The Best Man (chpts reloaded though discontinued still)
by SoBeyondTwisted
Summary: Lacey Porter's life couldn't be more perfect. She was a beautiful New York socialite who was about to marry the man of her dreams, Archibald Yates. She already had their perfect lives all planned out. But what will happen when she finally meets her fiancé choice for best man? Will everything go smooth as planned or will a wrench suddenly be thrown in those perfect plans of hers?
1. Two Weeks

**Two Weeks**

"You look so beautiful" Phoebe Daly, Lacey's best friend of fifteen years said as Lacey modeled her Vera Wang wedding gown for the first time since having it altered. They were in her three bedroom apartment located in Manhattan's upper east side. Well, that wasn't exactly true. The apartment technically belong to her husband to be Archibald Fitzgerald Yates.

God. Lacey couldn't believe she would be married to the love of her life in just a few short weeks. She was beyond thrilled. She couldn't wait until the day her father walked her down the aisle to her waiting fiancé. Where they would then exchange vows. He would slide a beautiful platinum band on her perfectly manicured finger. They would seal their matrimony with an 'I do' and a passionate kiss. Continue their stay in Jamaica for their honey moon locked up in their suite, having earth shattering sex, possibly getting pregnant. Come back home, have a few babies. Live happily ever after. You know, the American dream.

Lacey beamed with joy at her friend's compliment.

"Thanks, doll" Lacey said as she walked over towards her the full length mirror which was located in between her cherry wood dresser and the king size bed she and Archie shared.

She did look pretty damn hot, if she did say so herself. She eyed herself in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. The dress was the most gorgeous she's ever seen in all her twenty-three years of living. It was a stunning strapless trumpet style gown with ruching, with crystal appliqué that adorned the bodice, it had a dramatic tiered skirt with silk organza and a chapel length train. Lacey turned her body slightly while glancing back to admire the view from behind. God. Her butt looked great in it. She made the last check on the 'perfect wedding dress' checklist. Lacey was so excited, she knew the moment she tried on the dress at the high end boutique Kleinfeld's that this was the dress for her. You just knew when you found 'the one'. Sort of like a soulmate. Plus, Lacey's mom, Judy, absolutely adored the dress as well. And Clara exact words regarding the Vera Wang masterpiece was 'Yass bitch' along with two snaps. So she had approval from the family, not that she needed it being that it was her wedding and all and she would wear whatever dress she pleased even if they did find it to be absolutely hideous. But, it was always great to know their taste were similar to hers. It gave her confirmation that she was making the right decisions.

"Now all I have to do is not gain a single pound until after the wedding and everything will be perfect" Lacey said light-heartedly. Phoebe laughed that quirky laugh Lacey had heard so many times in the span of their fifteen year friendship.

A smile touched Lacey's lips as she glanced back at her best friend. God she was so lucky to have Phoebe in her life. She had really stepped up, fully taking on the duties of the Maid of honor. Clara, Lacey's little sister, the real maid of honor pretty much found the task too exhausting to bother with.

But that was Clara for you. If she didn't get something out of the situation, it wasn't for her.

"Thanks, Pheeb's for everything. You've been my rock. I know, technically you don't have 'title' of maid of honor but in my heart you are" Lacey said, her eyes were starting to water. She felt she _had_ to ask Clara being Clara was family. Clara was her sister and if she hadn't asked her she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from the spoiled little brat or her mom for that matter. Phoebe may not have been blood. But she was definitely her sister from another mother. Her paler half. She didn't know what she would do without the mousey haired girl sitting on her bed.

"You're my heart doll. Of course" Phoebe said placing her right hand on her beating heart, clearly touched. Lacey could see Phoebe gray eyes starting to glisten. Phoebe unexpectantly jutted out her bottom lip. Lacey couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Please don't make that face" She said teasing her friend, while still chuckling.

"Hahaha. You know you love it" Phoebe said tossing an accent pillow at Lacey's head.

"Hey" Lacey said dodging the pillow just in time before it clocked her upside the head.

"You lucky I missed" Phoebe said with a laugh.

"Keep throwing pillows at me" Lacey warned while walking over to where the pillow landed. She suddenly realized it wouldn't be best to pick it up. She didn't want to rip her dress bending over.

"I got it" Phoebe said, noticing right away Lacey's dilemma.

"You after all did throw it" She chastised as Phoebe pushed herself off the bed.

"You deserved it. And guys like my pouty face" Phoebe said walking over to where Lacey stood. She bent over, picking the pillow up from off the ground. She quickly tossed it back on the bed.

"Unzip me" Lacey said, turning around. She needed to get out of the dress before anything happened to it. Lacey had the worst luck in the world. 'Accident prone' was her middle name therefore she didn't trust being in it a moment longer. She only tried it on anyway to make sure the fit was perfect. In case, she needed to send it back for further alterations. Thank God it fit perfectly. All she had to do was maintain her weight until the wedding and everything would be fine.

Phoebe didn't respond verbally, she just started pulling the zipper down Lacey's back, making sure to be extra careful. Lacey would kill her it the zipper skipped or something. When she was done Lacey turned around.

She smiled revealing her dimple "Thanks, doll"

Phoebe smiled back. "Yeah" She said "So, Lacey there's something-"

"Oh, I want to show you something" Lacey said cutting her friend off.

Phoebe eyed Lacey as her eyes lit up with excitement. Oh God, what was this about?

She watched Lacey walked toward the Armoire, she opened it and pulled out a shopping bag.

Lacey turned around to face her friend, Phoebe was staring at her with curious eyes. Clearly wondering what was in the bag.

"Have a seat my dear" Lacey ordered. Phoebe continued to slowly eyed Lacey.

"It's nothing crazy. Have a seat" Lacey assured with a light chuckle.

Phoebe did as ordered and walked over to the bed. She plopped down on the bed, exaggerating the act.

Lacey smiled, dipping her hand inside the bag. She looked back up at Phoebe slowing drawing her hand out.

"Come on with the suspense" Phoebe said, anxious for the big reveal "What's in the bag?"

"This!" Lacey exclaimed pulling out lingerie. She walked over to the bed and sat down the bag. Lacey grinned liked the Cheshire cat as she positioned herself directly in front of Phoebe, She held up the black scraps of lace that was technically considered a Teddy.

"Is that for Moi?" Phoebe joked, pointing a finger a herself.

Lacey giggled at Phoebe's joke. "No" She said slowly. "It's for me to wear for my future husband. Now be completely honest, is it too much?" Lacey said holding up the skimpy scrap of fabric higher in the air.

"For you, yes. For me, no" Lacey lowered the lingerie, she pursed her lips before speaking.

"I'm sorry, are you calling me a prude?" Lacey tilted her head slightly to the right. Phoebe eyed her friend. She couldn't tell if Lacey was serious or not. She answered assuming she was.

"I didn't mean it like that" Phoebe said in an apologetic tone.

Lacey smacked her lips. "I know" Lacey said cracking a smile. Letting Phoebe know she was only joking.

Phoebe in turn smiled back. "Is it like completely trashy?" Lacey asked, searching Phoebe's face.

"Well, being that it's crotchless..." Phoebe began. Lacey burst into laughter.

"Okay, I get it" Lacey said taking the hint and walking back over towards the bed. She picked up the bag, stuffing the scraps of lace back inside.

"It's just our wedding night and I wanted to surprise him. Show him I could be-"

"-a slut" Phoebe joked finishing Lacey's sentence. Lacey laughed.

"No just...I don't know. He's been waiting for forever and I wanted to make it worth the wait you know.." Lacey trailed off

Phoebe noticed the amusement that was just etched on Lacey's face was now replaced with something else. Something more serious. Worry possibly?

Lacey shyly looked up at her best friend to gauge her reaction. Lacey wasn't usually one to talk about these kind of things. Of course, Phoebe knew Lacey and Archie had never done the deed before. She was actually quite supportive of their decision to wait until marriage and all but she could tell her friend had other opinions that she chose not to share.

"Archie hasn't had any in almost two years. It'll be worth the wait, trust me" Phoebe assured Lacey.

Yep. That was right Archie wasn't a virgin, hell neither was she. Nope. They weren't saints. They weren't doing it for religious reasons or anything. More so to prove that their love was more than physical.

Lacey wasn't going to lie, she got horny a lot. She was after all human. There were times where she wanted Archie to just ravish her body. Completely say fuck it and screw her into ecstasy but then she would think about how special it would be for their first time to be on their wedding night and her lust would soon evaporate.

Lacey had been without sex for two and a half years. _Two and a half years!_ Six months prior to meeting Archie, Lacey had made the decision to practice celibacy. She had just gotten out a very unhealthy relationship and needed to center herself again. Luckily, when she meet Archie he was more than understanding about it. He said he'd wait forever if it meant he could be with her. God, he was sweet. She was a lucky girl to have landed one of the most caring, loving, most generous men in NYC. Archie was a complete catch, excellent pedigree, well spoken, educated. Not to mention he wasn't bad to look at. That always helped, though looks weren't everything.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I won't even wear the lingerie" Lacey said.

"Butt ass naked? Hmmmm...That's not a bad idea" Phoebe joked

"You're the worst" Lacey said to a cackling Phoebe.

* * *

Danny sighed as he hung up his landline. He had just gotten off the phone with his good friend Archie Yates.

Danny was the best man for Archie's up incoming wedding. Which was still hard for him to wrap his brain around. To say Danny was blindsided by Archie asking him was the understatement of the century. Danny was beyond shocked that Archie had even considered him being how they hadn't really hung in years (though they spoke on he phone frequently and exchanged emails). Well, that was largely due to Danny being half way across the globe in London. Danny had moved to London to pursue a career of becoming an artist. He had left for London right out of college.

Danny was originally from New York City, he and Archie. They both attended Columbia together. Archie graduated with a degree in business. Danny in economics. But art ultimately was his passion so when he got the offer to work under one of the most talented artist of his time. He jumped at the opportunity. He did that for a while before he decided to open his own gallery.

Danny placed the cordless back on the stand and walked back towards his position on the couch, where he had been sitting in front of the telly before the phone rang.

Yes, he referred to the T.V as the Telly now. He had adopted the slang like he had been living here his whole life. And as much as he loved London. He needed a break. Some familiarity again. So when Archie asked if him to be his best man Danny jumped at the opportunity. Even though the wedding would be a two week extravaganza in Jamaica, he would still get to spend a few days in the city before they left for the wedding festivities.

Danny couldn't wait to see his parents. He spoke to them at least once a week, but sadly hadn't seen them in years. About as long as he hadn't seen Archie and the rest of the guys, Charlie, Cole and Rico. His frat buddies. Gosh he missed those guys. It would be fun to catch up with the guys. He didn't have many friends out here in London. Just Jo and... Well, if you could call your assistant a friend. Damn. This was pathetic. Danny hadn't really thought about how lonely he was out here until now.

Danny flipped the channels as he desperately tried to think of anyone he considered a friend over on this side of the pond. Other than Jo of course. Danny was drawing a blank. Everyone he associated with had to do with work. There was no one he hung out with after work. No one to go bar hopping with. Clubbing with... No one to be his wing man as they cruised for chicks.

Ugh. Sad. Sad. Sad. He really needed to get out more. Danny was starting to think he was becoming a bit anti-social.

'The college partying til the wee hours in the morning Danny' shook his head in shame. How did he get to this point?

His recent behavior had been so unlike him. Burying himself in work. Hell, he had no choice though. The gallery wasn't going to run itself. Jo said she could handle the responsibility. He prayed that was indeed true, he was leaving her in charge while he was away. Ugh. thank god for this wedding. It couldn't have come at a more perfect time. A much needed distraction. He would be able to completely forget about the stress of the gallery and actually vacation for two whole weeks in Jamaica. In Paradise. How sweet..

Danny had finally settled on a rerun of Doctor who. He kicked his feet up on his coffee table admiring his Scooby Doo socks. Danny smiled. He didn't know why he _had_ to wear socks in the house. He couldn't bring himself to walk around the flat barefooted for anything. It was this weird thing he couldn't explain.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by his cellphone ringing. He immediately picked it up, glancing at the screen. It was Jo. His assistant...his _'sort of'_ friend...

"Hey Jo" Danny said answering his phone.

"Hey boss" She responded, in a cheerful tone. Danny could just imagine the pleasant expression settled on her cherubic face right about now.

"I told you Jo, you don't have to call me boss outside of work" Jo had this thing with calling him boss all the time. He wondered if she even knew his name. "Actually you don't even have to call me that at work"

Jo laughed. "Would you rather I call you gov'nor instead?" She said in her heavy cockney accent. "I only use boss to make you feel at home" Jo was always using american slang around him so that he didn't get confused. When Danny first moved to London he didn't understand half of what the people were saying. The British has some interesting choices for words to say the least.

"I rather you call me Danny" He said. "Come on, say it with me.. Dannnnny" He said teasing, pronouncing his name with slow deliberation.

"So boss" Jo said as if she hadn't heard anything he had just said. Danny couldn't help but laugh. His assistant was a hoot. "Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe hit up a few pubs, celebrate your last night here before you're off to the states?" Jo said.

"As tempting as that sounds Masterson. I have to be up at five in the morning to catch my flight to New York"

"Darn" Jo said clearly disappointed.

"And should you really be going out to drink tonight? Don't you have a Gallery to start running tomorrow?" Danny said, he was now questioning whether or not it was a good idea leaving Masterson in charge. She claimed she could handle the responsibilities but now he wasn't so sure.

"Oh shit, that's right..." She said remembering.

"Jo" Danny said sternly.

"I'm only kidding" She said giggling. Danny let out a sigh.

"Very funny" He said not finding her little joke the least bit amusing. This gallery was his life. He didn't need her not taking things seriously.

"Boss, I will be there bright and early tomorrow morning. Don't worry your pretty little head"

"Okay" Danny said feeling a bit better about leaving her in charge. "I'll let you go then. Call me if you need anything"

"Will do" She said

"Good night"

"Wait!" She yelled. Danny sat up straight.

"Yes?" He answered, curious as to what caused her to literally scream in his ear.

"Be sure to bring me back some souvenirs from-"

"Will do" He said using her words to cut her off "Night Jo"

"Night _bossssss_" She said before hanging up.

Danny tried to concentrate on the program playing out on his television, but his mind keep drifting off to the day ahead of him tomorrow. The_ long_ day ahead of him. His flight departed at seven fifteen he would arrive at JFK around Five, well London time that is. He knew it would be dreadful. He absolutely hated flying. Danny would probably be so jet lagged that he would probably spend the remainder of the day locked up in his hotel room. He really wanted to visit his parents tomorrow. As well as meet up with the guys. Well, the guys as in Charlie, Rico and Cole. Archie was picking him up from the Airport. Archie and his fiancé. Danny couldn't wait to finally meet the girl who was able to get his buddy, Archie 'No chick could ever tie me down' Yates to finally settle down. She must be quite the woman. If he knew anything about Archie he had exceptional taste in women. No mediocre for sure. Danny remembered from colleges years Archie dating nothing but tens. Serious model types. Danny wasn't so picky, he could appreciate a gorgeous woman and all but at the end of the day personality was more important.

Danny sighed. He really needed to start thinking about settling down. Finding a good woman to share the rest of his life with, have some kids. Be a family man. You know the American dream. Or the London dream for that matter, being that it didn't look like he would be leaving this place anytime soon. Plus, they had a lot of decent women out here. Danny had gone on plenty of dates when he first moved out here, so he knew what London had to offer as far as the opposite sex was concerned. He just needed to get serious about it. Yeah, when he got back from his trip he would take dating seriously again.

* * *

"That was Danny. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon" Archie said setting down his cell phone on the coffee table before laying down on the sofa with his bride to be. Lacey was stretched out on the couch reading a gossip rag.

"I can't wait for you to meet him" He continued eyeing the mocha complected beauty beside him.

"_You?"_ Lacey said her eyes shifting from the magazine to her fiancé, she placed the magazine between her and the cushion of the couch. "He's your best man. _I_ can't wait to meet him" Lacey said snuggling up against her papa bear.

"I wonder if I'll like him. He's not a jerk is he?" Lacey said trailing her hands down his chest.

"Because If he's anything like Scott..." Lacey added only half joking. Archie let out a loud laugh.

God, she despised Scott. Like truly despised him. More like _hated_ him. Yeah, that was the more appropriate word. He was a superficial jerk who only cared for partying and loose women. She hated her fiancé had such a douche bag for a friend. Hopefully Danny wasn't anything like 'Mr. I'll fuck anything that walks'.

"No. He may literally be the the nicest guy I know. You'll love him I'm sure"

"Yeah, will see about that" Lacey said still a bit skeptical. Archie didn't have the best judgment in friends. Not only was Scott scum of the motherfucking earth but his friend Cole wasn't too great either. All Lacey could think about is how Cole dumped her best friend Phoebe like last weeks trash after he got what him wanted from her. Which was sex. Yep. He courted her for two weeks, wined and dined her, took her to all the finest restaurants. Bought her gifts. Treated her like a straight up princess. But the moment he got the drawers, he split. Asshole.

This is the exact reason Lacey felt it was necessary to wait until marriage to have sex. That way you could weed out the assholes from the good guys.

"Lacey" Archie said turning to his side to face her. Lacey furrowed her brows as she studied his face. Uh oh. She knew that look. He was going to ask her for a favor. The last time he gave her that look he had asked her if she could ask his bitchy sister to be a bridesmaid.

"Whatever you're about to ask, the answers no" Lacey said sternly. Archie laughed quietly.

"What do you mean? Didn't you know you can't say no to me?" He asked bringing his hand up to her face.

"Yes. I can." She argued.

"So no" She added shaking her head.

"Babe" Archie cupped her face, slightly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I need you-" He begin, Lacey cut him off. Kissing him briefly the lips.

"Are you trying to distract me?" He asked after their lips parted. Lacey brought her mouth to kiss the corner of his mouth. She pushed her body up against his, running her hand along his arm.

"I'm trying to lub on you, now shut up" Lacey said in her sweet baby voice as her kisses veered down his neck.

"Shit" Archie muttered. "That's my spot" He said referring to spot behind his ear.

Lacey already knew this, she had after all started nibbling on it for a reason.

"Two more weeks. Two more weeks" She heard him chant over and over. Lacey stopped her licking. She couldn't help but giggle. He seemed to be having some type of internal struggle going on.

He repeated the words until she finally spoke.

"Yes. Two more weeks and I can have my way with you" She said in a husky voice.

"Oh my god. Lacey don't say things like that. You're making it worst"

Lacey pulled back to stare at his handsome face. Her brown eyes narrowed in on his emerald greens.

"Sorry" She apologized. "I just want you to know that I want you too"

Archie smiled. "I'm glad to hear that" He said leaning in for a kiss. Lacey kissed him back, slipping in a little tongue. Archie was all to eager at accepting her invitation to play tonsil hockey. They kissed for a long moment before his lips stilled.

"Now" Archie said pulling away. He stared at her intently before continuing "I need you to do something for me"

Ugh.

She knew he would be back to that...


	2. At first sight

**At First Sight**

"It's about my sister" Archie said eyeing his beautiful bride to be with careful eyes.

Lacey's face immediately fell at his words. He could tell she could careless to hear anymore else of what he had to say, he continued anyway.

"I need you to try to be nicer to her. She's family" He said his emerald eyes holding her gaze.

Lacey's eyes grew exceptionally big as she sat up on the couch, forcing Archie too as well. She continued to eye him with a flabbergasted expression settled on her beautiful face. Archie shifted in his seat, bringing his legs over the edge, setting his bare feet on the marble flooring.

"What?" She blurted. Her eyes blinked rapidly, the way they did when she was stomped about something. She shifted in her seat as well inching further down on the white leather sofa, sitting Indian style on the cushion next to his. She waited for his response.

"She told me you threatened to kick her out the wedding" Archie answered.

Lacey mouth hung open for an immeasurable amount of time. She was absolutely taken aback by what Archie had told her. "Wow" She said shaking her head in utter disbelief.

"Tell me it's not true" He said, leaning forward a bit, placing his hand on her knee.

When Lacey got over the shock of the blatant lies Regina had told her brother. She responded.

"No!" She yelled. "She is totally twisting my words"

Archie cocked his head to the side. Lacey continued.

"She was going on and on about how she hated the bridesmaids gowns. Nitpicking about everything little thing from the design to the color until I just finally told her if she hated the dresses so much then she can save herself the embarrassment of wearing it and not be a bridesmaid at all"

Archie head dropped. He buried it in his hands.

"What?" Lacey asked. Why was Archie acting as if she was out of line for what she said? Lacey thought she handled the situation with grace. Anyone else would have told Regina to go to hell. Who the hell would put up with someone acting as if the wedding was theirs. Regina thought she actually had a say in matters concerning the wedding. Hilarious. She wasn't even the maid of honor. She was a bridesmaid _only_ because Archie keep pressuring her about making her one. Lacey had done a good deed and allowed Regina in her bridal party, and the thanks Regina repays is complaining every chance she got and telling blatant lies to cause a riff between she and Archie. Yep. Blondie was only doing this to cause friction in their relationship. Regina was just hoping and praying the wedding wouldn't go as plan.

"Lacey" He said with a sigh, looking back up at her. "That was mean"

"Did you not just hear what I said?" After he hadn't responded Lacey continued.

"So Regina can say anything she pleases to me, but I have to sit there and take all the snippy little comments she throws my way?"

"No. Of course not" Archie said shaking his head. "Don't think I'm picking on you. I tell her the same thing"

"Yeah. Okay.." Lacey said in a tone the said she didn't believe him. Archie was always defending Regina and his snooty mother.

Ugh. His mother. His snooty, vile, overbearing mother. Regina was nothing compared to his mom. Kathryn Yates was an absolute nightmare to deal with. With her snobbish ways and condescending remarks towards Lacey. Lacey was positive Kathryn hated her with a passion. She just couldn't figure out where the hatred for her stemmed from. She came from a good family. The Porters owned like half of New York. Actually her family's net worth exceeded The Yates. Though they weren't old money like The Yates. More like _new new_ money. Lacey's father, Samuel Porter wasn't born rich. No, he was the black version of Donald trump. He was a self made millionaire in just under a decade. Besides her family's money. Lacey was also smart, beautiful, well spoken, and had exceptional manners.

Yeah she didn't know why Kathryn hated her so much. Well... The only thing Lacey could guess was maybe The Yates didn't like the rising popularity The Porter family had gained in recent years. Lacey and her little sister Clara were becoming a bit of socialites around town. Everyone knew who the were around NYC. Think Paris and Nicky Hilton except the classier version. Much classier version. Well, at least on Lacey's part. She was definitely Nicky, good girl, stayed out of trouble. Clara just like Paris loved her partying, booze and boys.

Archie took hold of Lacey's hand.

"I do" He started to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I want you guys to get along. You're going to be my wife. We're all going to be family soon"

"Can you promise to be nicer?" Lacey opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off before she got a chance to say anything. Clearly he knew what she was fixing her lips to say. "I made her promise the same thing"

"Okay. I'll try to be nicer to your sister" She said in a strained voice. This was  
unbelievably hard for her to say.

"Not try" He said shaking his head, displeased. Clearly that wasn't good enough.

Lacey gave a roll to her eyes. "I promise to be nicer to your sister"

Archie smiled. "Thank you" He said leaning in for a kiss. Lacey brought her lips towards his blessing him with a sweet kiss while pulling him on top of her. She giggled as they fell back on the couch.

* * *

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Danny thought as flight 182 took off for New York City. Danny tried his hardest to not have a panic attack. Flying was number one on the list of things Danny hated. Snakes coming in a close second. The moment Danny boarded a plane, he turned into a big ball of nerves. Thoughts filled his head that he and the plane's two hundred plus occupants would go down in a fiery crash shortly after take off.

That definitely wasn't a good way to think, but he couldn't help it. Danny definitely wasn't one to be pessimistic but there were just too many flights going missing, disappearing out of thin air, only to be later discovered scattered across the Atlantic ocean somewhere. Yeah. Danny had every right to panic. Planes went missing. That was the sad reality.

Danny could really use some water right now, his mouth suddenly felt dry. Actually he could use something stronger, in the form of whiskey. Scotch to be precise. Johnnie Walker. Double Black. Yes that would help calm his nerves. He would ask for something to drink when the flight attendant came back from whatever she was. She was probably in first class. Yep. Danny was flying couch. Not that he couldn't afford first class but because he honestly didn't mind. He didn't fly enough for it to really matter to him. Danny was financially established enough though he wasn't rich or anything. No, he wasn't a trust fund kid like a lot of his frat buddies. Every penny he made was through hard work and determination. Danny parents were lower middle class Americans. They owned a deli shop in Queens. A business they opened when Danny was just a tiny tyke running around the place causing mayhem. He may have been two when his parents opened the family business.

Danny remembered as a kid putting on talent shows on the weekends for the customers who dined in on their lunch hour. Delighted smiles plastered their faces as they munched on their Philly cheese steaks or Danny's fave Turkey breast and ham on wheat, while watching him perform magic tricks. He couldn't believe at one point of his life he wanted to be a magician. He wanted to be just like his idol, David Blaine, but more awesome of course. Gosh those were the days. Stress free living. Times when the only responsibility Danny had was making sure he brushed his teeth three times a day. Now days Danny's worries included dealing with pretentious artist with over inflated egos who thought they deserve a bigger percentage of sales because somehow they got it in their minds that they were a bigger name than what they actually were. Worries that also included planning, marketing and executing shows successfully so that he could make a profit to ensure his employees were paid, rent was paid, all in attempts to keep his gallery afloat. So they can do it all again the next month. Yep. Running a gallery was a lot of responsibility, more than he realized it would be when he first decided this was what he wanted to do with his life. Danny hoped allowing his twenty-two year old assistant to run it wasn't a mistake. He prayed her degree in Art administration would pay off. God he hope so. He made a mental note to call her when his flight landed.

Danny shut his eyes as he continue to let out deep breaths.

"Don't worry. We're not going to die" The passenger beside him said. Danny jerked his head to the left of him, his eyes fell upon at middle age woman with fiery red hair and freckled splattered alabaster skin. A smile turned up on her thin lips as she eyed him, her eyes warm. The color of coffee with a splash of cream. Danny had never seen a red head with brown eyes before. Out of all the gingers he's had the pleasure of coming in contact with in all his twenty six years of living their eyes were always pale in color. Either green or blue. Yet, the pretty middle aged woman beside him eyes were dark as his. But of course her red hair could have come from the aide of a hair stylist.

"How can you be so sure?" Danny asked as he shifted his body towards her.

Why not have a conversation with the complete stranger sitting next to him? He needed something to distract him from the plane's ascension into the sky anyway.

"I'm a psychic" She said while eyeing him. Danny furrowed his brows, he wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Really?" He asked, his head cocked slightly.

"No" She said with a smile as grand as Texas. "But I don't have to be one to know we're not going to crash" She continued in her Irish accent.

Damn. Some part of Danny was hoping she had been a psychic. At least he would have felt a teeny bit better. Not that he even believed in psychics or anything but some peace of mind was better than none.

"I hope you're right" Danny said forcing a smile, nerves still at the pit of his stomach.

"I am" She said with a wink. "By the way I'm Julie" She said extending her hand out to him.

"Danny" He said shaking it.

"So you're headed home" She said more as a statement then question. Danny eyed her. "Your accent" She added. Duh.

"Yep" He confirmed with a nod. "At least for a few days then I'm off to Jamaica" Her eyes widened in delight.

"Wow. I'm quite jealous" She said. "What I would do for a vacation right about now in The Caribbeans" Danny chuckled. "Paradise" She said looking up, clearly longing for that much needed vacation she spoke of earlier.

"Even though I've never been before, I'm sure it is" She added while shifting her eyes away from the ceiling and back to his. Her smile brightened, she seemed very pleasant. Europeans mostly were though, completely different from the quick tempered New Yorkers he grew up around.

"Well me neither. First time. I'm going for a wedding" He said not sure why he was divulging so much of his personal life. To pass the time, he told himself.

"I hate weddings" She admitted, her face twisting up as if she smelled a foul odor. Her distaste for the exchanging of nuptials clearly evident in her tone as well as facial expression.

"Me too. But I'm the best man, so..." Danny dreaded weddings as well but he was so desperate for a change of scenery so bad he literally jumped at the opportunity of being Archie's best man. The festivities being held in Jamaica was just an added bonus.

"The best man?" Her eyes widened briefly before she added "That's quite the honor"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He said lightheartedly. Danny hadn't really thought about that before. Out of everyone Archie could have chosen to be his best man. He chose him. That spoke volumes.

"Hopefully I don't screw it up" He said. Danny wasn't really sure what he had to look forward to. Hopefully, all that entailed of his responsibilities of best man were solely to throw a killer bachelor party. _That_ Danny could do.

She let out a musical laugh. "Don't worry. I'm sure the wedding will go on without a hitch. What can you possibly do to ruin it?" Danny nodded his head in agreement. Yeah. She was right. What was he worrying about? What could he do to possibly ruin it?

* * *

Lacey woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Her eyes scanned the incredibly large room that was the master bedroom.

"Babe you here?" She said sitting up. She noticed there was a faint light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

Archie hadn't responded.

Lacey rose out of bed, making her way towards the bathroom. She was surprised to see Archie leaning on the sink in his Columbia T-shirt and navy blue boxers talking on the phone.

"See you later" He said hanging up. A smile stretched across Archie's face as Lacey entered the bathroom.

"Who was that?" She asked out of curiosity. Lacey was hardly ever distrusting but Archie talking on his cell in the bathroom caused suspicion to grow.

"Oh, I have a business meeting in a bit" He said eyeing her with that smirk she had grown to love over the span of their two year relationship.

The corners of Lacey's mouth turn down in a frown.

"At what time? Because we have to pick Danny up soon" She begin to approach him. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"About that..." He said, giving her a look that said whatever he was about to say she wasn't going to like it.

"Arch" She said disappointingly, folding her arms. That action causing Archie eyes to linger down to her bosom. Lacey was wearing a low cut spaghetti strap tank. Her perky breast sitting high up in the air, her nipples hardened due to the freezing temperatures in which Archie insisted on keeping the apartment. Everyday Lacey woke up to it feeling like she was in Antarctica. Every single morning. God forbid she touched the thermostat. Archie would flip. Apparently he was the only one who could do so. As if he would anyway. The apartment stayed fifty-five degrees no matter what season of the year. Well, maybe not winter.. the temperatures outside got well into the twenties, having the air on would be asking for hypothermia. Archie's refusal of allowing her to adjust the thermostat was one of the things that irked her about him. That and he had a habit of making this annoying clicking sound when he was in deep thought. But who on this planet didn't have annoying little habits like that that irked their spouse's? Lacey was sure she had a few things that got under Archie's skin as well.

"Sorry babe but you're going to have to pick him up alone" He said bringing his eyes back up to hers. "The jerk changed the time for our meeting at the last minute" A sigh left her lips.

"I can't believe this. I don't even know what he looks like" Lacey said, she had never even saw a photo of him. God this would be a nightmare trying to spot someone she had never seen before out of a crowd of hundreds.

"Dark short hair. Around five-eleven. Olive skin tone. Brown eyes" Archie said listing off some of Danny's physical traits.

"Great" Lacey said with an eye roll "That describes about half of the men on the planet" Archie let out a chuckle.

"I have pictures from my college years buried around here somewhere" He said standing up straight.

"Don't bother. I'll just be at baggage claim with a sign that says Danny" She said smartly. Archie let out another laugh.

Lacey pouted. She couldn't believe Archie was making her pick up his best man. This was _his_ job. How awkward would it be for just her to greet him at baggage claim? A person he's never met before. Ugh.

"You really don't want to do it huh?" He said approaching her. Filling the space between them. Archie brought his hands up to her shoulders, gripping them while looking her dead in the eyes. "I'll go. I'll just have to reschedule my meeting"

"No" She said shaking her head. "You don't have to do that. I'll pick him up. It's no big deal"

"Thanks babe" Archie said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Sure" She said before attempting to pull away from his clutches. Archie stopped her from doing so by wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her body to his. Kisses teased her neck, as she closed her eyes.

"Two more weeks" She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Clara Porter spotted leaving the apartment of New York Yankee's Carlos Rodriguez" Lacey said, reading the title of the article the was just posted on the online gossip site NYW, which stood for New York Whispers. The site highlighted gossip stories of New York's elite.

Lacey looked up from her phone at her baby sister who was seated across from her. Lacey and Clara were dinning in SoHo for brunch at the uber delicious restaurant Sant Ambroeus. Only Sant Ambroeus could get Lacey to travel to Lower Manhattan.

Clara rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her cappuccino.

"He's married, No?" Lacey asked as she lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Separated" Clara clarified while setting her mug down.

"So he _is_ still married..." Lacey stated. If the divorce papers weren't signed then he was still married as far as Lacey was concerned. Gosh. Why did Clara feel the need to always make a spectacle of herself? She had to know the gossip mongers would be on this story like white on rice. Clara Porter dating a married man. Nice Clara. Just Nice.

"It's not his fault" Clara said defending the adulterer. "The wife is playing hard ball. He would have been divorced by now if she wasn't trying to take him for every penny he has" Now Lacey was the one rolling her eyes. Yeah, blame the wife. As far as Lacey was concerned Mrs. Rodriguez deserved every penny she was fighting tooth and nail to get. Putting up with an unfaithful husband for no telling how long.

Lacey had dated her fair share of athletes to know first hand how truly doggish they were. Her last boyfriend before Archie, was the definition of a dog. If you looked trifling up in the dictionary his face would be right beside the word. Yep. Lets see, He was a cheater, liar, manipulator, a phony and last but not least a woman beater. Yep. He put his hands on her from time to time. He was scum. A despicable piece of shit. Lower than low. When Lacey looked back at that time in her life, she couldn't believe she allowed someone to treat her that way. Treat her like she was his property and he could do what he please with her. Yep. Treat her the way he pleased, which included belittling, tearing down her confidence by comparing her to other women. Telling her she wasn't as pretty or as thin as so and so. Causing her extreme amount of stress by emotionally and physically abusing her. God. Her self esteem was pretty much non existent back then. He had took away every ounce of dignity she had. Made her think she wasn't worthy of him. Yeah, he really fucked up her head real bad. Luckily, Phoebe helped her come to her senses and get out of that toxic relationship before it was too late. Before she ended up in a body bag. Phoebe was the only person other than Clara who knew what Jason had put her through. Til this day she still hadn't told Archie of the abuse she endured with her ex. She was afraid he would see her differently. In his eyes she was this strong, independent woman who didn't stand for disrespect of any kind. She didn't want to distort that vision he had of her. She was perfect in his eyes and that's how she wanted it to remain.

"Greedy bitch" Clara added under her breath.

"Clara, this looks bad" Lacey said "You should find someone closer to your age. Someone who isn't technically still married and has a boatload of kids"

"Two kids" Clara said holding up her index and middle finger.

Whatever, Lacey thought... it was still two too many.

Lacey took a bite out of her pancakes, the blueberry compote that top it was just heavenly. Lacey closed her eyes as the savored the taste, chewing exceptionally slow. "Whatever, it's not a good look"

Clara sigh heavily. "That's all you worry about is appearances and being Miss Perfect. God forbid people actually see you as human-"

Here we go with the goody two shoes rant. Lacey opened her eyes. She finished chewing her food before sipping from her English tea. She drank the hot beverage as Clara continued to rant. Lacey was use to this by now. Every now and then Clara would go on and on about how Lacey was fake and phony all because she didn't give people a reason to exclaim 'Oh my God' when they read headlines about her. Because when she got posted in the news it was for her humanitarian efforts and not because she was caught having sex in the bathroom stall with one of the ex members of the backstreet boys.

"Why are you even reading that crap anyway?" Clara said finally concluding her rant. Lacey had blocked out most of it. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. Well, coming from Clara that is.

"Oh whatever. Don't act like you don't have Google alert turned on" Who was Clara fooling? Lacey was pretty sure Clara did half the things she did for the media coverage anyway. If she didn't quit with her antics she would ruin The Porter's good name.

Clara grinned which confirmed her accusation. "You need to get it together. Soon you're going to have our name synonymous with The Kardashian's" Lacey said with disgust.

"We can only hope" Clara said using a butter knife to cut her croissant in half.

"Please tell me that was a joke" Lacey asked, before Clara could answer their waiter Roberto approached the table.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" He said his warm brown eyes shifting from hers to Clara's.

"That'll be all Roberto. I'll take the check please" He nodded before turning on his heels and walking off.

"He is so hot" Clara said. Lacey looked up at her little sister. Clara looked spell bound as she watched Roberto scurry off to the back.

"I would totally let him Fu-"

"Clara!" Lacey said cutting her sister off before she could finish her sentence.

Clara laughed. "I would so let him bang" She said cleaning it up a bit.

And then she added, "-me all up down this restaurant. God. I'm so horny" Clara didn't even give a crap she was loud as hell and that the couple with the two young children at the table beside theirs had turned around briefly to give Clara a bewildered look.

"You are something else" Lacey said, giggling. She couldn't help it, Clara had absolutely no filter. She's had always been that way, since they were kids. Lacey remembered Clara always getting in trouble in school for being too vocal in class. As a kid Clara didn't understand you weren't supposed to say everything that popped into her mind. For example, asking her second grade teacher how come her legs had dimples in it.

"I don't think your married boyfriend would like you speaking like that about another man" Lacey joked. Clara used her knife to spread butter on her croissant.

"Carlos knows I'm not exclusively his" Well Lacey hoped not being Carlos wasn't exclusively Clara's either.

"He's aware of all my other boy toys" She said before taking a bite of the pastry. Wait, what?

"Boy toys? As in plural?" Lacey questioned her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Clara just smiled that smile of hers when she was satisfied with herself. In this case, being able to juggle multiple guys.

"Geez Clara" Lacey said, her tone definitely coming off as judgmental.

"I'm young" Clara said in defense, She said it in a way as if that was the only explanation needed.

"Yeah use the tender age of twenty-one as an excuse for being promiscuous" Lacey said in her news anchor voice.

"Miss Judgy Judge" Clara said pointing her croissant at Lacey as she spoke. "Don't act like you've never had sex with multiple guys at once" Lacey eyes widened in horror. There was that woman from the table beside theirs glancing their way again. She quickly turned around after Lacey mouthed the word 'Sorry'. Apologizing for her sister's frankness. Clara on the other hand hadn't even notice the exchange.

"Wait. That came out wrong" Clara said shaking her head, clearly hearing how that sounded out loud.

"I hope so" Lacey said with a light giggle.

"Don't act like you've never _dated_ more than one guy at once" She said rephrasing her previous statement.

"I haven't" Lacey responded. Clara looked at her skeptically.

"I'm serious. I'm a relationship kind of girl. You know that" Lacey had always been in relationships her whole life. All through junior high and high school she had steady boyfriends. There was Jonathan Kellers from seventh grade to the beginning of ninth. That ended after she caught him making out with a tenth grader at McNally park. After that she dated Brian Stephens, from end of ninth to senior year. They broke up right before senior prom due to his infidelities. Yes. Another cheater. She seem to track a lot of those. Lacey ended up going stag to prom, her and Phoebe. At that point they were tired of cheating boys and thought screw them. Yeah, they really had the whole women empowerment mindset going on. All through college she dated Jason Vicksburg, Professional douche bag slash professional cheater slash master manipulator slash woman beater and last but not least, the job he was paid millions to do, professional football player for the New York Giants. The point of the story was she didn't see the point of random hook ups and one night stands when her ultimate goal was to find someone to settle down with, have kids with. All that other B.S was just a waste of time. Lacey keeping her eye on the prize landed her Archibald Fitzgerald Yates. Soon she would be marrying the man of her dreams and starting that family she always longed for.

"God, I hate you" Clara said joking. At least Lacey hoped she was.

Lacey picked up her tea and downed the rest of it. "God where's the waiter?" She said impatiently while glancing at her Movado watch. It was nearly eleven.

"What's the rush?" Clara said, pulling out her phone. She started to fidget with it.

"I have to pick Danny up from the airport at noon" Lacey said with a sigh, still hating the fact she had to go alone. Damn Archie and his sudden business meeting.

"Danny?" Clara asked her eyebrow cocking up as her eyes stay trained on her phone. She was probably checking out the story NYW just posted about her.

"Archie's best man" Lacey answered eyeing her gorgeous little sister. Taking in Clara and her smooth pecan skin, her usually curly hair straighten to the bone, make up playing up her delicate features giving her a more edgy appearance. She was a true beauty. Lacey didn't understand why Clara felt the need to wear so much make up all the time. She was naturally beautiful without all that crap.

"Why isn't Archie picking him up?" Clara said with a bit of an attitude. It was no secret Clara absolutely despised Archie.

Lacey knew it. Archie knew it. Hell everyone knew it. Clara denied it though.

"He has a meeting" Lacey said simply. That was all she was going to say, though she did feel like venting. Lacey looked down at her empty mug, she trailed her index finger around the rim of the bone china.

"How convenient" Lacey ignored Clara's comment.

"Oh my God" Clara said as if she was appalled by something.

"What?" Lacey said bringing her eyes up to her gorgeous sister. Clara looked up at Lacey, her eyes the size of saucers.

"The comments on NYW. They're all calling me a whore" Lacey was just about to open her mouth to say 'I thought you didn't read that trash?' but decided not to.

"Well stop giving them a reason to" Lacey said instead. Clara looked up briefly as if she was about to say something, clearly she thought better of it because she remained silent as her eyes lowered back down to her mobile device.

Lacey glanced past Clara and saw Roberto finally heading their way. About time.

"Here is your check" Roberto said handing Lacey the bill.

"Thanks" Lacey said taking it from him. Roberto smiled before he was off on his way again.

"You got this?" Clara said referring to the bill. Who was Clara fooling? She knew she wasn't going to spend a dime of her own money. Out of all the brunches, lunches and dinners they've had together, Lacey was the one to foot the bill. Always.

"Yes" Lacey said looking up. Clara was ogling Roberto who was now speaking with the folks two tables over.

Lacey pulled out her American express from her Birkin and tucked the card inside the pocket of the bill holder. When Roberto was looking their way she motioned him back over. He retrieved the holder before heading back off to run her card.

"You need a ride?" Lacey asked her younger sister. Clara stopped staring at Roberto's ass long enough to answer her sister.

"No I'll just catch a cab"

"No need to. I'll drop you off. You only live a few blocks down. Or you can ride with me to pick Danny up" Lacey said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"And why would I wanna do that?" Clara said in a flat tone as if she was over the conversation already.

"Because he's the best man. You're the best woman. See where I'm going with this..." She said using hand motions to try an get her point across.

"The best woman..." Clara said looking up at the ceiling. "I like that" Lacey let out a short laugh.

"But no, I'm good" Clara said, bringing her eyes down to her mobile device again. "I actually have a job interview at one" She said, surprising Lacey to pieces. She never thought she would hear those words leave Clara's lips. Like ever. To say Clara was spoiled was like saying the sky was blue. It was a known fact. Non debatable. Lacey was pretty positive Clara's plan had been to live off of mommy and daddy for pretty much forever. This was shocking to hear, Clara was actually trying to be responsible, make her own money and all. Lacey heart warmed. Her little sister was finally growing up. And it only took twenty-one years.

Clara looked up at Lacey. Her eyes widened. "Can't you tell by my attire?" She asked while using hand movements to bring awareness to her outfit.

Was this a real question? Lacey eyed Clara, she definitely looked serious. Lacey eyes dropped down to Clara's outfit for the second time today. Studying it while tilting her head slightly. She was dressed in a black and white pock-a-dot wrap dress. A bit casual for a job interview. A pants suit would have been more appropriate. That's exactly what Lacey explained to Clara as they waited for Roberto to returned with her credit card.

After paying the bill. Lacey said her goodbyes to Clara and headed for John F. Kennedy airport. The entire ride there she couldn't help but think of her little sister. Clara was actually making an effort at being a grown up. Going on job interviews. Though she looked like Lacey did on a normal day. Baby steps though. When she got back from her honeymoon she would show Clara how to properly dress for an interview. How to nail an interview and land the job. Clara never had a job before therefore she didn't know what she was walking into. Those corporate suits could twist you up if you didn't know what you were talking about.

Lacey wondered if Clara had even researched the company. That was something that could aide her in landing the job. Even though it may have too late, Lacey shot Clara a text, telling her to do a little research before she went.

_I already did_

Clara responded moments later. Lacey smiled, maybe she didn't have anything to worry about after all.

* * *

**JFK baggage claim**

Danny absentmindedly glanced down at his watch. He keep forgetting he was operating in a different timezone now. Instead of being twenty past five. It was twenty past noon eastern standard time. He would have to re-set his time piece to the appropriate time when he had time, for now he scanned the building looking for his college buddy Archie 'A party ain't a party til I walk in' Yates.

Gosh. Where was he? Archie said he would be here to pick him up when he landed. Danny thought for a second. What if Archie forgot? Something like this could easily slip someone's mind. Danny pulled out his cellphone, he dialed his good friend Archibald.

"Hey, Danny" Archie said answering after the third ring.

"Hey bro, are you still picking me up?" Danny inquired. He sat down his luggage as for it was starting to cramp his hand.

"No, Danny" Archie said in an apologetic tone. Danny stuck his index finger in his ear with his now free hand as he tried to block out his noisy surroundings. The hustle and bustle of the airport was making it extremely had to hear. "Sorry I didn't text you earlier like I planned. I have a business lunch in ten" Archie continued. Danny suppressed a sigh.

"Oh, okay that's fine. I'll just catch a cab then" He said, his eyes looking through the clear glass doors that separated the Airport from the busy streets of NYC. There were a gang of yellow taxi cabs lining the curb of the street. Danny would hop in one when he ended his call with Archie.

"No" Archie said his pitch raising in his voice. "Lacey's picking you up. I'm surprised she's not there by now" He continued his voice wavering a bit as he said the last line.

"Well, I don't know what I'm looking for..." Dozens upon dozens of faces that packed the crowded airport, tons of women in their twenties walking around, anyone one of them could be Lacey yet Danny wouldn't have recognized her being he had never seen her before. Danny could kick himself for not even bothering to look her up.

"She'll have a sign" Archie said. Danny looked more intently around the congested area that was known as baggage claim. Danny picked his luggage off the ground, scanning the room, looking for anyone with a sign with his name spawled across it.

Nope. He didn't see anyone with any signs for him.

"I guess she's on her way" Danny said into his phone. At that moment he saw a beautiful young woman step to the front of the crowd of the people who were huddled by the exits. She held up a white sign, Danny, written in large letters, spelled in all caps in red marker.

Danny felt all the air leave his body as his gaze settled upon her. She was the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on. In all his twenty six years of living he had never seen anyone who came remotely close to her beauty. With her mocha colored skin tone, silky raven tresses falling in loose curls past her shoulders, her eyes the color of dark chocolate, soft yet rich in color. Her slender yet curvy body put on display with the help of a tight fitting maxi dress. Her luscious lips, full and stained the perfect shade of red. She bit down on them as she looked around the room.

"I see her" His eyes trained on the beautiful creature ahead of him. At that moment she locked eyes with him, her eyes widened briefly before going back to their normal size. He couldn't interpret the look on her face just then, as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

"Danny?" She mouthed as her eyebrows lifted. Danny nodded his head, reluctantly, because at that moment he wished he was anyone but Danny Ahmod Desai. He wished he had no ties to Archie Fitzgerald Yates whatsoever. He wished he was some random bloke who happened to be visiting New York just because. If he could trade lives with any guy in this room he would, just so she wouldn't be off limits.

Lacey took a step forward while lowering the sign. She stood there, her eyes not leaving his for a second. Danny felt a warming sensation in the pit of his stomach as their eyes danced.

"Good, tell honey I said hey" Archie said in his ear. Danny suppressed a sigh as he accepted the harsh reality of the situation. Lacey Porter, the woman he had unequivocally fallen in love with just now, at first sight, was marrying his friend and he was the best man. _Damn._

**A/N Okay guys, since you guys are starting to lose interest in HSN, I think I'm going to just finish that one before updating my other stories. So back to back HSN coming up until it's completed. That way I'll be able to focus on this and SRK when I'm done. The less fics I have out the more updates you guys get from your faves. Okay I also wanna say If you like a story please leave feedback and let those writers know, I think the lack of feedback on stories sort of discourages writers from updating more often. So pls guys support all Dacey writers. We all work hard, taking time out of our busy lives to contribute to this fandom. It isn't an easy thing to put something so personal out there for the whole world to see and have an opinion about. It takes a great deal of courage. Especially when you have haters tearing you down every opportunity they get. Anywho, the point is we all deserve to be acknowledged, so support your fave writers. With that being said, Reviews=Updates bitchessss!**


	3. bad religion

**A/N An update for the best fans in the world, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own the lyrics to Frank Ocean's Bad religion**

**Warning: Extremely long chapter**

**Bad Religion**

A blaze, sure and swift, swept over Lacey's body entirely as her gaze settled upon him. She didn't know who _him_ was but there was no doubt in her mind that this man was the most beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on.

He stood at least fifteen feet away from her, looking like a beautiful dark angel straight from the pits of hell. With his dark exotic features. His dark wavy tresses rested on his shoulders, all shiny and luxurious and glorious. His eyes were dark and mysterious and looked like they could bore into your soul. He was tan, Olive in complexion. His mouth was full and outlined it, was a goatee. Normally Lacey wasnt too big on facial hair. But on him...God it looked _oh so good._

Lacey open her mouth in efforts to collect air. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there without breathing. She guess she was so distracted by his eyes and how they seem to burn holes through her that it didn't occur to her that her body desperately needed air.

Lacey shifted on her feet, wanting so badly to move forward. Wanting to be near him. Wanting to touch him. God, what was going on with her? Why was she having such an extreme reaction towards a complete stranger? And more importantly was he experiencing the same reaction she was? Did his thoughts mirror hers? Was he thinking of how she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on?

Or was this all one sided?

He stood there staring at her, holding a cell phone up to his ear, his luggage in his other hand. His lips begin to move. He was talking to someone as he continued to stare into her dark irises.

And suddenly it hit Lacey like a ton a bricks. Could this be Danny? The Danny she was suppose to pick up? The good friend of her fiance? The best man in her wedding? He definitely fit the description Archie had given her this morning. Around five-eleven, Olive skin tone, Dark hair. There was one exception though, his hair wasn't short like Archie had described.

_Maybe this wasn't him_ Lacey thought.

There was only way to find out for sure.

"Danny?" She mouthed. He slowly nodded his head yes.

And everything crumbled. That confirmation caused Lacey's stomach to dropped.

Wait. Why had her stomach dropped?

Before Lacey could formulate any other thoughts on the matter, Danny started to make his way towards her. His cellphone now in his pocket as he carried his luggage.

"Hi" was all he said after he made it across the room. He position himself directly in front of her, his eyes were like a drunk at a bar, drinking her up entirely, his eyes sliding down from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. When he brought them back up to hers, she shivered, not because she was suddenly cold, but because those warm brown eyes held more intensity then Lacey had ever seen in any ones eyes.

She couldn't handle this.

"Danny Hi, Lacey" She said, trying to break whatever connection they had going on. She extended her hand out to offer him a handshake.

He reached out to shake it. The moment he took hold of her hand, Lacey suddenly realized how bad of an idea it was to shake it.

The simple act had garnered the most intense sensation throughout her body. Heat engulfed her soul, she was pretty sure the tempature throughout her body was rising to dangerous levels.

"Nice to finally meet you Lacey" Danny said as his large hands cradled her delicate fingers.

_God._ _She's even more beautiful up close_ Danny thought as he took in her angelic face. He studied the angles of it, the highness of her cheek bones, the shape of her warm brown eyes, the intensity that seem to be exuding from them, the thick long lashes that fanned her lids.

God this was no good. She was too beautiful. Far too beautiful. So beautiful, she was causing him to question his moral beliefs.

"Yeah, the same" Lacey said as she continued to shake his hand. Danny found his eyes traveling down to her lips, those luscious, pouty, full lips of hers. Gosh, he really shouldn't be thinking about what it would feel to kiss those pouty things.

Lacey pulled away from Danny's grasp as for she realized their handshake was bordering the lines of inappropriate.

"So umm..." Lacey begin shaking her head, trying to gather her thoughts, Danny had really caused her world to rock. Left her in a puddle of feels she couldn't quite understand. There were a bunch of unanswered questions floating around her head that she chose not to address at this exact moment.

"How was your flight?" She managed to get out. Her words coming out higher than she intended.

Danny brought his eyes back up to hers. He let out a light sigh before responding "Long" He answered, his thoughts flickering back to the torturous flight he just had and not on the beautiful woman in front of him.

Thank God for her attempt at small talk. He needed some type of distraction, she was far too compelling for his liking.

Lacey laughed, a light, airy one, and just like that Danny's thoughts were on her again. God, the sound of her laughter did something to him. Something he couldn't explain. His body never reacted this way to someone's laughter before. Not just her laugh though. Everything about her caused every nerve in his body to tingle.

Danny shut his eyes briefly, in attempt of center himself again.

_Get it together Desai_ he scolded himself

_remember she's your best friend's girl._

"You okay?" He heard her say, his lids fluttered open. A worried look was etched across her beautiful face.

And then she touched his arm. "Yeah" He said managing to get out rather convincingly, being she quickly nodded in response.

Danny bit down on the inside of his cheek. God. He was not fine. He was not fine at all.

The only sounds that came from inside of Lacey's late model sedan as she drove Danny to his destination, the four seasons hotel, was the humming noise that originated from the A/C. An uncomfortable silence filled the air causing Danny to question what was going through Lacey's mind right about now.

"Thanks for..um.. picking me up" Danny said breaking the silence that had gone on for far too long. "Not sure if I said it or not" He said turning his head to look at her. Danny was sure he had already thanked her. He just needed to say something. _Anything_, to get her talking again.

_Gosh. Why was she so quiet?_

"No problem Danny" Lacey finally said, not bothering to glance at him, her eyes still trained on the road of ahead.

Danny suppressed a sigh. He didn't know why he was so bothered by her not looking at him as she spoke.

Yes, he did. He was desperate to see those pretty eyes of hers again.

Lacey could feel Danny's eyes on her as she responded to him thanking her. She wanted so badly for him to look away so that she could think. His eyes on her were a distraction. Yes. She needed to get back to her thinking. She had been in deep thought since pulling out of the JFK airport parking garage and out into the busy streets of NYC. She was very aware of how eerily quite she had been since leaving the airport. Not necessarily on purpose though, more so because her mind had been on other things. Other things as in how in the world could she be having such an extreme attraction to her fiance's best man. This was immoral right? For her to feel this way? To be so attracted to someone she shouldn't have even looked at in that way in the first place? Lacey hadn't even felt this way when she first met Archie. No. Not at all. Not even close. Sure Lacey had thought Archie was extremely handsome, with his ruggedly good looks and all but Danny's beauty was on another level, entering a whole other stratosphere. Gosh he was...

The sound of Lacey's ringtone suddenly going off interrupted her thoughts. Coldplay's the scientist blasted as Lacey stopped at the red light and fished her cell phone from her berkin bag.

Lacey looked at the screen. Archie.

Thank God. She needed a distraction. She needed to hear his deep baritone to remind of her of how much she loved him. How much she wanted to marry him. How much she wanted to have his kids.

"Hey babe" She said, answering the phone in the most chipper tone she could muster.

"Hey, honey" He said, "How'd everything go with Danny?"

"Fine" She said, technically it _had_ gone fine. His flight landed on time. She had no problems finding him in the airport. Hardly any traffic. She was just minutes from dropping him off at the four seasons...

So yes, her words were true.

Except they weren't.

Inside she was panicking. She didn't know how to make sense of what was happening between her and her fiancé's best man.

"We're just a few blocks from his hotel" Lacey said into the phone.

"Oh, you haven't dropped him off yet?" Archie inquired, though she barely caught it. Wherever he was was extremely noisy.

"No, he's right beside me" Lacey said glancing at Danny for a moment before shifting her eyes back at the view ahead of her. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, I'll just catch up with him later at dinner, which by the way, baby, is at nine now" Oh, shit. That's right. They had that dinner party tonight at his parents. A dinner party that entailed Lacey and her family and Archie and his. Oh and a few of their friends from the wedding party. The dinner was being held at Archie's parents Upper East Side apartment despite she and Archie being the host for the evening. His mom had somehow convinced Archie that their place was more appropriate for the event. Ugh. Kathryn sure knew how to manipulate with the best of them. She could get Archie to do whatever she wanted. Lacey still hadn't quite figured out that secret yet. In due time though.

Lacey let out a sigh. Just dreading how she would have the displeasure of being in the presence of Archie's uppity mom and super slutty sister Regina. Great.

Lacey could feel a headache coming on already.

"At nine?" Lacey asked "That's a bit late, don't you think babe?"

"Sorry babe, I had some things come up last minute" Lacey sighed.

"Okay well I was just calling to see how everything went wth Danny and to tell you about dinner..."

"Alright babe, bye" She said hanging up. At that moment the light changed. Lacey let off of the brakes and pressed down on the accelerator.

"Dinners at nine now" Lacey said to Danny, though her eyes never shifted from the view ahead of her. She looked in the side mirror as she switched lanes. The yellow cab in front of her was driving entirely too slow.

"Pardon?" Danny asked, he brought his eyes over to Lacey. Dinner? What dinner?

"Yes, that was Archie, we're having dinner at nine instead of seven" She said still not bothering to look in his direction.

"I wasn't informed of a dinner. I actually had plans of sleeping in" Danny said half joking.

"Maybe that's for the best" Lacey heard herself say and immediately regretted it.

Ah. Shit.

"I'm sorry?" He said, What did that comment mean?

Lacey eyes finally found his. The first time she really looked at him since entering the car.

Her eyes were wide. "I mean, s-since you're probably exhausted in all, it's best for you to get some rest. I know you're on a different time schedule than we are" Lacey said hoping he bought what just spewed out of her mouth.

Her real meaning behind the comment had more to do with the 'out of sight, out of mind' mentality.

Danny nodded his head slowly, clearly buying it. Lacey nearly let out a sigh of relief as she shifted her eyes back ahead of her.

* * *

The first thing Danny did when he made it inside his five star hotel room was plop down on his plush king size bed. He didn't unpack, take a shower, call his assistant. None of that. Nope. His body was drained from the seven hour flight and he just needed to relax. He needed rest. He needed sleep like he needed air to breathe. Danny closed his eyes in attempt to get some shut eye when his phone suddenly went off, startling him. The scientist blasted as Danny hurriedly fished his cell out of his pocket. That made him think of Lacey and how they shared the same ringtone. He heard hers go off in the car when Archie called her. The thought nearly made Danny smile.

Danny shook his head in frustration. So what they had similar taste in music? No biggie.

Danny looked at the screen before answering. It was his mom.

"Hey mom" Danny said into the phone, Danny sat up and brought his legs over the edge of the bed, resting them on the floor.

"Hey, Hun. Flight land okay?" Karen, Danny's overbearing mom said into his ear. Danny smiled at the sound of her voice. He missed her dearly. She and his dad.

"Yeah, I mean I made it here in one piece, so I would say it was a success"

Karen chuckled lightly. "That's good to hear, son. So when do I get to see my baby?" She said getting straight to the point of why she called.

"I'm twenty-six years old, I'm not a baby mom" Danny reminded her.

"You could be sixty-six years old and I would still consider you my baby" She argued.

"Mom..." Danny begin. God she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"What?" She asked in a wary tone while cutting him off.

"I um.." Danny started while leaning over, resting his elbow on his knee. "I'm beyond exhausted and I have this dinner thing later tonight with Archie and his family...I just need to get some rest"

"So this dinner takes precedence over seeing your parents?" Karen huffed.

"No" Danny said trying to keep the annoyance from seeping through. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll spend the whole day with you and dad tomorrow and the day after that" He promised.

"Really?" She said her voice much lighter and cheerful than moments before.

"Yes, I promise" Danny started to remove his shoes.

"Oh my god. I can't wait to see you. Wait until I tell Vik, he's going to be so happy" His mom squealed. Danny smiled as he listened to his mom go on and on about how they were going to have the best time. How they were gong to do this and that. She literally rambled on for thirty minutes straight.

"Okay mom, see you tomorrow" He said finally hanging up. Danny let out a sigh as he fell back onto his bed.

* * *

"I needed this" Lacey said as her back hit the wooden bench in the sauna room at Bally's. She had just finished working out with her best friend of fifteen years Phoebe Daly. Sixty minutes in spin class. Thirty minutes running the treadmill and twenty on the stair master. Lacey let out a deep exhale, she was exhausted. Lacey hated working out but she knew it was the only way to keep her figure on point. She loved eating way too much to ever commit to a strict diet. Indulging in junk food was one of the best parts of being alive. Sweets was really her problem. She loved cakes, and pies, pretty much every kind of pastry imaginable. Candy was another indulgence she couldn't give up. She could literally live off of chocolate and red vines alone.

With that being said, Lacey pretty much lived in the gym.

"God. Me too" Phoebe said wrapping a towel around her damp hair.

"Ready to see the future in laws tonight?" She said referring to the dinner tonight. Lacey would have rolled her eyes if they weren't already closed.

"Why does Archie insist on torturing me?" Lacey said wiping away the beaded sweat that formed on her forehead.

Phoebe laughed, not her normal laugh though, but a soft chuckle that hummed throughout the room.

"You're marrying him, which means you're marrying his family" Phoebe pointed out. Ugh. Her best friend was right. Lacey will forever be tied to Archie's family being that she planned on being with him forever. Even in death. Lacey didn't believe in divorce. Nope. For better or worse, through sickness and in health. Those words were powerful and meant to be taken seriously. If Lacey was going to spend the rest of her life with this man, she better get used to his horrid family.

Yes. She would have to get used his family, learn to deal with the way his mom spoke through her nose. Or the fact that Kathryn sighed more than she blinked. Or the fact that she pronounced the word, literally, the way the british did.

Ugh. she hated that immensely. Lit-er-al-ly she wanted to say in slow annunciation every time the word left Kathryn's lips.

Lacey would also have to get used to his sister's constant used of the word, like. Or the way she was always touching her hair. Or the way she always had to add her two cents in after her mom spoke. As if Kathryn opinion wasn't enough. She literally repeated the same thing just in a different way.

They had that wolf pack mentality going on.

But at least there was someone on her side. Archie's father, Peter. Actually he was more than supportive of she and Archie's union. It was partly his idea to extend the wedding festivities into a two week event.

Lacey didn't know what she would do without Peter, he always knew how to shut Kathryn down whenever she made some mean or condescending remark. That was more than what Archie would do. Lacey didn't understand why he allowed his mom to do and say whatever she pleased. She chalked it up to him being a mama's boy. That wouldn't continue to fly though. Once they were husband and wife things would have to change.

* * *

Lacey was in the midst of putting on her pearl earrings when she heard the front door slam shut.

Archie was home.

About time.

Lacey was worried he would caused them to be late. It was a moment before he entered their bedroom. He leaned on the door frame as he eyed her with a mischievous grin settled on his ruggedly handsome face. Lacey stared at him from the reflection of the mirror. His grin grew wider.

"What are you all smiles about?" She said, picking up her left earring.

"Just admiring the view" He said pushing himself off the wall, Lacey couldn't help but smile. Archie was always complimenting her, that was one thing she would never grow tired of. She hoped his kind words continued to pour in even when they were old and gray. Hell, especially when they were old and gray.

He begin to make his way in the room, heading in her direction. Archie stopped directly behind her. His strong hands settling on her shoulders. He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on cheek.

"You look beautiful" He said resting his cheek on hers as he eyed her reflection through the mirror.

Lacey placed her hand on the side of his face, his skin was warm against her palm. "But then again you always do" He added, turning his face slightly to kiss her again.

"Thanks babe" Lacey said. "You're too kind" Archie made a humming noise as he blessed her with another kiss before pulling away.

"You need to get ready like now if were going to make it on time" Lacey said, she refused to be the last ones to show up to their own party.

Archie nodded as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Yes, ma'am" He said with a smirk. At that very moment his cellphone rang. Archie didn't have a ringtone set like most young adults their age. He said it was because of his profession. He was a business man and meant to be taken seriously, those were his words regarding the subject.

"Hey, Danny" Archie said his usual cheerful tone. That name alone had caused the rhythm of Lacey beating heart to quicken. Lacey hated the fact that thoughts of Danny had crept into her mind several times since dropping him off this afternoon. She found effective ways to push him out though, like exercising or following up on some emails, she even managed to sketch some designs that had been floating around her head for some time now.

God, she couldn't wait until this wedding was over with, that way she wouldn't have to see his ridiculously handsome face ever again.

"Yeah" He said responding to something Danny had said. Archie eyes remained on Lacey as he spoke. Lacey feeling a bit uneasy, shifted her eyes from his and onto the lip stick that sat in front of her. She picked it up, and applied the dark red color as Archie begin to give Danny the address to his parents residence.

"Okay, see you later bro" Archie said hanging up the phone.

"Danny?" Lacey asked, though she already knew who had been on the other line. She pressed her lips together, evening out the color.

God. this was a beautiful shade of red, she thought admiring how the burgundy color made her lips appear even more pouty.

"Hmmm" He hummed as he flung his shirt on the bed. Normally, Lacey would be ogling him and all his taut muscles but for some reason she couldn't be less interested "The rat bastard is already on his way. Guess I should hurry up then" He said unbuckling his belt. He undid his pants. She watched him step out of them, he stood behind her in nothing but his boxer-briefs. He winked at her.

Lacey adverted her eyes, She brought her eyes back to her reflection in the mirror. She pressed her lips together again.

"You really should before we're late. I can just hear your mom blaming our tardiness on me" Lacey said with a hint of attitude.

Archie let out a hearty laugh which caused Lacey to look up at him. His thumbs were in the inside of his underwear he was getting ready to pull them down.

"_Arch_" She nearly screamed. "What are you doing?" She shook her head in confusion. Why was he about to strip down to nothing?...

"Undressing" He said, Lacey searched his face there was a ghost of a smirk there, he was clearly amused.

"I thought we agreed the first time we saw each other fully nude would be on our wedding night"

"I don't remember agreeing to that" Archie said shaking his head as he approached her.

"Oh really?" She said hiking up one perfectly arched eyebrow. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Six months into their relationship when Archie had suggested they take a bath together, she quickly explained to him how special it would be if they left their bodies a mystery until their actual wedding night.

"Yep" He said, still cheesing like the Cheshire cat.

"Don't you want to at least view the goods first? So there's no surprises?" He said with a wolfish grin. His teeth sparkled and his eyes glimmered. Lacey considered him for a moment. What harm would it really do? They were practically married already...

Except they weren't.

"No, let's wait" She said, his smile faded. "What's two weeks babe?" She questioned.

"Suit yourself" He said, disappointment in his tone as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Danny let out a heavy sigh as he raked his hands through his shoulder length hair. He stood on the side walk of The Yates Park avenue apartment building located on The upper east side Manhattan. Four years ago Danny could only dream of living on Park Ave. This was probably the first time in his life where he was financial stable enough to afford an apartment on the side of town.

But even if Danny could afford the rent around these parts, he would never sell out. Danny was and forever will be a Queens boy.

After the door man let him in, Danny rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor.

After nearly a half a minute of oh-so entertaining elevator music. The elevator came to a halt, it made a dinging sound and the door slid open. Danny's Armani shoes stepped into the hallway, he looked ahead of him. The arrows on the walls pointed him into the right direction.

When he reached their door, the moment he lifted his fist to knock, the door suddenly swung opened and greeting Danny was Archie's mom Kathryn, she pulled him into an hug. Danny hand hesitated before finally settling on her back.

"It's so nice to see you Danny" Kathryn said pulling away. She eyed him with those green eyes of hers that Archie happen to inherit. She smiled a generous smile. Well, at least for her. Kathryn barely smiled, so her doing so right now showed she was in a very good mood.

"You too, it's been.."

"Forever" Kathyn finished his sentence. "I think the last time we saw eachother was at graduation" This was true. Shorltly after getting his degree, Danny headed off to London. It's been nearly four years now. Wow, time really flies.

"Come inside, darling" She said her hand on his lower back. She guided him to were all the other guest were mingling in the living area.

"Have something to drink to loosen you up a bit" She said grabbing a glass of champagne from off one of the server's tray. She mouthed, 'Thank you' as the husky young man holding the tray made his way around the room.

Danny eyes scanned the apartment, trying to spot any familiar faces. So far none. Where was all his buddies? Where was Archie? Where was..

As if reading his thoughts Kathryn said, "The bride and groom to be haven't arrived yet" She sounded annoyed. Danny nodded slowly as his eyes shifted from Archie's mom to Archie's younger sister. Her eyes were already fixated on him as she made her way from across the room. His eyes zeroed in on Regina Yates as she continued to sashay her way in his direction.

Regina. Regina. Regina. What could be said about Regina? Other than the fact she was completely obsessed with him. Or at least she had been.

"Danny, hey" She said as a smile as grand as Texas begin to stretch across her face. She took him in for a huge embrace. Danny hugged the petite blonde back as her hands vigorously ran up and down his back.

She was touchy tonight, but what was new?

"Long time no see" She said finally pulling away. Her blue eyes twinkled as she stared at him. Danny watched Kathryn as she slipped away to greet new arrivals.

"Yeah, I know. It's really good to see you Regina" He said. And it was. Regina was pretty cool when she wasn't shamelessly coming on to him.

"So how's London?" She inquired before taking a sip of champagne.

"It's great" Danny lied. It wasn't. He was miserable.

"I heard you have your own gallery"

"Yep"

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Regina rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling.

"School. You know" Danny nodded. "Getting my masters"

"Wow. That's great. You can never have too much education" Danny heard leave his mouth, his eyes roamed the room. Suddenly he spotted one of his college bros. Rico Santiago. At that moment Rico eyes connected with his. A huge smile spread across his face, he said something to the petite Asian woman beside him before making his way over towards Danny.

"You sound like my parents" Danny chuckled at her comment.

"Danny, bro. Whats up?" Rico said giving Danny the handshake slash hug thing guys did when greeting their close male friends.

"Everything and nothing" Danny answered the way he would doing their college years.

Rico laughed. "Same ol' Danny I see" His eyes shifted briefly from Danny to Regina.

"Regina" He said with a curt nod. His voice dropped like ten octaves.

"Rico" Regina said in an equally flat tone.

Danny wanted to laughed. From as far back as Danny could remember Rico and Regina had never really cared for each other. He wondered why that was.

"I'll let you two catch up" Regina said, her hands sliding across Danny's back, before giving him a pat. She gave Danny a flirty wink before making her way across the room.

Rico made a gagging sound once Regina was out of ear shot. Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Rico you know you love her" Rico's gave Danny a blank stare.

"And if by some chance love now means hate, then yes my friend, I do" Rico said in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh whatever, I'm going to set you two up. I think you guys would make a lovely couple" Danny continued with his teasing.

"I see you have mad jokes Desai" Danny laughed, he loved teasing Rico about his hatred for Regina.

"Oh, but I'm serious" Danny hiked up a brow.

"Well, even if I didn't despise her with all my heart. Im not available for the taking. My heart belongs to another" Rico said, pointing to the brunette woman he was standing by earlier.

"That's great Rico" Danny said not really surprised on the matter. Rico stayed in a relationship. He was _that_ guy. Danny was the _other_ guy.

"Yep" Rico said his eyes trained on her, he had such adoration in his eyes. Danny smiled. How sweet.

"What about you?" Rico said, his eyes off what he assumed to be the love of Rico's life and back onto Danny.

"Single as they come"

Rico eyes widened. "Wow some things never change, just like college"

"Even Archie's settling down. What's up bro?"

Danny chuckled lightly. "Rico, you act as though I've never had a girlfriend"

Now Rico was the one laughing. "I recall you dating a lot. A steady girlfriend? No" He said shaking his head in a fervent manner.

Well, he guessed Rico was right. Danny had done a lot of 'dating' in college. He may have had one or two flings, they didn't last beyond a few months though. Unlike high school, college had been a time for him to sow his wild oats. he wasn't looking for a commitment. All through high school he had dated Jessica Michaelson. She had been his high school sweetheart. They both parted in agreement, college was a time for fun. No commitments.

Danny was just about to open his mouth to respond when in walked..

_Her._

At that moment Danny could feel himself stop breathing. All the air completely left his lungs. It was like time was suspended. All he could see was her. Lacey shed her coat and a hitch caught in Danny's throat.

She was a vision before him, her face flawlessly made up to bring out her striking features even more. Her irises popped with the help of a smokey eye look. Her lips stained the perfect shade of red, and glistened with the help of lip gloss. She wore a Zac Posen sleeveless jewel-neck fitted dress in navy blue, on her feet, Manolo Blahnik peeped toe pumps in the same shade of blue as her dress. Danny brought his eyes back up to her legs. Her endless mocha complected legs. Legs that went on for days. Legs that shimmered like gold. Legs that appeared to be so soft... Danny suddenly wondered what they felt like, were they as smooth as he imagine them to be? And how would they feel wrapped around his body?

Ugh. Stop it. Stop thinking about her body parts.

Danny downed the last swallow of champagne.

"Danny" Archie said in a voice that could be heard throughout the entire room.

Danny forced a smile as Archie and Lacey neared him. They looked every bit the head cheerleader and football star. You know the most popular couple in school. The one everyone secretly hated but also wanted to be.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Archibald Fitzgerald Yates in the flesh" Danny said in an exaggerated cockney accent. "How's it been mate?" He said trying his best to emulate the people he was normally surrounded by on the daily. Archie let out a boisterous laughed, a hearty one that could probably be heard throughout the entire apartment. He let go of Lacey long enough to greet Danny with a huge hug.

"I see you've been in London too long, now your starting to sound like them" Archie joked. Danny chuckled as he hugged his friend.

"God. It's been forever" Archie said his hold tightening before finally releasing Danny.

"And you grew out your hair" Archie eyes flickered up to Danny's pride and joy. "I almost didn't recognize you" Archie said with a smirk that turned up on only one side of his mouth.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me this?" He said glancing at Lacey. Danny eyes were on her as well, those beautiful dark mysterious eyes of his, eyes she could drown in. Pools of liquid gold.

"I don't know" Lacey said with a light shrug. "I didn't think it was worth mentioning" Lacey said adverting her gaze, her eyes shifting down to the ground. Wasn't worth mentioning is what she told herself, she knew thinking about Danny's luxurious mane wasn't healthy for her. She could seriously see herself getting lost in daydreams about running her fingers through his silky tresses.

Lacey eyes were still on the ground and she could now feel both of their gazes on her.

"Excuse me" Lacey said politely excusing herself so Danny and Archie could catch up. She didn't even bother to look at either one before walking off.

Danny hadn't realized he had been starring at Lacey retreating form until Archie's words rang loud in his ears.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Archie said. Alarm resonated throughout Danny's body. He snapped his head in Archie's direction. Archie was eyeing him with a look that Danny couldn't quite decipher. He had never really seen Archie angry before. Maybe this was Archie's angry face. God, was his thirst for Lacey that obvious? Danny could kick himself for staring at Lacey as she walked away, he couldn't help it though. The way her hips swayed as she retreated had put him in a trance. Hypnotist is what she was, though she didn't know it.

She had no clue what she did to him.

He shook his head "I wasn't looking at her like that" Danny said lying with ease. God. Why was it so easy for him to lie? Surely that wasn't a good sign.

The corners of Archie's lips lifted up in a lopsided smile. "It's okay. You can look" Danny knitted his brows, trying to understand why Archie would encourage another man to ogle his fiancé.

And then he dropped the "As long as you don't touch" line. And although his face showed off nothing but playfulness, Danny knew Archie meant what he said.

Danny let out a chuckle. He didn't know how else to respond. His laugh must have been awkward being Archie added, "Don't be embarrassed, honey has that effect on people" Archie said. He sounded proud of the fact that his fiancé was pretty much irresistible to the entire male species "You should have saw Scott's reaction when he first saw her"

Of course Lacey's charm wasn't limited to just him. He wondered what other friends of Archie's were mesmerized by the mocha colored goddess.

"Scott asked her out after spotting her across the room at an charity event. She couldn't have been less interested so I scooped in saving her from my obnoxious friend" Archie said with a chuckle, clearly thinking back to that day that changed his life forever. The day he met his future wife to be. The future bearer of his kids.

Danny brows lifted at what Archie just told him. "Hey I know what you're thinking" Archie said drawing the conclusion from Danny's facial expression. "Archie scooping in and asking Lacey out after she turned Scott down was breaking the bro code, right?" He said while eyeing Danny. "I know, but the moment I saw her, I knew she was the one" Archie said in his defense. Danny could tell by the look on Archie's face, he was replaying that night in his head. After a long moment his eyes shifted from Danny's to his lovely bride to be. Danny's eyes followed to where Lacey was standing as well. She was having a conversation to a mousey haired girl on the opposite side of the room.

"She's special" Archie added.

_Yeah, she was._

At that moment Lacey's eyes wandered over to where he and Archie was standing. Was it him or was Lacey eyes lingering on him longer than they should?

"Archie's best man is so hot" Phoebe said while clutching the pearls around her neck. "Gosh. I forgot they still made guys that hot" She added her gaze never leaving Danny for a second. Lacey shifted her eyes from Danny and brought them over to her rambunctious best friend.

"He's okay" She said before taking a sip from her champagne. Phoebe eyes darted over to hers. Her mouth hung agape as she gave a bewildered expression.

"Okay?" She looked at Lacey as if she was mentally handicapped.

Lacey nodded fervently.

Phoebe let out a boisterous laugh, which garnered a few stares.

"That's funny, Archie's buddy Scott is what you consider okay. Danny is..." Phoebe shook her head as she tried to gather the most fitting words to describe just how attractive Danny was.

"There are no words" She said finally giving up after none came to mind.

"Like I said, he's okay" Lacey who are you trying to convince Phoebe or yourself?

"Lacey did you fall and hit your head today and didn't tell me about it?" Phoebe said with a concerned expression on her face.

"No" Lacey said slowly.

Phoebe let out another laugh. "Oh Okay, well then someone's had one too many drinks"

"I thought inebriation was supposed to make people look hotter" Lacey contradicted.

Phoebe let out a fit of giggles.

"Are you sure you're not the one drunk?" Lacey asked her giddy friend.

"I may be a little tipsy" Phoebe said holding her thumb and index finger an inch apart from one another.

"Phoebe you only just got here" Lacey chastised. How many drinks could Phoebe have possibly had in the limited time she been here?

"I may have had a few shots before I got here" Phoebe admitted. Lacey cocked her head slightly to the side, giving her a look that said 'yeah right'.

"Only a few?" Lacey questioned.

"Okay maybe a more than a few"

"Hmmm" Lacey hummed before finishing off her champagne.

"Look who showed up, and fashionably late if I might add" Phoebe said bringing her eyes towards the entrance. Lacey followed her gaze, landing on a provocatively dressed Clara walzing past Archie as if he didn't exist. Lacey let out a sigh. Yeah, walk right past the host without greeting him. That wasn't rude at all.

God. Clara could at least try to be cordial.

"Clara" Clara heard Archie say even after she tried her best to zoom past him without catching his attention.

Clara rolled her eyes before turning around. "Archie hey" She said in the most chipper voice she could muster. Gosh. She hated how she how she had to pretend she didn't absolutely loathe these people.

Yes. That's right, she hated Archie and his family with a passion. There was just something about him she couldn't put her finger on. It was like his whole persona was fake, contrived. Of course Lacey thought he was the most perfect human being in the world though. Clara knew there was more to this reformed playboy than what he was giving off.

Not to mention his family was gag worthy. Walking around with an air superiority that was quite unsettling. Especially his mom. God that woman was a piece of work, looking her nose down on The Porters like they were a second rate version of The Kardashian's.

"Clara, there's someone I want you to meet" Archie said, Clara eyes immediately landed on the dark hair prince standing beside Archie. How in the hell had she missed all this fineness standing next to Archie? God he was handsome, it was almost unreal how attractive he was. His features were striking, exotic, just like she liked. "This is my old college buddy Danny"

"The best man" Clara said slowly as her eyes leisurely roamed Danny's body. So this was the best man Lacey was trying to hook her up with? At the time she couldn't be less interested. Lacey hadn't mention he looked like this though.

"Hi, I'm Clara, Lacey's younger sister" She said extending her hand out to Danny.

"Nice to meet you Clara" Danny said shaking it. He eyed the other Porter. She was very beautiful, just like Lacey. He wasn't really surprised by that though. He was pretty sure all The Porter women were a sight to look at.

Clara smiled at Danny with a smile that she knew could eclipse the sun.

Danny released her hand and her smile faltered.

"I see Clara wasted no time" Phoebe said, pointing out the fact that Clara seem to be taken with Danny. Her hand placed on his forearm, bent over laughing at something he said.

Wow she was really having a fit. Lacey was sure whatever he said couldn't have been all that funny.

"I guess we know what Clara will be having for dessert" Phoebe continued.

Lacey cut her eyes away from them. "Clara will flirt with anyone..." She pointed out. As if to say it was no big deal. Clara was just being her normal ol' flirty self. She craved attention from men. It wouldn't have been Clara if she hadn't been shamelessly throwing herself at Archie's unbelievably attractive best man.

"If I wasn't in a relationship I would give Danny a second glance too" Lacey eyes grew exceptionally big.

Phoebe laughed knowing the reason for her look.

"Phoebe you're in a relationship?"

Phoebe nodded her head giddily like a little child when being asked if they wanted candy.

When did this happened? And who is this guy?" Lacey asked, insulted that she's just now hearing about this. This was her best friend, they were supposed to tell each other everything.

"His name is Doug, I met him at Barnes and noble in the sci-fi section. We've been dating for about three months now" Wow, so it's been that long..."Gosh" She said raking a hand through her hi-lighted chestnut colored hair "He's the sweetest thing ever. I really like him" Lacey couldn't help but smile, there was a gleam to Phoebe eyes as she spoke.

"So when will I get to meet the guy who has my best friend so smitten?"

"Umm" Phoebe said rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. "I'm not sure. He has a very busy schedule" She said, her eyes back on Lacey.

Lacey face fell. "What is he like a celebrity or something?"

"No, of course not" Phoebe said shaking her head. "His work schedule is like _insane_"

Lacey eyed her friend, nodding slowly. "Well, tell him to make some time. I plan on meeting him when I get back from my honey moon"

"I will let him know" Phoebe said, although the way she said it didn't sound too convincing.

* * *

"Wow" Danny said as Clara sauntered off towards the direction of where her sister was standing.

Danny didn't know how else to respond to the whatever that was that just occurred moments ago.

"I think she likes you" Archie said stating the obvious. Danny didn't respond, his eyes continued to watch a retreating Clara, when she had finally made it to her sister, Danny eyes caught hold of Lacey's briefly before she looked away.

"You should tap that" Danny could feel his face twisting up at Archie's words. What a way to speak about your fiancé sister.

"Uh, no" He said slowly, his eyes falling on Archie's emerald greens. Archie laughed.

"You're single, she was pretty much offering the goodies on a platter. Why not?" Danny looked away awkwardly, hoping his eyes wouldn't give him away and land on the girl who had been flooding his thoughts since this afternoon. He was sure Archie wouldn't appreciate that one bit.

"Not my type" Danny said, hoping Archie would drop it.

Archie gave him a look. "What, you don't like chocolate?"

"No, that's not it" Danny said sort of offended Archie would ask him such a thing. Danny had never been the type to exclude certain ethnicities from his dating prospects. He thought all women were beautiful. Whether they were black, white, orange or yellow.

"I um.. have my eye on someone else" Danny said.

Archie raised his brows clearly interested in who this woman Danny spoke of was. "Back home" Danny said, Archie looked disappointed with Danny's answer. He clearly thought it was someone here at the party.

Which it was, but Archie didn't need to know that. Even though Danny would never do anything about it.

"So London's your home now?" Archie asked, dropping the other issue entirely.

"For now, It's where my life is" Danny said not initially realizing how his words sounded. New York will always and forever be home home.

"Do you ever get lonely out there?" Archie asked, curious.

Did he?

"All the time"

"I don't know if I could do it. Be away from everyone I love" Danny thought about Archie's words. He literally was away from every single person he loved.

"Ever think about packing up and coming home?"

Danny chuckled. That thought had crossed his mind a few times. Okay, more than a few times. He thought about it a lot actually. The only thing holding him back right now was his gallery.

"Yeah, but then I think about my gallery and all my employees and that thought suddenly becomes a non option"

Archie simply nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, maybe after the wedding and everything me and honey will come visit you out there. She's always wanted to visit the UK"

"Sounds good" Danny said keeping his tone light. Danny didn't know why Archie comment bothered him so much. Maybe it was the fact that it was a constant reminder they were getting married in just a few weeks.

Ugh. Danny the very reason you're here is for their wedding for Christ sakes.  
Suck it up. So what if the girl that you fell in love with at first sight is about to marry your friend? That was life. Nothing ever went the way anyone wanted it to.

_Get over this obsession._

After about an hour of socializing, everyone moved to the dinning area for dinner. Everyone but Lacey's parents, they had called her thirty minutes ago saying they weren't going to make it citing the time being the issue. Whatever, they had gone to later events. Lacey wasn't surprised by them not showing, they hardly ever made it to any of her functions. Lacey was starting to question whether or not her mom and dad supported this union.

"So Clara, Lacey tells me you won't be going back for you masters in the fall" Kathryn, Archie's mom said looking up from her plate of filet mignon.

"No" Clara said looking up from her food as well. Her eyes landed on Archie's mother. "I'm going to take a break from school. Plus I just got this awesome job working for Nelly Cutrone"

Lacey head jerked up at Clara's words. So the job interview she went on this morning was a success? Why hadn't Clara told her she landed the job? And why was this the first time of her hearing the job was for Nelly Cutrone? Nelly Cutrone was one of the top fashion Publicist in NYC. This had to be a dream job for Clara. Clara absolutely loved fashion, when she was a teenager she wanted to be a super model like her idol Naomi Campbell but was told five seven was too short to walk the runways.

"Wow. That's great Clara" Lacey said ecstatic for her sister. Lacey was also in the fashion world, a aspiring designer, she was working on her own line now.

"Right?" Clara said cheesing so hard it look like it hurt her cheeks.

"Good look with that Hun. I've had the displeasure of meeting her and she's just as much of the bitch that they make her out to be on television"

Lacey nearly choked on her food. The audacity of Kathryn to call anyone a bitch. Talk about the pot calling the kettle.

Lacey had watched a few of the reality shows Nelly had appeared on, she was definitely bitch. But no one on the earth topped Kathryn's bitchness.

Kathyrn had her moods though. Sometimes she could be a decent human being. Tonight being one of those rare times. Lacey wasn't sure how tonight would transpire but so far it was going smoothly. She guessed Archie really had talked to Kathyrn and Regina about playing nice.

"You would do better off going back to school. Let her find someone else to humiliate on national television"

"No way" Clara said. "This is my dream job. I can always go back to school" Clara said shaking her head.

"Maybe you can go part time" Kathryn suggested.

"No I'm not superwoman like my sister here. I can't juggle school and work at the same time"

"Oh wow. Lacey you plan on working and going to school after you and Archie tie the knot?" Peter asked, looking up from his plate of food. He had barely said two words all night. Peter wasn't usually one for small talk. Whenever he spoke it was for a purpose.

Lacey was the exact opposite, her being a New York socialite and all taught her how to small talk with the best of them.

"Yeah" Lacey said slowly while eyeing her future father in law. Peter gave Archie a look before bringing his eyes back to Lacey.

"I was under the impression you would concentrate solely on your charities and starting a family"

Wait. So he thought she would give up her whole life once she and his son tied the knot? Where had he gotten that ridiculous idea from?

Archie of course..

Lacey glanced at her husband to be, he remained silent though Lacey could tell he wanted to say something, when he hadn't, she brought her eyes back to Peter.

"Well, I plan on doing all that as well as work and go to school" She said with a small smile. Lacey wasn't made to be a stay at home mom.

"Honey, I thought we both came to the conclusion that would be too much on your plate" Archie said, finally speaking.

Lacey could feel a frown forming on her face. When had they decided this?

"I don't recall that conversation" Lacey said simply, her eyes breaking away from Archie's and landing on her glass of champagne. She took a generous sip from it.

Archie let out a short laugh. "Babe, are you calling me a liar?" He tried to keep his voice light but Lacey could tell he was bothered.

Lacey head jerked in Archie's direction. "No" She said slowly. "I just don't remember having a conversation where you and I decided I would sit at home spitting out your babies all day"

"Wow you almost say that as if you don't want kids" He noted.

"Oh, I want kids" She said eyeing him. She sat down her glass. "But I also want a career. I don't feel like I should have to choose"

Danny shifted in his seat. This discussion was headed no where good, he could already tell.

The atmosphere was eerily quiet, all side conversations had ceased. Curious eyes and prying ears were fixated on the bride and groom to be as they seemed to be on different pages as far as what Lacey position would be after the wedding.

Danny eyes studied Archie, his frat brother pursed his lips before responding. When he spoke his voice came out strained.

"Lacey we'll talk about this later" He said, his eyes diverted from hers and settled on his father.

Peter gave Archie a single nod. Lacey wasn't sure why a simple head nod bothered her so much but for some reason she felt like it was a non verbal way of saying 'Yes, get your bitch in line' and here she thought Peter was on her side.

Lacey lips remained sealed although she had tons to say. She knew it wasn't the right time to discuss such matters. But you better believe she would give him an ear full when they got home.

"Well, if I could just add my input" Kathryn said her eyes shifting from Lacey's to Archie.

Lacey wanted to roll her eyes so badly. Of course the wicked witch of The Upper East Side had to add her input in matters that didn't concern her.

But of course, it wouldn't be Kathryn Yates to not get herself involved.

"After I had Archie all I wanted to do was be at home with him, to raise him" Her eyes flickered over to Archie as she continued to speak. "I think not working and me being a full time mom was the best thing I've done with my life, not depending on nanny's to raise my kids is the reason we're so close as a family"

A little too close if you asked Lacey.

"Well I'm not even pregnant so I think this conversation's a little premature" Lacey said while looking to Kathryn. Kathryn was making it seem as though if you weren't a stay at home mom then you weren't a good parent. Lacey's mom, Judy, worked a full time job and she and Clara came out just fine. Nor were they raised by nanny's.

"I know you're not pregnant Lacey, don't be so defensive, I'm just giving you something to think about since you do plan on starting a family soon" Kathryn retorted. Her voice was laced with a hint of attitude.

"Mom don't let your wisdom fall on deaf ears" Regina quipped.

That did it.

Lacey bit her tongue as her eyes fluttered over to her sister. Clara had a displeased look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak and Lacey knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Well since everyone wants to give their opinion on the matter, I thought I might as well give mine" She said, a slow smile formed on her lips as she eyed The Yates. "Lacey is an independent woman who can do whatever the fuck she wants"

Clara response had garnered a few gasps, particularly from The Yates Clan.

Danny stifled a laugh. The look on Kathyn's face was pure hilarity. Wow, he didn't know Clara was such a firecracker.

"Wow. Clara I didn't know you were so vulgar" Kathryn said after she regained her composure.

"Well I didn't know you were-" Lacey hand slapped Clara's knee under the table before she could finish her statement.

"Ouch" Clara said, turning to Lacey.

"You didn't know what?" Archie said daring Clara to finish her thought.

"Archie" Lacey said in a warning tone.

"What? Your sister was just about to insult my mother. I was just curious as to what she was about to say"

"Well, your mom just insulted me...but if you really want to know-" Clara said cocking her head to the side, waiting on him to give the go ahead.

"Clara" Lacey turned to her sister, giving her a warning look as well. Clara sucked her teeth.

"Why am I not surprised by the way the evening is proceeding? You try to genuinely help someone, give them sound advise and look at the way they repay you" Kathryn said with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"I should have known" She continued shaking her head disppointinly.

"Oh please you weren't trying to help anyone" Clara snapped.

"Don't talk to mom like that" Archie said, angrily.

"Don't yell at my sister, are you crazy?" Lacey glared at him. Archie eyes widened.

"No, are you?" Archie asked, he stared at her unblinking.

Lacey eyebrows knitted as she studied the face of her husband to be. His features were hard. Lacey didn't recognize the man she was staring at.

Lacey pulled her chair out and headed out the room. She could hear the start of a new argument as she left the room.

* * *

"I always liked that painting" A voice said startling Lacey. She quickly turned around.

It was Danny.

Lacey was in what the Yates called the art room. It was filled with expensive paintings along with some sculpture pieces.

Lacey had came here desperate to get away after what just happened downstairs with Archie and his family.

Lacey eyed Danny, she didn't know whether to be relieved or not. Though she was glad it hadn't been Archie who had discovered where she was, she was also a bit uneasy about being alone in a room with Danny. Not that she feared him or anything, well at least not physically. She just didn't think it was a good idea.

A smile tugged on the corners of Danny's lips as he continued to enter the room. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked oh so yummy in his Armani suit, he was minus the jacket though, clearly having rid it sometime in-between dinner and now. He was dressed in all black, even down to his tie. His silky jet black hair tied back in a bun. Yes. She noticed minor things like his hair and how just thirty minutes ago it hung loosely on his shoulders. She hated the fact she noticed everything about him. Her fiancé sure wouldn't like that fact.

Ugh. Whatever. Screw Archie. He didn't deserve to occupy her thoughts for even a second.

"Me too" She said turning back around to admire the Van Gogh on the wall.

Lacey could feel Danny steady approaching. It was a moment before she felt his presence beside of her, he was standing so close she could feel the heat that radiated from his body.

Lacey closed her eyes praying that whatever this feeling was that she had for her fiancé best man would dissipate. Preferably now.

"Are you a lover of art?" He asked in a tone that only made matters worse. The tone of his voice came out smooth like honey.

Lacey could feel his gaze on her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to her left.

"Yeah" She said in an airy voice. She couldn't help but sound that way, the look he was giving her was causing every nerve in her body to tingle.

"What?" She asked studying his face.

"Your eyes were closed" He pointed out.

Panic set in. Was Danny pretty much telling her he noticed the effect he had on her?

Lacey stood speechless for a moment as his eyes searched her face. His eyes were so intense and she couldn't seem to formulate any words to leave her mouth.

His warm brown eyes dropped from the windows of her soul down to her lips and Lacey suddenly snapped out of it.

_Oh no._ The best man of her fiancé was starring at her lips...

"What about you?" She asked, the moment the question left her lips she knew how stupid it was. Of course he loved art. He owned an art gallery for Christ sakes. She had been so eager to say anything, just so that whatever moment they had going on would end. She could have careless what had came out her mouth.

Huh?" He asked looking genuinely lost. His eyes back on hers.

Lacey cringed at the fact she had to repeat her idiotic question. "I said you like art, huh?"

"I like..." He paused, his eyes sweeping over her face and down to her perfect manicured toes. "beautiful things" He answered.

Was it Lacey or did his comment have a double meaning?

And just like that his eyes were on hers again.

Lacey let out a spurt of breathe as their eyes danced. She didn't know how long they stood there staring in each others eyes before they were interrupted.

"Lacey there you are" Lacey snapped her head in the direction of the doorway. Clara stood a few feet from the entrance, her eyes curious as she eyed them.

Shit.

She hoped this didn't look as bad as she thought it did. She and Danny having a stare down, standing just a few inches apart from one another wasn't the least bit appropriate.

"Clara...yeah...hey" She said, the pitch of her voice incredibly high, due to nerves of course.

Clara continued to eye them, causing Lacey to grow even more nervous. Did Clara suspect something?

Suspect what though? They weren't doing anything. So what, they happen to be looking each other in the eyes. People tend to do that when they're engaged in conversation with one another.

Except they weren't engaging in conversation at the time. All conversation ceased at least a minute prior Clara walking in on them.

"What's up sis?" Lacey said keeping her voice light as she made her way towards her sister. She didn't bother to care what Danny reaction was behind her. He was probably just watching her walk off.

Danny suppressed a sigh as he watched Lacey leave with her sister.

When they were clear from the room Danny shut his eyes as Lacey had done just moments earlier. God this was getting out of control. This infatuation with her. Why was he letting his emotions get the best of him? Why had he allowed himself to get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers? Why did he let his eyes linger down on her lips for far too long? And Why did he have to go looking for her in the first place?

So many questions that he didn't have answers to.

"Is something going on with you two?" Clara asked, as they cleared ear shot.

Lacey stopped in her tracks. "What?" She said in the most appalled voice she could muster. She was sure her face reflected matched her voice.

"Don't look at me like I'm imagining things. You two were eye fucking back there" Clara used her hand to motion towards the direction of the art room.

Lacey nearly winced at Clara's words. Was Clara right? Were they eye fucking?

Lacey placed both of her hands on Clara's shoulder, looking her dead in the eyes as she spoke. "You are imagining things little sister. Danny and I were simply carrying on a conversation about art. That was all"

"Okay in order for me to believe that, I would've had to have heard words being exchanged" Clara said. "There were none" She said shaking her head slowly.

"There were words you just didn't hear" Lacey said not backing down. She refused to let Clara put her in a corner.

Clara let out a laugh. "Okay" She said letting it go.

"Okay?" Lacey questioned, this was unlike Clara to leave matters alone so easily.

"Yeah" She said with a single head nod before walking off and leaving a confused Lacey standing in the hallway.

* * *

Two thirteen was the time the digital clock illuminated on his night stand. Danny's body still hadn't adjusted to the time change. Seven-thirteen London time. Normally this was the time Danny would be getting up to start his day. Danny had gotten in from the party an hour ago an immediately hopped in the shower, after an extremely long shower Danny decided to call it a night, but not before checking his email.

Danny had gotten several emails from artist who were interested in working with him. One from his assistant Jo. He had made it clear she was to email him everyday to keep him updated on everything at the gallery. After answering his emails Danny closed his laptop shut. A sudden thought popped into his head that caused him to re-open it.

Danny brought his cursor up to the google search bar and typed in Lacey Porter. Yes, he was thinking of her again. Danny couldn't help it. He was obsessed by now. He didn't know what he hoped to discover about her by googling her. Maybe he thought he would find dirt on her. Find out she was a awful person, just so that his silly crush would end. Except he found nothing negative on her at all. Actually, everything that was printed about her shined her on a positive light. According to all the articles written about her she was quite the humanitarian. From volunteering at homeless shelters on the regular to visiting sick kids at the hospital. She even ran in a few breast cancer triathlons. The list of charities that she was involved in were endless. From New York foundation for the arts to Citymeals-on-wheels. Great. She was the perfect human being.

Danny clicked into the images link. Dozens upon dozens of photos flooded his screen. Mostly of her at charity events. A lot of the pictures she was photo'd either beside her sister Clara or her husband to be Archibald.

Danny clicked on one of the images of she and Archie, instantly it appeared larger on his screen. The photo was one where Lacey was leaning forward gracing Archie with a kiss on the lips. They were at some charity event of course. Danny dissected the photo until he couldn't anymore, he didn't know what he thought he would discover. Maybe, he was hoping her face would reveal something more then being one half of a seemingly happy couple.

It didn't though. She looked as happy as any recently engage couple could be. Danny clicked on the link the photo was featured on.

It took him to a site name NYW. There was an article posted on the pair congratulating them on their engagement. According to the article Archibald Fitzgerald Yates proposed to the stunning socialite in Paris on the Eiffel tower.

Oh, how romantic Danny thought bitterly.

There were a few other photos of the pair further down on the page. One in particular that caught Danny's attention, they both were facing the camera full on. Lacey had a low cut dress that showed off her perfect bosom. Danny wet his lips with his tongue. God. Why did a mere picture excite him so much?

This was sad.

Forcing himself to move along, Danny scrolled down to the comments section, he was interested in reading the public thoughts on the couple.

_Myshipperheart says:_

_OTP_

Danny frowned what the hell did OTP mean?

_Janice1983 says:_

_How fucking cute are they?_

_BreBre says:_

_What a romantic guy, Lacey sure lucked out with this one. If only Clara could stop dating douchebags and get her one of these._

_Iwillcumonyou says:_

_nice tits bitch_

_Pheebs says:_

_Tall, handsome AND rich. I'll take one pls!_

Danny exited out of the website, not interested in reading anymore.

He brought his cursor back up to the Google search bar. He typed in, OTP definition.

One True Pairing

_Ugh._

* * *

Lacey awoke the next morning by hands shaking her shoulder.

"Rise and shine love" Archie said, Lacey eyes fluttered opened, they settled on a beaming Archie. He held a tray of food in his hands. Wow. Breakfast in bed. Archie could be quite the romantic when he wanted to be.

"I made your favorite, Belgian waffles topped with blueberry compote"

Lacey eyed her sandy haired beau. "You think by you fixing me breakfast in bed would erase last night from my memory bank?"

Lacey was so pissed with Archie last night she took a cab home shortly after Clara had walked in on her and Danny. When Archie tried to climb in the bed with her she politely referred him to the couch.

Archie most likely slept in one of the guest rooms last night though. Whatever... she didn't care where he had slept. He had shown a side of him last night that she didn't like. Archie had never came off as misogynistic before. He had been fine with her plan to work and go back to school. What changed?

Archie face fell. The idiotic smile that was just plastered across his face was gone. He sat the tray down on the bed. "Please forgive me Lace" He begged, his eyes pleading.

"For which part?" She said, her eyes blinking rapidly "You deciding I was just going to up put my career on pause to be a stay at home mom. Or the fact that you and your mom talked to my sister like crap, or the fact that you yelled at me in front of guest"

"I did not yell at you" He said denying that part.

Well maybe he hadn't but he might as well had, questioning her sanity the way he had.

Yeah, she knew she did the same, but he had no right talking to Clara like that.

Lacey plopped back down on the bed and brought the covers over her head. "I don't want to talk to you" Yeah, she was acting like a five year old right about now but she didn't care.

"Lacey you have to" She felt him sit down beside her. He brought his hand up to her arm, he started to stroke it over the comforter.

"I love you and I wanna marry you and I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you" Lacey opened her mouth to speak.

"And before you say anything, I already apologized to your sister for the way I spoke to her as well"

Lacey pulled the covers from over her head, she studied his face.

He looked genuinely sorry. He smiled the smile of his that she loved so much.

But there still was one other thing...

* * *

The next morning, Danny took the train to where he grew up, Astoria, Queens. A smile tugged at his lips as he entered his parents deli shop. Danny looked around the place, it was filled with customers being it was Saturday afternoon. Lunch hour was always the busiest. Danny remembered as a teen having to help his parents out on the weekends. From working the register, to making sandwiches, to cleaning tables, whatever his parents needed help with. At that time it felt like a chore for Danny to be stuck in a deli shop on the weekends when all he really wanted to do was hang out with his friends like any normal teenager. But now looking back at things he was extremely grateful his parents taught him the value of hardwork. Having that 'Work, work, work, and then work some more' mind frame helped shape the person he was today. You didn't run a successful gallery by just sitting on your ass all day.

Danny eyes finally settled on his mom, she was behind the counter on the register attending to customers. Danny made his way around the long line and stood a few feet from his mom who was on the other side of the counter. Her attention was so preoccupied with the customer in front of her that she hadn't noticed Danny standing just feet away from her. Well, if she had noticed a presence standing there through her peripheral, she probably thought it was just another customer.

Danny decided to have a bit of fun with her. "Madame may I have a turkey breast and ham on wheat, with pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, mustard and mayo please" He used the same exaggerated cockney accent he had with Archie just last night.

"Sir your going to have to ge-" She said her eyes shifting in his direction. The finally landed on him and she stopped mid sentence.

"Danny!" She exclaimed, her eyes were wide as well as her smile. "My baby" she continued her hands flying to her chest.

Danny's grin grew wide. He was pretty sure all his teeth were exposed right about now. God it was great to see his mom.

Danny watched her as she asked one of her employees to take over the register.

The curly haired blonde nodded as she replaced Karen at the spot behind the register.

Karen took off her apron and hung it up before making her way from behind the counter to were Danny was standing.

"Baby" She said in her overly mom voice as she stood in front of him. She wasted no time enveloping him in a huge embrace. Danny wrapped his arms around his mom, squeezing her tightly.

Karen pulled away after what seemed like forever. She looked up at Danny, her eyes glistened, she brought her hand up to her mouth, her fingers slightly shaking. The look displayed on her face was as if she was about to start wailing at any minute.

"Mom" He said taking her in for another embrace.

Karen's bony fingers glided over his back, Danny smooth down her hair as she held him. He could feel the wetness from her tears soak through his shirt. A soft whimper left her mouth and Danny continued to stroke her hair.

It was a moment before Karen pulled away.

"I'm sorry" She apologized, she brought her pointer finger up to eyes to wipe the remains of her tears away. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry" She said with a slight chuckle.

Danny smiled. "It's okay to cry" He assured. Karen gave a single nod before leading him over to a table in the back where no one was occupying.

"Where's dad?" Danny asked as he plopped down in his chair across from his mother.

"He went out for an errand run. He should be back soon"

Danny nodded his head.

"We weren't expecting you this early in the day" Danny hiked an eyebrow as he eyed his beautiful mother. She laughed at his expression.

"I was so sure you would come strolling in here at seven o'clock in the evening"

Danny couldn't help but chuckled at that. "That's messed up"

She laughed louder.

"Even after I promised you guys I would spend all day with you two" He shook his head in a exaggerated disapproving way.

"Sorry babe, we didn't think you meant it. I swore you were just trying to get me off the phone the other day"

Danny eyes widened. "I haven't saw you guys in four years of course I meant it"

The corner of her lips turned down in a frown.

"I haven't seen my baby in four years" She said as realization just sunk in.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" She chided.

"You must be having a blast out there in London to not come visit your mother, the same one who spent sixteen hours in labor birthing you," She continued trying to make him feel guilty.

Danny bit down on is bottom lip. If working nonstop and having no time for socializing was considered a blast...

Her eyes narrowed in on his. "You're not happy" She concluded, she was always good at reading him.

"I just-I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely out there" He looked down at his hands which rested on the table.

"Then come home" He wished it was that simple.

"No mom, I have too much going on. I can't just leave"

Danny drummed his fingers on the table, he felt his mom eyes on him.

She spoke and Danny looked up a her. "So you're just going to continue to be miserable out there? No family, no friends, no girlfriend..."

Danny let out a heavy sigh. His mom was right he had absolutely no one out in London.

Karen placed her right hand over his "Come home son" Her fingers rubbed his in a soothing manner, "Come back, open a gallery here, find a nice Queens girl" Danny smiled. "Start a family. Give me some grand kids..."

"Wow, you're talking about grand kids now. I remember in high school you telling me you didn't want to be a grandmother until you were eighty"

"That's because I was scared, you were dating that fast Jessica. I didn't want any babies popping up" Danny let out a boisterous laugh that vibrated throughout the deli.

"She was not fast" He said in Jessica's defense.

Karen gave him a look. "I don't think that girl owned a pair of pants"

Danny laughed. Jess did love her mini skirts...Even in winter she would pair them with stockings and knee length boots.

"I think your right" He said thinking back.

Karen laughed. She removed her hand from his. "So how was the dinner last night?"

"The dinner was interesting to say the least" Danny said thinking of the argument that ensued between The Porters and The Yates.

"How's Archie?" She said, her voice flat. Danny could tell she was just trying to make conversation at this point. He knew his mom never cared for Archibald. Actually, she really hadn't cared for any of his frat buddies. She had thought they were a bad influence on him. Maybe they were at the time. In college all he and the guys seem to care about was partying and chicks.

At one point it had gotten so bad his grades had started to suffer. Of course the parentals didn't like that one bit. He was attending an Ivy league college on an academic scholarship. Failing out of school wasn't an option and after a stern talking to, they had gotten him back on the right path. Letting him know he wasn't like his buddies who had money and resources that could get them out of whatever bind they were in. Danny had nothing. His parents own a deli shop in Queens, hardly the same as his friends parents who owned fortune five hundred companies and made the Forbes list every year. So no , there were no trust funds he could tap into. His dad didn't golf with the dean on the regular. He couldn't run to daddy to fix the problem. Nope. If he lost his scholarship, that was it. Tuition was far too expensive, even with working a full time job somewhere. And at that time the only job he had was coming in the deli whenever he could. And that job was not of the paying kind.

"He's good" Danny answered. That was true enough. He was marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. He would say Archie was doing fairly well.

"What's his fiancé like? Is she a bimbo?" Danny laughed, his mom clearly remembering the types of chicks Archie used to date in college.

Karen joined in on the laughter. After their laughter settled, Danny spoke in a much serious tone. "No..she's um..." Danny cleared his throat a few times. "She's-She's umm..." Beautiful, smart, funny, mysterious, sexy...

"Umm.." Danny eyes flickered down to the table. "She's..She's good"

He brought his eyes up to his mom. She was giving him a blank stare.

"What?" He said raking a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"She's good?" Karen questioned, lifting one overly waxed eyebrow.

Ugh. Yeah not the best answer. Danny was so tongue tied he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, she's good-people" Karen nodded slowly still looking a bit perplexed.

"Is she pretty? What am I asking of course she is...This is Archie were talking about" She said with a roll to her eyes. "What does she look like? I wanna know if my predictions were correct"

"She's tall.." Danny said his eyes flickering down towards the table again "She has the prettiest complexion, just in between chocolate and caramel, she has this wavy jet black hair that falls just past her shoulders, the most rich chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen in my life" Danny smiled thinking about how gorgeous her almond shape eyes were. "And she has this dimple-" Danny said looking up at his mom, the expresion on her face caused him to stop mid sentence, she stared at him, her eyes wide and nearly out of her sockets, her mouth hung open, so open, a fly could fly in it at any second.

"Um.." He said clearing his throat. "Actually you probably know who she is now that I think about it. Lacey Porter, does that sound familiar?"

"Yes, it does but Danny..."

"Excuse me" He said raising out of his seat. "I need to use the rest room" He said walking past her.

The moment Danny entered the restroom he let a string of obsceneties slip past his lips. He brought his hand up to his hair, pacing the floor as he cursed.

Just great Danny. Now your mom knows how you feel about Lacey Porter. The girl whose marrying your good pal Archie in just a few weeks.

Danny walked towards the sink, he cut on the water. He proceeded to splash cool water n his face. Danny cut off the faucet and rested both hands on the sides of the sink, gripping it as he dropped his head down in shame. He shook his head fervently as he thought about the predicament he was in. Gosh how could he be in love with his best friends fiancé? What kind of horrible person was he?

_It's a bad religion_

_To be in love with someone_

_Who could never love you_

_Only bad_

_Only bad religion_

_Could have me feeling the way I do_

The lyrics of Frank Oceans hit song floated though Danny's head as he looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

Danny didn't know how long he stood in the restroom, A heavy set man walking in caused him to come back down to earth, Danny exited the restroom and walked back to his table. His mom was still seated in her seat. Her eyes followed him as he sat back down in front of her.

"So you're in love" She said the moment his tush hit the padded chair.

* * *

"I swear to god if that bitch even looks at me wrong" Clara said, as Lacey toss a thong bikini in her Louis Vuitton suitcase.

They were in she and Archie's apartment, in the bedroom, Lacey was desperately trying to pack her bags being their private plane was leaving in the early morning to jet them off to The Carribeans.

Clara had already packed last night and was supposed to be helping Lacey do the same, but instead she had been going on and on for atleast an hour about how she wanted to put hands on Kathryn Yates.

Lacey snapped her head up at Clara. "Less talking, more packing please" She said to her bratty little sister.

Clara gave an eye roll as she walked towards the bed. She folded her arms over her chest. She was pouting and Lacey honestly could careless. Clara wanted to discuss last night but Lacey refused to relive such a horrible event. That was the absolute last thing she wanted to discuss right now.

"Gosh how do you sleep in this hideous room?" Clara said as her eyes scanned she and Archie's bedroom.

"Soundly" Lacey said walking towards the armoire to grab the lingerie she bought for her honeymoon just days ago. The lingerie she had shown to Phoebe.

"I mean the whole apartment for the matter is..."

"Hideous" Lacey said finishing her sentence. "Yeah, I get it" Lacey said opening the armoire and grabbing her bag of lingerie. She made her way towards the bed.

"It's just such a man cave" Clara continued. True. Archie apartment still reflected one of a bachelor. All the leather and dull color choices. Black. White. Grey. brown.

Ugh.

When Lacey moved in four months ago all she wanted to do was redecorate to add a little color in here, a feminine touch to the place. Not only did she want to brighten the place up a bit she also wanted to feel like it was her home as much as his.

But of course Archie was against her redecorating, he said the place was fine just the way it was.

Lacey didn't press him on the matter being they weren't married yet but best believe when they were she would turn this place into something out of architectural digest.

"Yes, Archie has questionable taste in furiture, but don't worry your pretty little head sister. I'm definitely redecorating when we get back from Jamaica" Lacey said with a wide grin as she made her way back towards the bed.

"Good" Clara said as she eyed Lacey.

Once Lacey made it towards the bed she grabbed the scraps of lingerie out of her bag she was just about to toss it in her suitcase when Clara halted her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is that?" Clara asked, motioning her head towards Lacey's hand.

Lacey smiled sheepishly. "Just.. Some unmentionables..."

Clara lifted both eyebrows, and uncrossed her arms.

"Let me see" She held out her hand, cheesing hard.

Lacey giggled as she handed over the scraps of lingerie.

Clara held up the Teddy in the air, examining it. "This is fire" She said in approval.

Lacey couldn't help but beam with joy.

"Archie isn't going to know what to do when he sees you in this"

"Well I hope that's not the case" Lacey said, Archie better know just what to do when he sees her in this naughty piece of lace.

"You know what I mean" Clara said breifly glancing at Lacey.

"Gosh Lacey I feel bad for you" Clara had pity in her tone.

Lacey looked at Clara, confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Cuz' that boy gon split you in half" Lacey burst into laughter.

"No sex for two years... " Clara said giving Lacey a look. "You're in my prayers doll" Lacey laughed even louder.

Oh god. Should she be worried? Two years was a long time for no sex for anyone, but a man...

Yeah, he was definitely going to make up for lost times.

Lacey hands covered her face as she bent over in laughter.

"You're not going to be laughing when we have push you around in a wheel chair"

"Stop it Clara" Lacey said, tears were entering her eyes.

"I'm just saying..." Clara said tossing the lacey fabric in Lacey's suitcase

"Wait" Lacey said garnering Clara's attention "Why are you so sure you should be worried about me and not Archie?"

"Hmmm never thought about that...Touché, touché." Lacey laughed.

"God I don't know how y'all did it. I mean, I need sex on the daily" Lacey laughed

"Clara are you sure you're not a sex addict?" Lacey asked only hallway joking.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely one of those" Clara said not even thinking twice about it.

"Oh my god" Lacey chuckled

"I'm curious though, Lacey" Clara said all the playfullness gone from her voice.

"Who are you going to be thinking about when you put that Teddy to use?"

* * *

Danny stared at his mother's baby blue irises as she waited for him to respond to her accusation. Danny's throat suddenly felt tight, he swallowed thickly before opening his mouth to speak, but before he got a chance to say any thing he heard the sound his father's voice behind him. He quickly jerked his head in the direction of where his dad's voice was coming from. Vikram was standing ten feet away, near the exit, talking with one of the employees. He must have just walked through the door.

"Dad" Danny called out once his dad ended the conversation with his employee. He noticed Vikram was just about to head towards the front, clearly he hadn't noticed he and Karen seated amongst the customers.

Vikram jerked his head around, he scanned the room, his eyes lighting up with joy after spotting Danny.

Danny raised up from his chair as he dad nearly ran towards him.

"Son" Vikram said wrapping his arms around Danny. "God it's good to see you" He said while patting Danny on the back.

He pulled away to get a better look at Danny "Look at you. You grew your hair out" He noticed.

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Karen chimed in.

"Yeah. You look just like I did at your age"

"Oh, you wish" Karen said with an eye roll.

Danny laughed.

"Sit, let's talk" Vikram said grabbing a chair from the table beside them and joining them at theirs.

Talking is what they did for an whole hour. Discussing things such as The gallery, The Deli, Danny non existent love life(that questioning had come from his dad) Karen eyed him without saying a word as he talked about the last three dates he had been on, which had been at least three months ago and probably three months apart as well. All had been lackluster. The last date Danny had been on had been with one of Jo's friends. She was a pretty bunette who admitted to having an obsession with american men. Danny made the mistake of sleeping with her on the first night and she proved just how obsessed she could get, she literally called him twenty times a day for an entire week. Danny had to end it when she started showing up at his flat unannounced.

"So no girlfriend. That's hard to believe"

"I know right. I'm surprised those British woman aren't throwing themselves at you" Karen added. He had his fair share of women hit on him, but for some reason Danny never found himself interested enough to pursue anything. "You're probably the best looking thing walking around that place" She continued.

"You have to say that because you're my mom"

"Umm, have you seen the men there?" Danny chuckled, his head fell back.

"Oh wait, David Beckam is pretty hot" She remembered. Danny laughed harder.

"Oh and there's also Michael Fassbender...Oh and Tom Hiddleston" Vikram started to shake his head. Danny was amused by his dad facial expression alone. "Oh and Hugh Grant, Jude Law, Cumberbatch.."

"Cumberbatch? Sherlock Holmes? Really?" Vikram eyed her as if she lost her mind.

Karen kept going. "Henry Cavill" Karen paused as her eyes rolled to the back of her head "Ahhhh Superman"

Karen are you having an orgasm?" Vikram questioned.

Danny dropped his head, he laughed quietly. If this wasn't inappropriate he didn't know what was.

"Danny I take back what I said about British men"

Danny laugh. "So I'm not the best thing walking around Great Britian?"

"No. Sorry son" She said shaking her head. Danny face fell into his hands as he couldn't help but laugh. His mom was a character to say the least.

"Alrighty" Vikram said with slow deliberation.

Danny couldn't stop chuckling when he was around his parents. God he missed them.

Karen eyes flickered towards the line. "I think I'm going to help Michelle at the register. Catch up with your son" She said to Vikram as she stood up.

Danny eyebrows knitted. "Mom do you need help?"

"No" She answered quickly while shook her head. "Catch up with your dad"

Danny nodded. Karen smiled briefly before turning on her heels and heading towards the front of the shop.

A new hurd of customers entered the shop causing the already ridiculous line to grow even longer. Danny glanced at his dad.

"We should help her" He said.

"Yeah" Vikram said in agreement. Danny and Vikram both got up from their seats and started making their way towards the front of the shop. Danny caught eyes with his mom as she took over her spot at the register, she gave him a disapproving look.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked her once behind the counter. He place placed both hands upon her shoulders.

Karen smiled before giving him a list of things to do.

Danny sat at the same table in the back that he and his parents occupied earlier, munching on his fave, turkey breast and ham on wheat. The lunch crowd had cleared out several hours ago, the only people who filled the shop were He, his mom, her two employees and the couple who was seated by the one of the tables near the window. His dad had excused himself thirty minutes ago. He had to run another errand, he promised to be back within the next hour or so. It was almost six now.

Danny brought his gaze towards the window, the sun was just going down and the view outside was spectacular. Oh how he missed sunsets in NYC.

"This taste better than I remembered" He said holding up his sub sandwich, eyes back on his mom. She was seated in front of him watching him eat.

"I may have put a little extra love in it" Karen said, with a smile that made the small lines around her eyes more visible.

Even though his mom was close to fifty now, she was still one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

He smiled before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"So, do we need to talk?" Danny knew exactly what she was referring to.

Lacey.

Karen tucked her hair behind her ears. She then sat both elbows on the table as she laced her fingers together.

Danny eyes flickered down to her hands, he noticed right away something was missing from her left hand ring finger "You're not wearing your wedding ring" He pointed out.

Karen eyes flickered down to the table below her.

"Mom?" He said slowly, after thirty seconds had past and she still hadn't responded.

"Your dad and I are in the process of separating" Her eyes traveled back up to his. There was a sorrowfulness in her pretty blues that he had never seen before.

"Wow" Danny responded. Danny leaned further back in his seat, taking in what his mom had told him. At that moment he didn't know how to feel.

I mean it wasn't like he was a kid and his parents had just sprung this news upon him. There would be no shared custody arrangements, no dealing with step fathers and step mothers or step siblings for the matter. No alternating holidays. Nope. Danny was a twenty-six year old man, he was far from a kid.

Danny finally mustered up a response.

"Did he cheat?" He heard leave his lips. He wasn't sure why that was the first question he thought to ask. His dad had always been a stand up guy. He would never cheat on his mom. Danny had always admired the way his dad worshipped the ground Karen walked on. But still he needed to know.

Adultery had always been one of the main reasons why marriages ended up dissolving.

Karen pursed her lips, and that was all the answer Danny needed.

"That bastard" Danny said, his eyes shifting away from Karens's. They settled on the clock on the wall.

Six o' clock on the dot.

"Hey don't speak about your father like that" Karen snapped. Danny immediately rested his eyes back on his mother. She looked extremely pissed.  
She glared at him as if he had just insulted her.

"Sorry, I'm just..."

"I know-" She nodded. "-but he's still your father"

Danny didn't care about that fact at the moment. All he knew was that the person he loved most in the world was hurting and it was all his dads fault.

There was a long stretch of silence. Karen removed her elbows from the table as she begin to speak.

"I still love him, I just can't be with him" Danny let out a deep exhale.

"Why am I just now hearing about this? You should of told me earlier"

"And ruin your day?"

"So who was this person he stepped out on you with?" Danny ask ignoring her question.

"A now ex-employee" Danny could feel his hands starting to shake, he sat down his sandwich.

"I'm sorry he cheated on you" There was a long stretch of silence. When Karen finally spoke again her voice came out low and rough.

"Danny" Karen begin, but Danny cut her off before she finished her thought.

"I know. And I won't go there" Karen nodded.

Danny rose from his seat. His mom looked up at him.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for your dad to get back?"

"No. I don't want to see him" Danny leaned down to kiss his mom on the top of her head.

"See you" He said before leaving.

Danny had so much to think about as he rode the train back to Manhattan.

His parents were divorcing.

After nearly thirty years of marriage they were throwing in the towel. He couldn't really blame his mom for leaving his dad. This had been Vikram's own doing. He cheated therefore he deserved everything that happened as a result of his infidelities.

Danny sighed as he glanced down at his cell phone as it begin to vibrate in his hand, he glanced at the screen. It was the number from the deli, probably his dad calling. Danny sent it to voicemail. He refused to talk to his dad at this moment. It was for the best. He was angry. No scratch that, he was furious and he couldn't be liable for what came out of his mouth right now.

Danny eyes flickered around the car that held at least a dozen subway riders. His eyes settled on each one of their faces, old and young, black, white, fat, thin, beautiful, not so beautiful, a multitude of ethnicities and features and sizes, it was all so beautiful to be staring in the faces of the people he called home. But his mind wasn't focused on their faces at all. He saw them but didn't see them. His thoughts lingered on something he said earlier at the deli.

"I won't go there" He said out loud, repeating those words.

_This unrequited love_

_To me it's nothing but_

_A one man cult_

_And cyanide in my styrofoam cup_

_I could never make her love me_

_Never make her love me_

_Love, love..._

A Bad religion ...

At that moment Danny knew what he had to do.

* * *

Lacey removed her shades as she boarded her parents private jet. Archie's hand squeezed her waist as he followed right behind her. He leaned his body into hers as his lips found her neck.

"Too bad we're not married yet, sex on a plane would be so hot" He said whispering in her ear.

"There's always the flight back" She reminded him.

Archie made some animalistic type growl that stirred her insides. God she was horny. This wedding needed to be here like today.

"Archie stop" She said as his lips found her neck again.

"Your kisses aren't making matters better. We still have fourteen days until the wedding remember that"

He groaned as he peeled away from her body. Lacey chuckled as she lead them towards a seat up front towards the cock pit.

Thirty minutes had passed and mostly everyone had made it on the plane. There was her parents, Clara, Archie's parents, plus Regina, Scott, Rico, Andi, Pheebs, Phoebe brother Tyler. There was only one person missing from the bunch.

"God, where is Cole?" Lacey said annoyed. They should be taking off right now instead they were waiting on Archie's douche bag friend.

"I vote we leave him" Phoebe said joking.

Lacey laughed. Phoebe joined in.

"We're not leaving him, besides we still have to wait on Danny" Archie said bringing Lacey's laugh to a halt.

"I thought he wasn't leaving until Monday" Lacey said, taken aback by the news Archie had dropped on her.

After the conversation she and Clara had last night she didn't want to hear Danny's name or see his face until she absolutely had to, which was supposed to be twenty-four hours from now.

She had spent nearly a whole hour trying to convince Clara there was nothing going on between she and Danny.

"He changed his mind" Archie said with a nonchalant shrug. Lacey shifted in her seat, her gaze looking out the window beside her.

"Well speak of the devil" She heard Archie say, Lacey head immediately jerked up in the direction of the entrance. And sure enough there Danny was, in the flesh, boarding the plane.

Funny how that saying was very much so fitting at the moment. 'Speak of the devil'

If Danny wasn't the devil than who was he? Because Lacey was pretty sure he came straight from the pits of hell with the sole purpose to come between she and Archie.

That was the only explanation as to why she was so drawn the him. He was getting into her head with his witchery, convincing her she was attracted to him.

Wasn't that the way the devil worked? Getting into your head...deceiving you?

Lacey let out a spurt of breath as his eyes finally connected with hers, and sure enough, the fire that was a blaze throughout her body the other day at the airport, not to mention the night of the party in the art room was arise again, and it consumed her entirely.

Yep. He was the devil. How else could the insane heat be explained?

Lacey clutched her necklace as she continue to eye him. She could feel her clit jump with excitement as his eyes bored into hers. Bored into her soul.

_Shit. This was no good._

**A/N Thnx for reading! Hope you enjoyed. And remember peeps Reviews=Updates, No Reviews=No updates...see how that works.. :)**


	4. Montego Bay

**A/N So sorry for the delay you guys! This chapter was supposed to be posted last week but I'm a lazy piece of shit, so that didn't end up happening. I was dragging my feet on editing. I absolutely despise proofreading so if there's any beta's out there PLSSS get at me. You can mgs me here of hit me on tumblr, link on my profile page.**

**Any who, here's Chapter 4, EnJoy!**

**Montego Bay**

The moment Danny's Ferragamo's touch the floor of The Porter's G-5, his eyes immediately found their way over towards the beautiful girl he had been obsessing over for the past forty-eight hours.

Lacey Porter.

He didn't know why he always sought her out the moment he entered a room...She was always the first person he looked for...

It was automatic. Literally no thinking involved. The equivalent to breathing or blinking. Something he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Sad.

Danny eyes finally landed on her. She was seated in the front, close to the cockpit, next to her husband to be Archibald.

She was dressed in a floral print top, a maize mini skirt that revealed those lovely legs of hers. On her feet, white ankle strap stiletto heel sandals. Her hair was pulled into a high bun at the top of her head, showcasing off that gorgeous face of hers. At that moment Danny wanted to drop to his knees and worship her for the Queen that she was. She was that beautiful.

"Speak of the devil" He heard his friend of nearly a decade say, causing Danny's eyes to flicker over briefly to Archie. But only for a second, they immediately went back to her the moment she brought her gaze from looking out the window and to the entrance where he was standing.

The moment her eyes found his, Danny felt an electric volt shoot throughout his body. He couldn't help but stare back into those dark, mysterious, hypnotic eyes of hers. Eyes he could get lost in for hours. Hell, for days if she allowed him. But he didn't have days or hours for the matter. He suddenly realized he was staring and there was no telling who else eyes were on him. Danny brought his eyes up and leisurely scanned the room before landing them back on his college buddy.

"Sorry I'm late" He said offering an apology for his tardiness.

"It's okay D. We're still waiting on Cole to arrive anyway" Danny nodded once and begin to make his way down the aisle. He spotted an empty seat beside Archie's friend Tyler and was about to make his way over to sit beside him when Archie's voice blared loud throughout the plane.

"Up here" he heard his friend say. Danny jerked his head in the direction of Archie and his painfully attractive fiancé. Archie was motioning for him to join him up front and Danny nearly let out a groan.

God. Why did Archie have to call him to sit up front?

_Why was this happening?_

If his frat brother knew the constant internal battle he went through on the daily involving his lovely fiancé here, the last thing he would be doing was inviting him up front. Danny was pretty sure he would be kicked out the wedding and plane for that matter.

But thankfully Archie was clueless to the lustful thoughts that floated through his head at night.

Danny's mind seem to think of nothing but her last night as he laid in his ever so comfy king size bed at The Four Seasons. And although she was the last person he should've been thinking about given the circumstances, he just couldn't get his thoughts to veer off to anything but her. He had ended up taking a cold shower after his thoughts started to enter dangerous territory. Images of Lacey and her endless mocha complected legs entered his brain and wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to push the image out of his mind. Things only got worse when he started to wonder what the rest of her body looked liked.

Was she as flawless as he imagined her to be?

Probably.

Danny imagined every inch of her body was perfect. He could just picture her standing before him, her perky breast high in the air, nipples hard and begging to be licked. Begging to be bit and played with. The flatness of her stomach, smooth and soft and causing his heart beat to quicken as his eyes traveled further and further down her body until her reached her...

Danny could picture her neatly trimmed into an erotic arrow leading down to her sex, Danny couldn't help but grow ridiculous hard at the image and needed to remedy that situation immediately.

So that was how his night went, day dreaming about Lacey's naked body while releasing himself.

Sad.

Lacey couldn't help but suppress a sigh as Archie called Danny up to the front of the jet.

_Why was Archie doing this to her?_

Didn't he know inviting Danny to sit up front with them was the equivalent to dangling candy in front of a toddler?

Ugh. Of course he didn't know..

If he had she was pretty sure the wedding wouldn't still be on.

Nope. Archie would drop her like a bad habit if he ever came close to finding out her true feelings for his best man here.

Lacey shut her eyes briefly as her thoughts flickered back to last night and the overwhelming need to take Archie as his erection pressed up against her bum, as they laid comfortably in their bed while trying to drift off into unconsciousness. Normally, Archie's frequent hard ons against her did nothing to her, she had become quite used to them actually. But last night was different. All she could think about was Danny and his glorious hair and that it was _his_ erection pressed up against her. She suddenly found herself wanting to turn around and feel the hardness of him as her tongue explored his mouth. Releasing him from his boxers as she pushed him flat on his back and straddled his waist. She could feel her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she sunk down onto him. His thickness feeling her core. The tightening of her muscles, as she brought herself down on him again and again and again, until she finally drained him for everything he had.

None of that occurred though. Instead she remained turned around, her thighs desperately pressing tightly together as she felt the wetness puddle in between her thighs, soaking her silk panties entirely.

The moment Lacey opened her eyes Danny was sitting directly in front of her, and being they were on a jet, some of the seats were set up differently then those of a commercial aircraft.

Up front seats were facing each other and Lacey suddenly wished she had chosen one of the seats in the back.

Danny eyes were on her beau as he begin to speak. Lacey couldn't tell you any of the words that escaped his mouth right about now, she was too mesmerized by the way his lips moved as he spoke. God, his mouth was...

So luscious. So kissable. Just.. _Ugh_.

The fullness of it... And the sexy way the corners turned up when he found something amusing which wasn't too often so Lacey basked in all the glory when he did.

Lacey managed to pull her gaze away from his mouth. She brought them up to his eyes instead. Yes. Those pools of liquid gold. She could drown in them for hours if possible. Hell, she could stare at his pretty eyes all day. Except she couldn't.

She was taken. By his best friend at that.

Lacey nearly let out a groan, thinking about how fucked up the situation was. She had feelings for her fiancé's best man.

_God. How screwed up was that?_

Yep. She was a terrible, terrible person. Wanting to do such things...such naughty naughty things to him...

Just terrible.

She would surely go to hell. She just knew it.

The moment Danny's eyes shifted away from Archie's and landed on hers. She quickly looked away. Embarrassed he caught her staring, Lacey bashfully brought her eyes down to her hands where they laid awkwardly on her thighs.

She could feel heat flush her cheeks as she felt Danny's gaze still on her.

_God, why was he staring?_

Lacey shifted uncomfortably in her seat crossing one leg over the other as his eyes burned through her.

Lacey nearly jumped at Archie's cool fingers suddenly touching her heated skin.

"Huh?" she said snapping her head in his direction..

His eyes narrowed in on hers before he spoke. "Didn't you hear me?" He said giving her a puzzled look.

_No, I was too busy fawning over your unbelievably attractive best man here to have heard anything you just said_, Lacey wanted to say but didn't.

God, she could kick herself for being so distracted by _him_ that she hadn't even realized Archie demanded her attention. No wonder Danny was staring. Clearly, he was only waiting for her to respond to whatever it was Archie had said.

She had to admit though, she was kind of relieved he had been staring for that reason and not because...

"No. I'm sorry babe, what did you say?" she said embarrassed by the that fact she had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I was just telling Danny here that this would make your fourth visit to Jamaica"

Lacey found herself wetting her lips before responding. "Yeah" she said with a nod as her eyes found their way over to Danny. "It's like my second home" she lied.

That was hardly the truth. The few times Lacey had visited, she had spent most of her short stay held up in the confines of her hotel room. Her ex-boyfriend, Jason, liked to fly her out during off season so they could reconnect.

Reconnect, meaning having tons of sex. Yep, that had been the jest of their relationship. And the only thing keeping them together. Mind blowing sex couldn't save their relationship though. See, that was the main reason she decided to practice abstinence while dating Archie. She needed to know what they had was real. Sex only clouded her judgment. Prime example, staying with Jason for years after he humiliated her and robbed her of all her dignity and self esteem.

Those days were over now though. She had Archie. She was happy. She was in love. She was getting married to the man of her dreams... And she was lusting after his best man..

_Ugh._

"Well, then you can be our tour guide" Danny said with a smile that caused her inside to burn with desire.

_Jesus Christ. What was it about this man?_ Why couldn't she end this ridiculous attraction she had towards him?

What made him so special that she seriously thought about getting out of her seat beside her man here and walking over to him and plopping down in his lap?

Lacey eyed him carefully. Maybe it was his come to me eyes. Or the way his gorgeous mane sat so lovely on his shoulders. Or maybe it was the way he sexily raked his hands though said mane, it was a nervous habit of his, she concluded. Lacey hated she knew that, she also hated that she knew how many times he had done it since boarding the jet. _Three times._

"Except, I've never visited Montego Bay before" she said pushing those thoughts out of her mind.

Danny smiled briefly before looking away.

_Jesus Christ. If she crosses those legs one more time_, Danny thought as he shifted his eyes away from her. Desperately trying not drool over those beautiful things.

Danny eyes had shifted down to her legs a number of times since boarding the jet. God he hoped she hadn't noticed... or Archie for the matter.

That's all he needed was to clue in his frat brother of how much he wanted to defile his fiancé here.

Yes. Danny wanted to touch every inch of her lush body. Wanted to kiss and lick, and nibble places he had only dreamed about seeing. Places she kept covered up from the world. Places he was sure Archie was lucky to drown in every single night.

The thought of Archie doing things to Lacey that he desperately wanted to do bothered him immensely.

Funny how Lacey wasn't even his girl but the thought of another man touching her nearly made his blood boil.

He hated himself for envying his best friend.

What kind of person wanted their best friends girl?

An immoral person, that's who.

A person who deserved to burn in the lake fire of hell.

Maybe that was too harsh. Just because he wanted to do unspeakable things to Lacey didn't mean he deserve to burn in hell, even though he was pretty sure he was sinning hard, real hard, wanting her the way he did.

_Thou should not covet thy neighbors wife._

Or something close to that..

Though the better wording in this situation would be fiancé being Lacey and Arch weren't technically married yet. Nor was Archie his neighbor, best friend to be exact, which was actually worse.

Either way he was dead wrong for having lustful thoughts about her damn near twenty four seven. Because let's face it, Lacey had been on his mind since he spotted her in baggage claim at JFK.

God, what was so special about her? Why did she have such an effect on him?

Who was he kidding?

It was the way her dark eyes bored into his as if she knew everything that had ever crossed his mind. It was the way she bit down on her bottom lip all the time. God, that drove him crazy...

Lastly the way her legs shimmered in the light, and how incredibly sexy he found it when she crossed them.

That act alone would be the death of him.

He literally felt his heart beat quicken to dangerous levels whenever she did that. One day it might just give out on him.

Today maybe being that day. For the fourth time today he felt his heart accelerate. He hated that he knew how many times it had done this. Danny eyes slyly shifted down as her right leg crossed over her left. Her smooth thighs causing Danny junior to awake. Danny absentmindedly licked his lips as he crossed his own legs in desperate attempts to hide his growing erection. Thankfully, Archie and Lacey's attention was no longer on him. They were on to their next topic of discussion, wrapped up into each other entirely while peering into each other eyes. They _couldn't_ have caught his thirst.

Danny was however unaware of other eyes on him as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

* * *

"Welcome to Secrets" The concierge said as Danny positioned himself in front of the concierge desk. A limo, after the jet landed, had escorted the gang to Secrets Wild Orchid resort where they would be staying for the remainder of their time in Jamaica.

Danny eyes flickered down at the over weight man behind the desk. "Thanks, Oscar" Danny said quickly glancing down at the older mans name tag.

"I have reservations" He said pulling out his driver license and credit card and handing it to the concierge.

After getting checked in. Danny followed the bell hop up to his room. The elevator dinged before sliding open and Danny was lead down a long hallway until they were standing in front of a white door with the numbers 222 spawned across it. Danny stared at the gold numbers for an immeasurable amount of time before he heard clearing of a throat. Danny looked to the right of him at the bell boy beside him and suddenly realized he was the one with the key, and that the bell hop was waiting for him to open it.

Embarrassed, Danny hurriedly whipped his key out and opened the door to his room.

Danny led the younger man into the room while taking in the incredible view before him. The room was brightly lit do to the blinds of the patio being pulled all the way back allowing massive sunlight to enter the room. The sunlight bounced throughout the suite revealing an angelic decorum, all white everything, from the walls down to the furniture.

_Angelic..Ha_. Danny thought. He wasn't feeling too angelic at the moment, thinking back of the many times his eyes connected with Lacey's during their plane ride over to this lovely island. Danny couldn't help but think of the looks Lacey gave him back. Was it just him or was she feeling the exact same thing he was?

No, of course not. _Don't be silly Danny._ She probably felt his eyes burning holes through her and couldn't help but look his way. God. This was no good. He told himself that he was done obsessing over her. It was for the best to pretend she didn't exist. That had been the decision he had come to on his train ride home from the deli. To pretend she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world. Pretend her eyes wasn't at all hypnotizing. Or that her dimples didn't make him want to drop to his knees. Pretend her lips didn't challenge him to kiss her every time he glanced at those pouty things...Pretend she wasn't irresistible...

Because the fact of the matter was, he couldn't want her. She was his best friends girl.

"I don't think I'm ever going to want to leave" Danny said in attempts to push those thoughts out of his mind. He glanced back at the bell hop. The young man who looked to be around college student age let out a loud chuckle while placing Danny's bags on the floor.

"After a while this place gets as interesting as watching paint dry" Now Danny was the one chuckling.

"I highly doubt that" He said to the younger man as he walked up to him. Danny handed him a generous tip.

"Thanks sir, have a nice stay"

"Thanks, Tarone" Danny said after glancing down at Tarone's name tag just as he's done with Oscar down in the lobby.

Tarone gave Danny a single head nod before showing himself out the room.

The moment the door clicked shut Danny found his way to the patio. He slid the glass door at least half way open and walked outside. The view ahead of him was breathtaking. A beautiful white sand beach with a turquoise colored ocean. _What a sight_. Danny was just about to take a seat in one of the patio chairs when he heard a knocked at his door.

His head snap back towards the room, his eye brow knitted as he wondered who in the hell could be on the other side of the door.

* * *

Lacey giggled as Archie threw her onto the incredible large bed that they would be calling theirs for the remainder of their stay in Jamaica. The bed they would consummate their love. Hopefully, the bed were they would conceive their first born in.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman" Lacey said stretching like a fat cat, feeling her dimples deepening as she flashed a grand smile for her fiancé.

Archie had carried her over the threshold of their room as if it had been their wedding night.

"That I am" Archie said plopping down in the bed beside her.

"You two have a nice stay" The bell hop said reminding Lacey they weren't alone. Her eyes diverted to the young man twenty feet way from them. He was standing in the living area, clearly waiting for his tip.

"Thank you" Archie said not bothering to glance back at the kid. He leaned in to peck her on the lips.

Lacey pulled back, appalled, her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she eyed her green eyed beau. "Pay him" She mouth, so the bell hop didn't hear.

Archie gave a roll to his eyes before getting up out of bed to tip the young man.

Lacey watched Archie as he pulled currency out of his pockets. He handed the kid some cash. The bellboy showed his gratitude by thanking Archie before heading out the door.

Archie turned around and headed back to their king size bed. A slow smirk spread across his handsome face as he watched her eye him. Archie was in the midst of climbing into the bed when he spoke, "So where were we?" he said making himself comfortable beside her.

Lacey couldn't help but smile as his hand found her face. "Huh?" He said cupping her chin.

Lacey lifted her chin a bit. "I don't know. I think you were about to kiss me" She said in airy voice, she couldn't help but sound breathy. She had been especially horny the past few days. Lacey undoubtedly knew the cause to her sudden horniness but she refused to think of that right now. All she wanted was lips touching hers right now, hands fondling her right about now. Hands that belong to her fiancé...not those of...

There was a sudden knock on the door causing Archie to pull back, his face jerked towards the direction of the door as he muttered something unintelligible under his breath. It didn't take a rocket science to tell he was perturbed by the sudden distraction.

"Who is it?" he said loud enough for whoever it was on the other side to hear.

"It better be God" he said directing his gaze back to her, a smile teasing his lips. Lacey giggled.

"It's me, Cole" Archie shook his head slowly before pulling himself out of bed. But not before planting a sweet one on her lips.

Lacey smiled as she watched her man walk towards the door. She eyed the strong muscles that moved in his legs as he took strides towards the door. Wet her lips as she admired the broadness of his back and the incredibly taut biceps that flexed as he lifted his arms to run his fingers through the curls in his sandy brown hair. How in the hell could she allow herself to ever look at another man? Archie and his sculpted muscles was all she needed. All she would ever need. Forget Danny with his glorious hair and his Olive tan skin and his mysterious come to me eyes. Eyes that made you lose your train of thought whenever you stared at them too long or lips that made you want to suck on them just to see if they were just as luscious as they appeared to be...

Yeah. Forget Danny and all of his perfectness.

"Hey bro, whats up?" Archie said snapping Lacey out of her thoughts, she had been so lost in them she hadn't even realized he made it to the door and had opened it already.

Lacey shifted to lie on her back, she laced her fingers together behind her head and stared at the ceiling above her as she listened to Archie have a conversation with his good friend.

"Me and some of the guys are going to head down to the pool. You coming along?" She heard Cole say.

"Umm" Archie said hesitating, Lacey shifted her head towards the door where Archie was standing with his friend.

He glanced back at her, "Babe you mind if..."

"You don't have to ask for my permission Archie, we're not married... yet" She said teasingly.

"I know, it's just...we were.." He suddenly stopped short. "Nevermind" he said turning back around to face his friend.

"I'll be down in five" He told the shorter guy.

"Okay. See you down in a bit" Cole said with a parting nod before walking off, presumably to the pool area.

* * *

Danny was surprised to see Regina standing on the other side of the door when he opened it.

"Regina, hey" he said, barely able to keep the surprise from showing from his voice.

She laughed, that way she did when she was trying to be cute.

"You don't look too happy to see me Danny boy" she said pushing her way inside his room. Danny stood there dumbfounded at her gall to just waltz her way inside his room without the slightest invitation.

"Don't be silly Regina. I'm always happy to see you" He said lying with ease. Danny shut the door and turned around. He watched her walk towards his bed. Her strawberry blonde locks bounced as she continued her saunter.

"So what brings you by?" He asked, trying to get to the reason of why she was suddenly in his room.

Regina finally turned around to face him. She took a seat on his bed. Danny couldn't help but glance down at her legs as she crossed them. As beautiful as Regina legs were they did nothing for him. They didn't have that way of stirring his insides like a certain mocha colored goddess had done just hours ago on the plane.

Danny brought his eyes up to her face, there was a ghost of a smirk there. Clearly she noticed what his eyes had been focused on just seconds ago.

There was something about her smirk, almost self satisfied, as if she was priding herself for getting him notice her in that way. Maybe her crossing them the way she had had been done purposefully.

"What brings you by Regina?" Danny repeated, a bit irritated with himself, he hoped he hadn't given her the wrong impression. Surely, he couldn't have her thinking he wanted to ride the Regina train.

Regina smiled faltered, she could clearly detect the irritableness in his tone as well.

"I dropped by to see if you wanted to go sight seeing with me" Danny studied her face, that smug look that was just etched across it moments ago was now replaced with something more vulnerable.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out, Regina added, "I really don't have any friends on this trip. Sarita won't be out here until next week and Archie, I'm sure is holed up in some room with his future wife doing god knows what..." She said rolling her eyes. Danny immediately adverted his gaze at the mention of Archie and Lacey. The thought of him and her doing the 'Do' was more then he could bare right now.

"My parents are probably conked out from the plane ride" she continued. "None of Archie's other friends seems to care for me so..."

"Of course I will, Regina" Danny said bringing his gaze back to the pretty blonde who had made herself ever so comfortable in his room, on his bed as if she shared it with him.

Regina face lit up at his words as if she had been expecting him to turn her down. As much as Danny didn't want to give Regina the wrong impression about his feelings for her, he also was raised a gentlemen. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind to refuse her invitation.

"Great" She said excitedly. "We're going to have so much-"

Regina words were cut off by a loud knock at his door. "Excuse me" He said before turning on his heels and walking back towards the door. Danny looked out the peep hole before opening, it was Archie's fair hair buddy Scott.

Danny swung the door open, wondering what the best friend of his best friend wanted. Danny didn't really know too much about Scott. Scott wasn't one of his frat buddies unlike Rico, Charlie and Cole.

Archie had admitted to meeting Scott a few years ago after Danny had already jet setted off to London. They met at a Charity Luncheon. Apparently their families ran in the same circles. "We were bound to meet. Just like Lacey and I were" were Archie's words to him the other night at the The Porters slash Yates dinner party regarding Scott here.

Danny really hadn't gotten a good reading on the blue eyed blonde which was odd because Danny prided himself on being able to read someone within minutes of meeting them. The fact that he hadn't gotten anything on Scott meant Scott here was wearing a good mask, or Danny was off his game. Either way Danny didn't like it one bit.

"Scott what do I owe the pleasure?" he said the moment his door revealed the man behind it.

Scott eyes immediately shifted past Danny an onto Regina who was still seated on his bed. God he hoped Scott wasn't thinking the worst. All he needed was rumors flying around that he was hooking up with the baby sis of his best friend.

"Regina and I were just headed out to go sight seeing" Danny said before Scott could get any ideas in that pretty little head of his.

"Right.." Scott said in a way that implied he wasn't too convinced on the matter. "I guess I'm too late then to offer you an invitation to join us guys out poolside?" As tempting as sounded, Danny had already promised Regina he would join her to explore Montego Bay.

"Sorry" Danny said, turning Scott's invitation down to sit poolside to basically gawk at women in their string bikini's. Danny had sat at enough poolsides with his buddies during his college years to know what that entailed of ..

"Next time" he promised.

"Good deal" Scott said taking one last glance at Regina before leaving.

"Well, he totally thinks were screwing" Danny said after closing the door shut.

Regina laughed before responding, "Scott _doesn't_ think" She joked, which garnered a laugh from Danny.

"Doesn't seem that way" he disagreed. "He seems a bit contrived to me, as if he thinks too much" _Way too much.._

"Is that the way you see him?" Regina asked while folding her arms under her breast and tilting her head slightly to the left.

Danny stood in front of her, shoving his hands into the pockets of slacks as he eyed her, "I don't know" he said with a nonchalant shrug as if dismissing his previous comments.

"The word contrived and Scott doesn't even belong in the same sentence. Scott is sort of like me, what you see is what you get"

"I'll take your word for it Miss Regina" Danny said bouncing on his heels.

"I don't like this whole Miss Regina thing. Makes me feel old" She pouted, jutting out her bottom lip.

Danny snickered "How do you want me to address you then?" he said leaning forward.

"Just plain ol' Regina is fine" She said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Okay just plain ol' Regina, you ready to go?" He said with a mega watt grin of his own.

"Oh how I've missed you" she said raising up from his bed. She sauntered past him, but not before flashing him those pearly whites.

* * *

"Did anyone invite Danny?" Archie said as he ascended the steps of the pool, he had just taken a dip, the blazing sun had literally forced him into the water. Archie eyes fell upon his buddies who were talking amongst each other in the chairs that sat along the borders of the pool.

Archie raked his hands through his wet sandy brown locks as his buddy Scott begin to speak. "I did, but he seemed too busy entertaining your sister" Scott said, his eyes shifted from what Charlie was showing him on his phone to Archie who had bent down to grab a towel from off of his lounge chair.

"Oh?" Archie said, hiking up a brow while wiping the access water from his body.

When he was done he took a seat down at the foot of the lounge chair Rico was sitting on, placing the towel around his neck to hang off his shoulders and onto his chest. Archie shifted his body to face Scott, who had his undivided attention. Beside him, Rico was carrying on a conversation with his other buddy Cole, he looked to be showing Cole something on his IPad. Rico and his electronics...

Sometimes he couldn't believe Rico was one of 'the guys' being he wasn't very athletic, he was more than a bit nerdy, he was a democrat... granted Danny was too but Rico's political beliefs were way more liberal than most democrats he knew. If it hadn't been for the fact that Rico was a fellow Beta Theta Pi, Archie wasn't sure he would have ever welcomed the awkward bookworm into his circle or friends.

"Yeah, when I went to his room to invite him, Regina was there... in his bed" Scott continued while leaning back on the palms of his hands.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait" Archie said shaking his head, not believing his own ears. "My sister was in his bed?" Archie asked his good friend. He leaned forward capturing Scott's gaze.

"Yeah" Scott said giving a single nod before shifting his attention towards a hot blonde who had just walked past them.

* * *

"So what's your deal with the Porter's?" Danny asked the strawberry blonde who was sitting directly across from him as they munched on traditional Jamaican cuisine. He and Regina were dining at a restaurant named The Pelican.

Danny's questioned was prompted by the reaction Regina had towards the Porter girls at the dinner party the other night. He couldn't help but notice her disdain for the siblings.

What was up? There had to be a reason why Regina responded the way she had.

Regina slightly rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling at the mention of their surname.

_Wow. She definitely weren't feeling The Porter girls_. Danny leaned in as he took a bite from his chicken, hoping she had a legit reason to dislike the knock out siblings. Danny could sure use a reason to dislike them as well. Well, as far as Lacey Porter went...

Regina grabbed a cloth napkin from off the table and proceeded to wipe her mouth with it. When she finally spoke her words came out vexed.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I loathe them" She said in that dramatic way she did with everything.

"They're trash Danny" Regina said bluntly. "I know it's a horrible thing to say, but it's true"

"How is it true? I've read nothing but good things about-" Danny stopped himself once he realized what he was about to say. He's read nothing but good things about Lacey...

He hadn't factored in Clara when he did his researching. But why would he? He wasn't in love with her..

"You've read nothing but good things about the Porters?" She said giving him a doubtful look. "So Clara dating a married man isn't considered trashy? Or let's see, how about the fact that she has been banned from nearly half of the night clubs in NYC for engaging in fights. Or the fact that she walks around braless ninety nine percent of the time. Or the fact that she was caught having sex in the stall of the men's John with one of the backstreeters?" Danny wanted to laugh at Regina's mispronunciation of the famous boy band. Danny was old enough to know the actual name of the band was The Backstreet Boys. He decided to keep the little tidbit to himself though. Regina was on a roll. He would allow her to continue her rant.

"That girl is a sex tape away from becoming Paris Hilton herself" _Wow. How dramatic..._

"What?" she asked, when she noticed the look he was giving her.

"I mean, your rant seem to be about Clara and yet she's not the one marrying your brother"

"Lacey is-" Regina started but then suddenly paused while shaking her head slowly. Her teeth sunk down into her bottom lip as she adverted her eyes away from him. They landed on the view outside. There was a man with long dreadlocks on a light blue bicycle passing by.

"I can't put my finger on it but-" Danny let out a boisterious laughed, garnering her full and undivided attention.

"What?" She said, her eyes widened a bit, she clearly was shocked by his reaction.

"You literally have no reason not to like her. She's perfect and you know it" The moment those last few words left his mouth Danny wanted to kick himself. What had he been thinking referring to Lacey as perfect? Clearly that was no way to describe the fiancé of your best friend.

Danny hoped alarm didn't register across his face as Regina eyes bored into his. Her eyes studied him for a minute before flickering away, she looked back out the window.

"No ones perfect" She finally said in a bitter tone. Danny mentally let out a sigh of relief.

She didn't suspect he was in love with Lacey. _Thank God._

Maybe his comment hadn't been as eyebrow raising as he thought. It was just that Danny was on high alert after the whole ordeal with his mom. He clued her in too easily about his feelings for Lacey by slipping up and allowing the wrong words to spill out of his mouth. He promised himself he wouldn't let that happen again. He _couldn't_ have that happen again. No one could know his true feelings for her. This wedding needed to go on without a hitch.

"No, but she's good people" he answered. Regina scoffed before bringing her baby blues back to him.

"Enough Porter talk" She said forcing a smile upon her face. "Let's talk about you instead"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Lacey squealed, hanging up her cellphone as she brought her eyes up to her two best friends in the world, Phoebe Daly and her sister Clara. "That was my Manager. People magazine wants to do a five page spread of Archie and I in their celebrity brides addition" She said unable to contain her excitement.

"Get the fuck out!" Clara said just as excitedly as Lacey.

"You have got to be kidding me" Phoebe said with her mouth hung agape.

"I kid you not" Lacey promised, while holding up her right hand in the air the way they did when being sworn in on the witness stand "And that's not even the best part" She continued. Lacey lifted her cup up to her mouth and took a sip of her English tea before continuing with the good news.

By then Clara and Phoebe were hanging on to her every word. Their eyes practically begging her to come out with it already. Lacey let out a small giggle before continuing, "The cable network E! wants to do a piece for E! News documenting the last days leading up to the nuptials. The camera crew will be here next week" She said giddily.

"No way! I'm going to be on T.V!" Phoebe screamed, disrupting some of the patrons from enjoying their lunch.

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down... jeez" Clara said giving Phoebe a look, her words causing a hint of embarrassment to riddle Phoebe's face. "And way to make this about you" Clara added in a all too judgey way.

"Oh whatever. You know you're thinking the same thing" Phoebe fired back. Clearly over her embarrassment. Plus, she hated whenever Clara got the last word.

"Um. Hello...I'm no stranger to reality television doll" Clara said referring to the brief stint of reality T.V she did a few years back. High Society was the name of the show, which consisted of a group of twenty somethings, five to be exact. Supposed New York City's elite, but Lacey was inclined to call them trust fund babies instead. Anywho, camera's followed them around town as they complained endlessly about trivial things while spending Daddy's money. Basically crap T.V. The show only lasted one and a half seasons before it was cancelled. Clara nearly cried for a week after the show got canned.

"Not to mention I'll be featured in 'The Fashion Life' when I start my new job with Nelly Cutrone" She said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Oh my God" Phoebe said excitedly. "I totally wish I had your life. Let's trade. Pretty please" Phoebe said sarcastically.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Hater"

"Okay guys first of all this isn't a reality show. More so a video diary of my wedding. And secondly, the constant bickering has to end. You guys are not going to embarrass me on national television" she said shooting glares at the both of them.

"Comprendé?" She asked her eyes flickering from her baby sis to her friend on sixteen years. Both women nodded their heads in understanding, though it had been reluctant.

* * *

It was a little after seven when Danny made it in from his day with Regina. Instead of heading up to his room to call it a night, he decided to stop at the bar first. He needed to relax a bit and a few shots of whiskey would definitely do the trick.

Danny navigated through the dimly lit room, making his way straight for the bar. Danny took a seat in the padded bar stool and waved down the bartender.

"What do ya have?" The bartender asked in his heavy Jamaican accent while eyeing Danny.

Danny shifted in his seat, "Johnnie Walker, double black, neat"

The bartender nodded before shifting his gaze away from Danny. He begin to pour Danny's whisky into a cocktail glass, filling the glass to about one fourth of it's size.

He slid the glass on the wooden counter top, it landing directly front of Danny. "Thanks" Danny said picking the glass up and taking a generous sip of the amber colored liquid.

"You opening a tab?"

Danny gave a single head nod as he let the liquid slowly burn down his throat.

Five drinks later he was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He could feel a warming sensation take over his body, his speech was starting to slow, his vision a bit hazy. Well, at least he wouldn't have any problems sleeping tonight, no thinking of her all night... the alcohol was sure to send him straight to bed. God, sleep sounded heavenly at this very moment, not to mention it was one A.M london time. Danny's body still hadn't adjusted to the time change. Danny was in the midst of flagging the bartender down to pay his tab when he saw his buddies entering the room.

His eyes settled upon Archie, Rico, Cole, Charlie and Scott as they stumbled into the bar. If Danny didn't know any better he would say they were completely trashed as well. At least they were trashed as a group, being trashed alone was so much more pathetic.

"Danny" Archie slurred after almost immediately spotting Danny at the bar. Archie broke away from his frat bros and headed towards the direction of the bar while Rico, Cole, Charlie and Scott took a seat at one of tables that filled the room.

"Archie" Danny said while eyeing his frat brother as he neared closer.

"Danny, bro" Archie said with a lazy smile spreading across his tan features.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as Archie pulled back the stool beside Danny and took a seat in it.

"A little birdie told me you're getting close to my sister" Archie said pointing a accusing finger at Danny. Danny could feel his mouth drop as Archie emerald greens held his gaze.

* * *

Lacey was awakened out of her sleep by the sound of Archie stumbling over furniture in the pitch black darkness of their luxurious suite. After about a half of minute of him fumbling around in the dark Lacey finally heard the doorknob to their bedroom turn. She shifted in bed, anchoring her body up with her elbows as Archie swung open the double doors of to their bedroom. He paused at the threshold for a second and even though Lacey could barely make out anything in the darkness she could see the gleamer of his perfect set of teeth twinkling in the darkness.

"Arch, where have you been?" she said not sounding like her usual self, but then again she had just been awaken out of a deep slumber.

"With the guys at the bar." He said his words slurring like he had one too many drinks.

_Great. He's drunk._

Lacey absolutely hated when Archie drank. He turned into a immature frat boy when he had more than a few drinks in his system. Not to mention he always happen to forget they were abstaining from sex until their wedding night.

"Come" She said pulling back the covers of the bed. Lacey didn't even give a damn he hadn't showered, she just wanted him conked out already. She didn't have the time nor energy to babysit a grown ass man child.

"Come on" She repeated impatiently after Archie hadn't moved from his position from the door frame.

"Arch get in the bed" She said sternly. Gosh, she hated how much she sounded like his mother.

"Calm down mom" he said as if he had been reading her thoughts. Lacey winced at his words.

Archie started to undress as he entered their bedroom, starting with his shirt, swiftly lifting it over his head and flinging it across the room. His pants were next. Archie unbuckled his belt, pulled it through his pants loops and across the room it went flying as well.

"So you can't just undress like a normal human being? You have to fling things across the room?" Archie laughed, though her comment hadn't been meant for giggles.

Archie undid his pants and stepped out of them, leaving them sitting in a pile on the floor.

Whatever. She would have him tidy the place up in the morning. Right now her main goal was getting him into the bed so he could sleep off his drunken stupor.

Lacey finally let her back hit the mattress the moment Archie climbed into bed with her.

Cold fingertips ran down her arm, startling her in the process. "Babe you're hands are fucking freezing" She said slapping them away. Archie laughed.

"Sorry" he muttered before using his breath to warm his fingers.

"Better?" he said touching her again.

Lacey smiled. "Yes" she said. "Now let's go to sleep"

Archie shifted on his side, facing her directly. He lifted his hands to touch her face, caressing her cheek before leaning in and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

Lacey snuggled up closer to him as his kisses grew more intense. Lacey could taste the vodka on his tongue. She lifted her fingers to cradle his face in her hand when he suddenly rolled on top of her. Lacey legs parted as she allowed him to fit perfectly in between her thighs.

His hands ran up and down her body over the satin fabric of her night gown. Lacey could feel a budge in his boxers starting to press up against her thigh.

Lacey shut her eyes as moans started to escape her lips, suddenly it wasn't Archie's lips pressing up against hers. No. It was Danny's. It was _Danny's_ tongue that sought refuge inside her mouth. _Danny's_ beating heart that pounded like a drum against her chest as his tongue met hers while languidly exploring her mouth, brushing against hers ever so seductively. It was _Danny's_ member grinding up against her as their kisses grew hotter. And finally _Danny's_ hands that found their way under her nightie...

Lacey wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. The tips of his fingers skimmed her panties as his lips broke away from hers.

"Baby" He moaned as his lips found the cusp of her jaw.

"Hmm" she hummed in delight as he started to suck on her neck.

"Baby" that word left his lips again in such a seductive whisper. His mouth found it's way to her earlobe. He nibbled on it before speaking again.

"I wanna make love to you" Danny said, his fingers dipping into her panties.

"Please" she begged, breathless, arching her back from off the bed.

And then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, what she had just agreed to and more importantly why she had agreed to it.

Lacey eyes flew open. "No. No. No. No. No." She said in panic tone while bringing her hands to his chest, attempting to push him off of her. "We can't" she continued as Archie remained hovered over her though his movements had stilled. She could hear his heavy breathing.

"Yes we can" he said, his warm breath tickling her skin. Archie leaned in, smashing his lips against hers. The kiss was filled with with urgency. Such ferocity.

"Arch" she said after turning her head to the side in efforts to block his kisses. His lips connected with her cheek instead, peppering her flushed skin with small pecks. "Stop" she said, her voice raising more than a few notches. He finally pulled away, letting out a drawn out groan.

Lacey laid there silently as Archie climbed off of her and settled on his back beside her. Silence hung in the air for an immeasurable amount of time before he spoke.

"Why would you even say yes if-"

"I'm sorry" she said cutting him off, already knowing what he as about to say.

Why would she give him the go ahead to begin with if she was unsure about going all the way...

Well, that was simple...in her mind Danny had uttered the words 'I wanna make love to you'. She had agreed to sex with Archie while fantasizing he was his best friend.

God. If that wasn't the definition of fucked up then she didn't know what was.

"We're almost married Lacey. I don't think it matters at this point" he said in a strained voice.

Archie's words brought Lacey out of her thoughts.

"What? Are you serious? It absolutely matters at this point" she said pushing Danny far from her brain. And even though she had almost slipped up and fucked Archie solely because she was so caught in her fantasy of him being Danny, she still managed bring herself back to reality.

Reality being she was abstaining from sex until their wedding night. _They_ were.

Besides what would be the point of sticking it out this long if they weren't going to make it to the very end?

"I want to be able to honestly say we waited until marriage before we had sex"

"Whatever. Thanks for getting me all riled up for nothing" he snapped. Lacey sat up starring down at him, even in the dark she could tell he was extremely pissed. Archie sat up as well, he brought his legs over the edge of the bed and started heading out the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To the bathroom...to pleasure myself" He said snarkily.

"Arch-"

"Oh Don't worry. I'm used to it" he said bitterly, not bothering to glance back at her as he spoke.

Lacey let out a frustrated sigh as she fell back on the bed.

* * *

The next morning the entire wedding party met in the dining hall for breakfast. Everyone was in the midst of grubbing on a the finest breakfast cuisine while carry on their side conversations when Judy, Lacey's mother spoke.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked, her eyes shifting back and forth from Lacey to Archie.

Archie was the one to speak. He took a sip of his orange juice before answering "I have a fun day planned for the guys at Montego Bay's Yatch club, while Lacey has arranged for a day at the spa for you lovely ladies" he said not bothering to look at her as he normally would do whenever he spoke of her. He was definitely still mad from last night. He hadn't uttered two words to her all morning.

"So wait, were being split up by genders?" Regina said disappointedly while shifting her gaze briefly to Danny before eyeing her older brother. "What am I going to do with a bunch of broads? That's no fun"

There were a few chuckles from bunch. Mostly from the guys. Lacey however didn't find Regina's comment the least bit amusing.

Neither had Clara, judging from the irritated looked plastered across her sister's face right about now. Lacey could tell Clara wanted to say something badly.

"Well Regina, you're welcome to join the fellows at the Yacht club" Lacey said, speaking before her sister could with something a lot less polite. Lacey couldn't mask the irritablenes from her voice though, Regina insinuating hanging out with the girls was some sort of chore had her peeved. Besides, she didn't want her tagging along anyway.

"I might just do that", was Regina's reply.

"Oh, no you don't" Archie said, wiping that smirk right off of Regina's pretty little face. "Guys only. Sorry sis" He gave her a 'I'm sorry but not really' look.

"But Arch..." She whined, just like the spoil brat that she was.

Archie held his ground though. Guess those big pretty blue eyes weren't working this time around. "No Regina, You'll just have to endure a day of getting facials and massages. Such torture, I know, but I'm sure you'll survive" He said sarcastically. There were some laughs around the table.

Regina bottom lip putrudded. Lacey could only imagine what was going through the brats head right about now. Clearly she wasn't used to the hearing the word no.

"You suck balls" she finally said after she realized Archie wasn't going to cave.

Lacey couldn't help but roll her eyes. And here she thought Clara was a brat.

"Regina please" Peter said, sounding just as much annoyed with Regina as Lacey was. As they all were... "Have some manners" he scolded.

_Thank you papa Yates!_ Lacey wanted so badly to shout. Finally someone calling Regina out on her vulgarness. _Take that Kathryn._ Apparently Clara wasn't the only one with a foul mouth.

Lacey was already starting to forgive Peter for the part he played in the disaster that occurred at their dinner party a few nights ago.

Regina offered no response other than a subtle eye roll.

"So Danny" Kathryn said, quickly trying to change the subject. Very subtle, Lacey thought as she eyed the red head. Katherine eyes landed on Danny as she looked up from her plate of fruit. "Regina tells me you guys went sight seeing yesterday"

Lacey almost choked on the grape that she was in the midst of swallowing. She didn't know why that tid bit of information surprised her so much. Or bothered her rather. She really shouldn't be feeling a type of way, Danny's probably known Regina as long as he had Archie. She was sure they were just good friends.

"Yeah, that's right. We had a blast" Regina answered for him, her eyes flickered over to Danny who was taking a sip of his apple juice.

"You two always had a special bond. Glad you could catch up" Kathryn said smiling warmly. Lacey hardly ever got to see Kathryn face light up with such joy.

"Me too. I love this girl" Like a sister... Danny wanted to add as he nudged Regina's shoulder, he chose not to though. No need of broadcasting it, Regina was well aware of his platonic feelings for her.

_I love this girl..._ Lacey chewed on the inside of her cheek as her eyes shifted down towards her half eaten plate of fruit. She placed her fork down, suddenly having lost her appetite.

* * *

"You okay sis?" Clara asked Lacey as she and the rest of the girls received pedicures. They were enjoying the day at the spa that Lacey had set up.

"Yeah" Lacey said forcing a smile on lips. "Just a lot on my mind with the wedding and everything"

"You're not having doubts are you?" Regina questioned, inserting herself into the conversation.

"Can't have you standing my brother up at the alter" she continued in a way that gave off the impression she was joking. But Lacey knew better, Regina was serious as a heart attack.

"I'm sure if Lacey were having doubts, we wouldn't be here" Clara answered before Lacey got the chance to.

Lacey gave Clara a 'thanks for defending me look', Clara eyes relayed she caught Lacey's unspoken gratitude, she then shifted her gaze away, down to her nail bits.

"So Lacey" Clara said taking Regina's silence as an opportunity to change the subject. "What are we doing next?" she said admiring her freshly manicured fingers.

"Facials are up next, then massages, then waxes" Lacey answered, her head hitting the back of the chair as she answered. God, this foot rub was heavenly.

"Oh God no. No waxing for me" Judy said, sounding very adamant about it too. As if she was reminiscing on some traumatic experience. Lacey nearly let out a cackle.

"Me too" Kathryn said, "I'll leave that to you young girls. I am quite fine with shaving down there"

A chuckle managed to leave her lips this time. Lacey lifted her head from off the head rest and spoke, eyeing her mother and then Kathryn, "No... you guys come on. I'm not saying you have to get a Brazilian or anything..."

"Like I said, I'm leaving that to you young girls" Kathryn repeated.

"Well, I'm down" Regina said cheesing. "You never know, I might get laid. Can't have a bush going on down there"

"Laid?" Kathryn asked, mortified. "Oh no you will not be getting laid up on with some random guy" Lacey nearly laughed. "Getting laid up on' that was a phrase she had never heard before.

"Who said I was talking about some random guy?" Regina said with a coy grin. And Lacey smile faltered. It was evident by Regina's comment the person she was referring to was Danny.

"Leave him alone as well" Kathryn said shocking Lacey. Judging by Kathryn's comments from earlier, Lacey was just sure Kathryn was in full support of this union.

"Desai is a playboy. Don't think I've forgotten about those college years. He's never ever had a steady girlfriend. You can't trust a guy with no past relationships" she continued. No past relationship? Danny a playboy? What!? Well, that explained the looks he gave her at times. He probably thought he could have any girl he wanted, even if said girl belonged to his best friend.

"That was years ago mom" Regina said clearly annoyed by her moms stance on the matter.

"I don't care. Stay away" Kathryn ordered. Lacey studied Kathryn's face, she could tell the thought of Regina hooking up with Danny bothered the older woman immensely.

"You can't tell me who to date" Regina complianed. There goes that infamous pout again.

"He lives in London Regina. _London!"_ Kathryn exclaimed, her voice raising more than a few octaves.

"And?" Regina gave her mom a blank stare.

"And..He's in no position to start a relationship" Kathryn answered, giving Regina a look as if the answer had been obvious.

"Who said anything about a relationship?"

"Oh god" Kathryn groaned while dropping her head back.

"Look, if you're not going to hook up with Danny, can I at least?" Phoebe said suddenly. Everyone couldn't help but erupt into laughter. Definitely a much needed distraction. The tension had been so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I'm just kidding" she said, when the laughter died down. "Or am I?" she added lifting a brow as her eyes scan the room.

Lacey giggled, Phoebe was so silly.

* * *

"Babe, I was thinking... how about we go out to dinner tonight?" Lacey was lounging on the sofa in their suite when Archie approached her with the question. Lacey eyed him, surprised he was now speaking to her. He had just gotten in from The Yacht club with the guys all but five minutes ago. Lacey returned from her day with the girls maybe a half an our ago. Surprisingly, their day had went on without a hitch. No one got murdered. All was well.

"Yeah babe, that sounds fun" she said looking up from her Magazine. She had grabbed a copy of Vogue from the newsstand yesterday morning before she and Archie headed out for their flight.

"I was thinking we invite Danny and Clara along" Lacey immediately sat up. She eyed Archie.

"Like a double date?" she could feel her eyebrows knitting together.

"No" Archie said taking a seat on the couch beside her. "I was just thinking since he's the best man and she's the maid of honor, that they should get to know each other"

"Oh okay, well I guess that makes sense" she said although in her mind she wasn't so sure about this.

"Cool. I'll invite them" Archie said raising up from the couch.

* * *

Lacey let out a deep exhale as she slid into the booth opposite Danny. They were at a Carribean restaurant, or just a restaurant as the locals would considered it, being the food was of norm to them.

'They' consisting of She, Archie, Clara and Danny.

A double date is what they were having although no one wanted to call a spade a spade.

Lacey felt eyes on her as she finally settled in her seat. She immediately brought her eyes up to Archie's best man and a chill ran through her. He was looking up at her through hooded lids. His dark lashes fanning his pretty eyes ever so erotically.

_Stop gazing into his eyes_, she scolded herself.

Lacey quickly looked away. Danny eyes on her was definitely making her feel some type of way.

Lacey brought her gaze over to her beau instead who was sliding into the booth in the spot beside her. She put on a forced smile as she tried desperately to ignore the feel of Danny's eyes still on her.

The tension in her body finally relaxed as she felt his gaze divert to someone other than herself. Despite the tension in her body dissipating, she still couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed of the fact that she knew when his eyes were and weren't on her. She was too in tuned to his every move. Not a good thing.

"I'm starved. Thanks for the invite" Danny said as he redirected his gaze from the girl whose been occupying his thoughts since the moment his eyes settled upon her lovely face and onto his best friend Archibald.

Danny needed to distract himself by speaking, his gaze was lingering on the exquisite Lacey Porter longer than it should and he was worried others might take notice.

"No problem" Archie said sitting ridiculously close to Lacey.

Of course he was. Lacey was his fiancé for godsakes. Hell, if Lacey's was his he was pretty sure she would be seated in his lap right about now.

Danny swallowed as thoughts of Lacey doing just that flickered through his mind. Her bum pressing down on his manhood...

God, how he would loved to feel any part of her luscious body on him. Danny wet his lips as his gaze shifted from Archie to Lacey's outspoken sister Clara.

"Yeah Archie, thanks for inviting us" she said as she slid into the booth, parking herself right beside him. Leaving not even a foot of space between the two.

She glanced at him, her eyes crinkled and her lips lifted up in a sweet smile.

And it suddenly hit Danny. _Were they on a double date?_

Oh god, he hoped not.

When he agreed to come along, he was under the impression this was just a dinner between the bride and groom and the best man and maid of honor. Not once had it ever crossed his mind that this might be a double date. He thought Clara was beautiful and all but she didn't hold his attention the way the other Porter did.

Lacey demanded his full, undivided attention whenever they were in the same room together. Hell, no girl had Danny so gone before.

"I thought you two could get to know each other better" Archie said with a smirk, his gaze shifting from Clara to Danny.

Danny nearly let out a sigh at his suspicions being confirmed by Archie's words not to mention the wolfish grin plastered on his face. _You sly dog you._ Archie here, was in the business of match making and Danny wasn't the least bit interested.

"I think we all could know each other better" Lacey said speaking her first words since being seated.

Danny nearly cocked his brow up at Lacey's comment.

_What did that mean?_

"Yeah, you're right babe" Archie said turning slightly to face his fiancé.

"You and Danny really don't know each other either" True. His only knowledge on the cinnamon complected beauty was that she twenty-three, an humanitarian if there ever was one, engaged to his buddy here and lastly the most beautiful girl in the world. Not enough info to justify him falling in love so quickly but somehow the little knowledge he did have seemed to be enough to know this wasn't just another silly crush.

"Well, not just that" she answered, her eyes flickered over to her younger sibling.

"You and Clara could stand to know each other better" Danny noticed movement in his peripheral. Clara was shifting in her seat beside him. He broke his eyes away from the beautiful one long enough to glance at Clara. She had a tight smile on her face.

"I guess you're right" the younger Porter said before shifting her eyes over to Archie.

"We _don't_ know each other" she said peering at Archie.

"Well, that's not my fault. I've tried to reach out" Archie said defensively, while eyeing her.

"Clara just plain ol' doesn't like me" he added with a smirk, looking at them all, speaking to no one in particular.

Clara rolled her eyes up at the ceiling before bringing them back to Archie. "Yeah. Make me the bad guy" she said irritatedly.

"Well.." Archie begin but was cut off by Lacey.

"No one is the bad guy here" Lacey said her eyes flickering back and forth between the two. "I want you guys to put aside your differences and move on. We're all going to be family in a few weeks. Let's not go into the union harboring ill feelings towards one another"

"You're right, Lacey" Clara said. She brought hers eyes over to Archie. "Maybe I prejudged you in the past. I genuinely do apologize for that and for anyway I might have offended you and your family"

"Thank you" Archie said, his expression appreciative. "Apology accepted and I extend the same out to you"

"Why thank you, Archibald" Clara said with a smirk as she leaned back in her seat until her back connected with the padded cushion behind her.

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

A huge grin couldn't help but play on Lacey's lips as she watched her sister and husband to be make the first step at attempting to get alone.

How long has she waited for this very moment to happen?

Seemed like forever...

"Now that that's out the way. Where's the waiter?" Lacey said glancing around the restaurant.

After their order was taken and food was served, Clara shifted her attention to Danny, "Danny let's talk about you" She said, an ernest smile touching her lips. The last half an hour had been spent talking about Clara and her plans for the future. From what Danny could gather she wanted to work in public relations in the fashion world. A continuation of the conversation from the dinner party a few nights ago before it took that awful turn.

The conversation went smoothly as Clara spoke about her hopes and dreams. There was no arguments or insults being thrown but of course that could have all been because the rest of the Yates clan wasn't present.

"What do you wanna know?" Danny said his voice lazy from the four glasses of wine he had consumed since arriving.

Clara brought her glass of wine up to her lips and down the last swallow of it before answering him.

"Let's start with your upbringing..." by then all eyes were on him, he made contact with Lacey's dark irises briefly before looking away. There was a look in her eyes that said she was just as interested in knowing about his past as her younger sister was.

That thought nearly made Danny smile. The thought of Lacey wanting to know more about him excited him beyond belief. Danny suppressed the urge to do so though, instead he answered Clara. "Well..." his eyes settling on her. She turned her body to face him as he continued to speak. "I grew up in Queens-"

"A Queens boy" Clara said cutting him off. She sounded impressed. "I dated a few of those, what part?"

"Astoria" he answered, she nodded for him to continue.

"I had a fairly good childhood. Never wanted for anything. I was fortunate enough to grow up in a two parent home..."

"Parents still together?" she asked, hiking up a brow.

He nodded, and then suddenly remembered that wasn't true. His parents were separating...

Right. How could he forget?

"No" he said shaking his head. Clara brows knitted. "They're actually separating"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Clara said apologetically. "I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's fine" Danny said shaking his head. Though it wasn't. He was still furious at his dad for his infidelity. For hurting his mom. For tearing their family apart.

"Anywho" Danny said after swallowing hard. "Graduated high school from Frank Sinatra school of arts. Of course you know already I attended Columbia University with this guy here" Danny said nodding to Archie. Archie smiled. Danny shifting his eyes back to Clara "Live in London now. Own an art gallery. I love what I do. I love my employees" Danny pursed his lips trying to think of more to say.

"Single?" Archie suddenly asked even though he already knew the answer. His redundant question further more proved that he was trying to set Danny up with Lacey's feisty sister here.

Danny knew a lot of this had to do with Archie's douchebag friend Scott telling him about seeing Regina in his room, seated on his bed, rather comfortably, and even though he had already cleared everything up with Archibald. He had the feeling Archie here was still suspicious. Danny nearly laughed at the thought of Archie thinking he was interested in Regina.

_If he only knew..._

"Yeah, but like I told you, I have my eye on someone..." Danny said reminding Archie. Now maybe he would stop pushing the issue.

"A crush?" Clara said hiking up a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Anyone we know?"

Lacey nearly choked on her food as she noticed Clara's eyes shift towards her direction. She met gazes with Lacey for a millisecond before looking away.

What the hell was Clara insinuating? And worse did Archie pick up on her implications? Not to mention Danny... He had after all been the other half of the party in the Art room that night.

The night she realized there was definitely a mutual attraction between the two.

As a result, Lacey had been desperately trying to avoid his presence all day. Trying to push out those warm fuzzy feelings she felt on the plane ride. Trying to block out what happened last night with Archie. Imagining it had been Danny kissing and touching her rather than her own boyfriend had nearly caused her to open the cookie jar before it was time to...

God. If he had almost gotten her to break her vow of celibacy, something she's been holding on to for two whole years, that meant he was a dangerous man, a _very_ dangerous one, and she needed to stay far far away. After this dinner she would keep her distance. Avoid him like the plague if needed be..

God. She hoped she could do so because this wasn't going to work, this infatuation with her fiancé best man.

To be in lust with someone so dear to her husband to be.

She felt like scum.

"No" Danny answered, he flagged down the waiter after glancing down at his empty glass.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Clara asked, surprising him.

"Uhmm.." Danny said, his fingers traveling down the glass, he was desperately trying to think. Clara had manage to catch him off guard with that one.

"Jo" he said, spitting out the first name that came to mind. Hell, he didn't know what else to say. "Her names Jo." he repeated again, this time more confidently.

Lacey felt a pang in her chest as her eyes shifted down to her plate of food.

God, why was she feeling some type of way about this?

Lacey hated herself for being jealous of this Jo girl. She also hated herself for wishing Danny would have said her name instead. But of course if he had, Archie words would have been far different from, "Jo? That name..God she sounds ridiculously hot"

Everyone laughed at Archie's joke including Lacey. She leaned into him a hand on his thigh as she continued her laugh. Lacey could play any role she wanted whether it was the polite socialite or the loving fiancé who wasn't the least bit jealous of the object of her fiancé's best man desires.

"Yep. She's definitely a stunner" Danny said, after clearing his throat several times. Those words felt weird leaving his lips. He had never actually thought of Jo in that way. But whatever, anything to convince everyone he was smitten. That way killing any hope Archie had of hooking him up with Clara. And this way Lacey would think she was far from his mind. He needed her to think he wasn't into her. It was for the best.

"Well, that's good Danny" Lacey said speaking her first words to Danny since arriving here in Montego Bay. "Maybe we'll be attending your wedding soon"

Danny eyes flickered over to Lacey. She stared at him with those mysterious eyes, he searched her face, it was almost as if she wanted to say more. Danny opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Wouldn't that be awesome? That way he could return the favor of making me his best man. God knows Scott and Cole are never getting married"

There were laughs around the table, but only two were genuine.

* * *

Lacey was in the midst of walking out of the restroom when she suddenly collided into someone who was rounding the corner.

And that person was no other than..

"I'm so sorry" Danny said, his hands planted firmly on her shoulders as he steadied her body. "I'm an idiot. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Danny said.

Lacey swallowed hard, the feel of his large hands on her bare skin was causing the temperature in her body to rise.

"No, It's okay" She said her voice airy. She shook her head as she spoke. Danny bit down on his bottom lip noticing the flush on her face.

Could he be the cause of this? The reason she was blushing?..

Danny nodded. "Well, I'll see you back at the table" he said, finally removing his hands from her heated skin.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lacey replied, suppressing a groan as Danny fingers left her body.

God. She didn't like this feeling. The feeling of him not touching her.

Danny found himself staring at the beautiful girl in front of him instead of making his way into the men's john like he planned. He took in her beautiful face just as he had done the first time he'd laid eyes on her at the airport. His eyes studying her delicate features. God. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to be more beautiful.

Lacey found her legs unmoving as she stared up at Danny. She really should get back to her seat beside Archie at their booth but she couldn't bring her brain to relay that message to her feet. They stayed planted firmly on the ground in their spot in front of Danny as she watched him watch her. His eyes slid over her face and slowly down her body causing a shiver to shoot through her.

Why did his gaze always cause that reaction from her? All Danny had to do was look at her and her body reacted.

If she wasn't nearly orgasming she was shivering.

Sad.

Their stare down was suddenly interrupted by a woman needing Lacey to let her by so that she could enter the ladies room.

"Excuse me" the older woman said garnering Lacey's attention and breaking their intense moment.

"Oh..Sorry" she said letting the woman pass. Her eyes flickered back to Danny the moment the woman walked past her.

Making only eye contact with him for a brief moment before uttering the words, "I should..go" Lacey rushed past him, leaving him standing alone in the hall.

Danny closed his eyes as the sweet scent of her invaded his nostrils. _Damn._

* * *

The next day, sight seeing was on the itinerary, the whole gang this time. First on the agenda was taking a drive along the north coast and the renowned Fern Gully. The first stop, Nine Mile, a quaint village in the lush mountains of St. Ann Parish. This was the birthplace and final resting place of Bob Marley, the legendary king of reggae. At Nine Mile, they got a chance to see where Marley's close relatives lived, they also took a stroll through Marley's boyhood home, now a museum and photo gallery. They learned about his childhood and how he began his musical career. They even sung a few of his songs with their fun-loving guide for the day. After Nine Mile they visited Mt. Zion Rock, a favorite meditation spot for Marley, where they took a moment to pay their respects to the legendary artist at his gravesite.

After paying their respects, they spent the rest of the afternoon traveling through the St. Ann hills, first visiting a modern day revival church before they were off to lunch.

They were dining on delicious traditional jerk chicken for lunch, filling their tummies before they were off to their final destination, getting their fortune told.

"So how'd last night go?" Phoebe said directing her question to Lacey as they munched down on their food, she was clearly referring to the dinner involving She, Archie, Danny and Clara. She placed her shades on her head while eyeing Lacey.

"It went" Lacey said in a humdrum sort of way.

"Oh you're going to have to give me more details than that. Did Clara shamelessly throw herself at Danny?" Lacey chuckled at Phoebe's comment.

"Excuse you bitch, I'm right here" Clara said nastily while shooting daggers at Phoebe. True. She was seated right beside Lacey at the Jamaican eatery. Clara brought her fork up to her mouth, blowing on her food before taking a bite.

Phoebe cackled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Clara, did you shamelessly throw yourself at Danny?" Phoebe said directing her question to Clara instead, as if that made it less rude.

"I hate you" Clara said and Phoebe laughed louder.

"Lacey how do you put up with this skank?" Clara said her eyes shifting over to Lacey.

"The same way I put up with you" Lacey joked as her eyes flickered down to plate of Curry Chicken.

"Funny" Clara said, she broke off a piece of coconut cake and poped it in her mouth. Eating utensils be damned.

"And just so you know" she said in the midst of chewing her food. "I did not throw myself at Danny" She said her eyes back on Phoebe.

"Oh really?" Phoebe said doubtfully.

"Yeah. I don't tend to go after men who are lusting after other women"

Lacey felt her body go still. Was Clara comment about her?

"What? Danny has his eye on someone? Who?" Phoebe asked her eyes larger than they normally were.

"Ask Lacey" Clara said a smile forming on her face.

Not funny.

"Who is it?" Phoebe said directing her gaze at Lacey.

Lacey let out a deep exhale before responding. "Some girl in London"

Phoebe's face fell and she smacked her lips.

"Her names 'Jo' " Clara said with an eye roll.

"Why are you using air quotes?" Phoebe asked Clara.

"No reason" Clara said glancing at Lacey briefly before bringing her eyes over to the devil better known as Danny Desai, who was sitting two tables over laughing at something Archie had said.

* * *

"I think I'm going to pass" Archie said glancing warily around the Voodoo shop as they waited to get their fortunes told. Lacey glanced around the room. There were weird pictures hanging all over the walls of the shop with symbols that she was pretty sure was associated with black magic. Skulls and voodoo dolls sat on the counter. Powders, herbs, oils, dead bugs, bones, you name it.. sat in glass jars on the shelves. Tarot cards for sale...

Lacey shivered, thinking the same, suddenly getting an extreme case of the heebee jeebees. The aura in the room was definitely spooky to say the least. One she had never experience in all her twenty three years of living.

"Me too" Lacey said her eyes settling on a shrine that was set up on a table behind the register.

Clara laughed. "Pussy" she said teasing.

"Clara, now you know this is weird" Lacey said glancing at the front door. Tempted to joining the others who was outside waiting, most of them had already gotten their fortunes told while a few others decided getting their fortune read just wasn't for them.

"It's not real" Clara said gaining Lacey's attention. Before Lacey could utter a word on the matter the sound of the bell ringing from the door claimed Lacey's full attention.

A smile nearly formed on Lacey's face as she watched Danny's eyes bulge out of their sockets as he glanced around the room.

"Wow" he said and Lacey giggled.

"Well, this isn't weird" he continued, his eyes settling briefly on every single one of them.

"Yay. You're getting your fortune read" Clara said excitedly, while clapping her hands.

"Unlike these two..." she said her eyes shifting towards Lacey and Archie, giving them a disapproving look.

Danny chuckled at Clara's facial expression. "You guys changed your mind?" he asked the two. It was Archie who answered.

"It's looking like a yes" Archie said slowly as he made his way over to stare at a painting on the wall that look to be of a monkey. Lacey squinted her eyes. Wait. Maybe it was a lion. Hell, she didn't know what the hell it was, it could have actually been a combination of the two. _Creepy._ Lacey shifted her eyes, she studied the back of her fiancé as he remained turn around lost in trance with the painting. Lacey sighed as she brought her eyes over to her sister. Clara was making a face behind Archie's back and Danny laughed.

Her eyes shifted over to him. He was grinning, clearly finding Clara's show amusing.

The moment his eyes fell upon her his laughter ceased. Lacey folded her arms and looked away.

They all stood in silence as Lacey waited on her parents to finish getting their fortune read.

"I'll take the next" A heavy set woman with long dreadlocks said minutes later as she appeared from the back with her parents.

Lacey studied her parents faces. They seem to be all smiles. That settled her nerves a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be as scary as she thought.

"Arch" she said glancing over at her beau who had shifted his eyes away from the weird painting long enough to eye her.

"Do you want to?.." Archie mouth opened and then he suddenly snapped it shut. Clearly still undecided.

"While you two are debating on the issue. I think I'll go.." Clara said making her way towards the back while passing their parents.

"Come mi child" The psychic slash fortune teller slash Voodoo priestess said as she lead Clara into the back.

Lacey eyes were trained on Clara's retreating form when she suddenly heard her dad let out a deep exhale.

"Well, that was something" he said shaking his head. Lacey hiked up a brow.

"What? What happened? What she say?" Lacey said searching for answers, she neared closer to her parents who were already making their way towards the door. All eyes were on them by now.

"She kept speaking about a supposed storm coming. It was weird" her mom said before they exited the shop.

A storm? Like an actual storm? Or did she mean figuratively?

before she could ponder long on the subject, her peripheral caught movement from Archie. He was heading towards the exit.

"I'm outta here" he said attempting to pass her by.

Lacey caught his arm though, preventing him from going any further.

"You're leaving?" she could tell by the look on his face he was creeped the fuck out. Lacey wasn't going to lie she was well. But there were something inside her telling her to go through with this.

Maybe that was just Clara's voice. Lacey nearly laughed at the thought.

"I feel like if I stay in here one more minute I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life" Lacey chuckled. She released him, understanding if he wanted to leave. She wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do.

"Okay" she said planting a kiss on his lips. Archie smiled at her after their lips parted.

"I'll be outside" he said before leaving Lacey alone in a room with his best man.

* * *

"Okay I just have a few questions" Lacey said as she took a seat across from the psychic slash fortune teller slash Voodoo priestess. Voodoo priestess eyed Lacey as she whipped out her tarot cards, giving them a good shuffle before setting them on the table.

"I'm getting married and I need to know..."

"Not the way works. Hush mi child" she said spreading the cards in front of her. "I will tell you what I see, K'?"

Lacey nodded as she flipped over the first card.

"Hmm" Voodoo woman hummed. "You love em'" She said.

"Yes, very much so. Like I said I'm getting married" Lacey reminded her.

The lady eyed Lacey for an immeasurable amount of time before flipping over another card. "You get married one day"

Lacey frowned. Wait. What? "And by one day, do you mean the very near future? As in... two weeks from now?.." Lacey said leaning in, trying to capture the woman's attention. She had already started flipping over another card, her gaze focused on the cards on the table.

"Hush" the woman ordered. Lacey pulled back, insulted by the woman silencing her. She huffed while leaning back in her seat. The woman begin to speak again.

"No good" She said. Lacey brought her eyes back up to the woman who eyes seems to be settled upon her now and not at the tarot cards below her.

Lacey waited for the woman to finish but she didn't seem to have anything else to say. "What's no good?" she said shaking her head out of confusion.

"Heeem" the woman said leaning in. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers, spooking Lacey to the point where she almost jumped out of her chair.

When Lacey heart beat returned to it's normal rate she said, "Archie? Are you telling me I won't marry Archie?" The woman pursed her lips, it took her a long while to answer. Lacey wanted to scream 'Just come out with it already'

"You no marry him" she said before shifting her eyes back down at the table. Lacey sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes adverted the woman's penetrating stare.

"I see no good tings" the woman said as she turned over another card.

"In general... or..?" Lacey said getting snippy with the woman. She couldn't help it, her vague answers was beyond frustrating.

"I see.." the woman stopped for a second and stared at nothing in particular. Lacey wasn't sure if she was communicating to the spirits or if she was having visions or what. All she knew was the woman was spooking the shit out of her.

The woman closed her eyes, "D" she said after a long moment, her lids fluttering rapidly. "D" she repeated before finally opening her eyes.

"What?" Lacey said her eyes blinking rapidly. "What does that mean?"

"Leave" she said making eye contact with Lacey.

"What?" Lacey blurted taken aback. Who the hell did she think she was telling her to leave after she spent nearly two hundred bucks, american dollars at that, on this damn tarot card reading?

_The nerve._

"Leave dis place. You do no good here" Lacey face relaxed a bit. She meant Jamaica, not the session...

"So basically, you're telling me not to marry my fiancé?" Lacey said still finding herself getting frustrated. God, this wasn't going the way she envisioned.

What happen to the standard, you will get married, have kids and live a long happy life?

"Leave dis place. You do no good here" The woman said leaning in and pretty much sneering at Lacey.

"Well, thank you for the informative read" Lacey said nastily. She stood up and snatched her purse from off the table.

"He no good" the woman said as Lacey was halfway out the door. Lacey stopped mid stride at the woman's words and jerked her head around.

"Who?" she said, God what was this crazy woman talking about now?

_"D"_ she said with emphasis.

* * *

Lacey couldn't imagine what the look on her face must have been as she entered the front of the shop. The last thing the psychic slash fortune teller slash Voodoo priestess said to her still rang loud in her ear.

'D'

'D' as in...

The sight of her husband to be standing in the shop carrying on a conversation with Danny and Regina had immediately brought her out of her thoughts.

What was Regina suddenly doing in here? She thought blondie wasn't into psychics, isn't that what she said an hour ago at the restaurant? and more importantly what was Archie doing back inside?

"Arch what's up?" Lacey said walking towards where they were standing by the counter.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to go ahead and get a reading"

"Oh wow" she said stopping directly in front of him. What the hell had prompted this sudden change of mind? "What changed your mind?" her words echoing her thoughts. Lacey tried to keep her voice light.

Though inside she was...

"Me" Regina said answering her. Lacey snapped her head in the blondes direction. "He's getting married, I think he should know his future. Don't you agree?" Regina finished with a smirk.

Before Lacey could make any comment on the matter, The psychic slash fortune teller slash Voodoo priestess came from out of the back room.

"Who's next?" she said eyeing them all.

"I think I'll go next" Archie said. Lacey watched him make his way towards back. He gave a quick glance behind him before crossing the beaded threshold. A smile tugged at his lips. Lacey could feel her heart beat quicken as her beau disappeared into the back.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling so great about him getting his fortune read.

Lacey eyes made it over to his sister. Regina had a self satisfied smirk on her face that boiled Lacey's blood. Oh how she wanted to smack that smirk off of her pretty little face.

Lacey folded her arms and posted up against the wall. Silence filled the environment as they waited on Archie to finish getting his reading.

Ten minutes later, Archie emerged from the back, his face was tense and his body language told her that whatever was said back there wasn't anything to celebrate.

"Archie what's wrong?" Lacey said her eyes narrowing as she started to approach him.

His gaze settled on her. His eyes searched hers for a long moment before he finally spoke. "I think we should talk" He said in a way that tuned her insides cold.

**A/N Thnx for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Make sure you stay tuned there's more to come, well if you guys want it. Remember Reviews=Updates!**


	5. I want you to want me

**A/N I'm back bitches! R&amp;R**

**Warning: I wrote like 36k words, hope you guys can stomach it :0 Oh, and still no beta so all mistakes belong to me :)**

* * *

_**I want you to want me**_

Lacey Porter was speechless. For the first time in her life she was at an actual loss for words.

A bubble formed in her throat as she stared back at her beau with what she was sure, a deer caught in headlights expression. The mask he wore on his ruggedly handsome face was anything but comforting, which only meant one thing.

This was about the reading. About the wedding. About Danny.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Panic set in like a bad perm.

"What's wrong Archie?" she heard her fiancé's meddling sister say. "Is it about your reading?" Her voice laced with concern, but when Lacey glanced up at the blonde, her expression hardly matched her tone. Regina pretty face turned mocking as her pale eyes flickered over Lacey. She gave one of those bitch-face looks that reminded her all too much of the cruel girls she spent her entire High school years avoiding like the plague. Attending her senior year at one of Manhattan's Upper East Side very elusive private schools was the worst. She never quite fit in and the girls were brutal. Regina reminded her of those girls. Hell, she was the girl those girls were modeled after. If Lacey knew anything was that Regina was the original mean girl. Everyone else, mere carbon copies.

A taunting grin started to lift at the corners of Regina's berry stained lips.

"Don't tell me no happily ever after" she said tauntingly and at that moment Lacey wanted to morph into a three hundred pound linebacker and ram Regina's bony form right over the counter and onto the hard wood floor, she'd get a few licks in of course.

She wouldn't though. One, because it was physically impossible. Two, because as much as she would loved to get payback for all the snarky comments Regina's made in the past, it would be unladylike to behave in such a manner. And if her mom had taught her anything at all, was to always remain classy no matter the situation or how much someone provoked you.

And boy did Regina provoke, it was like it was a game to her, 'Lets see how much I can poke the bear before it finally snaps'. She loved pushing boundaries. Lacey was tempted to say screw being classy and living out that fantasy right about now. But then there was that calming voice in her head again, her moms.. _Let it go._

Lacey decided to do just that, turning her direction to face her beau again, his eyes was on hers, expression tensed, still. Such a contrast to his normal happy go lucky expression. This wasn't good. Not at all. Lacey felt a knot form in her stomach, twisting into the most intricate gnarl.

Archie opened his mouth to speak but before he could get anything out, the heavy Jamaican accent of her favorite person in the world at this current moment blared loud throughout the room causing everyone attention to be diverted from him to where she was standing in the threshold of what separated the front of the shop to the room where she entertained her clients. Entertained, yes, because that's exactly what this was, being everything that came out of her mouth was laughable.

"Young man, are you ready for your reading?" She said, her blood shot eyes zeroing in on Danny.

For the first time since Archie left the room to get his reading done Lacey truly looked at him. She had been too nervous before, he was after all the center of all this drama, though he had no clue.

Danny didn't dare glance her way though. He simply nodded his head, and followed Voodoo priestess off to the back.

Silence hung in the air, thickly, swathing around them like a heavy blanket as Danny disappeared into the back. The moment the beaded threshold fell back into place. Lacey eyes darted back over to Archie who stood just two feet in front of her.

"We need to talk" he uttered those same stomach dropping words that sent her into a tailspin before. His green eyes searching her face.

Lacey nodded her head, reaching her hand out to grab his. "What about?" she said trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

At that moment, Archie looked back at his bratty sister who was watching them hard like how stay at home mom did soap operas. Might as well bring out the bucket of popcorn.

"What?" Regina said innocently, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

So clueless.

"A little privacy would be nice"'Archie said, and Lacey could tell he was holding back bite. Whatever was bothering him had him grouchy.

"Privacy? What for? We're all family here" she said, cozying up by the register.

_Nice try._

Lacey could see Archie's jaw clenched. She gave his hand a squeeze, he immediately brought his emerald eyes over to her.

"Come on, let's talk outside" Lacey said. Archie nodded and they both headed out the shop, leaving Regina inside to do whatever it was she did when no one was around.

Hell, she could seethe in anger for all she cared.

"So" she said after reaching a shaded area around the side of the building. It was private, away from watchful eyes and prying ears. Her eyes remained trained on him as he parked himself right in front of her.

He dropped her hand and sighed heavily. Lacey tried not to over think him letting her hand go the way he had. Archie had never been a hand holding kind of guy, she thought, trying desperately to make herself feel better.

"Archie, what's wrong?" This wasn't going to work, he needed to just come out with it. All this silence was just making her more antsy. "What's this about?" she said demanding his attention.

His jaw set. "My reading" he answered, his eyes narrowed into slits "She said you're not the one"

"What?" Lacey heard leave her mouth although she wasn't the teeniest bit surprised by the words that just left his.

She had kind of been expecting it.

"She said you're not the one" he repeated in a way that revealed to her how truly frustrated he was. Lacey wanted to reach out and smooth out the lines in his forehead but decided against it. "She sounded pretty sure of it" he added, his tone beyond deflated.

"Archie " she begin, but the moment she realized she had no clue what she was going to say, she shut her mouth.

"Did she tell you the same about me?" He said looking up at her, his eyes questioning.

He stepped forward, closed the gap between the two, searching her face.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Danny asked the heavy set woman who was seated at the table across from him.

Apparently, he had missed whatever question she had asked him. He couldn't help it, his mind was going a million miles a minute. Swarming with thoughts about Archie and Lacey and what the hell that was back there.

Danny had noticed a shift in the atmosphere the moment Lacey returned from getting her fortuned read. She entered the room with a far away look that remained planted on her face until Archie had returned from his reading and then it morphed into something he couldn't quite figure out. Panic maybe? It was hard to tell.

Then there was Archie...

He'd been super stoked going into the reading but coming back was a whole other story. The Porter's weren't too excited coming from theirs either. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. Danny had ignored the eerie vibe upon entering the shop, figuring a Voodoo shop wasn't going to have the same aura as a church would. Not that he had been in many churches lately but he didn't have to to know there was a huge difference in ambience. Danny didn't want to think there was anything demonic going on but whatever was at play had them spooked. It undoubtedly had to do what was said in this room. That he was sure of.

"I said have a seat mi chile" she nodded for him to sit. Danny was suddenly embarrassed, her words reminding him that he was still standing up like a moron.

"Yes" he said pulling out a chair, "that would be.. ideal" he muttered, nervously, taking a seat in the very chair Lacey had no more than fifteen minutes ago while getting her fortune read. Danny nearly sighed thinking about what Miss Cleo here could have told the stunning socialite.

She brought her intense 'I know every thought that has ever crossed your mind' gaze upon him and felt his skin prickle at her sharp assessing gaze, his belly a bottomless pit.

"You love her" she finally said.

Danny blinked, stunned, he wasn't sure why her words had caught him off guard so much. He had never really given psychics much thought to be honest. He figured they were just a bunch of frauds looking for gullible people to scam. But, clearly, there was a small portion of them out there who were legit. The fact that she hadn't even used tarot cards and seemed to know this validated herself in his eyes. Amazing how someone could see inside souls. Unnatural? Yes. But amazing nonetheless. Her gaze unwavering as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. She probably knew every salacious thought that had ever ran through his head regarding the bride to be, which was probably the reason for her scrutinizing stare. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, enough to where he wanted to get up and leave. Her gaze was unrelenting, and her bloodshot eyes dared him to deny it. Dared him to say it wasn't true. Call her a liar. Scream he didn't know what she was talking about, that there was only one woman he loved and that person being his mom. But that would be lying and at this point, so what was the point?

"Did you tell them?" he said, words finally leaving his lips.

* * *

Lacey felt a lump form in her throat as she peered into the steely green eyes of her fiancé. She swallowed a few times trying to force it down. But all good that done because she only ended up nearly choking.

"Baby" Archie said, reaching his arms around her to pat her back. He leveled his head to meet her stare. "You okay, you need water?" he asked with concern.

God, she loved this the way he was so caring, even after knowing what he knew, he remained a gentleman.

She shook her head no, clearing her throat several times. "I'm good" she said, palm up, her voice coming out hoarse.

He nodded once, releasing her from his clutches, his face serious again. He remained silent as his eyes flickered over to the group of tourist who where huddled in front of an older gentleman who looked to be selling ice cream out of the cart that was connected to his bicycle.

It was clear Archie was still waiting on her to answer his original question.

She debated on whether or not to tell the truth.

She was in the midst of opening her mouth to speak when his words cut her off before she could utter a single word.

"Judging by the deafening silence, I am to presume she did" his eyes were questioning.

Lacey avoided his gaze and sighed. "Yes" she said, her first thought had been to deny it but she couldn't bring herself too. It felt too much like cheating. She refused to trick him into marrying her.

"Damn" he said, his head falling."Well, that's not good" he added, tone grave.

Lacey grabbed hold of his face forcing him to look at her, brows creasing. "What does that mean?"

Archie blinked several times. He wet his lips before speaking. "I think this is a sign" his eyes narrowing on hers.

"A sign of what?" she manage to get out, though her voice was shaky.

"That we shouldn't get married" he drawled. Was it just her or was those words almost too easy for him say? Shouldn't he be choking up more? Lacey almost couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She really shouldn't be surprised, everything up to this point lead her to believe he was getting cold feet, but still hearing the words made it so much more real.

It hurt.

Lacey shook her head, taking a step back. Archie tried to grab her hand but she snatched it away. "Don't" she said.

"Honey" he said his voice as smooth as butter. How dare he use that tone with her right now. Not after he just ended their engagement.

He reached for her hand. "Stop" She rejected his advances by crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

She didn't respond instead just looked down at the ground, eyeing the cracks in the concrete as she huffed and puffed, her chest rising and falling like she just ran a 10k marathon.

"Don't be mad, I think we just need to take a step back, maybe this is going too fast"

That right there had caused her to snap her head up, nostrils flaring wildly.

"Going too fast? Really, Arch?" his face looked pinched.

"So we choose to practice abstinence, take two whole years to get to know each other inside and out and that is moving too fast for you?" She couldn't believe this, was this really happening right now? Was Archie really breaking up with her?

Please tell me this is a nightmare and not actual life right now.

Archie brought both of his hands up to rest on her shoulders. "Don't be mad"

Her brows raised on her forehead. What a moronic thing to say right now. He had just brought her world down upon her and he wanted her to keep her composure. Classic. "Don't be mad" she repeated bitterly. "We invite all these people out here to Jamaica for our wedding, not to mention spend an insane amount of money, and all of the sudden you want to call the wedding off all because of what some bat shit crazy supposed psychic told you?"

"I'm sorry" he said. He could seriously shove his apologies up his ass.

"Whatever" she said diverting her gaze away from the scum bag in front of her and onto the crowd forming by the man with the ice cream cart. The crowd had doubled in size in the matter of minutes.

She was not expecting what happened next. Archie let out a series of guffaws, clutching his stomach as he bent over enjoying his fit.

Lacey was completely and utterly befuddled. What in the hell was so funny?

Just as she was fixing her mouth to speak, Archie beat her to it, "Gotcha" he said, placing his hands on his knees, nearly in tears.

Lacey stared at him mystified. Gotcha? What was this some sick sort of joke?

As if reading her thoughts, Archie said, "I'm joking Lacey" he grabbed hold of her hand.

"You are?"she said stunned and he gave her a look that questioned her sanity.

"Of course I am. I could never not want to marry you. I don't care what some looney tunes fortune teller says. You _are_ the one."

Assuming by his joking manner Archie was clueless about Danny. So the VooDoo witch had at least left that tid bit out. She could at least thank the bitch for something.

Relief washed over her utterly and completely before it morphed into something else, unadulterated rage.

Yeah, she was mad.

"Archie, Don't ever scare me like that" she said hitting him with the force of Muhammad Ali plus two Mike Tyson's.

"Ouch" Archie said, holding his arm, feigning hurt.

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" he teased.

"Yes, if you ever pull anything like this ever again. How could you scare me like that?" She continued hitting him, her voice boarding the lines of petulant.

"I just thought it'll be a funny joke. I'm sorry baby" he said pulling her close and kissing her forehead. Archie wrapped his arms around her lanky body.

'You really had me fooled" she barely got out.

"I didn't mean to upset you" he said soothing her back.

"Well, you did" she pouted, still upset with him for his non funny practical joke.

"How can I make it up to you?" His hand ran up her back and settled at the nape of her neck.

Lacey rested her head on his chest before answering. "God, I hate you right now" she let out a small chuckle. He did the same, except his was much thunderous, so booming it caused slight vibrations to ripple through out his chest. It felt nice.

Lacey linked her arms around his waist sliding both of her hands in the back pockets of his shorts.

"I want one night away from everyone. Just you and me alone" she said finally answering his question.

His fingers laced through her shoulder length tresses. Lacey closed her eyes, reveling in the way his fingers massaged her scalp.

"Anything else?" his voice low, and unbelievably sexy.

"Ask me after we're married" she said, his movements stilled, clearly catching her drift.

"Ah. Lacey" he said resting his chin on the top of her head. "Don't start" he murmured in a low cadence.

"What?" she said, innocently, pulling away to met his gaze, batting her unbelievably long lashes.

"You know what?" he said, stoney-faced. "I'm not falling for it this time" he added firmly.

"Oh, really?" she said, unbelieving, a perfectly plucked eyebrow twitching up. "How 'bout when I do this?" she said squeezing his tush. He let out a moan. "Or this?" she lifted her head from his chest and stood on the tip of her toes to plant a sweet kiss on his lip, then proceeded to make small kisses along his jaw line. Her hands were everywhere.

In a sudden movement, Archie grabbed hold of her face, backing her up against the wall.

Lacey could feel the erection that wasn't there moments ago.

He leaned in for another kiss, his all too eager lips shaped themselves perfectly over hers, his feverish hands greedy as they ran up her thighs. He was beyond excited and kissed her for a long moment, their tongues entwining in synchrony, in such a ravenous, possessive, kiss you like it's my last kind of way. Lacey used her hands to pull him closer, his firm body pressing against her, she felt him grow even harder, and just when she thought he couldn't be anymore turned on at the exploration of each others mouths, she lifted her hands and pried his away from her body. He pulled away, his green eyes wild, filled with unbridled lust mixed with a hint of shock.

He let out a tortured groan, attempting to close in again but she thwarted off his advances by placing a firm hand on his chest and slightly pushing him away. "Ah. Ah. Ah" she said wagging a finger. He stumbled back, dumbfounded. A look that said 'What the hell?' flooded his features.

Lacey could feel the grin lifting her mouth, she leaned in, close enough that their noses were almost touching. Her hand skitted over his junk before cupping it, she smirked, a lazy artful one that didn't come close to meeting her eyes. "This is _my_ idea of a practical joke" she said glancing down at his situation. "Good luck getting rid of that thing" she tossed him a sympathetic look before leaving him and his impossibly hard erection to their lonesome.

* * *

"Tis not mi place to tell" The psychic answered, the dark pools of her beady eyes simmering with something akin to insouciance.

Danny nodded once before lifting his hands to his face, he rubbed his eyes. God, he was tired.

"Leave this place" she said and he looked up at her. "Before you do something you will regret"

"So I'm just supposed to pick up and leave? I'm the best man" he said incredulously.

"If you stay you won't be anything" she punctuated with bared teeth.

Danny pondered that for a while before letting out a heavy sigh. "Can you at least tell me how she feels?" he had a clue but he still needed to hear it.

She pursed her lips as if debating on whether or not she wanted to reveal anything to him, "She wants to marry him" she said finally, meeting his stare head on.

* * *

To say Danny was in a shitty mood after getting his fortune read was the understatement of the century. Not only had the psychic told him to high tail it out of Jamaica with the quickness, she also revealed Lacey didn't have not one iota of feelings for him. So everything between them had been one sided. God, he felt like an idiot. Of course she didn't feel the same. She was marrying his best friend. It didn't take a rocket science to see he and Archie were like night and day. Danny was just a boy for Queens who happened to make something out of the cards he was dealt. He own a art gallery, which flourished relatively well, but hardly enough for her. He couldn't offer her the extravagant lifestyle she had probably come accustomed to. Flying her to Paris one day, Italy the next by way of a private jet. Nope, he didn't own any jets. He wasn't apart of High society. No rubbing elbows with The President, or Golfing with Bill Gates on the weekends. He would never fit into that crowd and quite frankly he didn't want to.

Danny exited the shop and spotted the perfect couple sitting on a bench across the street feeding each other ice cream.

_How lovely._

As nauseating as this site of the two was, he needed to see it. Archie playfully placing ice-cream on the tip of Lacey's nose before licking it off was just the catalyst he needed to put things into perspective. His vision finally clear.

He was the best man in a wedding to a friend he'd known for nearly a decade. He would serve his purpose in the wedding and be on his merry way.

Back to London. Back to reality.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had pretty much been an uneventful one, after arriving back to the resort Danny took a shower and let himself unwind in the suite for the rest of the day or at least he tried to, flashes from earlier kept flickering through his brain, the shuttle ride back in particular had been agonizing to say the least, pretending like everything was easy peasy.

Like the acknowledgment of his presence hadn't pretty much been non existent since boarding the shuttle.

He didn't understand how the day could go from singing 'Don't worry be happy' to thinking rather paranoidly if he would get abolished from the wedding and sent packing back to England where his traitorous ass belonged the moment they arrived back at the resort.

Paranoid with good reason, Archie hadn't uttered a single word to him since the reading. Lacey hadn't even looked twice at him. And yet when they got back to the resort, no confrontation, no nothing.

He couldn't make sense of any of it. He didn't think he's ever been this on edge in his entire life.

Danny teeth gnawed the inside of his lip, as he thought pensively. Was he imagining all this up? The tension that had barricaded the shop after Archie had walked past the beaded threshold following getting his fortune read?

Nope. There definitely was some weirdness between the two.

So how had Archie gone from a brooding 'We need to talk' to licking ice cream off each others noses?

Nothing made sense. What was he missing here? Even Regina acted like what had happened at the shop hadn't.

What could Archie have needed to talk to Lacey about? What could have caused the sheer cheerlessness in his eyes, furrowing of his brows, slight downturn of his lips, sharp edge of his voice?

After pondering on the subject for what seemed like most of the afternoon Danny finally quite obsessing over the matter. No use of getting worked up, no one had confronted him about anything so it must be nothing, he doubt he would still be here if Archie or Lacey knew of his feelings.

Miss Cleo hadn't lied after all.

He was just getting up from an two hour nap when he heard the text message alert on his cell phone. Danny reached for the cell in the dark not bothering to switch the lamp on. After locating his cell, he picked it up, reading the text message from his friend Charlie.

_hot chicks at the pool come join us ;)_

Danny sighed. He really needed to take his pal up on the offer. He was a twenty-six year old _single_ adult. Engaging with the opposite sex for purposes other than work would be the definition of healthy. Why not chat it up with a bunch of hot chicks? Even if he didn't manage to meet anyone the least bit interesting, at least he would get in some exercise for the day. He always loved swimming. He couldn't remember the last time he got in the water. Years, he was sure. Possibly since college? One thing for sure, he hadn't since moving to London. Work kept him so busy, he rarely had time to eat let alone take a dip. Speaking of work, he needed to check his email. Danny clicked the lights on before trekking his way over to the desk. He heaved a heavy sigh before pulling the chair out and plopping down in the seat. He lifted the screen and ran his fingers lightly over the mouse. The laptop came to life and prompted him for his password, after typing it in, he opened up his web browser. Danny logged into his email account and was surprised to see fifteen new emails from prospective clients, plus two from Jo. He was in the midst of reading a lengthy email from his assistant when he heard a rap on his door. Danny rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as he made his way towards the door. He glanced out the peep hole and grimaced, it was Scott.

Great.

Danny wasn't going to lie he hadn't been feeling the blonde since meeting him at Archie and Lacey's dinner party the other night, besides that, Scott opening his mouth to Archie about he and Regina hadn't sat well with him . Danny wasn't sure if he had done it purpose to start up drama or if he just had a big mouth, either way he needed to get to the root of things. Who exactly was Scott Vanderbilt?

Danny opened the door and greeted the blue eyed enigma who was otherwise known as Archie's shadow. "Scott" he said studying the guy in front of him, he had on a white tee, navy blue swim trunks on and Adidas slides. Clearly on his way down to the pool area or beach, whichever. Danny could only guess what this visit pertained to. That didn't stop him from asking though.

"What's up?" said Danny.

Scott's aqua marine eyes looked past him and into the room for the briefest moment before settling back on Danny again.

His not so subtle way of checking to see if Danny was alone. Danny decided to play his game, opening the door wider so Scott could get a better view inside his suite.

"See, just me" he said, glancing behind him. When he turned back around he was met with an inscrutable gaze.

Scott eyebrows raised on his forehead. It was a while before he spoke, "Okayyyy" he finally said with extremely slow deliberation. As if to say he didn't get why Danny did what he did.

Yeah, play dumb Scott...

"How can I help you?" Danny said, unintentionally sounding like a customer service rep. He was only trying to ward off any uncomfortableness he might have caused by just getting straight to the point. No need to make this anymore excruciating with awkward pauses.

"Chuck's been texting you about joining us out pool side, and since he never got a response, I told him on my way down, I would check on you. Besides-" he said, running his fingers through his short blonde locks, "I wanted to make sure you were still alive in here" he ended with a lousy attempt of a smile. It was disingenuous and they both knew it.

"Well, isn't that sweet" Danny said trying to muster up one as well, he noticed how sarcastic his words sounded. Oh well, he couldn't quite care enough. Besides, the only reason Scott had come nosying around in the first place was to see if the best man was living up to the title or if he was being the very opposite and boning the baby sis of the groom to be.

"Yeah, I'll be be done in a sec, I got caught up with emails"

"Oh okay. Well, see you down" Scott said, turning to leave.

"One thing, Scott"

Scott turned back around to face Danny, "Yeah?" he said whirling a brow.

"You know what? Never mind." Danny said, waiving it off with a quick hand gesture. He figured he wouldn't make a big deal of the Regina situation. Maybe Scott hadn't been trying to stir the pot after all. He did seem genuinely perplexed by Danny's subtle dig a few moments ago. Danny decided to let it die. If Scott caused anymore problems he wouldn't be so quick to sweep it under the rug.

* * *

A scene from Van Wilder played out in front of Danny as he made his way out pool side. Dozens of Twenty something year olds filled the vicinity, rumbustious and eager to party, sipping on their alcoholic beverages, Lolly gagging around like typical college age adults.

Some were in the pool, girls propped up on the shoulders of more than willing yet drunk beyond their limits guys, barely able to shuffle the girls around as they pretended to wrestle with each other. This seemed to be where the party was at and Danny would have fell right along with the partying, boozing and horse footing around if he wasn't damn near thirty. Well, not actually, he still had a few years until he would be officially considered an old man but twenty six was way to old to consider this scene anything other than juvenile.

Danny noticed most of his buddies were already in the pool.

"Danny, you made it" Charles McBride, one of Danny's frat brothers bellowed out as he made his way to where he were seated by the pool. Chuck as they all liked to called him, emptied the entire contents in his cup before sitting the plastic cup down by feet. A warm smile spread across his face as he motioned Danny to join him.

On either side of him were two blondes. One sidled especially close to him, the other eyeing Danny like a piece of steak.

"I told her you're from London, like _really_ from London" Chuck said leaning forward into Danny's ear, whispering, so the girls wouldn't hear.

Danny's first thought was, hmm, how odd? Why would Charlie tell the girls such a ridiculous tale? But then he realized to girls foreign accents were more appealing and clearly Chuck wanted Danny to play wingman. Whatever, he would oblige, he was always down for helping out a fellow Beta Theta Pi. Plus, it was just a white lie, essentially harmless. Danny nodded to Charlie letting his hopeless friend know he caught his drift and proceeded to greet the young lady across from him.

"Daniel" he said in a faux British accent, extending his hand out to the buxom blonde. A sweet smile stretched across her overly tan features.

"Abbie" she said, in exchanged, taking hold of his hand and shaking it. Her eyes lighting up like sparklers.

* * *

"Clara stop" Lacey said in a fit of giggles. The high pitch squeals filling the room as Lacey laid sprawled out across the ridiculously plush Persian rug in Phoebe's suite. Clara was hovered over her torso tickling her relentlessly.

"No, not until you tell me what Miss Wanna be Cleo told you at your reading" Clara said her fingers digging more forcefully into Lacey's uber ticklish skin.

"I told you already" Lacey said squirming underneath her sisters touch.

"Yeah, the untruthful version" Clara hands lowered to the sensitive spot above Lacey's hip bone. "Spill it, big sis" Clara's slowed down to a torturous pace. "We can do this all night" she drawled.

"Phoebe, a little help here" Lacey said still cackling like a hyena. God, she would get Clara good, if she ever got up from under her hold that is.

Phoebe tore her eyes away from her gossip rag long enough to send a humorous glance at the siblings, she let out a series of snickers before responding with an apologetic, "Not in it"

Lacey wasn't surprised to hear those words come from Phoebe's mouth. She conveniently never was when it came to she and Clara, but somehow Lacey always found herself in the middle of she and Clara's Arguments.

This was hardly a argument though.

She simply refuse to tell Clara what really happened with her reading, that's all.

And for good cause, she could just hear Clara now, _'You love Danny You love Danny You love Danny and he wuvs you back' _in the ever-so annoying way Clara did when they were kids. Ugh, her sister was such a pain.

"Clara stop it, seriously, it tickles" she said, sounding like a five year old and not at all the authoritative demand she was going for.

"Yeah sis, that's the point. Plus, I told you already how you can end it. The truth shall set you free. Literally" She said her mouth curving up in a amused smirk.

"Lacey, this is pathetic. You're supposed to be the older sister here" Phoebe said sending a pitying glance her way.

Whatever. She couldn't help it that Clara was as strong as a boar.

"I got all day" Clara sing-sang.

"Okay, okay, okay" Lacey said caving, her words rushed. She finally stop struggling, "I'll tell you. Now get off" she ordered, giving Clara a light shove.

"Spill" Clara said, finally releasing her hold on her. She climbed from off top of Lacey and sat beside her, pulling her legs up and wrapping her gangly arms around them.

Lacey sat up, smoothing down her hair, while tucking her legs under her bum.

She noticed Phoebe had stopped flipping through her magazine, and diverted her full and undivided attention towards Lacey.

Lacey let out a heavy sigh before letting her next words tumble out her mouth. "She told me Archie and I aren't getting married"

"No way" she heard Phoebe say, her head immediately jerked in her best friends direction. Phoebe eyes grew bigger than they already were, giving her an owlish appearance.

"I knew it" Clara said slapping the ground with the palm of her hand. "I knew you two weren't right for each other. I just knew it"

"So what are you going to do Lace?" Phoebe said, her eyes were questioning and Lacey met her gaze for a brief second before shifting them over to Phoebe's unmade bed.

"Please tell me you're going to call the wedding off" she heard her sister say. Lacey jerked her head at Clara's words, giving her sister a scolding look.

"Hold up" she said, bringing a hand up in the air. "No one is calling off anything. We don't know if this so call psychic is real. She could be telling us anything"

"Why would she do that?" Clara asked, her features taking over a befuddled expression.

"I don't know" Lacey said, shrugging. "Because she's a life ruiner"

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Did she say anything else?" Phoebe inquired.

"Nope" Lacey said almost too quickly. Her eyes were on her sister still. Clara eyed her suspiciously, clearly not buying what Lacey was selling. Ugh, so damn intuitive, and though that was a lovely quality to have, she couldn't help but despise it at the very moment.

"Liar." Clara hurled her way. Lacey nearly flinched at the sharp infliction of Clara's tone. Her mouth set in a hard line as she studied her younger sister. Clara slanted her head, those usually effervescent eyes, accusatory. "What else did she say? Was it about Danny?" she probed, her tone was a lot less harsh this time around.

"Wait. What? What about Danny?" Phoebe said looking back and forth from Clara to Lacey. Clearly trying to figure out what part of the conversation she had missed.

Lacey brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes, frustrated. She wanted to kill Clara.

"No Clara, there was no mentions of Danny whatsoever" Lacey said answering Clara's question and ignoring Phoebe's. Only 'D'...technically she wasn't lying..

Clara gave her a skeptical look..

Lacey couldn't help but huff in annoyance.

"Why would she bring up Danny? What the hell is going on? You guys are always keeping secrets from me" Phoebe whined.

"I am not keeping secrets " Lacey had to restrain herself from yelling.

"Then what is Clara talking about?" Phoebe said demanding answers.

Lacey cut Clara a glare. Her sister immediately shifted her eyes away from Lacey's razor sharp stare and landed them on Phoebe, Clara opened her mouth to speak but Lacey cut her off before she could make it worse.

"Clara is always blurting out off the wall things. Did I not mention she has tourettes?"

"Very funny, now how about the truth.." Phoebe's gaze was unwavering.

"Its nothing" Lacey said lacing her fingers through the plush carpet. "Clara thought she might have sensed something between Danny and I but she was mistaken, isn't that right Clara?"

Clara didn't answer just pursed out her lips.

"Oh my God, I thought I was the only one" Phoebe said dramatically, clutching her chest.

"WH-what?" Lacey stammered out. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing major, I just thought I picked up on some weird energy"

"Oh my god" Lacey said burying her face in her hands. If Phoebe had notice, it left her to ponder who else had.

"Is it that obvious?" she said, her voice not much above a whisper. Finally admitting what Clara had been insinuating the whole while.

"I knew it" Clara said pointing an accusing finger at Lacey.

"You like him" she teased, just like a younger sibling to throw your crush in your face.

"I'm attracted to him, yes. He's attractive. Big deal, doesn't mean I want to sleep with him" she said dismissively.

Clara snorted.

"Don't start" Lacey warned, her pointer finger shooting up at her relentless baby sis.

"Hmm..so he's not just okay then?" Phoebe asked and Lacey ignored her yet again.

"And besides even if I did want to sleep with him. I wouldn't" she said confidently. "I'm engaged. I love my fiancé"

"Do you?" Clara asked, a perfectly plucked brow raised in question.

"Yes" Lacey gritted out.

"The only person I want to make love to is him" Lacey stopped fiddling with the rug and stood up on her size nine inch feet. She was over this conversation, she wasn't going to continue being grilled about something that was hardly worth discussing.

"Who are you trying to convince here, Lacey? Us or yourself?"

"Clara, I'm like so sick of you right now, like please shut up"

"Okay, but I'm just saying you two would be so cute together.." Clara's lilting tone, annoying the fuck out of her.

"Oh my god, imagine the gorgeous babies they would make" Phoebe chimed in giddily.

"Not you too" Lacey groaned. "Stop it you guys, he's my fiancé's best friend. He's the best man for Christ sakes"

"You are so right" Phoebe said her tone and expression sober again. "It's absolutely wrong for us to be having this discussion. My apologies" She said, putting both hands up.

"Thank you" Lacey said, and then she turned to Clara. "Are you off it as well?"

"Okay fine, but let me just say if you don't want him.. "

"Go right ahead Clara, have at it"

"So you don't care If I ask him out?"

"Nope" That was a lie but she knew Clara was only doing this to make a point, she refuse to prove Clara right.

"Hmmm" Clara hummed as if considering her words.

"It would be a shame for all that finest to go to waste" she said after a minute.

Lacey snorted. "Well, get in line I think you're going to have to fight Regina for him"

"Oh my god, thanks for bringing that up. She is so desperate. And did you see her moms reactions to her thirst?..."

Lacey bit back a grin. She had nearly had a heart attack.

"Well according to Kathryn, apparently he's a playboy..." Phoebe cut in.

* * *

"Lacey hey!" Danny heard Rico say, her name alone capturing his full and undivided attention. Danny's amber colored orbs landing on a fast approaching Lacey, nearly protruding out of their sockets as she sashayed her way towards them. Looking like a model walking the runway of a show at New York's fashion week. Absolutely stunning. Danny swallowed hard as he took in Lacey's appearance. She was dressed in a pair of peach colored culottes shorts, sinfully short and showing off a ton of leg, in which Danny wanted to bring his fist up to his mouth and bite into it, above her waist she wore a silk white sleeveless top, the blouse tucked neatly into her shorts, on her feet were a pair of nude pumps, heels so high on those bad boys, she stood at least six feet tall.

Lacey tucked a strand of her straighten to the bone hair behind her ear, a warm smile gracing her plump lips, "Hey Rico" she said with a quick wave. "You guys seen Archie?" she inquired, her gorgeous eyes hiding behind a pair of darkly tinted sun shades as she looked over the entire gang.

What Danny would give to see those warm chestnut colored eyes right about now.

"I just spoke with him. He said he would be down in a bit" Scott answered.

"Oh, okay" She said nodding once, her gaze traveling from Scott to Danny, locking eyes with him for a long moment before looking away awkwardly.

Danny felt his stomach tighten.

"Have a seat" Rico said, motioning to the seat beside him.

"No, you guys are obviously entertaining." she said, her eyes falling on the buxom blondes.

"I don't want to impose"

"You're not imposing" One of the blondes said. The one who sitting mighty close to Danny.

Typical Pam Anderson wannabe. Lacey nearly rolled her eyes at Danny's unimaginative taste in women.

"Join us" the box-dyed blonde said.

Well, at least she had manners.

Lacey offered a warm smile as she took a seat beside Rico. She tugged down on the hem of her culottes before crossing her legs.

Here we fucking go. Let the torturing begin, Danny thought bitterly, shutting his eyes briefly. Trying to will away images of her smooth buttery brown thighs.

"So who are you?" the other blonde said, the one who pretty much had stamped her name all over Charlie. She was sitting on his lap her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry, that was rude" she said, bringing a hand up to her chest, making eye contact with her friend, they both shared a laughed. "It's just.. you look familiar, and like, I think I saw you on T.V or something" she said, sounding like the ultimate valley girl.

"Uh, no" Lacey said, feeling her face heating from embarrassment. "I just have one of those faces I guess" she added bashfully.

"I didn't catch your name" the other friend said. Danny's blonde.

_Yeah right, _Lacey thought. She was a hundred percent positive Chuck had said it earlier.

"Lacey" she answered.

"Lacey Porter, right?" the other blonde said giving Lacey a look that said busted bitch.

"Yeah" Lacey said nodding, she forced her expression to resemble someone who wasn't the least bit annoyed. God, why was all the attention suddenly on her? Did it mattered who she was? She started to play with the necklace Archie had given to her for her birthday. 'A' for Archie. Lacey had nearly grimaced upon opening the Tiffany gifted birthday present. It struck her as completely juvenile. Something a high school crush gets you as a way of asking you to go steady. Not something a twenty six year old man gets the girlfriend that he's been dating for over two years. But aside from the immaturity of it all, Lacey just felt like a piece of meat, like he was branding her. Wasn't it enough she was already wearing his great grandmothers engagement ring? What says I'm yours more than a century year old family heirloom?

He was just being a man though, they were possessive like that, her ex Jason, especially. He once back handed her because he was just sure she was doing something to cause the gas attendant guy to flirt with her. Lacey could sigh with relief now that those days were over. Archie had hardly even raised his voice with her, let alone hit her. She traded up that was for sure. Experiencing an abusive relationship first hand sort of puts things into perspective. She'd gladly wear his silly necklace to the end of her days if it meant he always remained good to her.

"So you're like famous?" Charlie's blonde said, at that moment Lacey realize they'd never even given her their names.

Like it mattered.

"Um, I wouldn't say that" Lacey let out a huff of breath, done twiddling with her necklace, she placed both hands on her knee, one on top of the other.

"Did Archie say when he would be down? I guess I should call him" she said picking up her phone. She dialed his number, it rang a few times before going to voice mail.

Danny eyes were on Lacey as she awkwardly tried to excuse herself out of the conversation.

She didn't like a lot of attention. That much was clear.

He thought it was ridiculously cute how uncomfortable she got when all eyes were on her.

Her eyes skittering away from anyone trying to make eye contact with her for too long, the nervous nipping at her bottom lip, the constant touching of her face.

Lacey was shy, how hadn't he noticed this before?

"So Danny what part of London are you from?" The girl beside him said, what was her name again? He knew it begin with a A...Amber?

Danny was just about to answer her and tell her he wasn't from London but from Queens, NY but quickly remembered he was supposed to be British. Damn Charlie, he was now regretting going along with this whole charade.

"Hackney" he said in his faux British accent.

He could feel Lacey's gaze on him. Great. Now she thinks I'm a douche who lies about where I'm from to pick up girls.

Just lovely.

"Never heard" Amber said.

"Me either" Lacey said placing her phone down on the lounge chair. "Danny do tell, what was it like growing up in Hackney?" her elbow perched on her knee as her chin rested on her knuckles. She stared at him wonderingly.

"Um, great" he said, swallowing, looking around at the guys. They were clearly biting back laughter.

Lacey nodded her head while taking off her shades and placing them beside her phone "Uh, you gotta give us more details than that" she tsk.

"What -" he started but the Pam Anderson look alike beside him cut him off.

"England looks, like, really old" she said, offering her opinion.

Danny diverted his gaze away from Lacey, grateful for the interruption, "Well, it is. But I think that's what makes it's so breathtaking"

Amber smiled revealing her pearly whites."Have you ever met the Queen?" she asked.

Before he could speak, the other one spoke, "Who cares about the Queen, have you ever met Prince Harry? He is like so hot.." she said dramatically, using hand gestures and all to punctuate just how hot she thought he was.

"Ew, no he's not. He's balding" Amber interrupted, her face scrunched up as if she smelled a foul order.

"No Abbie" Chucks girl said slapping her friend on the thigh while letting out a snicker of laughter. Abbie not Amber, Danny noted. "That's William"

Abbie frowned. "Wait, I thought his name was George"

"Nooo, that`s his son" Abbie's slightly more intelligent friend said shaking her head, in disbelief. She locked eyes with Danny, unfastening her limbs from around Charlie's neck, she leaned in and brought a hand up to her mouth, the way people did when getting ready to reveal a secret, her voice low when she spoke. "Excuse her, she can be a bit dense sometimes"

"Hey, I heard that" her friend said, insulted.

Danny felt himself wanting to stab out his eardrums just so he wouldn't have to endure another minute of listening to twiddledee and twiddledum here. Danny brought his eyes back up to Lacey's, she had a look on her face that told him she was thinking the same.

* * *

Danny had called it a night.

Well, that's at least what he told his friends. Instead he headed to the Cafeteria to get in a late dinner. He was absolutely famished, plus, two excruciating hours spent listening to dumb and dumber had really done a number on him.

Vapid valley girls.

Although, everyone else seemed to think the they were the best things since slice bread with their unintended humor, upbeat personalities and baywatch bodies. They weren't particular his type though, being he preferred brunettes, but he could see why the guys tongues were wagging.

Perfect tens as far as bodies went.

And maybe college age Danny would have humored himself, they fit right into that category, hot enough to sleep with yet too dumb for anything more, perfect candidates for a one night stand. Lord knows he could do for some meaningless mind-blowing sex right about now, but as hot as they were they didn't hold his attention, he kept finding his gaze veering over to the beautiful one.

Her eyes would occasionally catch his, and they would share a heated exchange. It, not lasting for no more than a few seconds because suddenly she would realize what was happening and would glance off awkwardly. Inserting herself in the convo with the gang.

_She wants to marry him._

That played in a constant loop in his head.

How could she want to marry him and give him all these sinful looks?

Shit made no sense.

Deep down he kind of wanted her to leave, just so he could relax again. She had a way of wounding him up so tightly that the muscles in his body were in actual pain.

Just stress, he thought. _Because of her. _

He didn't think he had been this stressed out in his life or horny for that matter.

The next chance he got he would make sure to schedule a massage. If anyone needed one was him.

His brow creased in thought, he couldn't figure out why she stayed. It was clear Archie wasn't coming down, so why?

Oh right, she too wanted to make his life a living hell, firing question upon question about his seemingly perfect upbringing in Hackney, London. He had answered each question just as quickly as she had fired them off. Even surprising himself with how natural his answers came. If he hadn't been the one spewing the bullshit himself, he would've totally believed every word that came out of his mouth.

Lacey just looked at him like he was shit, but then there were moments where he would catch a ghost of a smile appear on her plump lips, so captivating that he wanted to reach out and touch the dimple that was appeared in it's wake.

Gosh, he was such a sucker for dimples.

Danny closed his eyes trying to push out thoughts of a beaming Lacey Porter out of his mind, though, not being very successful at it.

His phone sounded. Danny glanced down at the screen, and drew in a breath.

"Hey, Jo" he said, picking it up and answering.

"How's it going boss?" Jo said responding in her usual lilting tone.

Danny rubbed his forehead. "Like shit" he said, honestly.

Jo laughed at his comment. "Does this mean you're not having the time of your life in paradise? Because we could totally trade places. I don't think anyone would notice" she joked.

Danny chuckled. "You're right, we could totally get away with it. We're like literally the same person"

They both shared a laugh and then a comfortable silence fell over, lasting for only a few moments.

"I've always wanted to be the best man in someone's wedding" she said her voice laced with longing. "Too bad it was never in the cards for me. I think I'd make a good best man" she said confidently. He couldn't disagree with her statement.

"I don't doubt that Masterson" he said to his friend and assistant of two years. 'I'm sure you'd make a better one than me' he wanted to add but didn't.

"So..." Jo drawled. "How'd it go with your parents? Did you get to see them?"

"Yep"

"Were they happy to see you? What kind of question is that? Of course they were. Did they cry? Did you cry?

"Yes. Yes. And no"

Danny sighed.

"I can tell that's not a good sigh, What's wrong?"

"It's my parents, they're getting a divorce" He said, telling the first soul since finding out himself.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Danny" she said apologetically.

He heaved another one, placing his fork down, no longer hungry. "No I'm fine, I just never thought my parents would ever divorce. They're that perfect couple, you know? Well was.." he added bitterly.

"Well, on the upside at least you're grown. More equipped to deal with this sort of thing. Unfortunately for me, I happen to be nine when my parents threw in the towel" Yeah, at least he had that to be thankful for, being able to grow up in a stable environment with both parents present.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he agreed.

"I just can't believe my dad stepped out on my mom"

"He didn't?" Jo sounded disgusted.

"Yep, the bastard cheated on her with an employee of theirs" Danny said revealing that bit to her in a curt tone.

"Your poor mum. I can't imagine "

"It just sucks because she's like the sweetest person in the world"

"And the hottest" jo added.

"Gosh, I can't imagine being married to someone for over twenty years and having learned of their infidelities. I would probably turn Lorena Bobbit on their ass and hack off their dick"

"Yeah, she's putting on a brave face but I can see past the facade. She's hurting" he said choosing to ignore the last part of her statement.

"How did she find out? It was the whore, wasn't it? It's always the whore" Danny could just see Jo shaking her head in disgust.

Danny opened his mouth to answer but then realized he didn't actually know the answer. He hadn't bothered for details when his mom revealed his dad infidelity. He guessed he was too upset at the time. All he knew was that his father was a cheater. All he needed to know at the moment. "I hate him Jo" he said not bothering to acknowledge the question he had no response for. "I left without saying goodbye"

Jo was silent on the other line, which prompted him to continue,"And he's been blowing up my phone nonstop. I can't seem to calm myself down enough to talk to him"

"That's understandable. You need time"

"What I need is sex" he blurted, unthinkingly.

Whatever, this was just Jo. He'd blurted out worse before. Besides, It was true. He needed something to distract him from his problems. De-stress him a bit.

"Damn" Jo swore. "Too bad I'm in London. I could really use the sex as well." she sucked her teeth.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?" Danny chided while laughing, maybe the only genuine one he's had since learning of his father's betrayal.

"Ha" she snorted. "Because telling your employee you need sex isn't inappropriate at all" She pointed out.

"I could totally report you for sexually harassment. You know?"

"Except in this case I am HR. Go right ahead with your complaint Ms. Masterson, I'm listening. How did Mr. Desai make you feel uncomfortable? Was it before or after you offered sex to him as well?"

Jo laughed. "Before" she admitted. "But in my defense I felt pressured, he's always walking around with that messy yet fetching man bun of his, in his designer suits looking like a sex god. He really should be held accountable for getting me all hot and bothered" she said. Danny burst into a series of guffaws, rendering some looks his way.

"Besides, It was my duty to girls everywhere to at least offer"

"Oh my god" Danny said still chuckling. Jo was a hoot.

She joined in on his laughter before adding in a more humorless tone, "But seriously Danny, it's been how long since you been out on a date?"

"Six months?" he answered not too confident with his answer. All he knew was it was way too long for a guy his age to go dateless.

"Six months and no sex" Jo said, astonished by his admission.

"Jesus, Danny how in the bloody hell are you even functioning right now?"

"Who said I've gone six months without sex?"

"Your hand doesn't count" Jo said humorously. Danny couldn't help but laugh. Where the hell was Jo's filter?

"This conversation is bordering the lines of inappropriate again" he stated as snickers continued to leave his amused lips.

"Don't try to derail the conversation with some code of conduct rubbish. What're you saying? Whose ink have you been dipping your pen in?"

"It's no one really, just a girl I met at a bar over a year ago. She hits me up every now and then when she's feeling lonely or vice versa"

"Way to clean it up, so basically what you're telling me is that you guys are each others...How do you Americans say it? Booty call?" Danny huffed a snort, Jo always with the American slang...

"I'm serious, that is what it is, no?"

"Okay yeah, maybe that's the case"

"So when was you guy's last encounter?"

"You want me to tell you when I last took a dump as well?" Jo burst into a fit of hysterics, Danny smiled as he waited for her to be done with her fit.

"Didn't mean to pry, just curious as to how long guys can go without it" she said after recovering from her laughter.

Danny picked up his can of coke and took a sip before responding, "A month"

"Humph, a month? That's not bad"

Danny snorted, his college self would be embarrassed for him.

"What? It isn't.." she said.

"Okay Jo, maybe to you girls it isn't, you guys have some miraculous will power I will never quite understand, but to us guys, a month is like eternity"

Danny played with the top of his soda can as he waited for her snarky response.

It never came though, he was shocked by her actual response, "Yeah, I guess you're right"

She agreed with him? No spew of how men and women are equals in everything including their libidos, blah, blah, blah...Well, this was a first.

"Well.." Jo said sounding suddenly cheery, "I'm sure your drought will be a thing of the past very soon. I just know there are an onslaught of beautiful women that fits the bill for a one night stand in Jamaica"

"Well, the only person who has manage to catch my eye, I'm forbidden to touch, so there goes that" he said bitterly, before biting into his apple. Besides Lacey wasn't one night stand material.

"Oooh forbidden? Let me guess, the sister?"

"Definitely not that" he said, dismissing her guess.

"His mum? Oh god! It's his mum isn't it? You dirty dog you!" She actually had the audacity to sound serious.

"That's a joke right? Kathryn is like twice my age not to mention happily married"

"So. She's still a fox" Jo said and he agreed to a certain degree but it was weird thinking of Kathryn in that way so he stopped.

"Who then?"

"Huh?" he asked absentmindedly.

"You're throwing around words like forbidden has really piqued my interest and if it isn't blondie, or red, than who is it? Who are you forbidden to touch?"

Danny let in a gulp of air.

"Danny?" Jo said, her voice climbing a few notches.

"Don't judge me okay?" he said, lowering his eyes to his plate of food, his voice dropping as well.

"Never" she promised. "Now give it to me"

Danny rubbed his forehead as he begin to speak, "I think I fell in love with the bride"

There was silence on the line.

"Jo, you there?" he asked after a uncomfortable amount of time had passed and she still hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just picking my jaw up from off the ground" was her response.

"It's bad, right? Be honest, how horrible of a person am I?" he asked.

She answered right away. "On a scale of one to ten, I would say like a twenty"

"I can always count on you to be brutally honest" he couldn't help but notice the curtness in his tone. Why was he resenting her for giving it to him straight? He after all did ask for her honesty. Besides, did he actually think her answer would be any different?

"Just pulling your leg" she said, and her nearly sighed in relief. "Honestly Danny, falling in love with your best mates girl doesn't make you a terrible person. Well, as long as you don't act on those feelings.."

"I would never" he was quick with his response.

_Are you so sure Danny boy?_

"Well, then you have nothing to concern yourself over" she assured.

"Except...I can't get her out my mind Jo" he practically groaned into the phone.

"I literally think about her twenty four seven" he went on pathetically. "I think I might actually be going crazy"

"Wow" was all she said, not that he was expecting more. He was sure her mouth was hung at this very moment silently judging him, he trudged on though...

"And it wouldn't be so fucking terrible if sometimes..if sometimes I didn't think she felt the same way"

"Well, that complicates things" she said her tone not at all judgey nor had her words been what he presume would leave her lips. He wasn't sure what he was expecting exactly, maybe a tskking,"You delusional fool you"

"No shit"

"And you're sure of this?" Okay, so she doubted his judgement just like he thought...

She thought he was imagining Lacey's feelings for him. Solely because he desperately wanted her to have them.

"Jo when our eyes lock, it's like time stops" Cheesy? Yes. But there was honestly no other way to put it.

"Sounds like quite the pickle"

"You have no idea"

"I'm sorry you have to go through that. I know how it feels to want someone you can't have. It's all too consuming, and hell, overall plain miserable"

"It's okay. I'll get through it somehow" he said lightly, though he couldn't see how that was likely.

"I'm sure it's just a silly crush" Except, he knew that it wasn't. Who was he kidding? He was knees deep in love with this girl.

"Probably. But even if it's not. You can't go there" She said and he was glad she did.

She was absolutely right. He couldn't. It was immoral and plus, didn't he shun his dad for the very exact thing? His dad tore his family apart by his actions, because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He vowed to not be his father, promised his mom. He had morals. He would not go there with Lacey. He just couldn't, no matter how irresistible she was proving to be.

He would find the will to stay away from her, he had to.

One thing Danny wasn't, was a hypocrite.

Danny hadn't realize he hadn't responded to Jo's comment until she spoke, "God. Desai, do I have to fly half way around the world to keep you in line?"

"No, of course not, I'm very capable of getting through this trip without ruining a wedding. Besides who the hell is going to run the gallery?" he said slyly trying to change the subject.

"Janice can run it" she said resolutely.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that"

"And I'm going to pretend you didn't just confessed to being in love with your best mates future wife" Danny wanted to bury his head in his hands. It sounded so bad when Jo said it aloud.

Danny instead brought his hand up to his face, smoothing the lines gathering on his forehead. Now regretting telling Jo. But.. if not her. Then who?

He felt like he had absolutely no one to confide in. It wasn't like he could pour his heart out to his friends. Because his friends were Archie friends. And at this point their loyalty lied with the groom to be.

His mom was off limits. She had her own shit to deal with. Plus, she would kill him for Lacey even still being on his mind. He promised her he would stay away. He would keep his promise. He owed her that.

"I'm not in love"  
_  
Yes you are. Don't lie._

"Yeah, and I'm not a true blonde" she said sarcastically.

"Enough personal talk for the evening. How's everything coming along with Mr. Wellington's show this weekend?..." he asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Danny spent the remainder of the call discussing Gallery related business. He was impressed to see Jo flip to professional mode so easily. Despite her inappropriateness at times, she was good at her job. The best assistant he could ask for to be honest. But then again, If she hadn't been, he would have never left her in charge.

After wrapping up the call with Jo, he tried to finish scarfing down his, by now, incredibly cold fish. After a few mouthfuls he decided it wasn't appealing enough to finished. He dumped his plate and headed up to his room. Needing a breath of fresh air, he stepped out onto the patio. Leaning against the railing, he shut his eyes and he breathe in the summer air. A swift breeze whipped past him, causing his lengthy mane to flow briskly in the wind.

His eyes fixated on the crashing waves ahead. Paradise. A thought had crossed his mind, just then. How he hadn't buried his feet in the sand since he's been here. Beachless going on three days now. That was utterly unacceptable.

With the decision been made to remedy that situation right away, Danny pushed himself off the railing and headed inside. He would only take a brief stroll along the shore, maybe allow the tepid waters of the ocean to wet his feet a bit, then he would trudge his way back to his suite for some much needed rest.

* * *

_About time_, Lacey thought as she watched her fiancé walk through the door of their sumptuous, five-star suite. He had a smirk on his face and Lacey suddenly wondered why so cheery.

"Where were you? I called you twice." Lacey said folding her arms, her eyes narrowing as his muscular form started to veer towards the bedroom.

"Oh, my phone was off. I was hanging out with the guys" he said casually, not bothering to make eye contact.

Because he was full of shit.

Lacey swung her legs over the edge of the sofa and stood, her eyes following him as he crossed the threshold to their bedroom. "Nooo, I was down poolside with the guys"

"Where were you?" she asked, finally making use of her long limbs and following him into the bed room.

He turned around and gave her a befuddled look. His brow cinching together as his mouth puckered out.

"Archie, you weren't with your friends, so where were you?"

"Are you serious?" he asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes, Archie I'm very serious. I just caught you in a lie. I want to know where you were?"

"I was with Regina" he said annoyed, while finishing the last botton on his shirt.

"And why couldn't you just tell me that?" she probed as she sidled closer to him.

"Because after this morning I knew you would be thinking the worst" he said turning away from her. Archie removed his shirt and flung it on the bed.

"Okay then let me think the worst, just don't lie to me" she let out breathless. Archie remained quiet as he lifted the wife beater from over his head. That too went flying on the bed.

"Arch, I can't stop you from talking to your sister" she said and he finally spun around. She was met with steely green eyes, eyes filled with so much mirth just moments ago.

"Did you tell her?" she asked, referring to the reading.

"Well, she kinda forced it out of me" he said, his gaze dropping as he started working on his pants.

"So what did she say? I told you so? To not marry me..Huh?" Archie head snapped up, he gave her a look.

"Stop it. It doesn't matter what she said. The only opinion I care about is yours" He wasn't denying it...

"So she did tell you not to marry me" Lacey said bitterly.

Standing with his pants undone, he moved in closer, just a breath away from her. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Lacey I don't care what some creepy quote on quote psychic or what anybody in my family says, I'm marrying you. We didn't bring all these people out to Jamaica, spend over a hundred grand on this wedding to not get married."

"I don't want you to marry me just for the sole fact that we'd be out a large sum of money or because you don't want to disappoint anyone" Mainly, his dad. Peter seemed like the only member of The Yates clan for this union happening. And Archie adored his dad, the only person opinion he listened to apart from hers.

"Lacey Porter, I'm marrying you because I love you. Okay?" he said, a faint smile touching his lips as he leaned in for a kiss. She turned her head to the side, the kiss missed her lips and landed on her cheek instead.

"Stop it, I'm still not over the fact that you felt you had to lie to me. Makes me wonder..."

"Makes you wonder what?" he cocked his brow, questioningly.

"It was just so easy for you" she said stepping out of his hold and plopping down on the bed. She looked up and he was staring at her through slit eyes.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" He asked, all warmth in his features transiently gone.

Lacey opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Wow" he said his eyes widening, as he pulled back. His expression took one of astonishment. "You don't trust me. Unbelievable" He said slowly, drawing out each syllable.

Lacey shook her head, standing up. "I didn't say that"

"You didn't say you did" he pointed out. No, she hadn't. Lacey reached out to grab hold of his hands but he pulled away.

He started to re-fasten his pants. Hastily, he put back on his shirt.

She frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Down to the bar, is that okay? Do I need to call you when I get down there? Let you speak with the bartender, since you don't trust me and all" he turned, whirling a brow at her.

"Archie stop being a dick"

"I will, when you stop being a.."

Anger seared through her. "A what? bitch?" she said, cutting him off while stalking up to him. She got in his face, daring him to say it.

His eyes narrowed and then he surprised her letting out a bitter bark of laughter.

"Jumping to conclusions again" he said disgusted. "Don't wait up" he added before turning on his heels and walking out, leaving her to her lonesome.

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky. It's reflection bouncing beautifully off of the rippling waters of the ocean. It was a sight to remember, yet as beautiful as the scenery was, Lacey couldn't quite enjoy the moment. Her spat with Archie earlier, heavy on her brain. That had been the reason she decided to step out and clear her head.

So far no clearing had been done.

She couldn't understand why they were having so many arguments lately, it was unlike them to bicker so much. Lacey could probably count the number of spats she and Archie had partook in since they started dating on one hand alone. Half of them all occurring the past week.

Plus, everything with the reading yesterday had really thrown them off. Damn Miss Cleo wanna be.

Lacey was positive that whatever this voodoo priestess saw being the reason why she and Archie were supposedly not getting married had a lot to do with Danny. She figured if she could just keep her distance from the uber sexy bachelor for the remainder of the trip, all would be good, right? Forcing the witches so called premonition to not pan out.

This whole scenario reminded her of that Ashton Kutcher movie.

It all came down to the old as day theory known as, The butterfly effect. Alter the course of history by changing a single action or event. If this voodoo hag thought she would get caught up in some ridiculous love triangle with Danny and Archie, then she had another thing coming.. She simply wouldn't allow that to happen. She would avoid Danny like the freaking plague, thwarting off any opportunity for him to use his devious ways to charm her panties off.

_She_ decided her own destiny. Not some whack job fortune teller.

Keeping her distance was the smartest thing to do, but of course the world seemed to be working against her because at that very moment, the soft dulcet murmur of the voice she had grown so fond of, despite only having heard it no more than a hand full of times, seduced her eardrums, causing her head to snap up. Yep, there he was, the devil in disguise, standing slightly to her left, hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks, looking down at her like a materialized version of someone's definition of a exotic fantasy. Someone's? Ha. Who was she kidding? This was her fantasy...

Lacey nearly sighed because despite the barely there illumination that the moon over head casted over his features she could see just enough to bask in the faint gleam of his teeth as he gave one of his most charming smiles.

"Danny?" she managed to get out, though she had hardly heard it. She wasn't sure how he did either.

"Lacey" he repeated, he said it in such an alluring way. Seduction dripping off his tongue.

Lacey gathered herself, "No British accent?" she said smartly trying to suppressed those feelings that were threatening to rise to the surface.

_Fuck outta here lust._

"Wasn't expecting to see you down here?" he said quickly changing the subject, freeing his hands from the confines of his pocket, he broke eye contact with her long enough to scanned the scenery, a scattering of a few couples here and there, walking hand and hand, toes in the sand, snuggling up against each other, kissing, completely wrapped up in each other. Danny felt a pang in his chest, the perfect atmosphere to start a whirlwind romance, too bad the perfect girl to start one with was marrying his best friend in a hundred and seventy three hours, thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds from now.

So he didn't want to talk about how he just tried to trick those girls into sleeping with him?

Figures.

"Why?" she said her tone cutting. Was it him or was she mad about something? Maybe he should just leave her be.

And just like that a cool breeze whipped past them causing her raven locks to stir in the wind, like it would on the cover of a romance novel. She was perfect, Or course he couldn't leave her..

"I thought you'd be with your better half somewhere..." fucking.. he thought but didn't dare say.

The thought made him physically ill.

"We're not attached to the hip" she reminded him, he smiled at her comment, a genuine one, his eyes shined bright as he stared down at her.

Lacey looked away.

"May I?" she heard leave his lips. She looked up and he was still staring at her with those hypnotic eyes of his, even at nightfall his gaze happen to put her under a trance.

"Sorry?" she said, realizing she hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

He laughed "Can I take a seat?" he said motioning to the spot beside her.

She really should say no. The last thing she needed was for him to park his pretty little behind beside hers right now. Not while she was sulking about Archie. When she was so vulnerable. When she had just swore to keep her distance. Instead, she just shrugged "It's a free country" she said looking away, her gaze settling on the crashing waves ahead.

He sidled beside her, a little too close for comfort Lacey thought idly. The silence was deafening, stretching on for an immeasurable amount of time.

"It's beautiful out here" he said in awe of his surroundings, no place in the world..

He wasn't expecting her response. "Yeah, what do you expect? We're in paradise" she said not looking at him. Her tone held a sarcastic edge to it, which confused the hell out of him.

"Yeah, you're right" he muttered. "I guess you're used to it. Second home right?" he asked willing her to look his way.

_Please look at me._

"Yep" she said briskly, drawing her legs up, wrapping her arms around them.

"You're going to have to show me around. You promised me a tour remember?" he coaxed, trying to keep the conversation going, maybe she would let down this wall she had put up. Wishful thinking. He didn't know why he was here. Or why he even cared if she talked to him or liked him rather. He really shouldn't. Everything inside of him was screaming how he really shouldn't.

But, she was his best friends girl... So she should like him right? In that platonic 'You're the best friend of my fiancé type of way' right? It wasn't necessary that they become best friends or anything, but they could at least be cordial to one another.

Except, she didn't seem to even want to be that at the moment.

Because she thought he was a douche bag, a slimy piece of shit that lied through his teeth in order to get girls.

"Did I?" she asked, finally looking at him. He couldn't help but feel a stutter in the beating of his heart.

She was so damn beautiful. She literally took his breath away.

She peered at him, her soulful eyes roaming over his face with leisure, causing him to lose his words, they narrowed with intent, probably trying to figure out why he was staring and not talking. Danny had to literally forced himself to look away. Breaking away from her trance had given him a clear head. Right, she asked him a question, "Yeah, on the plane" he finally stammered out.

Not liking they way his voice sounded, all croaky and what not, Danny cleared his throat, "You don't recall?" That was better.

She didn't answer. Of course she recalled. She was just being difficult.

Then after a minute, "No and besides that wouldn't be a good idea" Her answer caused him to look up at her.

_That wouldn't be a good idea._

Those words stuck out like a sore thumb. Did that comment mean what he thought it did? The same reasons he knew it wasn't a good idea for them to hang out, let alone be alone with each other for even the briefest amount of time. Because she was every bit as attracted to him as he was her? And if the wrong thing was said or right words depending how you looked at it were said, would risk them not being able to fight the pull any longer...What was she implying here?

Danny looked away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, you're right. I'm sure you have better things to do with your time" he said, reopening them but not looking her way as he spoke.

He really should get up and leave. Why was he still trying to hold a conversation with her? She was obviously annoyed and preferred if he went away.

"Yeah, like plan my wedding" she made sure to punctuate 'wedding'

"Are you upset with me?" he couldn't help but ask, finally turning to face her.

_Does it matter Danny?_ The rational side of his brain asked.

So what Lacey 'it never gets old staring at her face' Porter didn't care for him.

Life goes on, right?

It wouldn't be the first time someone didn't like him, sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

And yet, still it mattered.

"Why would I be mad at you Danny? I don't even know you" she said defensively.

Her words cut, he wasn't sure why, it wasn't like what she was saying wasn't true. They didn't know each other from Adam.

"Well, that can easily be fixed" Wait, what was he saying?

"What?" she said breathy, her words mirroring his thoughts.

Seriously though, what was he saying?

"I just mean since you're marrying my best friend and all..." Oh god, Danny just stop talking. In the love of everything holy, please stop talking.

She looked at him, her eyes studying his face intently.

"It wouldn't be such a terrible thing would it?" he coaxed, a half smirk forming.

"To get to know me..." What are you even saying? And what're you going to do? Huh? Take her out on a date while Archie stays back at the resort twiddling his thumbs, waiting for you guy's return?

_Get a grip._

She bit down on her bottom lip as if considering, The planes of her face softening a bit, gaze still unwavering taking him in fully. He wondered what his expression read.

Pathetic? Unbridled lust? Desperation? Probably all of the above.

"Umm..." the hopeful words left her luscious mouth as her lips parted.

Wait was she gonna say yes? Danny heart nearly soared at the possibility.

His facial expression must have mirrored his thoughts because that wary expression was back at full effect.

"I have to go" she said shaking her head. Inside, he wondered if she was trying to shake him away as well.

She stood to her feet and just like that she was gone.

* * *

It was late when Archie got in, two forty-two, according to the digital clock on the night stand.

Lacey hadn't been able to sleep. All she could think about was Archie and how things weren't going they way she wanted. And how they were fighting more and more lately. And when she wasn't thinking about that her thoughts flickered over to Danny and their conversation on the beach.

He wanted to get to know her. She didn't understand the implication of his words. Did he mean it in a platonic 'So you're marrying my best friend so we might as well get to know each other' sort of way? Or in a 'I'm kinda feeling you, so why don't we hang, see if this thing is real' sorta way?

Was she over thinking this? He said it so casual as if discussing the weather.

Did he honestly think they could just hang out like he and Archie could?

Go catch a moving, go out to lunch...bowling perhaps?

It wasn't that Lacey didn't think guys and girls couldn't be friends, she saw it all the time. Phoebe had a ton of guy friends.

Except, the thing that separated herself from her BFF was that, Phoebe most likely doesn't want to bone any of her male friends.

Bone? Wait wait wait.

_Yes bone, don't try to deny it!_

So what? Hell, she wanted to bang Ryan Gosling too but that didn't mean it was going to happen.

He was something nice to look at thats all and the sooner she got over the fact that he was probably the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on, the sooner her life would go back to normal.

Lacey thoughts were suddenly interrupted by some movement in the living room.

Archie, right...

What was taking him so long to come to bed?

Curious, Lacey got out of bed, and made her way into the living room.

She found her husband to be, stretched out on one of the sofa's.

"Arch, you coming to bed?" she asked looking down at him, half of his face was covered up with his arm.

Archie removed his arm, catching her eyes. "I didn't think you wanted me to"

"I do. I wanted to apologize. For giving you the impression I didn't trust you. I do believe me, I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't" she said in one breath.

"No, I shouldn't have lied" he said sitting up. "Forgive me?" his tone too sweet for her not to.

"Yes" she said extending out her hand for him to grab, he took hold of it and stood up.

Lacey gave it a little squeezed before leading him to their bedroom.

Archie was all over her once their bodies hit the sheets, his firm muscular body nudged in between her thighs, nibbling on her neck as his hands roamed over her soft curves.

Lacey let out a moan as Archie lips nibbled at the cusp of her jaw, that combined with his bulging erection pressing against her core, not to mention the way his hands were mapping out her body was sending her brain into over drive.

She had enough sense to know she needed to rein this in before they got too carried away.

She brought her hands up, palm up, "Arch " she said, pushing him away. Or at least trying to, Archie would hardly budge, it was like trying to move a brick wall. Fuck he was strong. "Get up before we start something we can't finish. Plus, I think you're a bit drunk, sleep it off baby"

Archie grabbed hold of her hands, lacing his fingers through hers, pinning them down by either side of her head, "Drunk in love" he slurred, while chuckling. He was warm and sweaty and smelled like bourbon.

There was no question that he wanted sex. God. How many times were they going to have to go through this?

No sex before marriage. Wasn't that the understanding? What wasn't he getting?

Archie head dipped low and he started to nibble on her lips. "So you're just gonna ignore me?" she asked in between kisses, she wasn't bothering to put up a struggle anymore.

"Let's just get lost in one another for a bit. Okay?" he murmured, releasing one of her hands. He used his now free hand to cop a feel. His finger tips exploring her breast, palming her right mound as his lips hovered over her. " 'kay?"

The warmth of his breath caressed her skin, all she could do was nod her head in compliance.

* * *

"Rise and shine my love" Lacey ears heard moments before her eyes fluttered opened. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the suns beaming rays. The blinds were drawn all the way back, allowing the light to fill the room entirely. A lazy grin settled on her beaus face as he sat the tray of food down on the bed. Lacey eyes flickered down at it, she wondered what was under the lid there. If she had to guess she would say Belgian waffles topped with blueberry compote. Her absolute favorite.

With a yawn Lacey sat up in a halfway position in bed resting on her elbows, her eyes roaming over Archie's ever so endearing face. His eyes crinkled at the corners as his smile stretched even wider across his face. Lacey eyed Archie severely as he made a showy way of lifting the lid off the tray, revealing a grand breakfast beneath. Just what she had guess Blueberry compote topped Belgian waffles, plopped with a dollop of whip cream, a side of bacon, eggs sunny side up and a bowl of fresh fruit; grapes, cantaloupe, and pineapples. There was even a container of her favorite brand of Greek yogurt sitting complimentary next to her fruit.

"Who's supposed to eat all this?" she asked with wide eyes.

Archie let out a hearty laugh, one from deep within his chest. "Is it too much?"

Lacey gave him a look. "Uh, yeah..."

"I'll help you eat it if you like" he offered, leaning in for a kiss. Lacey only gave him a quick peck on the lips, dreading morning breath.

Apparently, that wasn't enough because he pressed for more, making a growling noise as he parted her lips with his tongue. "Archie no, I haven't brushed my teeth" she said, leaning away from his rather enthusiastic lips.

His mouth turned down at the corners in a attractive frown. "Fine. But later" he promised as he withdrew from her, straightening his posture.

Lacey couldn't help but smile as her eyes took in her dashing beau. He was dressed in a crisp long sleeve white button down shirt that reached his elbow, knee length navy blue shorts and tan boat shoes, quite the contrast from the red label suits he normally wore.

He looked quite sexy dressed down, if not better than when he had the finest Italian draped over his back. Plus, combined with thoughts of last night fluttering her brain, caused her feel flush. She and Archie had stayed up most of the night, limbs entangled in one another as their tongues did the same. She let him go a bit further then she had intended, but she couldn't help it, she was so caught up in the moment. She could beat herself up about it all day but that was no fun, she decided she wasn't gonna sweat it, she stayed true to her no intercourse rule, so really, that was all that mattered to her. Lacey smiled an infectious one that reached her eyes. This should sate her until her wedding night.

But God she couldn't wait for the real thing. She hope it would be worth it. Two years worth of pent up sexual frustration had really upped her expectations.

Archie better deliver the goods.

Because God, oh how she wanted to be devoured. Wanted it all, that hair pulling, ass slapping, toes curling, lip biting kind of sex.

She also wanted the gentle touches and tentative kisses, but mostly she just wanted to be banged hard. Like there was no tomorrow kind of hard.

She had no doubts Archie would be up to the task. He had after all gone two years without sex as well.

Quite the feat for a man especially, no wonder he was always so horny.

Lacey pulled her hair back as she sat in an up right position on the bed, her long legs crossed Indian style. She could feel Archie's gaze on her as she lowered her gaze to her plate, well, feast ahead of her. Not being one to waste time, she picked up her knife and fork and started digging in. The Belgian waffles were better than Sant Ambroeus. She closed her eyes and relished in the extraordinary taste of the rich preserve. Just the perfect balance of sweetness and tartness. She let out a sound that was pretty reminiscent to one of an orgasm.

Archie's laugh caused her eyelids to flutter open. She looked at him and bit back a smile. "I'm guessing by the sounds coming from your mouth that your enjoying it"

"You have no idea" she said digging in for another bite. Maybe she had gone over board with the moans.

"Here, taste" she urged, forking another bite, then holding it out for him to try.

He leaned in and devoured what was on the fork. His face lit up the way hers probably had moments ago.

"You're right, it is delicious" he said licking his lips. She leaned up and used her thumb to wipe off some of the compote he missed with his tongue.

"Want more?" she asked, looking down at her mountain of food. Yeah, there was no way she could consume all this in one seating.

He suddenly seemed shifty..

"Actually" he said glancing at his watch. "I have to step out for a bit" he said raising up from the bed.

"Why? What do you have planned? And without me..." she said pouting, putting on the theatrics.

Archie started to rotate his neck from side to side, his neck making a mild cracking sound as his eyes landed on a painting on the wall.

"I have a conference call" Lacey could feel her face fall in disappointment.

He looked back at her, clearly reading her expression because he spoke before she had a chance to, "I know. I know. I promised to leave work in New York, but I have to Lacey" his eyes pleaded.

"God Archie, this is our honeymoon" she said, even though technically it wasn't. They weren't married _yet_.

"Can't someone else handle it? I feel like we've barely spent anytime together. Come on, lets just turn off all our electronics and stay in today" She was whining now but could careless. They were on vacation. She had to draw the line somewhere.

"I can't Lace, you know how important this merge is"

Lacey sat on her knees, not believing what she was willing to do to get him to stay. Her hands splayed flat on the bed as she leaned forward, giving him a good view of her ample bosom "Please I'll let you cop a feel" she tried her best to sound like a sex kitten but wasn't quite sure it was working.

Archie groaned. Apparently it was.

Lacey crawled towards the edge of the bed and stood on her knees, reaching forward she grabbed him by the neck, leveling him down with her.

"I may even let you do more" she purred.

His thoughts thinking back to last night caused the pained look on his face, "You're making this so hard"

Well, yeah, that was the point.

"Stay for me baby" Archie pried her hands from around his neck and pulled away.

"I can't Lacey" he said, the way he said it with such finality, caused her mouth to curve down.

Lacey finally gave up, slumping down on the bed, feeling a mixture of defeat and embarrassment. She couldn't help but pout like a five year old after being put in time out.

"What time will you be back?" she said not bothering to hide the disappointment from her tone.

"An hour, two" he said, unsure.

Great.

"So what am I supposed to do, just sit here and wait for you to be done with your call?"

"Hello, Lacey we're in paradise. I'm sure you can find something to do. You have your sister, Phoebe..."

"That's not the point, I wanted to spend the day with you"

"That's not going to happen anyway Lacey. I have a whole day planned for the entire group" he said killing her hopes.

Lacey felt the dread rush to her belly. Entire group... as in, including Danny. Damn. Well, there goes her plan of avoiding Danny for the rest of the trip.

"Whole day planned doing what?"

"It's a surprise" he said with a mega watt grin.

Lacey eyed him warily. "Arch, you know I don't like surprises"

He barked out a laugh and lifted a hand up to her face, "You'll love it" he assured, while using his thumb to stroke her cheek.

"Yeah, right" she said doubtfully.

"You don't trust me?" he said, lifting a questioning brow.

"Colorado" was all she had to say to wipe that smirk clean off his face.

Archie grimaced at the memory. "In my defense I didn't know you were afraid of heights"

Why he thought jumping out of a plane and falling thousands of feet towards the earth was a good idea was beyond her...praying your life wouldn't end spattered all over the earths canvas. She just couldn't take that chance, putting all her faith in a parachute that may or might not open.

"What we're doing today involves being on the ground" Lacey mind was going a million miles a minute trying to figure out what his surprise could be.

"Just tell me what it is" she said, anxiety creeping up on her.

"I can't" he said leaning down to peck her on the lips. "Because if I did, I couldn't bask in all the glory of seeing that beautiful face light up when you finally see what it is"

"Yeah, whatever" Lacey said, Archie let out a short laugh before glancing down at his watch again.

"Babe, I gotta go, see you in a bit" he said leaning down to give her a parting kiss.

Lacey managed a goodbye as he she watched him depart. A feeling of apprehension causing a knot to form in her gut.

Lacey really did hate surprises.

* * *

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all around-"

"For the love of God. Rico. Shut up" Regina said, snapping, saying what everyone else was thinking. Thank God someone had said it. Rico had been going on for nearly half an hour. Thinking he had been entertaining them with fun tunes as the shuttle bus carted them around to god knows where, but all he really managed to do was cause them to have unhealthy thoughts of self mutilation. The thought of jamming a pen though his ear, just so the noise would finally end had crossed his mind several times. Singing was not one of Rico's strong suits.

"I would rather listen to a hundred cats being murdered than your sad attempt at singing" she insulted.

Now that was taking it too far, Danny thought.

Rico's darted his eyes to the where Regina was sitting right beside him, "Excuse me for trying to liven this torturous ride up a bit. How long have we've been riding anyway? I feel like I'm growing gray hair here" he complained.

Rico was right, they had been traveling for an awfully long time. Danny glanced down at his watch.

"Two hours" he said to his impatient friend.

"That's it?" Rico groaned, his expression grew even more somber, if that were at all possible. "I could've swore it's been like half a day"

Danny laughed as well as some others.

"We'll be there shortly" Archie said, "The concierge said the drive is roughly two and a half hours from the resort"

"Thank god" Rico muttered, seemingly a lot happier now learning their misery would soon be over.

"Where are we going?" Lacey said, speaking aloud for the first time since they boarded the shuttle.

Yeah, she had had side conversations with her hubby to be for the majority of the ride, but never out loud.

Her sweet voice music to his ears.

Danny was starting to think he was a masochist.

He had it in his mind to take the other bus in attempts at avoiding her, last night had really shooken him up. Made him think he wasn't as in control as he thought he was, but the thought of not seeing her face, even just for a few hours suddenly became unthinkable.

He really should stop torturing himself. This wasn't healthy, this masochistic behavior of his, dying to make eye contact with her even if for the teeniest fraction of time, only for him to lay up in bed at night, in actual pain over the sad reality that he will never be able to have her.

Ugh.

"You'll see" Archie said, in a low tone, but loud enough for Danny to hear. Danny was sitting one row behind them. His eyes catching glimpses of her profile whenever she turned to converse with her sister beside her.

Those glimpses had been very seldom. Yet, worth all the pain he would feel later.

"Oh, come on Archie, why so secretive?" Scott said, who was sitting beside Charlie on the row behind him..

But seriously though, Danny was ready to know already what they were doing. The only clue he had gotten was that it had something to do with water. His frat brother informed them all to pack a swim suit and change of clothes.

"Yeah, Archie just tell us already" Charlie chimed in.

"Yeah, Arch" Danny said, adding on to the list of people wanting to know just what they had gotten themselves into.

Danny could feel his skin prickle as Lacey eyes bored onto him, His comment had earned her first glance his way since boarding the shuttle.

It took all of his strength to not look at her but he managed, his gaze holding on his best friend instead. Archie turned his head slightly, his gaze sliding from him then Scott, "I will not. You're just going to have to see when we get there "

There were some smacking of the lips going on, Lacey, Clara. A few groans, Scott, Cole. And then there was Regina's response, the same response she gave yesterday at breakfast. "You suck balls" she said flipping her strawberry blonde locks out of her face.

Archie's only response, laughter, a brief chortle before turning around in his seat.

"So, Danny" Regina said bringing her oceanic eyes over to him. She had a deceptively sweet smile on her face as her eyes locked with his.

He hiked a brow, urging her to continue. "What do you say we do something later tonight after were back from whatever the hell Archie has planned for us? I hear the night life is pretty awesome. Ever been to a reggae club before?"

"Oooh, A reggae club. Sounds cool" Rico said before Danny could respond. He looked totally geeked, his brown eyes shining especially bright.

"It does right?" Regina asked turning in her seat to look back at Rico. "Too bad I wasn't talking to you" she said with an eye roll before turning back around to face Danny.

"Regina play nice "Archie said sounding like her father as opposed to her brother.

"You're right. That was way harsh. Sorry Rico" she said tossing him an apologetic look.

"Whatever" Rico muttered, bitterly while burying his face in his phone.

"No seriously, I'm sorry. You can join us if you like" she said, extending a half-ass invitation.

"Who said I was even coming?" Danny said, getting payback on Rico's behalf for her snideness earlier.

"Burn" someone said, it sounded like Charlie.

Regina mouth dropped. Her eyes as large as saucers.

"I..I " she stammered over her words.

A smile turned on his lips, reaching his eyes, "Just kidding" he said nudging her shoulders, letting her know he was only joking.

She scrunched her nose up at him.

"Anybody else down?" Danny said inviting everyone, so no one felt excluded.  
He could practically hear Regina mentally sigh.

"Hells yeah" Clara said right away. "I've been dying to go out. You coming sis?" she said, turning to the raven haired beauty beside her.

Please say no. All he needed was Lacey in some tight fitting dress swaying her body seductively to the frenetic beat of reggae.

He didn't think he would be able to function.

"Uh, probably not"

Thank God.

Yes. Stay in for the night in your grandma panties and floor length nightie. That was the way he preferred to imagine her. All covered up like a nun. Because, hell, he needed to. Picturing her in anything else caused hard ons. And hard ons weren't a good thing when you had no one to relieve them.

God, he really needed to get laid.

At that thought Regina's hand brushed against his knee. He wasn't sure if it was done on purpose of not so he turned to his right and low and behold she was batting those long lashes of hers, a 'I wanna fuck your brains out' smirk adorned her lips.

Ah shit.

She wasn't wasting no time was she?

God, Danny felt like this was college all over again. Fending off Regina's advances was not how he planned to spend this trip.

It wasn't that he didn't like Regina, she was a pretty enough girl. She was sweet when she wanted to be. Had tons of spunk and knew how to get down with the guys. The ultimate guys girl. Yet, he couldn't have been less interested.

He really think it all boiled down to the old game of cat and mouse.

Danny was a guy so naturally he liked a chase. If it was too easy he'd pass, e.g, Regina Yates.

He wondered if that was the reason he couldn't get Lacey out of his head. Because he couldn't have her.

Naw. He was just horny that was all. Lacey was appealing as hell with her long legs and full mouth and one sided dimple. Any man would be affected by her presence. Hell, he was sure some of the girls here were turned on by her.

It had nothing to do with her, he just liked looking at her.

Except, he couldn't quite convince himself of that because if he was going by that logic then Regina should have caused the same reaction, even Clara was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, going by the typical standard of beauty, of course. All that beauty they possessed and neither one did it for him.

Not like she did, because at the end of the day it wasn't about how beautiful one was, though it helped, to Danny her spirit is what captivated his heart. She was sweet and selfless beyond measure. A heart of gold. A beautiful soul, which was so much more enticing than a pretty face. She had layers and layers of depths to her and that was how he fell in love.

Yep. This here was love. There was no way around it.

Danny let his mouth take the shape of a seemingly sincere grin, in attempt to avoid hurting the girl's feelings. He couldn't just pretend to not noticed her flirting. She would see through it.

"Count me in, I need to pep myself up after last night, hopefully these girls are a lot easier" Charlie said hopeful.

"You didn't bag that chick from last night?" Scott asked, sounding truly surprised.

His raven haired friend answered sardonically. "No, unfortunately her friend started complaining about being the third wheel after this one here decided to turn in for the night" he said nodding pointedly in Danny's direction.

"Clearly someone needs coaching on how to be a better wingman" Charlie added sardonically.

"Oh was that what that was?" Danny said feigning ignorance, his brows cinching together.

"I guess the definition of wing man has lost it's meaning" was Charlie's reply, he was hardly mad though, Danny could tell by revealing ghost of a smirk adorning his lips.

"I heard you were using some ridiculous accent" Lacey stiffen beside Archie, she elbowed Archie in the side. She had mentioned this to him earlier after their conversation happen to veer off to the best man here despite her best efforts to rein it in.

"Ouch" he groaned as she shot him a feral look, he just laughed, leaning in for a kiss, "Don't worry, Danny won't mind you talking shit" yeah, because that made it better, but not just that. The fact that he knew she was discussing him at all was even more unnerving.

Lacey could feel Danny eyes boring into her skull. She was hesitant to turn around, afraid what his face might reveal.

"He's the coolest cat I know" Archie said before turning around, she felt the heat of Danny's gaze avert. Her body seem to relax then, she settled her eyes on her phone pretending to be engulfed in it as Scott begin to speak.

"Hey" Archie's best friend said insulted. Lacey suppressed a snort. Scott _would_ get offended, he swore he was the coolest thing walking this earth.

"Sorry Scott" Archie apologized. "Danny's chill is on another level"

He was a little too chill if you asked Lacey.

"Yeah, but one thing Danny isn't is altruistic" Charlie started again.

"Are we back on that again?" Danny said not being able to believe this conversation had somehow gone back to dumb and dumber.

He whipped around and watched Charlie's lips press into a hard line as he nodded vehemently.

So he was serious..

"Wow, so I'm the blame for you not getting laid, gotcha" Danny shifted back around in his seat but not before giving Charlie a sardonic glare.

"Yeah, pretty much" Charlie answered stolidly.

"All you had to do was keep her friend busy for a few hours tops while I.." Charlie used hand motions to imitate sex.

"Yeah, we get it. You were going to bang the bimbo" Regina said sounding bored with the direction of the conversation.

She was probably thinking how the hell go from being about her to Charlie not banging some chick.

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda, but you didn't" she added with a slight roll to her eyes, her hand had found his knee again. He lowered his gaze to her perfect manicure nails as they skimmed softly over the dark fabric of his slacks.

"Yeah, thanks to Danny..." Charlie muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Danny and probably everyone else to hear.

Danny turned around slightly, Charlie face was buried in his phone, he glance up as Danny begin to speak, "Go ahead, blame me, but if your game was on point maybe you wouldn't need a wingman"

"Burn" Regina said getting Charlie back from earlier.

Slack-jawed for a moment, then with a impassive shake of his head, unblinking Charlie said, "I have no response to that" His comment earning a laugh out of everyone.

"Today's a new day my friend maybe luck will find you tonight" Danny said trying to soothe the sting of his previous words.

"Thank you. See I always liked you Danny, you have the whole positivity thing going on. I need to adopt that way of thinking." Charlie said his face a lot less sulky now.

"Or you could also shut up sometimes, girls don't like a chatter box, unless you're using that mouth to compliment her endlessly, or, well you know the other thing" Regina said coyly.

"Oh wow, that's funny, I don't remember asking you for your opinion" Charlie quipped, his eyes met hers and they were hardly affable.

"As if that has ever stopped me before" she glowered at him.

"Just fuck already" Rico said to the both of them, causing a uproar of laughter to fill the bus.

Regina snorted, "As if" she said with a dismissive roll to her eyes. Charlie on the other hand looked more effected by Rico's words. Danny noticed the slight reddening of his friends cheeks.

Oh shit, did Charlie have a thing for..

"I'm saying.. the sexual tension between you two, so thick you can cut it with a knife" Cole said, his pearly whites shining bright. Regina eyed him severely, letting out a huff of something unintelligible. Charlie face had returned to it's normal hue and he responded with a laugh, a series of guffaws actually. "Whew that was funny" he said wiping a tear away.

"The only thing between Regina and I is our mutual hatred for each other. Nothing more nothing less"

His words seemed sincere, but Danny couldn't quite believe them.

"That we can agree on" Regina said raising her hand in the air, Charlie met hers with an enthusiastic high five.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Archie" Lacey said, her eyes lighting up with pure joy as she took in her surroundings.

Horses galore.

They were at a horse ranch and Lacey was in heaven.

Lacey loved riding, her favorite past time as a kid. She remember begging her parents nearly every summer at allowing her to go to equestrian camp when she was a girl. Equestrian camp had really allowed her to flourish as a rider, so much so, she got a couple of medals out of it as a teen. Even won some expressive cash prizes, 100k, that still sat lovely her trust fund today.

Lacey hand finally left her mouth and she couldn't help but squeal "Babe, this is so sweet" she said turning to her beau and blessing him with a kiss, he deserved it. She clearly had been the one he had in mind when she planned this trip. She hadn't ridden in years, due to alot of factors, but thanks to her sweet sweet love she would be able to now. She peppered his mouth with kisses, feeling an extreme amount of gratitude towards him.

Danny felt a knot forming in his stomach as he watched the perfect couple. If this was what he had to look forward to for the remainder of the day. Then just kill him now.

He was not down for watching the love birds throw their nauseating affection in everyone's faces.

"So let me get this straight. We have to ride smelly horses all day just because Lacey is obsessed with them?" Tyler asked, apparently Phoebe's brother had absolutely no filter.

Archie offered no words up, just sent icy glares his way.

"Stop complaining, it'll be fun" Phoebe said, playfully smacking her brother on the shoulder, she beamed as she her eyes roamed over her surroundings.

"Yes, besides not only are we going to play with the horses, we're going snorkeling as well, swim with the dolphins all that good stuff " Archie said back to his cheery mood.

Everyone begin chattering their excitement.

"Dude, I take back what I said" Tyler said, inching towards Archie. "Sounds rad" he said patting his friend on the back.

Yep. It really did.

* * *

Halfway through their day, after the gang had just finished water skiing, Regina had pulled Lacey to the side, her hand palming her elbow, expression inscrutable.

"Lacey, can we talk?" Lacey stared at Regina through narrowed eyes, curiosity piqued. What on earth could this be about?

"Sure" she said, nodding once.

She followed Regina to a spot towards the end of the beach that was not occupied by anyone.

"So what's up?" she said eyeing the blonde haired beauty, her voice upping a few notches.

Regina used her hands to smooth down her wet locks before wringing the excess water from it.

Lacey was glad she had twisted hers up in a high bun before getting in the water, she wouldn't have to deal with untangling a curly mess later.

Lacey noticed the slight intake of air Regina let in, was she nervous? "I just want to apologize for my actions in the past. I had my doubts on whether you were right for my brother, but I see how much you guys love each other and I feel kind of bad for doubting your intentions"

Although happy to hear Regina own up to her actions, she couldn't help but twist her face into perplexion, "What exactly did you think my intentions were?" her arms instinctively folding over her chest.

Regina gave a light shrug, her powder blue eyes skittering away,"I don't know. I thought maybe you were using my brother to climb your way up the social latter" she said her eyes finding Lacey's again.

Lacey pulled back, dumb-struck, staring at Regina wide-eyed for a second. She shook her head and said, "I don't need to date Archie to climb my way up anything. My family has established quite the good name for ourselves over the years"

Lacey knew what Regina was implying, that The Porters were 'new' money. And to some, they were looked down on. In these circles old money was everything.

"You're right and I'm a snob for thinking that way. Let's just put the past behind us, okay?" The start of a smile tugging at her lips. "New leaf?" she said one brow raising on her forehead, she held out her hand as a peace offering.

Lacey heaved a heavy sigh and extended her own out, shaking Regina's with a firm yet wary hold.

New leaf, we'll see how long that'll last...

* * *

"So Regina apologized to me" Lacey blew out a restless breath of air as she plopped down on Clara's bed. They were finally back at the resort after a day of fun in the sun. Good times. Lacey didn't know about everyone else but she was spent.

"Yeah, she did to me as well" Clara said, she was bent down on the ground, her eyes heavily fixated on the opened Louis Vuitton luggage beneath her.

"Oh?" Lacey repeatedly ran her hands over the luxurious Egyptian cotton before curling her fingers over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, she pulled me aside, after the trail ride"

Lacey gnawed at her lip, taking in her sisters words.

"You think she's sincere?" Lacey couldn't help but ask, something about Regina came across as put-on to her, she wanted to know if her sister was picking up the same vibes.

"She seemed genuine, but then again, who knows.." Clara shrugged lightly, letting Lacey conclude that it would be no hair off her chest if Regina was indeed being as phony as a cubic zirconia crystal. Clara grabbed a dress from out her luggage and held it in the air.

"What do you think? Cute, right?" Lacey twisted her lips, tilting her head slightly to the left. If it was any shorter it would be a damn shirt.

"It's appropriate I guess" considering where they were going..

Clara laughed at Lacey's expression. "Gosh, don't look so disapproving dad"

"I resent that, I'm nothing like dad"

Clara laughed inching closer to Lacey. "Actually, you're right. He's cooler" she teased.

"You little bitch" Lacey said, playfully pushing her sister out of her face.

Clara continued to laugh, "Just kidding, you're the coolest person I know. I totally wanna be you when I grow up"

Lacey wasn't sure if Clara was being sarcastic so she just shrugged it off.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Clara asked, throwing the skimpy dress beside Lacey on the bed.

"I'm not going" Lacey said, even if she wasn't drained of all her energy she still wouldn't go, Danny would be there. She couldn't bare look at him after seeing him shirtless today. His beautiful skin tanned, reminding her of a Greek god, toned muscles flexing heavenly as he played with the dolphins, well define pecs, wash board abs, sinful treasure trail leading down his shorts, filling her head with all kind of dirty thoughts. Yeah, it wasn't a good idea for her to go.

_Butterfly effect._

Clara face fell. "Who am I supposed to hang out with then?"

Just like Clara, always thinking of herself.

"Hang out with Danny since you like him so much"

"Am I sensing some jealousy, big sister?" Clara had completely stopped rummaging though her luggage and stared knowingly at Lacey.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just saying, tonight's your chance to make your move"

"Mhmm" Clara said eyeing her warily.

"Yeah, I think I just might, get the digits or maybe if I'm bold enough from the liquid courage, I'll fuck him in the men's John. Haven't done that in a while"

"Make sure no one catches you this time" Lacey added, hiding the bite she wanted to reveal.

"You're right" Clara said. "It is kinda tacky, maybe I'll just take him up to my room. Fuck him here. In this bed. Right there where you're sittng" she said nodding pointedly. Lacey felt her blood boil.

"Naw" she backtracked. "Too blah. On the dresser, perhaps?" Clara's lips twitched and Lacey suppressed an eye roll. "Nooo. against the wall... Yeah, up against the wall. Sex is the best against the wall, right?" Clara asked, then added after a moment, "What am I thinking? You wouldn't know" She said giving her the most devilish grin.

* * *

"I need a favor" the panicked voice on the other end of the line said. Lacey closed her eyes. Wasn't it a little too soon in whatever the hell this was for Regina to be asking for favors?

She knew she would regret her next words but she asked them anyway, "What is it?"

"Okay, so I like tried to plan Archie's B-day surprise party and it turns out I'm not so good at that sort of thing" Regina said. "Sooo could you like do it instead? I'll owe you like forever"

Lacey stood up from her spot on the bed, she had been in the midst of compiling a playlist for the reception when Regina called. "Are you serious?" she hissed. "I am swamped in wedding planning. There's no way I can-" Lacey glanced over her shoulder to make sure Archie was still sleep, she thought she saw him move, not taking the chance of him hearing her, she moved on to the living room. Shutting the double doors behind her.

"Lace, you there?"

"Yes, sorry, I had to get away from Archie, I think he was listening"

"Look Regina" she said. "I can't do it. I have way too much on my plate right now" she added shaking her head although Regina couldn't see the act.

"Please Lacey" Regina begged. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing" she sounded so distressed, Lacey almost felt sorry for her.

"I've never done anything like this before" she added.

That's because you depend on other people to do things for you.

"Ask your parents for help" She threw out a thought. What else did The Yates have better to do anyway? Other than hold their snooty noses high in the air and silently judge Lacey and her family.

"Uh, you don't think I've already tried?"

Lacey took a seat on the couch glancing down at her sketches spawned out on the coffee table. "Regina you wanted to do this remember? You made a big deal out of it actually" Lacey recalled thinking back to two months ago, when she had called Regina to make sure The Yates weren't doing anything elaborate for Archie's birthday because this year she wanted to plan something for him, and by something she meant a huge ridiculously extravagant celebration that would be talked about for years to come.

"I knew you would bring that up" She heard Regina let out a sigh. Lacey held the phone idly, still eyeing her drawings, her eyes zeroed on one in particular, it was her first attempt at men's swimwear. She wondered where she got the inspiration. It was a moment before Regina spoke again. "Okay, well since you all of a sudden don't want to do it now, how bout you help me instead"

It was Lacey's turn to sigh, "Okay, but I'm only helping you figure out the major details. Everything else you do on you're own, the booking the venue, hiring of caterers, all of that is you, got it?"

"Oh my god, thank you" Regina voice soared, her immense gratitude evident in her tone. "So you wanna get this out the way now or..."

"Yeah, meet you poolside in ten"

"Thank you, Lacey"

"Yeah, don't mention it" Lacey replied, flatly, her eyes dropping back down to her sketch, she bit down on her plump lip, noticing how she even manage to draw the model with long hair.

_Fuck._

* * *

"So what have you done so far?" Lacey asked her future sister in law as she pulled out a note pad and something to write with.

She was going old school, she worked better this way.

Regina's silence caused her to snap her head up at the blonde. Regina eyes were looking everywhere but at Lacey.

Fuck.

"Nothing?" her eyes bulging out of the sockets.

Regina grimaced.

Lacey sat the pen she had been twiddling with her fingers down on the table. She gave Regina a disapproving look. "So in two months you haven't planned anything and his birthday is less than a week away?"

"Yeah" Regina admitted, shamefully.

"Lovely" Lacey head fell back in frustration.

Regina brought both hands up, "In my defense party planning is a lot harder than it seems"

"Try planning a wedding, then we can talk" Lacey said meeting her stare head on.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come to you" Regina said regretfully. She pretended to gather her things.

Lacey waved a dismissive hand, "No. We're here now, so let's just get started I guess" she said with a sigh.

For the next half an hour they went over the important details, like where the Regina envisioned having the celebration, possible food options, researching caterers...

The conversation was interrupted by the the devil in Prada.

Lacey paused mid sentence as she noticed Danny sitting with his back towards them at the bar. When the hell had he made it out here unnoticed? Lacey usually could pick up right away whenever his presence entered a room.

Wait was this Danny? Lacey eyes squinted as she stared. Yep, it was him, she would recognize that sexy back anywhere.

Regina picked up on the radio silence from Lacey's end and followed her gaze.

"Is that Danny?" the blonde said giving Lacey a wondering look, before shifting her eyes back to Danny, squinting, just as Lacey had moments ago.

"Trying to figure out myself" That was a lie. She knew damn well who it was. No one wore a man bun quite like he did.

"Danny" Regina shouted over the soft sounds of ska jazz. Lacey had suppressed an eye roll. Yes, please alert the attention of the man whose been holding hostage of my thoughts for the last four excruciating days.

He immediately turned around, his gaze held hers for a moment before shifting over to Regina. A lazy grin stretched over his features. Lacey felt her heart stutter. Fuck. That smile had been the best thing she had witnessed all day.

He lifted his hand, giving a quick wave.

Regina motioned him over and Lacey felt the dread build in her stomach. She didn't think she could bare being in such close proximity of Danny today, hell, any day for that matter.

She wanted so badly to just get up and leave as she watched Danny get up from the bar, drink in tow, and saunter over to where they were seated but couldn't.

"Ladies" he nodded to the both. His dark irises lingering on Lacey a little too long, causing her to look down at the table, she pretended to busy herself with the planning of Archie's surprise party as Regina claimed his attention.

"Sit" he heard Regina say snapping him out of his trance.

He had been staring.

_The fuck is wrong with you Desai? Do you want to clue in others on this little obsession you have for your best friends girl?_

_Staring like a fucking stalker too. Good job._

His sardonic self chided from within the confines of his mind.

_I can't help it_, he replied inwardly.

_Well fucking try!_

Danny zipped his eyes over to Archie's little sister, she was looking at him with wondering eyes. "Join us" she urged.

Right, she had prompted him to sit. Get your head out the clouds Danny boy.

"Thanks" he said taking a seat directly across from Regina. There was no way in hell he was sitting beside Lacey. Hell, he was far too close as it is. Besides, he didn't want to accidentally touch her or not so accidentally..

"What are you guys up to?" he said directing his question to the both of them, but of course only Regina bothered to answered. Lacey was too busy writing down something on that notepad of hers.

"We were just.." she suddenly paused. Danny eyes went over to the blonde.

Regina bent her head to stare at him through especially blue eyes, her voice lowered tremendously as she spoke, "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

_More than you know._

"Sure" were his words instead.

"We were in the midst of planning Archie's surprise birthday party" Out of his peripheral he saw Lacey finally look up from her note pad. Those deep brown hypnotic eyes were on him. He wanted so badly to look at her. But he think he's done enough staring for the day so he chooses not to.

"Oh, wow. That is coming up, isn't it?" his comment directed at Regina.

It was Lacey who answered, which surprise him to pieces. "Yep and we are scrambling" Lacey said. It wasn't the content of what she said but the fact that she was even talking to him in the first place.

Her first words to him since their encounter on the beach.

It's been far too long.

Danny laughed as his eyes settled on her, drinking her in. She was just as beautiful as always, hair pinned in a bun not unlike himself, showcasing her remarkably gorgeous face, minimum makeup, mascara curving her lengthy lashes, her plump lips shining sinfully thanks to a generous coat of lip gloss.

_So fucking kissable._

He had to restrain himself from licking his own.

It was unfortunate as hell that he had to live in a world where Lacey Porter and her luscious lips existed and he would never get to taste those pouty things. Danny felt a gnawing in the pit of his stomach at the sad fact.

"What do you guys have planned?" he asked, looking between blondie and the beautiful one.

* * *

"Yep, I think that was the most memorable birthday I've ever had" Danny said, wrapping up the story of how he ended up in a Mexican jail on his nineteenth birthday. Somehow they had gone from planning Archie's upcoming surprise party to exchanging outrageous birthday stories.

"That was hilarious" Lacey said, wiping away a tear. "Midget's, tequila, and a Mexican prison, I can't top that" she continued shaking her head.

"I don't think anyone can" Regina said before knocking back the last swallow of her vodka soda.

"Danny you win" Lacey said, her sweet voice music to his ears, he swear he could listen to the soft melodies of her voice all day.

Danny swirled the amber colored liquor that sat in his cocktail glass around before bringing it up to his lips, swallowing the last remnants of his drink. "What do I get?" he said, sitting his empty glass down, eyes sharp and assessing her beautiful face. Lacey smile faltered at his words, she looked down awkwardly and Danny suddenly realized how it may have sounded to her, especially with his history of double entandres.

"A drink" she quickly recovered, looking pointedly at his empty glass. "What's your poison?" her deep chocolate irises meeting his again.

Danny waved a dismissive hand. "I was just joking, Lacey you don't have-"

"No, what'll you have?" she pressed, while standing. "I need a refill anyway" her eyes darting down to her empty cocktail glass.

"Scotch, neat" he answered, she nodded and quickly brought her gaze over to Regina.

"Regina, want anything?" her eyebrows raised in question.

The blonde pondered for a bit before she spoke, "No, I'm good" Lacey nodded and was on her way over to the bar, she could practically feel Danny's eyes burning a hole through the back of her skull.

Despite her best interest, she tossed a quick glance over her shoulder and sure enough, his eyes on her retreating form. He looked away the moment her eyes met his, seemingly embarrassed she supposed, that he had been caught staring.

Luckily, there was no one at the bar, she was able to place her orders and get them filled promptly.

Heading back to the table, Lacey brows gathered at the sight of Regina leaving the table, her phone and purse in tow.

Where was she going? Pretty please be a bathroom break. _Do not leave me alone with Danny!_

"Scotch, neat" she said handing Danny his drink.

"Thank you" he said with a appreciative nod.

"No problem, where'd Regina go?" she said plopping down in her seat. Lacey using her thumb and index finger to grab hold of the straw. Placing it at the tip of her mouth, pulling in the sweet flavor of her strawberry daiquiri.

"She had to take an important call" Danny manage to get out, he was too busy watching Lacey suck down the contents of her drink. Her plump lips wrapped so tightly around her straw... just sucking, and sucking and sucking.

Danny felt his throat tighten. Fuck, he never in a million years thought he would ever be envious of something so ridiculous as a straw. Yet, here he was hating said straw, willing to give anything in the world to be the damn thing.

Pathetic.

"Oh" Lacey said, her lips finally breaking away from her straw.

Oh, thank God.

"She is coming back, right?" Lacey said, she seemed nervous, fidgeting with her hair, her eyes everywhere but on his.

"Yeah" he assured, studying her as she darted her eyes back down to her drink, she played with the straw in silence before deciding on another sip.

Danny was the one looking away, he didn't want to stare like before, so he fiddled with his own drink, swirling the contents around the glass.

There was an awkward silence that stretched on for a bit. Lacey being the one to break it.

"So, thanks for helping us with Archie's party"

His mouth tweaked at the corners, "No problem"

Lacey couldn't help but smile back, something she was doing a lot around him lately.

"You know what I was thinking?" he said, her eyes a bit wary because she wasn't sure where this conversation was headed.

"What?" she drawled out slowly, eyes holding his as he leaned forward.

He picked up his glass, his pinky finger pointing outward as he swooshed the amber colored liquid around in his glass. Exact shade as his eyes, Lacey noted, pursing her lips. Such a beautiful color. Such a beautiful man. Ugh, don't start that again.

"That I haven't celebrated anyone dear to me birthday in four years"

Lacey felt all the tension in her body evaporate. She hadn't known what she was about to say, for all she knew he was getting ready to confess his love for her. Thank the Gods above he hadn't. Because boy, that would have been one awkward conversation. Ugh, stop it Lacey, he probably doesn't even fancy you in that way. Yep, too many beautiful single women here to fawn over. Why would he be caught up on you? The fiancé of his best friend. The bride in the wedding that will be taking place in less than two weeks. Two weeks. No, he isn't interested. He's just uber friendly, and possibly a flirt.. No doubt about it, he was definitely a flirt. It probably came so natural to him he probably didn't even realize when he was doing it.

"I haven't celebrated _my_ birthday with any one dear to me in four years"

She felt a tinged of disgust for being so relieved earlier considering what he had just revealed. His voice laced with despair, longing... How lonely he must've been in a foreign country thousands of miles away from family.

She didn't know if she could function without her family. The thought was unimaginable. So how was he doing it?

"You don't have any friends in London?" she asked, genuinely curious. Friends helped, they weren't family but close enough. Well, good friends that is..

He ran a hand through his wavy tresses, pursing those full lips of his.

Lacey could feel her tongue wetting her own as she watched on, inappropriate thoughts swirling her brain about that luscious mouth of his, and how it would feel pressed up against hers. How it would feel peppering her body, the entire canvas...

"It depends" he said, a wry smile touching his lips.

"On?"

"On whether employees can be considered friends" he laughed.

"I guess they can, depends on the relationship you have"

Danny nodded considering her words.

"It's just weird to me, you seem like a pretty out going guy. Someone who likes to go out, have fun.." she deducted from their previous conversations, particular his birthday stories. No way was he the introvert he was projecting now.

"I do like to have fun, I just like to work more" he admitted, he took a sip of drink, leaning back in his chair eyeing her over the rim of the glass.

"So work is more important than friends, finding love...? How do you have time to date? You're pushing thirty, Don't you want a family?" Unless he was one of those internal bachelor types. Forever dodging commitment, destined to spend the rest of his days hooking up with random women. The type of guy she hated. The Scott's and Charlie's of the world. She hoped he wasn't like those assholes.

He laughed at her words. "I am not pushing thirty" he said very adamantly.

She snorted and there was that hypnotic smile again.

"I'm in my mid-twenties. Why are you dead set on making me old"

"Pushing thirty" she teased, bopping her head from side to side, repeating the words over and over as if it was a catching song playing on the radio.

She was crazy silly. Who knew?

He kind of like this new development. Who was he kidding? There was no kind of about it, he definitely liked this new development. As if he needed another reason to obsess over her.

He put both hands up as if surrendering. "Okay maybe pushing thirty" And she stopped her singing, their eyes held, "In a few years" he added. And she smiled, a coy one that caused butterflies to fill his belly.

He couldn't help but smile back because, hell, her smile was infectious, but not only that, she genuinely made him feel good inside. He could picture a life with her, getting married, kids, growing old together, the whole sha-bang.

Except, that wasn't in the cards for them. Damn Archie for meeting her first.

"Anyway" he said clearing his throat. "Back to what you were saying" her smile dimmed a bit as if suddenly realizing how hard she was actually cheesing. Sucks cause he didn't want her to ever stop smiling around him, he wanted the curve of her lips to be permanently etched across her features. But he got it through, he'd figured her out by now. Lacey was the type who had to always be in control. Rarely did she ever allow herself to completely let go. If the situation wasn't as fucked up as it was, she marrying his best friend and all, he would have made it his mission to loosen her up a bit. But she wasn't his... "I do want a family. I just...I guess I haven't found my dream girl yet"

His words were mostly true, the part about wanting to get married one day, starting a family, However, what made his comment border the lines of untruthful was the fact that he was a thousand percent sure he'd already found his dream girl. And here she was sitting across from him, asking him about his love life, pretending it was just light chit chat amongst blossoming friends. When really, they were feeling each other out, had been since that day in the airport.

"No?" her brow had whirled up questioningly, her voice, light as a feather.

Danny blinked, mystified.

Where did that come from? What was she getting at? Did she think she was his dream girl? Danny's mind was going a million miles a minute.

She cleared her throat, seemingly reading his thoughts. "I mean, you hinted at liking someone the other night"

"Yeah, I do" he said looking down, then back at her. "A lot" and even though she thought he was discussing another girl he answered with her in mind.

She didn't respond right away, just looked down at her drink, her long thin fingers curving around the glass. "You should tell her, how you feel"

Danny eyes narrowed on her, his brows creased in perplexion. Did she know that it was her who he was referring to?

"Maybe she feels the same way back" she said finally looking up at him, her incredibly thick lashes fanning her lids so perfectly.

"I don't know what to think anymore" and that was the truth, he thought chuckling, his laugh far from humorous.

He didn't get it, she couldn't be this oblivious to everything? To the longing stares, goose bump raising touches, sexual tension so thick it can be sliced with a knife...

"But" he said briskly. "If I was to take a wild guess, I'd say, I don't doubt that she does"

"Tell her. You'll never know how she feels until you try"

He shook his head. "Nah. It's complicated" he answered and Lacey discreetly swallowed, at that moment she realized he was talking about her. What was more complicated then the girl he liked marrying his best friend?

Wait, but he said he thought she felt the same. Lacey lip puckered out. She wasn't certain if she was more bothered by the fact he was ballsy enough to say this to her or by the fact that he had been right with his guess.

Only one way to find out.

"Uncomplicate it" She said testing him. What would his response be? She knew she was playing with fire now but she couldn't quite care.

"It's not that simple.." he answered realizing there was no way she had any clue he was talking about her. She would never fix her mouth to say something like this if she had herself in mind. Just wasn't in her. _See, she wants to marry him._ It was literally killing him inside for her to give him advise on how to pursue another woman.

Danny watched her pondering eyes, there had been something in them just then as he looked up from her drink. What was going through that pretty little head of hers?

"Penny for your thoughts" he said, interest piqued. Her never-ending array of  
facial expressions were fascinating to say the least.

"I was just thinking about fate" she said in a soft cadence, musical actually, she met his stare head on and was met with warm brown eyes.

"What about it?"

"On whether it's real" she answered.

"I think so, I strongly believe there are people that are destined to come into our lives for whatever reason and.."

Danny was suddenly interrupted by the blaring sound of Coldplay.

Both he and Lacey reached for their cell phones at the same time.

It wasn't her, which meant.. Lacey glanced up at Danny a bit stunned his ringtone was the same as hers.

_Big fucking deal_ she chided herself, her eyes locked on his phone and she couldn't help but see Jo's name flash across the screen.

Jo Masterson.

"I have to take this" Lacey nodded as he stood and walked over towards the end of the pool.

"Masterson, what's up? Why aren't you sleep?" Should he be concerned? It was nearly midnight London time.

"Well, when you didn't answer my emails I.."

"Shit. Sorry" he said cutting her off, finally remembering getting an alert earlier, he postponed checking it 'til later. "Today's been a real hectic day, what's up?"

"Nothing really... just, well.. we may have lost an employee today" she said nonchalantly as if discussing the weather. That was all a ruse though, Jo was panicking inside, otherwise she wouldn't have called him so late.

"May have?" he asked his voice hiking as he gripped the phone exceptionally tight.

"Yeah, no, we definitely lost an employee today. Janice quit" she said and Danny squeezed his eyes shut at the news. He wasn't expecting her to say Janice at all, his oldest employee, nah..

Danny heaved a heavy sigh. "You mean the Janice whose been working for me since I first opened the Gallery Janice?"

"Yep, that'll be the one" Jo answered.

Danny rubbed his jaw, he could feel a tick forming. "Fuck" he cursed, starting to pace. "Why?"

"I don't know, she just boxed up her things and left, I really couldn't hear what she was mumbling under her breath" said Jo.

"But if I was to take a wild guess I would say she's upset you left me in charge and not her. I was getting the feeling she didn't seem to want to take orders from me. Not surprising though, she always seemed to be envious of me"

"Well, she picked a fine time to quit" Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, beyond frustrated. This was just lovely. The week he decided to take a vacation, his oldest employee decides to up and quit on him.

"Tell me about it" she muttered almost inaudibly.

"Look, I'm going to need you to really step up now that Janice is gone. Also get to looking for a replacement right away"

"Will do" he could almost see her nodding her head.

"Thanks"

"No problem, boss. Night"

"Good night Jo. Get some rest" He said before hanging up.

Danny walked back over to the spot were Lacey was now standing, gripping the ledge of the table as it held up her weight, serving to steady her balance as she stood on one foot while slipping her stiletto heel pump on the other.

Wait, was she leaving?

"Sorry, that was my assistant" _and your dream girl_, she thought bitterly. Feeling like a idiot for ever thinking Danny was speaking about her, complicated alright because she was his freaking assistant.

_You pathetic fool you._

"No prob, Actually I should get going, I don't want Archie to get worried" she said not bothering to look at him, her eyes were everywhere but on the gorgeous hunk in front of her.

"Archie, right.." He almost felt like kicking himself for answering Jo's call, ruining the moment, now she was leaving...

"Well, guess I'll see you around" she said, awkwardly, grabbing her belongings.

Danny nodded opting not to respond verbally, with a twist of her heel, she was off.

* * *

"Cheap trick"

Archie said climbing into bed, Lacey glanced his direction, "Huh?" she muttered watching his green eyes showing a hint of amusement.

"Isn't that what you were humming?" the corners of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

"I want you to want me.." he trailed off, attempting to sing.

Duh? She hadn't even realized she had been humming the 1979 hit record. God, what did that say about her subconscious desires?

She wanted him to want her. Needed him to need her. Ugh.

"Yep, cheap trick" she said, her lips set in a forced smile.

He gave her a weird look, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired that's all" she said waving it off dismissively.

"Yeah, we did have a long day" he said, his voice reflected his exhaustion as well. "Did you at least have fun?" he said settling beside her on the bed.

"I had a blast" She said with a closed-mouth smile. Her eyes falling to his lips.

"Good" He leaned in for a kiss, Lacey met him halfway. Her fingers lacing through his sandy curls as she pulled him closer, peppering him with a boatload of tender kisses.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" She said pulling away, taking in his exuberant expression.

"I dunno, whatever you want" a look then entered his eyes. "Or we can stay in all day tomorrow and I can take you up on that offer" he said snuggling up against her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"What offer?" she said feigning ignorance.

"You know the one" he words came out muffled as he kissed the sensitive skin below her ear.

She giggled, "Actually I don't"

He laugh, a low throaty one.

"Such a liar" he said climbing on top of her, their make out was suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on their door, banging actually.

"Let me in" the person on the other side said, It was female.

She and Archie both looked at each other at the same time. Faces scrunching up into confused expression.

"Open up this goddam door. Open up right now!" Lacey recognized the voice, Archie was in the midst of getting up. "No, I'll get it" she said halting his steps, "It's my sister after all"

"Open up and talk to me shit head" Clara continued.

Lacey flung the door open.

"Clara, what the hell's going on?" she said, tone curt, not in the mood for coddling tonight.

Clara suddenly looked confused. "I don't know. Where's my room?"

"Down there" Lacey said, and realization hit her, "Clara, are you drunk?"

"Drunk, no, just maybe a teeny bit tipsy" Clara slurred, holding her hand up, an inch of space separating her thumb and index finger, barely able to hold herself up"

Lacey suppressed an eye roll, "Come on, let's get you to your room" she said hooking her arm through Clara's elbow.

After getting Clara to her room and tucked safely into her bed, she headed back to her room. She was getting ready to recount everything back to Archie, when she noticed her husband to be was sound asleep in their borrowed bed.

A pout forming on her lips, she couldn't help but be a bit disappointed Archie hadn't stayed up to find out what was going on with her sister and whether or not she was okay. She guessed Clara wasn't important enough for him to concerned himself over. It sucked to know the two most important people in her life couldn't careless for each other. Even after so called burying the hatchet the other night, vowing to make an effort at getting know each other better. Lacey shook her head, frustrated, as she climbed into bed, she hoped they would grow on each other soon. It was weird because Clara had liked all of her prior boyfriends, including Jason, the abusive one. But of course, Clara hadn't been privy to that bit of information until after the fact. What was also interesting was how much Clara fancied Danny, from the first night of meeting him she liked him and even with her crush into play, she wanted Lacey to have him. Lacey wanted to bury her face in her hands because if she was completely truthful with herself she kind of wanted that too.

As fucked up as it was, even after the whole psychic mumbo jumbo, she still refused to see how Danny was "No good" he seemed good in every sense of the word, even when he had been speaking about Jo, it seemed so sincere, like a man so head over heels in love he didn't know how to function properly. A pang formed in her gut, twisted her insides like a dirty dish rag, she really shouldn't be jealous of this Jo girl. Hell, she shouldn't be jealous of any girl that happens to catch Danny's eye. Because he was her fiancé's best man. It was despicable for her to even entertain such thoughts, but here she was entertaining them and wholeheartedly doing so.

Ugh. Fuck you Jo. Whoever the fuck you are. What the fuck was so special about this Jo chick anyway? Did she by chance happen to have three tits?

She probably looked like a freaking runway model, Lacey thought bitterly. Tall, gorgeous and probably with a body to die for.

A thought suddenly entered her brain, something so preposterous that one part of her, the sane, logical side, wanted to banish it immediately to the idle section of her brain. The other half, wanted oh-so badly to entertain said thought. After a minute of debating on the issue she'd decided what the hell. Her curiosity was piqued and she had no choice but to take the bait her ever so inquisitive mind had thrown out there.

Lacey pulled open her laptop slightly, running the tips of her fingers over her mouse, bringing it to life before her eyes, she entered her password and opened up her browser. Google appeared on her screen, ready for her to type in her search. She paused, chewing the insides of her cheek as she glanced over at Archie, still sleep, soundly at that, he was snoring like a bear. Lacey placed two fingers over her lips, deciding on whether she was going to be the sane individual that she thought she was or one of those loco girls who bordered the lines of stalker-bitch.

Lacey released a slow breath, bringing her fingers down on the keyboard, typing into the search bar,

_Jo Masterson Hackney London_

After searching through he search results for a good amount of time she grew frustrated, there were too many Jo Masterson's to know which one was Danny's Jo.

Hoping to refine her search, Lacey typed in, Danny Desai Jo Masterson

And low and behold, a link to Danny's Gallery showed up on the very first page of the search results. She immediately clicked on the link provided, and was taken to the photo section of Danny's fancy smancy site. Lacey stared at a picture of Danny, Jo, and some frumpy blonde woman posing together in front of a exquisite painting, they all had pleasant smiles on their faces. Just as she figured, she was freaking gorgeous. Tall, brunette and the most striking eyes she had ever seen in her life, azure in color and piercing right through you, even in photo. She was the perfect specimen of a woman and Lacey suddenly felt like shit. No wonder he was head over heels.

With that, Lacey closed her laptop shut, she sat it on her night stand and switched off the lamp.

She shut her eyes hoping sleep would soon come, what wishful thinking that had been because all she saw when she shut her eyes were the oceanic eyes of Jo Masterson.

* * *

He was in the shower when he heard his phone go off for the second time since getting in. Danny let out a quiet swear as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, coldplay blaring loud through the speakers, he hurriedly picked up his cell, glancing at the screen before answering.

Regina.

"Hello" He answered.

"Hey, what ya up to?" She asked in a seemingly cheery mood.

"Showering" Danny said grabbing the towel from off the towel rack.

That's when he heard the loud thud on his door followed by quicker lighter paced rasps.

"Hold on, there's somebody at my door" Danny said cradling the phone in between his shoulder and the side of his face as he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom.

Danny first thought immediately went to her, the beautiful girl he spent majority of the afternoon with. There last conversation got pretty intense before it got interrupted by Jo calling. Maybe this was her wanting to finish it? Danny put a pep in his step as he rushed to the door, his stomach nearly did a somersault at the possibility of her being on the other side. Danny took a peek out of the peep hole and felt all the butterflies that filled his tummy a moment ago dissipate as he stared at the person behind the door.

"And that person would be you" he said, bringing the handset up to his mouth, opening the door. Danny ended the call as he stared into the powder blue eyes of Regina Yates.

"Hey" she said, cheeks pushed up into a sweet smile, eyes gleaming with merriment.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

He could seriously kick himself in the ass for ever thinking it had been Lacey on the other side of the door.

Why would it be?

Yeah, they had an amazing time down at the pool getting to know each other, bonding, but that didn't mean late night visits to his hotel room were in the cards for this newly found friendship that was just crafted only an hour ago.

Danny exhaled a sigh of frustration for ever allowing such a preposterous thought to enter his brain.

_She left to be with her fiancé. They're probably in bed right now, having mind blowing sex, while you pathetically wax off to the thought of her,_ sardonic Danny said inwardly, throwing his actions of not even five minutes ago into his face.

"So what's up?" he said, his tone lacked enthusiasm and he could tell she didn't miss it either, her smile faltered just a tad, but slowly brighten up as she took in his bare chest and wet locks.

"Nothing" she shrugged, a faint smile beginning to tug at her lips. "I just wanted to apologize for up and leaving you guys down at the pool. Something important came up" she continued her smile growing a bit, as he met her stare head on.

"No worries, Regina." he said raking a tan hand through his wet tousled locks, he could hardly be mad at her. If she hadn't excused herself to attend whatever urgent matter that had come up, then he and Lacey wouldn't have finally bonded, she would still be acting cold towards him, sending him icy glares, viewing him as the slim bag best man.

Danny kept his gratitude silent as he eyed the blonde, her gaze shifted past him and into his room.

Realizing Regina wasn't just here to apologize, Danny opened his door wider allowing her inside.

"So what are you doing now?" she said walking past him, heading straight to his bed.

"You don't have a girl in here do you?" she said, looking around, "-cuz let me just say I'm totally down with that" she said tossing him a look, whilst giving him a flirty wink.

Danny laughed. Same ol' Regina.

Regina walked over to his bed, more like sauntered over, making sure to twist her hips just right. Once reaching his California king, she turned around, plopping down on her bed, same spot as before, crossing her legs, again, just like before, her palms laying flat on either side of her.

This time his eyes didn't linger, instead her eyes did the lingering, giving him him a thorough once over, slowly her pale eyes roamed leisurely over his half naked frame, drinking him up entirely, her teeth biting into her lip.

He could just imagine the crude thoughts running through her head, at first Danny used to be flattered by Regina's appreciative glances and extreme forwardness. But now that he's gotten older, he realize how inappropriate she was at times.

_Pot. Kettle. Black. _that annoying voice reminded him.

Danny bit back a snicker as he headed towards his bed to grab his boxers.

"So" Regina begin, flipping her hair out of her face. "Did you guys do it?"

Danny nearly choked on her comment "Wh..wh..what?" he said, barely getting his words out, stammering like an idiot.

Regina laughed, "The planning. Archie's party..." she said her eyes exceptionally wide, "What did you think I was talking about?" her smile never faltered.

"Oh, uh, we didn't get to finish" Danny answered, purposely avoiding her second question. Truth be told, she really didn't want to know what he was thinking. He bent over, retrieving his boxers from his bed.

"Bummer" he heard her say as he excused himself to change. Danny didn't bother closing the door, she couldn't see him from her vantage point anyway.

"It's fine, I guess. We can finish up tomorrow. Same time?" she said, her pitch raising at her last words. Danny brows knitted as he dropped the towel, and slid on his boxers.

"I don't think you guys really need me anymore" he said, digging through his medicine cabinet, he grabbed his speed stick, applying it generously under his arms.

"Yes, we do. You have really great ideas. Plus, we had a blast, did we not?"

She had a point, but it wasn't a good idea, he had too much fun around Lacey, best to keep their interactions to a minimum. Danny waited until he was out of the bathroom before responding.

"Lacey has awesome ideas too. You guys are good"

"Please" she said, pressing both palms together in a prayer gesture.

"No" he said sternly, not giving it a second thought.

Regina gave him a look. "What's going on?"

"What?"

"Did something happen after I left you guys?"

He felt his face twist into a scowl, he narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you saying?" his words came out defensive, he hadn't meant to sound that way, all he needed was cause to get those wheels in her pretty little head spinning.

"No, I just mean..." she paused, trying to gather her words. "It's just, I know Lacey's a bit hard to get along with at first but.. she's good people"

"Good people" he said with a chuckle, amused that she used the same words he had to describe the socialite a few days ago. "Wait, didn't you dislike her not even a day ago?" he asked, more like despised, he thought, recalling their conversation and her utter disdain for Lacey and her pistol of a sister Clara.

"Yeah, but I've forgiven her, we're working out our issues" she said matter-of- factly, tilting her chin upwards. He eyed her suspiciously, as he sidled next to her on the bed. When had Regina been known to work out issues with anyone?

"Okay, well, work them out" he said, holding her gaze. "-without me" he added after a second.

Regina pulled back and studied him, "Why are you acting weird?" her eyes squinting at him, suspiciously.

He shrugged in disbelief, "How am I being weird? Because I don't want to tag along and help you guys plan a birthday party that doesn't even really require my presence"

"Whatever" she huffed standing up, smoothing down her skirt before stalking off. "Heading out, I'll let you stew in whatever pissy mood you're in" she said not bothering to turn around as she spoke.

"Regina, wait.." he called out but she kept walking.

"Night, Danny" she said, letting him know that there would be no further conversation being had between the two.

The moment the door closed shut, he fell on the bed, his hands falling over his face, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

Great job, Danny. She's not suspicious at all.

* * *

So Archie's and Lacey's day of barricading themselves in the suite all day, ordering room service in bed, kissing and lubbing on each other didn't happen.

Shocker.

Clara woke up with a head splitting hangover. Her exact words were, her brain felt like it was about to burst out of her fucking skull. Therefore, Lacey being the loving big sis she was, rushed over to nurse her baby sis to health.

Lacey seriously didn't know what Clara would do without her.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Lacey" Clara said dramatically, voicing her gratitude after taking a gulp of Lacey's secret hangover concoction.

3 tablespoons cornstarch, 2 slices of ginger, 1/2 cup of water, 2 cups of milk, 6 tablespoons of peanut butter, and enough sugar to turn this tragic drink into the slightest bit drinkable.

Lacey's version today was minus the ginger, they couldn't seem to scoundrel up anywhere, so, hopefully it wasn't too much of a key component at relieving Clara from her nightmare.

"I feel like shit" she said sitting the drink down on the night stand beside her bed.

"You look like shit" Phoebe mumbled under her breath, Clara hadn't missed Pheobe's snarky jab though, she cut her eyes up at the brunette giving her the most intimidating glare.

"Wow, that's ironic, considering you look like shit everyday" she said with a forced smile.

Phoebe placed her middle finger at the edge of her nose pretending to scratch an nonexistent itch.

Clara got Phoebe's message loud and clear. "Sorry, not into bitches" was her reply.

"Not what I heard" Phoebe sing-songed

"Not into bitches sober" Clara amended.

"Actually" she said sitting up. "I'm sure I wouldn't be into you even drunk off my ass" Clara insulted. Phoebe scowled at Clara, her eyes, sharp as daggers.

"I can see where this is headed, so I'm intervening now. No fighting please" Lacey said getting in the middle of this thirteen year old feud.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Hmph" she muttered under her breath as she looked down at the off white carpet, her arms folded over her chest.

Lacey let out an exasperated breath, "Seriously, Phoebe am I going to have to throw you out?"

"Throw moi out?" Phoebe said disbelievingly, wide-eyed while pointing to herself.

"Yeah, are we going to have to throw you out" Clara asked with a lot more bite than Lacey had.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good" Phoebe said, dropping her hands, her voice dull as a butter knife.

Lacey picked up Clara's half drank concoction. "Finish up" she said extending her arm out, trying to hand Clara the glass. Clara dramatically shook her head no.

"But it's sooo gross" she said, stretching the vowel out, whining like a five year when told to eat their brussel sprouts. "What is this anyway?" she asked, nodding pointedly at the glass Lacey had extended out for her to take.

"Peanut punch" Lacey answered rather zealously.

"More like shit punch" Clara muttered, grumpily.

"I know. But it'll help you feel better" Lacey coaxed, tipping the glass forward.

"I don't wanna.." Clara said dropping her head back.

"You better drink this goddamn drink" Lacey said practically shoving the glass up to Clara's lips with unnecessary force.

Both Clara and Phoebe gave Lacey horrified expressions.

Lacey eyes widened, mortified. God, where had that come from? She immediately apologized to her sister.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. It's just my nerves are absolutely shot" she plopped down beside Clara, proceeding to rub her sis leg soothingly. If she had been a smoker, she'd be working on her second pack right about now. "It's just the day is already starting off bad. Archie and I were supposed to spend the entire day together, now that's gone to shit..."

"You still can" Clara said, her face suddenly sympathetic. "You don't have to take care of me. Phoebe will"

Lacey looked over to Phoebe and her best friend let out a loud cackle, "Yeah, right" she said her tone amused. "Good one"

Lacey cut her eyes back over to her sister. "Can't anyway" she said shaking her head, "Archie already left to hang out with the guys" she continued, her tone deflated.

Clara pouted, "Sorry" she said apologetically.

Lacey waved away any guilt Clara might have felt with a dismissive hand. "It's fine, we'll do it another day"

She sighed. "We really need to reconnect too. I kinda feel like we've been out of sync with each other lately" she admitted, opening up to her girls.

"You sure this out of sync-ness you speak of has nothing to with a certain exotic prince walking around the resort, that oh-so happens to be the best man?" Clara probed, by now she had picked up the glass of shit punch and held it up to her lips, she begin to gulp down the gritty concoction, only her eyes peeking through as for most of her face was covered by the enormous glass.

"No, of course not. I already told you guys, I think he's attractive, that's all" she said, her voice becoming a bit strained. God, was she tired of having the same discussion over and over.

When was Clara finally going to let this shit go?

"Why are you lying? You're talking to us, your girls. Phoebe would never say anything, I know I would never say anything, so spill heffa"

Phoebe added on to the badgering,"Be honest, this is more than a crush, huh?"

Lacey eyes shifted from her best friend to her baby sis, their eyes locked on hers like magnets, waiting for her to cut the bullshit and just come out with the truth, admit to falling for her fiancés best man. Admit to not being able to to take her mind off him since their first meeting at the airport. Admit to almost breaking her vow of celibacy because her lust-addled brain had somehow envisioned it was Danny who had been kissing her, touching her, the one who had uttered those six little words, just admit it all, because hell, she needed to get this secret off her chest. It was weighing heavy on her conscious, on her soul. Plus, if not confide in her girls, then who? They wouldn't judge her, right? Lacey eyed the both of them, Clara eyes big and round and questioning, nothing in her expression gave Lacey cause to believe she would condemn her, because hell, who could Clara really scold here with all the scandals she's been involved in? Lacey almost considered it, but the look in Phoebe's steely gray eyes, probing for answers, silently pre-judging her, it stopped her cold. And although Phoebe joked around a lot and had the tendency to say inappropriate things at times, at heart she was a moral exemplar if there ever was one.

Lacey sighed, best to keep it to herself. Hell, take it to her grave if need be. She decided to listen to her gut and keep quiet, all she needed was someone making her feel even more shitty than she already felt. The lie was easy to roll off her tongue. "Clara, don't be silly. Archie is the only guy I have eyes for" she said in her Marcia Brady voice, with the most earnest expression she could conjure up.

If only those words were true...

* * *

The conversation Danny had with Regina last night left a sour taste in his mouth, maybe he had over-reacted. At the time, he hadn't wanted to subject himself with another excruciating evening with Lacey, and by excruciating he meant in the heavenly sense, she was far too compelling and being in the position he was, best man and all, he thought it was best to just avoid her for here on out.

But by reacting the way he had, had only raised suspicions with Regina. And the last thing he needed was to raise suspicions where Lacey was concerned. So to ease his mind as well as hers he decided to surprise them down by the pool. He would offer to help with planning Archie's birthday because that's what any caring best man would do to ease up any stress on the bride and groom. And even though this wasn't wedding related, it did however take time away from the bride with her wedding planning. Was it a good idea to continue to hang out with Lacey? Abso-fucking-lutely not but Regina would be there so what could possibly happen with her being in between the two.

Not a damn thing, right?

Danny decided to head to the cafeteria, for an afternoon snack before making his way out pool side, he was starving and needed something to hold him until dinner.

Danny's tray was filled and he was heading to one of the empty tables when he noticed Lacey seated at one of the smaller tables alone. She had a tray in front of her and he wondered how in the hell he missed her upon entering the cafeteria. His growling stomach definitely had distracted him from taking in his surroundings.

He swallowed thickly as he approached the table, well paced tentative strides towards her, unsure on if he should even he doing this. Maybe she wanted to eat alone, even though she looked more engrossed on her iPad than her actual food.

"Lacey, hey" he said stopping at least a feet away from her, she immediately looked up from her tablet.

"Danny" she said her eyes wide, clearly not expecting to see him here.

"What are you doing here?" she looked down at his tray, "Eating duh" she said answering her own question, seemingly embarrassed.

"Gotta refuel the tank" he replied and she smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Something was bothering her.

He knew he would regret this later, "Lacey, are you okay?" He asked, taking a seat directly across from her.

She waived a dismissive hand, "Regina apparently found something better to do, so it looks like on top of my own wedding plans I have to plan Archie's birthday, the independence day bash and most likely my own bachelorette party because my sister is as irresponsible as one can possibly get and if left up to her, I simply won't have one" she ended with a forced smile.

"God, I'm sorry to hear that" he said genuinely concerned with the amount of duties she had thrust upon her.

"It's fine. It's just the days are winding down and I want Archie to have a great birthday. So better get on it."

"I'll take care of Archie's party if you like" he offered, it was the least he could do.

Her mouth opened in surprise, "You would do that for me?" she asked mystified.

"Of course" he said. Her heart swelled at his generosity. Offering up his vacation time to plan someone else's birthday.

"Besides, I don't have much else to do" he said. It'll definitely take his mind off of obsessing over Lacey all day.

She looked baffled at his words. "I'm so used to being on the go, constantly doing something productive. It feels weird to not be buried in work"

"Kind of the point of a vacation" she said with a giggle.

"This is true" he smiled, glancing down at his food, he forked a chunk of his candied yams, bringing it up to his mouth as his eyes found hers again, there was a ghost of a smile still lingering on her pretty mouth.

Lacey looked down nervously at her own food after their eyes held for wicked amount of time, she cleared her throat.

"You don't have to plan Archie's party. Take this time to relax. I know how hard you work"

"No, it's fine Lacey, I have to plan Archie's bachelor party, remember? I can do the both simultaneously"

"Oh yeah, the bachelor party..." she said rather dully. He hadn't heard her sound so unenthused before.

He laughed, "Not a fan of the partying of bachelors I see"

"No, not particularly" she said "Especially when it involves my fiancé and a bunch of skank strippers" she grimaced as she picked at her fruit.

He laughed, a hearty one.

She shot him a look, "It's not funny" she wined.

"It kinda is"

She huffed, glancing away, a pout forming on her lovely mouth as she eyed the drink station.

"Tell ya what, I swear to hire only the fugly ones" that got her attention, she met his stare and let out a disbelieving chuckle.

"I don't think there are any fugly strippers"

He scoffed at the inaccuracy of her words. "Trust me, they are out there" He assured.

Lacey smiled tilting her head slightly to the right, brows raising on her forehead, "You sound like you frequent topless bars often" she said.

He laughed, now that couldn't be further from the truth. "Actually, no" he said, shaking his head, "I haven't been to a strip club since college"

"Really?" she shot him a disbelieving look.

"Seriously" he said, eyes widening a bit. "It's not my thing. I prefer not to be teased by a complete stranger. Plus, why pay for something I can get for free..." he trailed off.

Lacey looked down, suddenly feeling the warmth spread through her, she could feel the heat flush her face.

Lacey bit her lip thinking how sinfully wicked it would feel to give Danny his own private show. Him looking up at her through impossibly thick lashes, his amber colored irises dancing with desire as he watched her shed bit by bit of her clothing, slowly yet seductively, until she was finally left in nothing but her birthday suit.

"What?" she heard him say, snapping her out her ridiculously inappropriate thoughts.

She shook her head bashfully.

"Okay, okay, I won't pressure you"

Thank god.

"I'll just draw my own conclusions" he said, and it happened so fast Lacey wasn't sure if she imagined it or not. Did he just wink at her?

Lacey diverted her gaze, refocusing them on the food on her tray. She popped a few grapes in her mouth before picking up her banana, peeling it about halfway down before bringing the piece of fruit up to her mouth.

_Fuck_, Danny thought shutting his eyes. Why did she have to pick a banana of all things to eat?

Danny watched her as she begin to eat, taking it into her mouth, like..Ugh.

Fuck. Did she want to drive him mad?

Essentially, that's what she was doing. God, she was evil. Watching Lacey devour this piece of fruit was not at all good for his health.

Danny nearly sighed out out relief when she place her banana back down on the tray, she picked up her container of yogurt and started on that. Yes, something that wasn't going to kill him.

Oh, how wrong could one be?

Lacey spooned a mouthful of the creamy dessert, slowly pulling the utensil out of her mouth, her pink tongue making an appearance as she licked the spoon clean then her lips.

Danny groaned inwardly, naughty thoughts coming to mind as her tongue ran over her lips.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He had to literally force himself to look away.

Damn Lacey and that pretty mouth of hers. She had the most luscious looking lips he had ever laid eyes on.

He wondered if she knew the power she had with those lush pillows of hers.

Probably. He wouldn't be surprised if she was secretly laughing inside, watching him squirm in his seat, reveling in the skills she possessed as a temptress.

Danny's diverted eyes landed on the blueberry muffin on his tray.

"So, um.." he struggled for something to say, "I've been meaning to ask you how did your reading go?" Danny looked up while taking a bite of the blueberry infused dessert.

Lacey had popped a grape in her on mouth but seem to pause through mid chew. "Why?" she said defensive.

"I'm sorry, too personal" he said putting his hands up.

She shook her head seemingly frustrated, "No, it's fine. It went fantastic actually, everything I wanted to hear. Happy marriage, to the man of my dreams, boatload of kids, successful career, the whole nine..." she said lying through her teeth while putting on a forced smile.

Danny seemed to eye her for a bit before responding to her web of lies, "That's good to hear"

"What about you?" she took in another spoonful of her yogurt and he broke eye contact, looking down at his muffin.

"The same" he said in a low tone that sounded a bit strained.

Lacey decided to change the subject before he questioned her any further about the reading. "So tell me Mr. Dasai, what made you want to own an art gallery?"

His head shot up at her question, his face brighter than it had been a moment ago. "Well, that wasn't the plan" he said leaning back in his chair, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. "I left New York right after graduating college to live in London, to study under an Artist by the name of Quentin Alu"

Lacey gave him a look the indicated she hadn't a clue who the hell he was referring to.

He let out a quiet laugh."He's really big in the art world" she nodded and he continued, "Anyway, I studied under him for like a year in a half and then.." he shook his head, the way someone would when they were trying to rid a thought away. "Things didn't work out with that and-"

"Why?" she interrupted suddenly intrigued, what was the reason for that look a moment ago.

Danny lips parted, it was a while before he said something. "Um just...we weren't on the same page" he said as if choosing his words carefully.

Lacey brows gathered on her forehead, she wanted to ask what weren't they on the same page about but decided not to press, she didn't want him thinking she was some nosey ol' hag, instead she nodded for him to continue.

Danny took a sip of his coke before continuing. "So after that didn't work out I scraped all the money I made selling my paintings and opened a gallery of my own" he beamed a proud smile.

"You still paint?" she asked curious.

Danny raked a hand through his luscious locks, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

_Ugh. So sexy._ Lacey suppressed a lip bite of her own.

"Sometimes, when I need to get away from the world" his voice wasn't making it any better either. Smooth and honeyed to no ends. "It's therapeutic" he added after a moment.

"I bet" she said her knuckles brushing against her lips as she leaned forward, he mirrored her movements.

"You should try it" he urged, his eyes dropping down to her lips as she dropped her hand, and started to chew on them.

_Fuck._

Danny tore his eyes away from those soft pillows before he begin to stare again. He had done enough of that lately, no need to scare her away.

"I'm afraid I won't be too good at it" she gave a wry grin, she started to play with the bracelets on her wrist.

"I'm sure you will, you sketch right?" he asked, his hands circling his coffee mug. Lacey was surprise to see so many rings on his fingers, normally she didn't care for men to wear so much jewelry but for some odd reason on Danny it was different, let's not even get started on his cartilage piercing. Hottest. Thing. Ever.

She brought her eyes back up to his, she must've given him a look that said 'How'd you know?' because his next words were, "Archie. He told me how passionate you are about designing"

She nodded, a faint smile tipping her lips, Danny took a sip from his cup. "I am, but there's a limit to my talent, I draw well enough to get by"

"I'm sure you're great" he argued. She shook her head in denial, so modest, he thought.

"Like I said, just enough to get by"

"Well" he said, taking in a small breath, "I can always help you find your way around a canvas. First lesson's free" he wiggled his brows.

Lacey could feel herself pull in a slow breath, his lips were curved at the corners in a polite smile but his eyes were sharp, assessing, and way too intense for his light chit chat.

Lacey brought her hand up to her necklace, the one Archie bought her, playing with it, the charm nestle in between her thumb and pointer finger, sliding along the gold chain.

Danny eyes flickered down towards her movements before bringing them back up to her face, he looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it, "Archie and I always wanted to take a class together, maybe you can be our teacher" she said reeling the conversation back in, she could tell it was bordering the lines of inappropriateville. Mentioning Archie should send the message loud and clear. There would be no private lessons going on unless it included her fiancé.

His only reply was a single nod.

Danny brought his mug back up to his lips, taking a generous sip, she scrunched up her nose, "What?" he said amused at her facial expression.

God. Could anyone be any cuter?

Danny couldn't understand how someone could be so damm adorable and sexy at the same damn time.

"I can't see how anyone can drink coffee" she muttered.

"Me either" he replied, she whirled up a questioning brow.

"English tea" both of her brows raised.

"I love English tea" she beamed, "I'm probably the only one in the states who takes their tea that way"

He laughed, "I didn't picked this up from England" he said shaking his head.

"No?"

"No" he said shaking his head, he stopped. "Well, no that's a lie, my dad is technically British. His mom moved he and his siblings out to America when they were just kids" he explained, "Anyway, she taught me the recipe when I was a young lad. I used to make it for her when I stayed with her for the summer"

He took another sip, "I've tried different recipes, but always go back to hers" he said setting his mug down.

"Mind sharing that recipe?"

"Nope." he said, a small smile touching his lips. "Taking it to my grave. You can have a taste though" he offered, pushing his mug towards her.

She looked down at it, then up at him.

"Taste" he urged. She looked at him warily, probably trying to figure out if he was serious.

"It's fine, I promise I don't have cooties" Lacey laughed at that and he smiled, a genuine one stretching wide, from ear to ear.

"Okay" she gave in, still chuckling, picking up his mug and bringing it to her lips, she took a sip, then another, she closed her eyes reveling in the taste. "Mmmm" she hummed, her taste buds dancing happily as she sipped on.

"Good, right?" he asked, his eyes shone bright, bringing them back to that honey brown that she loved so much.

She nodded in agreement, giving him an impressed look. "Mine now" she said, sitting the mug down in front of her, earning a grin out of him, she couldn't help but return the smile.

"But seriously" She begin, wiping her mouth dry. "You make a hell of a English tea. One day I'm going to get the recipe out of you" she promised.

"Oh, I'm sure" he said, his laser like gaze narrowing in on her.

* * *

Jamaican night clubs were hot.

Like really hot.

Hot and cramped. The perfect combination. So many bodies jammed packed in one room, Lacey wasn't sure how anyone managed to breathe let alone dance. But despite there being way too many people and not enough air, Lacey kind of digged this little Jamaican joint. The Dee-jay was truly killing it, playing everything from dancehall to rocksteady.

"Oh my god. This spot is so dope" Clara said, talking loudly over the blaring sounds of Winky D. Her level of geekness was seriously on ten and Lacey was so here for it.

Lacey nodded her approval rather enthusiastically. "Yeah, it's awesome" she said, matching Clara's loudness. "What are you having?" she asked Clara when they finally made it to the bar.

Clara seemed to ponder over the question a brief moment before announcing her order, "A shot of patron"

Tequila it was for Lacey as well, after the bartender finish tending to the other night club goers, Lacey called out her order, four shots, she paid for she and Clara's before guiding her sister out of the way, moving towards the end of the bar to enjoy their drinks.

Clara downed here shot within seconds, not even needing a moment to recover before downing the second.

"Shit, I need another" the caramel complected beauty said. Lacey gave her a look.

"What?" Clara asked, taking in Lacey's facial expression.

"Nothing" she said glancing down at her shots, she hadn't even downed one yet and Clara was already looking for a third.

"Well, just maybe you shouldn't drink so much tonight" Lacey said, now in big sister mode.

Clara's expression went from hazy-eyed to annoyed within seconds . "Oh, God. Look I didn't come to the club with my mother for a reason" she said, glancing away. She was slowly becoming peeved, so Lacey treaded lightly.

"Clara, I'm just saying. You got pretty wasted last night. I don't think you want to repeat that nightmare all over again, am I right?"

Clara sighed before bringing her eyes back to Lacey's. "I see a hot guy. I'm gonna ask him to dance. See you later" she said before trotting off.

Lacey couldn't help but shake her head in frustration as she watched Clara stalked off. Her gaze remained on her little sis as Clara approached a ridiculously tall guy standing next to the Dee-jay booth. He had a shave head and a goatee. He reminded her of Boris Kodjoe. Good for Clara, Lacey thought smiling in approval.

Her eyes veered away from the Kodjoe look-a-like and landed on a familiar face in the crowd, Danny. Even through the swarm of people lining her vision, she was able to spot him.

Just like in the airport. He had been the one she singled out. A diamond in a sea of rhinestones.

He was making his way towards the bar, Lacey watched him as he turned heads from every which away.

Of course they were looking, Danny was inarguably one of the most attractive beings she had ever laid eyes on. She wouldn't even exclude him with just men, he looked better than most women too, with his striking dark features from his luxurious mane, down to his olive skin tone. Looking like a prince from a foreign country she couldn't even pronounce the name of. She wet her lips, her fingers tightening around her shot glass as her eyes followed him as he continued his way throughout the crowd. God, he was looking especially hot tonight, his locks hanging loose on his shoulders, shirt fitting perfectly against well-muscled chest, his strong legs striding with incomprehensible swagger.

One girl was bold enough to grab hold of his hand, seemingly trying to get him to dance with her. He leaned into her ear and whispered something before continuing his way towards the bar.

Lacey eyed the girl, she didn't seem to be upset with whatever he told her. Lacey didn't have to be Miss Cleo to know he most likely promised the girl a dance later.

A few paces later, Danny was at the bar. He caught the attention of the bartender and put in his order. He must have sensed eyes on him because suddenly his eyes were on her. Embarrassed, by getting caught staring, Lacey hurriedly shifted her gaze away from those spell-binding eyes of his and onto her shots, she picked one up and downed it, well, at least tried to, the taste was so terrible she could only swallow half of the contents of the glass. Lacey stuck out her tongue in distaste. Gross.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're not a drinker" she heard him say from behind, earning a spook out of her.

"You scared me" she said her hand flying to her chest. How'd he get over here so fast? He was literally just talking to the bartender.

"Sorry" he smiled easing away some of her discomfort.

"What gave it away?" she asked, turning her body more towards him.

He neared closer. "You nearly gagging" he said leaning in, she laughed.

"One more to go" he nodded pointedly at her shot of liquor.

She grimaced. "Tequila. You want?" she picked it up and held it out to him.

He put a hand up, shaking his head.

"Right, only scotch" she said confidentially. "Neat" Remembering exactly how he took his drink of choice.

"You've been paying attention" he said, and she looked away, nervously. She didn't know how to respond so she changed the subject.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, because hell, it was getting awkward just standing there in silence. Finally gathering the nerve, she tossed her shot back, her eyes on him as his broke away from the crowd and settled on her.

"Sucks everyone else wouldn't come" Danny sipped more of his drink before sitting it down on the bar.

Lacey thought about what Danny said, they wouldn't or couldn't come? From what Lacey had gathered from Clara, they had partied pretty hard the night prior, though Clara was the only one who showed side effects of their night of fun.

It really wasn't fair to group Clara along with the rest of the gang. Clara's partying was on a whole other level. When Clara turned up, she turned up. She could easily handle partying two days straight. Actually, Clara could handle a week straight of partying. She was that much of a professional.

Archie on the other hand rarely went clubbing. Wasn't his thing he said. Plus, he couldn't dance for shit. He did however hit a bar up now and then, that was a lie, Archie frequent bars quite often. He and his dimwit frat brothers. They were probably at one right now. All four of them. Though, technically Scott wasn't one of Archie's frat brothers, he had only met Scott a few years ago, just a bit before she and Archie met. Peas in a pod those two were. Seemed like they knew each other their whole lives as opposed to a few years. Lacey always wondered why Scott hadn't been Archie's pick for best man. Certainly made more sense than Danny here, who's been M.I.A for the past four years.

That's a lot of time to drift apart. Could they even consider themselves friends anymore? She knew they still talked on the phone from time to time but was that enough to bestow someone with the privilege of being the best man in your wedding? Scott couldn't been please about it, he's been ride or die for a few years, filling that void Danny left behind when he jetted off to London. They were nearly attached to the hips. It truly made no sense to Lacey. Lacey wondered if Danny felt the same way, she was sure he was flattered but in the back of his mind he had to have questioned, why him?  
With all the time not being in each others lives and all. Which, actually brought up a bigger point, why hadn't Danny gone out with the guys? Shouldn't he be trying to make up for lost time with Archie and the guys? She studied him as he leaned back against the bar, drink dangling in his hand, he brought it up to his lips and took a sip.

Her eyes were on him, he could tell. he always could tell. Could feel the heat her dark pupils created set into his skin, sending a fire like no other to shoot through his limbs.

She did this to him every time those beautiful eyes landed on him.

Fuck. Why was he even here? Shouldn't he be hanging out with the guys? The frat buddies he hadn't seen in years? _Fuck is wrong with you Desai? Could you be more obvious?_ Except he wasn't...No one would suspect a thing. They would think his motives for tagging along were because of Clara. It wasn't lost upon him that Clara was a beautiful girl, she was single, and he was single. So why wouldn't he try to get with her?

Yes. Why wouldn't he?

It was simple, she wasn't Lacey.

She could never be. No one could ever be. Danny squeezed his eyes shut at the thought.

Was he actually supposed to go on with his life like normal after meeting her? Try to find love, as if she hadn't completely spoiled all other women for him?

"You okay? She asked, touching his shoulder.

He opened his eyes turning to her, "No" he said grabbing her hand.

In the history of bad ideas. This was probably at the top of the list. What made him think grabbing Lacey and pulling her onto the dance floor was even remotely appropriate? He knew it wasn't but he needed to pacify some of the lust that was gnawing away at his heart.

"Danny" she said finally speaking, she stopped in the middle of the dance floor. He whipped around, watching her eyes grow wide, eyeing him questioningly.

"One dance"

She looked hesitant, her eyes wary.

He put on his most charming smile as he coaxed, "Come on, between friends"

_Ha. Good one Desai_, his inner self said sardonically.

He hadn't a clue what the hell he and Lacey was, but friends was definitely not it.

She blinked, seemingly nervous.

"Please" he mouthed.

She looked away then back at him, he could tell she was still debating, after a moment she huffed out a breath, "Okay, one" she said holding up a finger. "between friends" he couldn't help but smile as his heart soared. He felt her hand squeezed his and Danny had to literally contain himself from bursting out into a happy dance right there on the dance floor, hit em' with the MC Hammer like he used to do as a kid whenever the feeling of merriment filled his being.

He led her to the core of the dance floor, it literally felt like hell on a Sunday. Danny let go of her hand as he shifted his feet around to face her, loosening his tie as she neared closer to him. There was that look again, hesitance meets longing. Like she was having an internal battle on whether she should be doing this or not. That yearning desire both of them dared to feel however seem to override whatever indecisiveness that had been gnawing at the pit of her gut just moments prior, because right then she closed the gap, not even a breath of space between the two, her eyes not once leaving his as she placed a gentle hand on his chest. The heat radiating from her palm burned through the cotton material of his shirt, causing his blood to simmer just beneath the surface. The reaction was almost instantaneous, Danny caught hold of her hand, fingers clutching around hers as he brought it up to his shoulder. She looked up with those hypnotic brown eyes of hers and started moving. It started off innocent enough, nothing salacious about the way they moved, well controlled, being mindful of the way their limbs and hips swayed, that their touches remained on non threatening areas of the body. They had even drifted apart at one point through the song, careful at not getting too carried away, but it was becoming harder and harder by the minute because the song suddenly changed and the frenetic beat that thrummed through their bones moments prior had slowed down to an almost orgasmic rhythm that became one with their souls. Lacey wasn't sure how it happened but she was now turned around, the bare skin of her back, singed the flimsy barrier of clothing that separated their scorching flesh. Danny snaked his long fingers sinfully around her waist pulling her closer, the innocent dance between the two friends, suddenly no more, now morphed into a body grazing, skin burning, temperature rising nearly fuck session on the dance floor. Everything else around them faded out of vision, dissipated into nothing but a mere memory. They lost themselves into the beat, into each other, sparks flying wildly like an exposed live wire. He was everywhere, in her mind, on her skin, in her bones, in her soul. Lacey brought her hand up behind her, feathery touches brushing against his neck, back arching into him, pressing hungrily against his pelvis. Danny could feel his body starting to react to her seduction, she was far to close, not even a breath of space between the two, it was agonizing yet wickedly delicious at the same time. Their bodies swaying to the deafening sounds of Maxi Priest's, I just wanna be close to you, the lyrics resonating with him on a personal level.  
_  
When we touch_

_And you're holdin' me the way you do_

_Girl, you make my dreams come true_

_I just wanna be close to you_

_And do all the things you want me to_

_I just wanna be close to you_

_And show you the way I feel_

Danny let's in a jagged breath as the tips of her delicate fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Warmth swarming in his belly, rising up, up, up, and throughout the rest of his limbs, bringing his temperature to dangerous levels. The blood, rushing through his veins, pulsing through the chambers of his heart, bringing his body alive, he presses closely against her as she continue to bump and grind against his most sensitive area. Danny can feel the flow of blood pool there, awakening the organ that was just dormant a minute ago. He can feel it growing steadily as her bum brushes against him. He silently let's out a curse, his inner self taunts, mockingly.

_Look at you, only a dance and you're as hard as a rock._

The more Lacey moved the worse it got.

Oh how he wanted it to end and yet go on forever at the same time. Only she could turn him into a walking contradiction.

God, it was hot Lacey thought, she could feel the sweat bead all over her skin.

She was really working up a sweat grinding against...

_Her - fiancé's - best - man..._

Oh shit, she had gotten so caught up into the moment, allowing the music to claim a choke-hold over her, her senses, all of them simultaneously at work. Reveling in him, in the moment, the stress that had her so tightly wound begin to unravel, dissipating into nothingness. She finally felt free for the first time in her life, finally felt...

_Something hard against her..._ Oh god. Her eyes widened in horror as realization set in, his dick was poking against her ass.

_Her fiancé's best man dick was poking against her ass!_

Lacey peeled herself away from his grasp. Finally, thinking with a clear head, that lust addled part of her brain permanently shut down. Shut down from operation for eternity or at least until he was back on the other side of the pond.

Lacey turned swiftly, facing him, there eyes locking in a heated stare.

She felt the prickling on her skin of where his hands were just touching her waist. She couldn't seem to form any words on her tongue, her words transiently lost in her throat, all she could do was stand there, heat rising to dangerously levels as he moved closer, "Lacey" he said, his eyes dropping down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him but she couldn't. This was all to much. Lacey stepped back, she shook her head, frustrated. "I.." she begin but still nothing followed.

She was left with one option, to turn around and put as much distance as she could between the two. She practically ran away from him. Pathetic. She didn't stop until she was out side the night club. She shot past the bouncer and rounded the corner, finding solace in a dark alleyway behind the club.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god

" Lacey chanted like a mantra as her back hit the brick wall of the building , "This is getting out of control" she said, her hands covering her face as she slid down the length of the wall.

And then she heard his voice, that smooth as honey, all too alluring voice of his, "Lacey" he called, she uncovered her face and quickly stood, letting her hands fall from her face and to her sides, her indignant eyes fell upon a expressionless Danny, he was standing at least ten feet away from her.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay" he started, beginning to inch closer.

Lacey held a hand up, motioning for him to stop approaching. "Yes, Danny I'm fine. You can leave now" she said, tone cutting. She could careless though, he was forever invading her space.

"You don't sound fine" he noted, his voice still erotically low as he keep inching his way closer, even after she had motioned for him to stop advancing.

His hands were shoved in his pockets, his demeanor as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Meanwhile, she was panicking inside.

But of course he was nonchalant about what just happened. He was nonchalant about everything. He was probably used to seducing his buddies girlfriends. The thought infuriated her.

"Well, I am, so you can leave" she said dismissively.

"Are you crazy?" he said, finally some emotion showing through that all to controlled voice of his. "You're in a dark alley at three a.m. in the morning, in a foreign country for Christ sakes" he chided. "-looking the way you do" he said, motioning at her appearance. "And you actually think I'm going to leave you out here alone?" his eyes were slits as he eyed her.

She snorted, "I'm a big girl Danny, I can take care of myself" she lifted her back from against the wall, her eyes suddenly questioning as she said her next words,"Besides, I'm not your responsibility, why do you even care?"

He squeezed his eyes shut then reopened them, blinking rapidly, "Because.." he said stepping more into her space. "Because.." He was struggling with his words, his face tortured beyond words. She could only imagine what was going through that pretty little head of his.

Danny brought his hands up, using both to cover his face, akin to the way she had moments ago, before he had interrupted her moment of self-reflection.

"Sorry, but I'd like to think I was raised a gentleman" he said and when he removed his hands, that strained expression that was riddling his face seconds ago was now marred by one of amusement, his lips lifted up at the corners before he spoke.

Amazing how he could be so serious one second and practically aloof the next.

A grin so painstakingly beautiful, that it should have crumbled her to pieces right then and there. It really should have, but all it did was infuriate her even more.

"Interesting" she said pursing her lips, stepping forward "Would a true gentleman be getting erections for his best friends girl?" her brow cocked, eyes zeroing on him in judgement.

Danny hadn't been expecting that response, the lopsided grin on his face suddenly fell. Hard.

He had no response, she was right. Would a so-called gentleman, so-called friend, be having improper thoughts about his best friends girl? Would a so- called gentleman take it so far as to seducing said friend's girlfriend in a dance? Would a so-called gentleman want to back his friends girl up against the wall and ravage her with a titillating kiss? Or even take it as far as taking her back to his room and fucking her senseless?

The answer was no.

Lacey watched Danny as his eyes turned doleful. He didn't answer but of course he hadn't, Lacey thought as she tried to stalk past him.

"Lacey, wait" he said, grabbing hold of her wrist preventing her from going any further.

A touch shouldn't have affected her like this. She felt electricity tear through her veins, causing every nerve ending in her body to spark like fireworks.

It was too much this feeling, consumed her entirely, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

She wanted to fight it, rip herself from his grasp, hightail her ass back to the resort, never looking back. She wanted so badly to save her soul. But she couldn't, so she turned, her eyes searching his amber colored ones. They were on fire, flames dancing at the surface and she was pretty sure hers reflected the same kind of heat. She couldn't stop herself from closing the gap between the two, just like she couldn't stop from noticing him in the airport, or eye fucking him in the art room or grinding against his dick on the dance floor... Her hands sought out his face, finding the sides of it, his skin warm against her palms, her lips parted and she let in a take of air. She knew what would come next, she knew the consequences she would face as a result of the aftermath of what she was about to do, but at this moment she couldn't quite care. All she knew was that he was here and he was perfect and the moment was too precious to past up. Lacey closed her eyes and let her heart guide her, dropping her hands, her fingers running up his chest, at a leisure pace, grabbing hold the collar of his shirt as she pulled him closer to her, their bodies electrifying at contact, she felt the soft pillows of her lips smash sinfully against his.

Fuck.

_Yes._

* * *

**A/N If you have manage to get through this chapter I applaud you! Like seriously. I swear I have never written anything so long, hopefully it wasn't too torturous. Okay, so wanna see who's still out there, that way I know If I'm wasting my time or not. Drop me a review! let me know what you guys think:)'**


	6. And you say he's just a friend

**A/N Okay so the plan was to give you guys a nice lengthy chapter like the last one but being that its been 187 years since the last update happened I decided to go ahead and give you guys at least something to tide you over. So this is part of the chapter I wrote, maybe like 1/4 of it. There are some issues I need to work out with the rest so until it's figured out what I'm going to do with it, 10k will have to suffice for now. Sorry if its not worth the wait.**

**Warning: Mature language, sexual situations etc.**

**Also unbeta'd AF so please excuse misspellings, grammar ect. **

**Sat-ur-days this is for you 333**

**Oh and Happy Mother's day to all the mothers out there!**

* * *

_**And you say he's just a friend...**_

* * *

It didn't take long before he was on her heels.

This incessant need to be around her was getting out of hand. But It was instinctual, kind of like how it was to breathe or blink. He knew he should be giving her space. Clearly, she wanted to be alone..hence her running away. She wanted to lose herself in thought, beat herself up a bit for allowing the best man to seduce her in a dance. He owed her that privileged. Hell, he needed to be doing the same, closing himself off in a bathroom stall somewhere attempting to gather himself, level his mind, and calm the raging boner that was pressing so firmly against his trousers. Maybe then when he's settled, he'd order a drink, then another and maybe another, until the haze from the liquor clouded his ability to think or feel.

Except he wanted to feel, not figuratively but in the literal sense. He wanted to feel her soft skin pressed against his again. Wanted to wrap her up in a tight embrace. Indulge in the physical side of this thing between them.

No thinking involved.

That nagging voice in his head was trying it's very best at convincing him otherwise though.

_Leave your friends girl alone, she belongs to him. Find someone else to obsess over. Someone single._

His inner self was right and Danny was well on his way of turning on his heels and doing just that. Wait, who was he kidding? He wasn't going to find some other girl to occupy his time because he didn't want any other girl, but maybe he would find a bartender to help him drown himself in an abundance of alcohol. What made him scratch that plan though was watching Lacey push open the doors of the entrance, storming past the bouncers to God knows where.

And because he cared too damn much, he followed her. He told himself he just wanted to make sure she was okay. If she insisted he leave then he would.

Danny whipped past a cluster of club goers and out the door passing the bouncers, catching her just in time, rounding the corner.

She was seeking refuge in a filthy dark alleyway behind the club. Danny felt his jaw set, his teeth grind. Was she in such a pressing need to get away from him that she couldn't see the danger she was putting herself in? All it took was one vile minded individual to follow her back here and…Danny couldn't bare the thought. His hands shook at how careless she was being but then all of that anger that seared his core evaporated the moment he watched her tall frame slink back against the wall, sliding down the length as she frustratedly covered her hands over the entirety of her face.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" she muttered over and over like a mantra before letting out a disgruntled "This is getting out of control"

Tell me about it, Danny thought frustrated at the situation as well.

She was going through the same hell he was..

Danny felt some kind of relief in knowing this, that she couldn't shake him just as he couldn't her. And it really shouldn't have sent his heart soaring, someone else suffering, but it did.

"Lacey" he said, stepping into view, cooling his expression to one of nonchalance.

Her head immediately jerked in his direction, her eyes brimming with surprise before turning into something more vexing. "Why did you follow me?" she wanted to know, annoyance seeping through her usual sweet as molasses tone.

Danny stepped closer, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay" She held up a hand and he paused taking the hint. "Yes, Danny. I'm fine. You can leave now" she said dismissing him, the biting edge to her tone should have deterred him but in spite of himself Danny felt his legs moving forward. "You don't sound fine" he acknowledged, not just that, she looked frazzled.

_She is, idiot! because you nearly kissed her on the dance floor_.. his inner self chided.

"Well, I am. So you can leave" There she was dismissing him again, and it shouldn't have bothered him so much, because hell, Danny could take a lot of shit but that added on to the fact that she clearly didn't give a damn about her own safety was driving him nuts.

"Are you crazy?" he spat, loosing all sense of composure, "You're in a dark alley at 3 a.m. in the morning, in a foreign country for Christ sakes, looking the way you do" he gestured at all of her sexiness. Her dress, skin tight, hugging all the luscious curves of her tight body, the material was barely covering her ass… Her breast, jacked up and nearly spilling out of the front, inviting sin to her doorstep. No telling what kind of creeps had been eyeing her on the low. "And you actually think I'm going to leave you out here alone?" he questioned through slit eyes, locking his jaw as his hands started to shake again.

She snorted, her eyes blazing as she lifted her back off the brick wall. "I'm a big girl Danny, I can take care of myself" was what she was trying to convince him of. He watched her as she stepped more into his space, "Besides, I'm not your responsibility" her chocolate eyes turned questioning, then lifting a dark brow, "Why do you even care?" Her words took him by surprise. He wasn't expecting her to ask him that. Why he cared.. He'd thought it been obvious. But clearly he wasn't as transparent as he thought. Which now, made it worse, because she was expecting an answer from him. But it was far too complicated to get into right now but also there was that fear, of scaring her away if he did give it to her straight. He was pretty sure explaining to someone who you just met less than a week ago, who happens to be your best friends future wife, that you've fallen in love with them wouldn't go over too well. She'd think he was on some stalker shit or just plain looney._ Can't have that_, sardonic Danny chimed in rather sarcastically into his muddled thoughts. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn't creep her out but the right words failed to form on his tongue. The only thing he could come up with was _because_, uttering it over and over and over again like a mumbling idiot.

Danny brought his hands up to his face, using them to cover the entirety of it. He could feel her eyes still on him, demanding answers. He knew he would have to answer her soon or she would finally connect the dots. He sighed internally and let the bullshit spew from his mouth. "Sorry but I'd like to think I was raised a gentleman" he said dropping his hands. Well, it wasn't complete bullshit, He really did like to think he was raised a gentleman but that had nothing to do with why he cared.

Despite the scowl on her face she looked as beautiful as ever, her features trained into an attractive frown, the vertical crease on her forehead that he couldn't help but find adorable, the downturn of her plump lips calling him to perk up with a kiss.

God, he was tempted. So damn tempted.

"Interesting" and then those previously crest-fallen lips of hers pursed out, the act causing his throat to constrict. Logic told him to tear his eyes away from her luscious mouth. Nothing good could possibly come from staring at those pouty things. It would only resort to more trouble for him. Dancing with his best friends girl was more than enough scandal for one night. It took every ounce of him to tear his eyes away from her dewy lips and bring them up to the windows of her soul.

He locked eyes with her as she stepped more into his space, she continued until they were standing face to face, just inches apart. Her eyes turned mocking for a brief moment, then stone cold. "Would a true gentleman be getting erections from his best friends girl?"

Danny felt like a ton of bricks had been dumped on him. Words escaping him as he tried to recover from the blow of her words. Her face hard as she studied him. Once she realized her question would go unanswered she let out a snort and tried to stalk off, _tried _being the operative word, with lightening speed Danny caught hold of her wrist, preventing her from going any further. "Lacey, wait" he said, desperately wanting to explain himself but also immediately expecting her to jerk away. When she didn't, he was left there speechless, stunned to pieces actually. He found her closing the distance between the two, want filling his entire being, as he watched the flames dance seductively within her irises. She stood there, just a breath away, drowning in his liquid pools of gold. Her delicate hands finding their way up to his face and Danny suddenly couldn't form a sentence, his mind blank, completely checked out for the night. All he could do was feel. His skin seared by her burning palms as she cradled him close, her lust-filled eyes communicating what her lips wouldn't. That she wanted _him._ That she wanted _this. _

He watched her gaze fall, dropping down to his mouth. At that, he let in a take of air, feeling the heat pool in gut as he watched her lips part. Those lush pillows just a breath away from his, so dewy, so tempting, so _close._. the warmth from her breath tickling his skin. Her pink tongue making it's first appearance for the night, wetting the corner, and with awed silence he watched it, transfixed, as it slid seductively along her bottom lip, the act, causing his dick to twitch anxiously in his pants.

His throat feeling especially parched, Danny swallowed, hoping to relieved the dryness as well as force some of the lust that was building down with it.

But of course this was a moot effort, because hell, everything Lacey did at this point enticed him. There was just no escaping this feeling. He had never wanted someone so much in his fucking life.

Yeah, he had his typical horn dog moments, as every man did, where his mind was completely muddled with salacious thoughts of banging different women. The waitress who tended tables at the pub he frequented after a long day at the gallery. The cute red head who lived in the flat just a few doors down from him. The doe-eyed teller who shamelessly flirted with him whenever he visited his bank…

But this here with Lacey was bone deep, it consumed him entirely, he seriously wasn't even a normal functioning human being anymore, nope, just a vessel of fucking want at this point. He was filled with so much of it he thought he would spontaneously combust.

Liquid fire burned through his veins as he watched her, wanting to taste every inch of that luscious mouth of hers, wanted to nibble, lick and probe until he grew breathless.

How could someone be so irresistible? he thought as her hands fell from his face, before he could protest they were on him again, traveling at a torturous pace up his chest, then up his collar, pulling him down to her.

There was a moment before their lips met where he knew that after this there would be no going back, they would have finally gone past to the point of no return. Dancing was one thing, could even be justified, if questioned, as harmless. But to participate in the act of playing tonsil hockey with his best friend girl was unforgivable. That though, the possibility of losing his best friend still wasn't enough for him to stop his lips from descending upon hers.

The moment their lips collided Danny knew he was in trouble. Yep, there would be no kissing another after this. How could he? How could he dare think of settling after tasting a mouth like hers? So full and sweet and soft…God so fucking soft. Yeah, he couldn't. Wouldn't. This was the last first kiss he would ever have. He belonged to her now. As crazy as it sounded, she claimed him the moment their lips met. Stamped her name all over him in big bold red letters.

She too was his, His hands staking their claim over her. And they were everywhere, on her waist, the curve of her spine, tasting her slender neck, before curving around to her nape, fisting a handful of dark hair.

Danny closed his eyes. Fuck, he was doomed. The internal moral compass he usually let guide him, was spinning erratically inside of him, threatening to dismantle as he pulled her closer. Pressing so close. Their bodies strained hungrily against each other, dying to get closer, chest heaving wildly, in synchronized rhythm. It was orgasmic the way their bodies molded against each other.

Danny pried her lips open with his tongue, meeting her own with ravenous desperate strokes. She gave as much as he did, both in a fight for dominance. Licking, nipping, sucking, stroking, plundering until they were out of breath.

Danny broke away, panting, desperate to pull air into his lungs.

His hands unfisted the hair at her nape, bringing them up to her face, holding both sides as he backed her against the wall of the club. A soft grunt sounded in her throat as her back hit the brick. He pressed closer, he could never get close enough. His pelvis grinding into her, which triggered a series of moans to slip pass her lips. He pressed soft kisses at the juncture of her jaw, then proceeded to trail his mouth down her neck, littering kisses along her shoulder blade. His fingertips angling her head to the side as his lips traveled their way back up. Then to shake her up even more, he licked a trail from her collarbone to her ear.

Lacey shivered at the way his tongue felt, slick, gliding along her buttery brown flesh. She closed her eyes, screwing them tightly shut, her nails gnawing away at the skin of her thighs, painfully digging as Danny took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking….God this felt so good. _Too good. _Lacey pressed her nails down harder hoping to break flesh, the feeling was way too heavenly and there was a pressing need, like she had to inflict some pain on herself in attempts to balance things out a bit. It was a failed attempt though because any pain she was meant to feel was overridden by the delectable way her skin slowly burned from the use of his tongue. The way he suckled then flickered it against her skin, releasing her lobe and proceeding to lick a trial along the edge of her ear.

More shivering occurred, how did she manage that when her body was erupting in flames was beyond her.

Danny's body pressed into her, sweetly, she let out a soft whimper as his groin made contact with her sex, here she was yet again in another compromising position with her future husband best friend. In the club, his dick had been pressing so achingly into her ass, now with one hand cupping her chin, the other gripping the exposed flesh on her waist as his hips bucked repeatedly against her core. Lacey opened her eyes only for them to roll to the back of her head, heat swathing around them like the summers air in mid july, every inch of her body tingled.

Lacey found her hand traveling around his waist before dipping low to his backside, resting on his bum, squeezing his firm tush before pulling him closer, causing his hardened member to hit her just right, God..so goddamn right..she shuttered again rolling her hips as moans escaped her plump lips, left in that state from Danny's previous sucking.

Danny wasn't fairing much better, she heard the series of moans and grunts tumble from his lips as she continued to work her core, rolling her hips lasciviously to meet his timely thrust.

The bricks of the wall pressed harshly against her back causing her slight pain. She winced a bit, the jagged edges cutting into her skin, and of course Danny could read her mind, proving to be more and more perfect by each passing minute. He ran his hands down her backside and down her thighs, then with his strong hands, cupped the back of her knees before lifting her off the ground, bringing her legs to lock securely around his waist, then using his left arm, he wrapped it around her back, providing a barrier in between her silky flesh and the brick so she wouldn't feel any of the pain.

Lacey thanked God for the change in position because not only did it prevented the serrated bricks from bruising her skin but because now she could feel him better against her.

Heat spread through her as Danny nuzzled against her neck, he nip, licked and suckled his way back to her ear. And her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him closer, he could never be close enough.

She sighed, contently, using her fingertips to run lazily through his luscious locks, the warmth of his breath, tickling her skin, causing a wave of pleasure to rock through her bones.

Danny used the flat of his tongue to run seductively along the shell of her ear while his free hand traveled up her thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake. He brought his lips back to her mouth, sucking on the plumpness of her bottom lip before using his tongue to part her lips. He pushed her further up on the wall, so they were level with each other, easier to access her mouth this way. His tongue slid inside and brushed sensually against hers. Sounds caught and echoed in her throat as he deepened the kiss, tongues tangling, his battling hers for a dominance. Lacey gave as much as he did, swirling against his with such reckless, ravenous need. Before, their kisses had been tentative, testing, as they learned each others mouths. Now, they gave it everything they had, exploring every inch there was to explore, relishing in the soft feel of their tongues lapping and entwining with each other, the warmth there invited more kissing, the distinct taste of the liquor that coated their tongues…There was a sweetness there too, that made her want to drown into his kisses forever.

Danny fingers had been trailing their way between her thighs all the while, tracing soft circles into her pliant flesh, causing her stomach to do back flips. Her nails scraped along his scalp, tenderly causing sounds to catch in his throat.

Music to her ears.

Danny was just as affected as she was, her heart soared, arrogantly. She was causing these sounds.

In a abrupt movement, Danny pulled away from her. Confusion rankled her bones, and distorted her features momentarily before turning into something else entirely.

Hunger.

All it took was one look into Danny's amber colored orbs for her entire body to ignite in flames. His look was all heat as well. Like a predator stalking it's next victim. His pupils held hers and the flames she saw before were raging even wilder now, dancing just along the surface, bringing her into some kind of hypnotic trance. She couldn't dare look away, only drown further into his fiery depths.

The filthy alley way surrounding them had been pulled from beneath them and turned into a amorous cocoon of carnal desire, immorality and lust. The summer chill chafing against her skin no more, instead, flames licked savagely against her smooth mocha colored flesh.

Danny used one hand to hold her face in place, his eyes ablaze, peering into her own, his other between her thighs.

Her breath caught, lips parting slightly as he let the firm pad of his thumb brush sinfully along her core. Lacey lips trembled, albeit still panty-clad, that fact however hadn't diminished the sensation swirling throughout her core.

She was embarrassingly wet too and more than a thousand percent sure he could feel the damp state that his seduction left her panties in, she could tell by the flash of desire that flooded his features, just now.

He begin to stroke her through her panties, with extreme precision at a leisure pace as his eyes remained locked on hers.

Lacey pushed out a shuddering breath. God this was so erotic, this feeling and what he was doing. Staring fixatedly into her depths as he stroked her. Her lids became increasingly heavy as she sank further into the euphoria. She licked her lips, watching his own tongue make an appearance as his thumb pressed down firmly on her mound, and before the squeak could break free, he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cry.

Lacey closed her eyes seeing nothing but red dots as she welcomed him into her mouth, tongue tangling frantically with his.

She mewled as he deepened the kiss, sucking brazenly on her tongue. Her fingers tugged at his hair, threatening to pull them from the roots, his thumb continued it's seductive dance along her clit, tracing in firm circles, causing her to grow even wetter as his deft fingers worked their magic.

Lacey moaned into his mouth, bringing him closer. He flicked his tongue at the roof of her mouth and she nearly fainted. God why was she having such an intense reaction to him? She never felt this way with…

His middle finger slipped past the lacy barrier of her thong, coating itself in her wetness and Lacey stiffened.

Archie.

And like a mantra, his name repeated in a never ending loop from the confines of her mind.

Her eyes flew open as she pulled at his roots, hard, drawing him away.

All sense suddenly knocked into her lust-addled brain.

Her eyes fluttered up, watching him stare at her, lids heavy with lust, yet stilling all movement.

When she spoke her voice came out embarrassingly breathless. "Danny, we..we can't"

His face fell at her words. He opened his mouth to speak, eyes roaming her features, but nothing came forth.

Lacey used this moment to try an reiterate the point. "This is wrong, we can't" she said, her voice half plea half cry.

At that his eyes closed, briefly, then re-opened. He nodded in understanding as he let her down.

When she was safely back on the ground, she found herself looking everywhere but at him, desperately trying to avoid his heavy lidded gaze. All to knowing on what it would reveal if she did dared to be so brave. Hurt, shock, lust all bundled up in one stomach churning mask. She felt his eyes on her as she pulled down her dress, running her hands over it several times before smoothing down her hair. She glanced up and caught the tail end of him raking a hand through his own hair, his done out of clear frustration. She didn't have the luxury to care though, she'd just cheated on her boyfriend, the last thing she needed to concern herself over was how the man she'd done the cheating with was coping.

She started to leave.

"Lacey, wait" he said, in a plea for her to stay. The softness of his voice doing something to her insides.

And as a way to rule her body under control, Lacey put on the most resolute mask she could muster, eyes darkening to a coal black.

"No" she said holding a palm up in the air, while giving him an scrutinizing look. His features crest-fallen, eyes all sad puppy dog, brows cinched in frustration, mouth trained down in an agonized frown. It tore at her gut to see him so dejected. She loath that she had the ability to cause such a look. But as sad as it was to see him this way, denying his request, it needed to be done. What they did just now was deplorable, she betrayed her fiancé, he, his best friend and no matter how much she wished she could take it back, she could never erase what happened. What's done was done. Wasn't that the saying? It was a sad reality and seeing his lovely face now was only pilled the bricks on harder. "Just stay away from me" She said frostily, for good measure, before stalking off.

Luckily, this time he didn't stop her.

* * *

She sat as far away from Danny as she could on the cab ride home, but all good that done, because like the burning wick of a candle, she could still feel the heat his body emitted licking so wickedly against her skin.

She'd manage to keep her gaze heavily fixated out the window nearly the entire time, and when it wasn't transfixed on the countless of shops and chain of restaurants covering the populated strip, they were trained on the back of the cabbies head, or burning holes through the back of her dick of a sister's head, who she was pretty sure was enjoying every bit of the torture Lacey was enduring. Upon the cabs arrival, Lacey made a attempt for the front seat beside the cabbie but Clara beat her to it, purposely forcing her to sit in the back with Danny. And she wouldn't be so exceedingly pissed off if she and Clara hadn't discussed the seating arrangements prior to the cabbie arriving. Clara had agreed to sit in the back with Danny but then sneakily went back on her word the moment the cab arrived. _Bitch _Lacey thought angrily, glaring harder. She knew Clara felt the sharp daggers her dark orbs was sending her way because every so often she would notice the corners of Clara's lips lift up in a amused smirk.

Her gaze never landed on Danny though. It took everything inside her to not glance his direction. She knew she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off him if she did. That hadn't stop him from indulging in a peek or two. Every few minutes like clockwork, he would turn her way, the fire from his gaze searing her flesh, calling her to look his way. This happened four times already. She hated she knew the actual count. She couldn't help it, she was so in tune to his every movement. She hated he had this much affect over her.

By the time they reached the resort Lacey couldn't help but notice she and Danny were a lot closer to each other then they had been when they first entered the cab. How the fuck did that manage to happen? She couldn't tell if it was her who had scooted over or him, or a combination of the two.

Probably the latter.

Danny offered to pay, in which Lacey was grateful for because it gave her a chance to get a head start to her room, no way she was going to be stuck in a another cramped car with him on the elevator ride up.

"Hold it, please" Lacey nearly ran down the hall in attempts to catch the elevator that was in the process of closing. The assholes inside pretended to not hear her and let the damn thing close just moments before she had reached it.

Lacey groaned inwardly, using all of her energy to not stomp her feet on the ground like a petulant child.

Keeping her composure, she released a slow breath and hit the up button, quite proud of herself for not jamming the damn thing repeatedly out of frustration.

The clacking sound of stilettos heels against the shiny tile, alerted her her sister was fast approaching.

Lacey closed her arms over her chest, tapping her feet impatiently while watching the numbers light up, first two, then three and so on until the elevator finally reached the sixth floor.

"What's the rush?" she heard the taunting voice of her sister say behind her, prompting her to turn around and land indignant eyes on the brat.

"Clara don't talk to me ever" she said in hush tones as her peripheral alerted her Danny wasn't far behind.

Clara had the nerve to look surprise by Lacey's comment.

"What?" she asked in feigned ignorance.

"You know what you did" she hissed, and Clara let out a snicker of laughter.

"Gee, whatever do you mean sister?"

"Clara go to hell" she seethed, "Rot there" she added as Danny finally made it to where they were standing.

At that, she turned, fixating her eyes back on the steel gray metal doors of the lift, unable to unhear the conversation that had started up between Clara and Danny as they waited.

"So Danny did you have fun tonight?" it was a minute before he answered, Lacey noted.

"Uh, yeah" was his simple answer, he sounded so far away. She wondered what was going through that pretty little head of his before those words tumbled out of his mouth. She wonder if he had thought about their dance or the mind blowing kiss they just experienced.

"What about you Lace?" Clara voice called from behind.

Lacey didn't bother to turn around as she answered, afraid of catching his eyes. "It was fine" she said with a light shrug, rather dully.

"Wow you two are so depressing" Clara said with a laugh.

Clara was right, neither of them sounded the least bit thrill.

The kiss clearly still heavy on both their minds.

"I'm tired Clara, that's all" Lacey said not bothering to cut the curtness from her tone.

"I'm not, I could have seriously partied all night" Clara said.

Shocker.

At that moment the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Lacey stepped inside, not bothering to hold the door for them. She found a corner to sulk in.

Danny hadn't been so selfish though, holding his hand out in efforts to stop the elevator from closing before Clara could enter.

Such a fucking gentlemen. Lacey nearly rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he be a douche-bag like the rest of Archie friends?

"You coming up?" he said, tossing a curious glance at Clara, and Lacey was wondering the same, squinting her eyes as her arms folded over her chest. Clara stood awkwardly in the lobby, not having moved an inch since the door opened, she looked as if she was in heavy thought, debating something.

"You know what? Ima head to the bar" she said tossing a thumb behind her. "I can really use another drink" A meek smile lifting her lips.

"Clara" Lacey begin through grit teeth. "If you don't get in here" she warned, jaw starting to tick.

Of course Clara acted as though she hadn't heard her threat, turning on her five inch heels, she threw a glance back, "You guys have a good night, see you in the morning" she said, tossing them a wave just moments before the elevator door shut close.

* * *

Boy was this awkward, Danny thought as he and Lacey rode the elevator up to their rooms.

His eyes aimed on the metal doors ahead of him, hands shoved into his pockets trying not to look at the beautiful girl beside him.

He could practically feel her body tensing beside him, her aura all skittishness and nerves, clearly on edge, just like in the cab ride back. He hated he was the reason she was so uncomfortable.

He tried not to concentrate on the fact that he was the reason for this, instead waited mutely, watching the numbers climb as the car lifted them higher and higher to their respective floors.

Danny pursed his lips out, thinking how deafening the silence was and how time seemed to tick excruciating slow. He blamed this on the awkwardness. He knew this was the reason why the seconds seemingly passed by like hours instead of the mere moments they had actually been trapped in the tight claustrophobic quarter together.

The tension seem to swath around them, funneling, like a impending storm. It was clear, they both had one thing on their minds..

The kiss.

Danny was debating whether he should broach the subject or not. Clearly they needed to discuss what had transpired outside the night club. Now was as good of a time as any.

"Lacey" he said breaking the silence, turning to face the beautiful girl whose lips had been so sinfully pressed against his not long ago, "About the kiss.." he trailed off.

"Danny please" she said, closing her eyes. The plaintive sound in her voice heart breaking to hear.

"I don't want to talk about this right now" she continued still not looking at him as she spoke. She couldn't bare to, those amber colored orbs did something to her, something she couldn't even begin to explain. Looking at him would only confuse her and right now she needed her wits about her. If keeping her eyes trained away from his gave the impression she was cold, then so be it.

Danny nodded, "Okay" he finally said grimly, shifting his gaze back onto the steel gray doors ahead of him.

He knew she wouldn't want to discuss the kiss. It was expected. She was scared. Hell, he was to, if he was completely honest with himself. Not of the aftermath, though he did worry if he'd just ruined a decade worth of friendship with probably the only person that ever felt like a brother to him. But no, this fear had nothing to do with that. More so what the kiss meant. It solidified that his feelings weren't one side like the psychic had lead him to believe.

Before, it felt, in a sense, harmless, harboring unrequited feelings for his best friends girl. All of the lusting and daydreaming, wishing he could have her had been and seemed impossible. He assumed nothing could ever happen between the two, but _now_ knowing things weren't one-sided only spelled out one thing. Trouble. With a capital 'T'. And if the wrong looks were exchanged or wrong words were exchanged they could end up doing a lot more than kissing. As bad as he wanted that to happen, there was still that pesky conscious of his hanging around.

It hardly seem true at the moment considering what had just occurred between he and his best friends girl behind a filthy alley behind a club. But he clearly had at least a sliver of morality left being his current mood was in the shitter. A person with no conscious would feel nothing. Danny here felt everything. Like a tidal wave of guilt just surging through the shallow chambers of his heart. This was probably the most despicable thing he's done in all his twenty six years on this earth. He wasn't raised this way, to abandon all sense of regard to consequences. This wasn't him. The Danny he knew thought before he acted. Not proceed to play tonsil hockey with his best friends girl because he couldn't get a control over his feelings.

Raging hormones didn't excuse the act of betrayal. And thats how everyone would see it if this got out.

God, this sucked. So fucking much. Because with all the beating himself up and self loathing, she was still very much so in his head. Hell, his heart for that matter. That kiss had redefined kissing to him. Nothing he experienced before had even come close to what they did back there at the club.

Undoubtedly, the best kiss of his existence.

The way her lips shaped themselves perfectly over his, like a missing puzzle piece to his, the subtle pull of his lips, the sweet taste of her tongue and incredible way it swirled around his. It was perfect. She was perfect. It scared him because he suddenly wondered how far things would have gone if she hadn't ended it. Would he have allowed himself to fuck her right then and there? Against the cold hard brick wall of the club? Humiliate her, himself, if they were caught? He wanted the answer to be no. But now, really thinking about it he wasn't so sure. He couldn't recall a time where he was so overcome with want and the pressing need to be buried inside someone that all traces of rationality went flying out the window. Thank God for her moment of clarity though. While he was crazy drunk on desire, she seem to hold some semblance of self control. She had enough for the both of them apparently, he thought a smidge bitterly while sneaking a furtive glance her way. At that moment, the steel doors slid open, alerting him he had arrived to his floor. It took a moment for his brain to relay the message to his legs to move. When he was finally outside the car, he couldn't help but toss a glance back at the bride to be.

He noticed her shiver. Catching her gaze briefly before she adverted her eyes to the ground. That brief moment that their eyes held, revealed for a second, a blink and you might miss it moment, the same heat her golden orbs had revealed just seconds before her lips descended upon his.

A feeling of immense dread filled his stomach, causing a knot to form and tighten as he swallowed thickly. Something told him that that kiss wouldn't be the last.

* * *

A cold shower was first on the list when he stepped inside his suite.

He needed to wash the film of perspiration that still lingered on his skin after working up a sweat on the dance floor.

Danny relished the feel of the cool spray of water cascading down his body, hitting him with the force of an amazon waterfall. His eyes fixated ahead of him, in deep concentration, staring a hole into the white tile, watching the beads of water gather there as his hands made their way down to his nether regions. His member fully erected thanks to the brief glimpses of images that floated through his head, from earlier. Thoughts of her. _Of them._ The adrenaline that pumped through his veins as her feverish hands traveled up his body before crashing her delicious mouth upon his with a sweet forbidden kiss. The sinful way if felt for his lips to finally collide with hers, molding themselves perfectly together as if missing puzzle pieces that finally come together. The erratic drumming of his heart when her tongue first stroked his in such a ravenous, unrestrained fashion. To finally be able to taste her.

So sweet, that mouth was.

He suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have that soft supple mouth wrapped around him.

Images pooled his brain of a shy yet willing Lacey looking up at him, her long, slender, tentative fingers encircling him just right, gripping him firmly at the base.

_She smiles a wicked smile, her plump lips shining sinfully due to the extra coat of lip gloss she applied, curving so erotically at the corners._

Danny feels a warmth pooling his core as _she wets the tip with her tongue, swiping the seeping cum that has gathered at the head._ He groans, leaning forward, his forehead pressing against the surface, his free hand smacks the smooth wet tile as his other continue pumping his pulsing length.

_She's enjoying him, taking the entire length of him in her mouth, his spongy head hitting the base of her throat,_ eliciting another hoarse moan out of him.

_Her eyes are bright as she stares up at him clearly enjoying the feel of him inside her. _He likes it as well.

_She pulls away, and starts to lick him, her warm wet tongue taunts him good. Then, travel the length of him, teasingly at first. Her want for him becomes more evident as she is lapping at him ferociously, like he's her favorite lollipop. _

The muscles in his neck, tensing, his fist indenting the wall, the thin skin stretching tightly over his knuckles, turning a pale ghostly shade of white.

_Her mouth is now moving at a blistering pace, up and down, so fucking good. His brain is trying to keep up with her movements but fails. She is so greedy for him he can barely function. _

And then he falls.

He let's the feeling consume him, all that energy trapping his core, releases through out his body, all the way to the tip of his fingers and toes. A guttural growl rip through his teeth as his seed spilled from him. His head bent, breath jagged, watching the spray from the water head wash away all remnants of his orgasm.

* * *

It was fifth-teen after five when he heard the knocking. At least that's what the digital clock on his night stand read.

He immediately sat up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Coming" he said throwing his legs over the bed and marching towards the door. That, however, hadn't stop the pounding.

Danny was all ready to curse out whoever it was who dared to disturb his sleep as he swung the door open, not even bothering with looking out the peephole first. Maybe he should have because he literally felt his mouth drop to the floor as his eyes took in the person on the other side.

"Lacey" he said, tempted to pinch himself right then and there, just to make sure this was real.

What was the beautiful one doing at his room at five in the morning?

"What.." he swallowed, not able to stop from blinking. "What..what are you doing here?" he asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

She didn't answer right away and he took the opportunity to take her in fully.

Her face was scrubbed clean of make up. Danny couldn't help but think about how she actually looked better without all that crap. Not that she wore a lot in the first place, because who was we kidding here? She didn't have to. She was a natural beauty if there ever was one.

But the way she presented herself bare to him, her true self…caused butterflies to line his stomach.

Danny found his eyes falling down to her body. She had a silk robe tied around her slender yet curvy frame, stopping mid thigh, showcasing off her endless legs.

And fuck if they didn't looked smooth. And soft. God so soft.

Well moisturized liked she had bathed in all kinds of expensive oils before heading to his room. Danny nearly closed his eyes at the thought of nude and bathing Lacey, cleansing her perfect body. He fought the urge to though as his eyes slid down to her feet.

She had on pumps.

Red.

Jesus Christ.

"I, um" she said, and Danny tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I couldn't go to sleep" she said restlessly, bringing his gaze up to her mouth.

Not her mouth.

Argh..

He was able to get a control on the urge to stare at her lips, bringing his orbs up to her soulful eyes.

"I've been up thinking about the kiss" she admitted a bit breathless. She seemed embarrassed by this.

Out of nerves he supposed, he truly hoped she wasn't doing this to toy with him, because that would be just mean, she sunk her teeth into her lower lip.

The ability to form words on his tongue was lost the moment she begin to chew on them suckers.

Fuck. So sexy.

She licked them before speaking. "Can I come in?" she asked, tossing a nervous look behind her.

Clearly worried about being spotted outside his suite at such an unlawful time.

But wait, this couldn't be right. Did Lacey Porter just ask to come inside his suite?

There was no way this was actual life right now.

All he could do shake his head mutely, stepping out of the way so she could enter.

Danny eyes followed her sexy silhouette as she headed straight for his bed.

Danny nearly passed out right then and there.

_Lacey porter was headed for his bed. Lacey porter was headed for his bed! _

When she reached the California king, she turned around and plopped down on it, her fingers curling over the edge.

Sitting in the same spot as Regina had a night prior.

The difference with Lacey though, was that she looked like she belonged there.

"Are you just going to stand by the door?" she said, crossing those, oh-so shimmering legs of hers, one over the other.

Danny felt a twitch in his boxers at the act.

Fuck why'd she have to be so damn sexy?

Catching a boner was pretty much inevitable at this point.

Danny started to make his way across the room. Stopping a few feet in front of her. She watched him closely through incredibly long lashes. "So you wanted to talk.." he trailed off, his voice deepening several octaves, taking on a seriousness to it as he folded his arms over his chest. He was trying to appear non affected by her presence. He hoped it was working, because, God, was he affected...

She begin to gnaw on that plump lip of hers again and Danny had to bite back a groan.

_Please for the love of God just say what you need to say so you can be off to your room and out of my presence. Please, before I do something I can't take back._

She patted the bed. "Danny sit, you're making me nervous" she said in such a low cadence.

She sounded so sweet. Good God.

And wait, he was making _her_ nervous?

He did as told, pushing out that thought. "Sorry" he said taking a seat beside her. He didn't sit too close, well aware of what could happen if he did. After what occurred in the alley tonight he honestly didn't trust himself.

She turned to face him fully, "Danny I can't stop thinking about the kiss" Her eyes roamed over his features, searching for something.

Her voice was like an angel. "I can't stop thinking about _you_" she added eyes intense, her hand landing on his knee.

Danny looked down at it and then back at her, then back at it again. He could feel his lips part at her admission.

Her delicate fingers brushed over his thigh, causing a fire like no other to sear through his body.

Lacey Porter was touching his thigh..

"Danny" she said commanding his attention, he brought his gaze back up to her face.

There was something there flooding her features that wasn't a moment ago.

Lust.

"I've been thinking and I decided…" she paused and looked away briefly before casting her eyes back upon him. "I've decided" she continued, squaring her shoulders, obviously gathering her nerve.

What was she so nervous to say?

"I want you to fuck me" she let out airily and Danny blinked, shaking his head, not believing his own ears.

"Wh-what?" he managed to stutter out, in attempts to make sure he heard her correct.

Did Lacey Porter just say she wanted him to fuck her?

"I said" she said her voice more confident, leaning in his ear, lips brushing against it as she spoke, "I want" she stuck out her tongue, licking his ear. "you" lick. "to" lick. "fuck me" lick. All the while, her hands traveling at an agonizing pace up his thigh.

Danny swallowed, he could feel the bopping of his Adams apple as her teeth grazed his lobe.

"Will you do that for me?" she coaxed, sweetly, licking it again.

Her tongue so wet and warm.

A tingle shot through his dick.

"I-I ..-" Danny hated how he turned into a mumbling idiot around her. She always manage to make him feel like a fifteen year old virgin.

"Please" she begged just above a whisper, before running her tongue over the shell of his ear, meanwhile her fingers had found his now raging boner. She paused briefly and then begin to rub him through his boxers.

"Fuck, Lacey" he cursed, her tongue feeling like heaven inside his ear as she teased his cock. He really should be prying her temptress hands away. But he just couldn't seem to gather the will to do so.

"Can I tell you something?" she said her wet mouth peeling away from his ear. She was still pretty close though, making sweet kisses along his jawline.

"I masterbated while thinking of you tonight" she said in between kisses, voice so erotically low it should be a sin.

"You did?" his however, was hoarse and embarrassingly shaky.

"Mhmm" she hummed, nodding her head. "I imagined my fingers were yours"

"Fuck" he cursed, thinking about Lacey and her fingers buried deep inside her twat, getting off at the thought of him.

The image almost too much to bare.

His erection grew more the longer he fantasized, causing his boxers to grow impossibly tight.

"And then I added a third and imagined it was you buried inside me. I came three times. Almost woke Archie up" she said with a seductive giggle.

And tighter…

"God, I want the real thing so bad" she all but moaned into his ear.

Fuck. So did he, he thought thinking about all his masterbation session this past week and how he probably would be developing Carpal tunnel syndrome soon if he didn't get inside her already.

"So what do you say?" she purred, seductively, hands sliding inside his boxers.

He felt the muscles in his neck strain as she touched him and surprised himself when he actually got out, "Lacey, you're my best friends girl"

She ran a thumb over his tip, lazily smearing his pre-cum over it. "And I'll be yours tonight" she whispered naughtily.

Key word being tonight.

Danny didn't know if that would ever be enough for him but God did her fingers feel good on him right now.

"I'll be yours" she repeated, nibbling on his lobe, encircling his nearly erect member, "Let me be yours" her teeth grazed him and he let out a tortured sound.

She pulled away, to look at him. "Don't you want me?" she asked all wide-eyed before looking down and loosening her robe.

"More than you know" he said squeezing his eyes shut and then he felt her hands leave him as well, this prompted him to open his eyes.

He immediately missed the feel of her dainty yet expert fingers stroking him.

"So what's the problem? You want me. I want you. So let's just get it out our systems" she coaxed. "One night, that's all I want" by then her robe was on the ground and she was standing in front of him in nothing but red lingerie.

A silk matching bra and panty set.

Correction: thong, he thought while biting into his fist as she slowly spun for him so he could admire her from all angles.

A guttural sound erupted from his throat. "Goddamn it, _come here!_" he said nearly yanking her down onto of him. She landed on his lap and giggled.

She moaned as his mouth crashed into hers, scooting as far as she could go on his lap, positioning herself directly over his erection.

Danny hands were everywhere as she grinded herself onto his cock. He could feel more cum leak out as she moved against him.

His tongue parted her lips, entering her mouth for the second time tonight, drawing her closer to him as his hands fisted the hair at her nape.

She mewled into his mouth as his tongue slid against hers, her fingers finding their way under his t-shirt, brushing lightly along his abdomen.

The cool feel of her fingertips against his skin was pure bliss.

Danny unfisted her hair and let his hand travel down her neck and back while the other slowly caressed the exposed skin of her thigh, then mapping around to her backside.

She moaned when his hands cupped her ass, like two basketballs in his palms, her fingers dancing along the edge of his boxers as he used his grip on her to pull her even closer.

Danny let out a silent curse as she begin to rock her hips at a torturously slow pace against his dick. He could feel his cock expanding, wanting to be set free and buried inside her already.

In a swift movement, Danny had tossed her on the bed and stood on his knees, beginning to rid himself of his t-shirt.

Midway through, he stopped, watching her in awe as she slowly spread her legs. The tip of her index finger buried inside her pretty mouth as her other hand slid agonizingly slow down her torso.

Danny swallowed, looking down, even in the dimly lit room he could see the wet spot that covered the crotch area, darkened to an almost crimson color from the saturation of her juices.

As if reading his mind she said, "God I'm so wet" she purred, her hand finally reaching her core. She rubbed herself through the thin material of her lingerie, mewling under her own touch. Her eyes hazy from her ministrations, his from lust as they followed her every movement.

She could easily hypnotize him this way. If she ever wanted to, this was the way to do it.

His eyes followed her fingers, watching them make circular movements over her clit. He could watch her touch herself all day.

This could be his job, watching Lacey Porter masterbate.

Danny throat tightened as he watched her hand disappear inside her panties.

She let out a series of moans as her back arched off the mattress and Danny nearly nutted right then and there.

Danny could tell her fingers were buried deep inside her walls and suddenly thought for a moment, what was he doing watching her fingers play with her pussy when it could be him buried inside her instead?

He finished lifting the shirt from over his head, flinging it across the room and when he looked up her fingers were buried inside her mouth.

He nearly blacked at the site of Lacey Porter licking her nectar clean off her fingers.

"Mmmm so good" she moaned, her eyes closing in pure bliss, upon opening them heat flashed along the surface. She lifted one foot in the air, using the tip of her toes to press against his cock. "Wanna taste?" a sweet smile ran across her lips.

Danny could hear the blood rush through his veins in such a frenetic speed, pooling his core.

"I promise you it'll be the best thing you've ever tasted in your life"

Oh, he didn't doubt that one bit.

She lifted a finger, gesturing in a come hither motion, summoning him closer.

Lacey eyes were hooded and filed with unbridled lust and something else he couldn't name as he crawled his way to her on the bed.

Lacey leaned up and blessed Danny with an hot open-mouth kiss, using her tongue to flick sinfully against his. The taste of her coating his tongue.

She tasted so fucking good.

_Of course she did._

"The best?" she said, pulling away, eyes flickering over his face.

All he could do was nod and press his forehead up against hers, his breathing ragged, the heat from her breath tickling his skin.

Danny nibbled on her lips once more then pulled away, all too thirsty for the more concentrated version. Lacey read his mind, her dark orbs flickering down to her sex. The hot scent from her arousal enveloping him.

"Come get it" she said sultrily, running her tongue seductively over her top lip while leaning back on her elbows, offering herself up to him on a silver platter.

She didn't have to tell him twice, Danny bent lower, the long hard length of his body covering her, pressing so achingly against her soft lush curves as he ran sweet kisses along her jawline then down her neck. He planted more along her collarbone. His hands then kneading and probing the the soft skin over her hips. Lacey cooed at his touched, her body shivering under his.

It brought a slight smile to his lips to know Lacey was just as affected by him as he was her.

_See It isn't all me_, he told his sardonic self inwardly.

Danny ran his hands repeatedly over her hips. His head lowered even more as his lips sought the supple skin on her inner thighs, kissing, nipping and teasing until she was practically shoving her sex in his face.

He traced his tongue along the insides of her thighs until he reached her scantily clad core.

He could hear her soft panting as he brought his lips to her sex, blowing hot spurts of breath over the silk triangle that separated her slick folds from his tongue.

"Oh god Danny, Please" she begged wantonly, thrusting her pelvis into his face. The hot aroma, flooding his nostrils and sending him into a tails spin.

His hands pressed into her pliant skin, catching her hips and hooking his thumbs in the sides of her thong, attempting to pull the lacy fabric down but in a tragic turn of events the damn things wouldn't budge.

"What the - ?"

Danny brows furrowed, tossing a confused look up at her as he continue to struggle with the fabric.

Her eyes grew wide with alarm as she assisted in trying to help him get them off, but no matter how much they pulled and tugged, the damn things refuse to come down.

The fuck was going on?

"I don't understand" he said, shaking his head, meeting her equally frustrated gaze.

Danny blew out a aggravated breath, running his fingers through his hair, then glancing back down, he felt his eyeballs nearly fall out of it's sockets. His mouth tried to form words but failed. Lacey's previously panty-clad core was now packaged up in a impenetrable chastity belt.

A huge lock centering the middle of the cock-blocking device.

Danny eyes darted up to hers, trying to make sense out all of it but she looked just as befuddled as he.

"Looking for this?" he heard a familiar voice sound from behind him. Danny turned, stunned to see Archie standing behind him, smug look in place while holding up what looked to be a key.

For the chastity belt..

Of course..

"Kinda cliché, huh?" Archie hiked a brow. "Golden key to unlock the golden pussy" he laughed, amused with himself.

Danny stared, muted.

"You can have it" Archie offered, holding the key out and as quickly as he offered he snatched it away. "You have to fight me for it though" He then added, a wicked grin twisting his lips.

Before Danny could even process another thought his surroundings were suddenly pulled from underneath him, sucked into some unknown. With it, Archie, Lacey, the room, the key, the damn chastity belt…Only thing left was him and the utter darkness that surrounded him, and then finally that was gone too.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Danny was summoned from his sleep by the blaring sound of the alarm clock ringing loud in his ear. Slow to open his eyes, he sat up, slamming his hand hard down on the clock, silencing it. Utter relief rushed through his veins as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, it had all been a dream. _Thank God_ he thought, raising from the bed, welcoming the warm summer morning with open arms.

* * *

**A/N Chapter edited. Some hadn't realized final scene was a dream. Needed to clarify so there's no confusion. Oh and I know alot spicier then I'm usually willing to go but being Dacey are adults in this fic I decided what the hell. I will totally scale it back though if you guys want, just let me know.**

**So, thoughts?**

**Is there anyone still out there?**


	7. FML

**A/N Okay so if you don't know by now guys the final scene in the last chpt was a dream, There were a few confused readers so I took it upon myself to go back and clarify it in the last chapt. It's there if you guys wanna read the extra paragraph I added. And sry I didn't spell it out for you guys initially, I just thought the chastity belt and Archie popping up out of no where would've tipped you guys off LOL :D But yeah no, Lacey isn't a molten pile of want for Danny, at least not yet;) Funny how the male mind works though, conjuring up all kind of fantasies. This was one of the reasons I had to go there with the spice, it wouldn't feel right if the dream was tame. And thankfully I didn't offend too many ppl with it:) **

** Oh. Know what guys? In effort to push these chapters out faster, I'm gonna write smaller ones, that way you guys aren't waiting for mos and mos on end for me to update. It just makes more sense than struggling on a super long one forever. **

**I cld _really_ get em out faster if someone wld offer their beta services, pay ya in virtual hugs?:)**

**Okay so this one wld constitute as a 'filler' chapter, it was bound to happen guys, sry but gotta move this shit along :) **

* * *

**_FML_**

* * *

_Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life_.

That was the mantra that replayed in her head on an never ending loop as she stepped onto her floor and out of the elevator.

The same elevator that had barricaded them with so much irrepressible tension that she thought she would pass out from the intensity. It had been awkward sure, but mostly just an insane amount of sexual frustration.

Her heart had been beating a mile a minute the entire ride up. Standing so close to him. Itching to touch him. The tips of her fingers tingling from the pressing need.

And then to make matters worse, the moment he steps out of the elevator, he goes and tosses her one of the most gut wrenching looks she's ever seen in her life.

His eyes mirroring what she had seen outside the club, back behind the alley way, when their lips had been so close, just breaths from touching...

Before she had enraptured him in the most titillating kiss of her existence...

_Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life_.

Lacey couldn't believe she kissed Danny.

Her fiancé's best friend..

The best man in their wedding…

Ugh.

She was scum.

A despicable piece of shit that deserved every bad thing that was bound to come her way.

Because not only had she wholeheartedly participated in the nearly finger fuck session in the back of a filthy club. She initiated it.

It had been _her_ eager lips who desperately sought out _his._

Poor Archie. He didn't deserve any of this. He had been loyal to her for two whole years and look at her unable to extend him the same courtesy. Cheating at the first opportunity that presented itself.

With his best friend of all people.

What happened to her self-restraint?

More importantly, what happened to the self-respecting-moral-exemplar-goody-two-shoes her mom raised?

Did all those morals she spouted so proudly about just fly out the window the moment a pretty face appeared, spewing just the right amount of charm?

Lacey sighed and pulled in a breath of air. Guilt weighing on her more than ever now that she was just paces away from her suite. She continued her daunting steps to her room, dreading the conversation she and Archie would have to have the moment she stepped foot inside her five star sumptuous suite.

Because she_ would_ have to tell Archie. There was no other option. This was the only way to absolve herself of the guilt that threatened her sanity but more importantly, she owed him it. The truth. She couldn't go into this marriage with a secret of this magnitude hanging over her head.

Besides, maybe he wouldn't blow up. Maybe he would kiss her and tell her it was okay and that there was nothing she could do to stop him from marrying her.

She felt her inner self laugh hysterically._Yeah, right.._

Oh God. Dread pooled her core, spreading throughout the rest of her body all the way down to her toes as she finally approached the door.

Lacey finally released the breath she had been holding captive inside her lungs. Her fingers twitched at her sides before digging into the skin of her thigh, her sharp nails threatening to break skin. She didn't know how long she stood there before finally reaching for the key card that was tucked snugly inside of her cleavage. Pulling it out, she inserted it into the door, turning down the handle and pushing open the door the moment the light indicated green.

The entire suite was pitch black.

Lacey manage to navigate herself through the darkness, locating the double doors that separated the living room from their bedroom. She hesitated for a second before finally turning the door knob. The vision she took in before her, after she pushed opened the doors surprised her. Archie was knocked out in the bed, soundly, most likely sleeping off a drunken stupor instead of propped up against the headboard watching the clock for her return. He didn't wait up for her. Lacey nearly let out a sigh of relief. She had staved off the inevitable for at least a few more hours, she thought internally before glancing at the clock. Wrong. Her eyes grew round as she took in the time on it.

Thirteen 'til six.

How in the fuck was it on the cusp of dawn? When they had gotten back to the resort it was a little after four. She remembered because she glanced at her watch right before exiting the cab. Exactly how long had she been standing in front of the door dreading entering. Surely, it couldn't have been nearly two hours.

It had.

Oh God.

She had zoned out for two freaking hours and had no clue.

She was fucked. This whole Danny thing, screwing with her head royally.

God, how was she ever going to get her sanity back?

_Tell him._

Except, she didn't know what kind of reaction Archie would have once she revealed her betrayal. Ha. Who was she kidding? She knew damn well what Archie would do. Drop her slutty ass like a bad habit...

Fuck. He would dump her.

No telling what Danny's fate would be. Archie wasn't typically the violent type but she had heard enough stories about him in his hey-day to know a couple of black eyes were probably in store for the soon to be ex-best man.

He deserved it. They both deserved the worst punishment possible for their betrayal. She believed this with all of her being but that didn't mean she was ready for it to all play out.

Everything she worked so hard for would be for naught. All of her charity work…she had built up this perfect image in the media, the philanthropist, girl-next-door, Miss perfect-prissy, who all young girls aspired to be. Fuck. She had risk her reputation, whole perfect-persona, for what? A thirty-second kiss in a filthy alley behind a club?

But God was it _hot. _

Undoubtedly, the best kiss of her existence…

_That_ didn't matter though. It shouldn't have never happened.

She needed to forget about his perfect full lips. And how they felt pressed so wickedly against hers. This seductive way his tongue slid against her own. The way his long limbs wrapped around her.. his hard body, the warmth, the strength it exuded…his budding erection growing as their tongues continue to entwine.

Yep. Best kiss of her existence.

She hated she hadn't felt this much butterflies kissing her own fiancé. Yeah, there was a time when she would feel a tingle of something the moment she and Archie's tongues touched. But nothing compared to the fireworks she felt with Danny.

What did that say about her feelings for Archie?

Danny could raise her temperature to nearly boiling point and her fiancé could only manage to simmer her just beneath the surface.

_It's just lust…_

He's just insanely attractive that's all. This was nothing more than a passing infatuation between the two.

_What you have with Archie is real. He's the love of your life. The one who saved you from the tragic pattern of getting involved with the wrong guys._

Danny was on that list of guys she needed avoid. Handsome beyond measure and charming enough to get you to do just about anything. She had her share of Danny's in the past. She refused to go down that rabbit hole again.

Plus, Archie was perfect for her, the straight-laced, corporate type with just a hint of the boy-next-door charm that all mothers ate up so greedily. Yep. The kind you take home to meet your family. The kind you marry. She had no room in her life for all too attractive uber enigmatic artist.

It was decided. First thing in the morning she would tell Archie. She prayed he would forgive her. After all, it was just a peck.

He could get over it, right?

Yes. Of course he would. Archie was a forgiving person. He would forgive her for this. At least that's what she told herself as she eased herself down on the bed.

* * *

"Good morning" Archie said groggily as his emerald eyes made their first appearance for the day.

A simple "morning" was all she could manage. Just how she was going to explain to Archie that she had kinda slipped and fell onto Danny's lips last night had been on her brain all morning. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. The kiss playing a constant loop in her head had her rattled, horrified actually.

Time to face the music.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asked, a grand smile tipping the corners of his lips.

"Maybe" she said, and then added in a worried tone, "Is that totally creepy?"

He laughed, sitting up in an upright position.

She bit down on her lip, watching genuine mirth flood his features. Guilt suddenly hit her hard. He had no clue what his perfect finance had done last night.

Lacey let out a huff of breath. "Archie there's something I need to tell you" she said in a serious tone, watching his features sober. "It's about last night" she added lowly.

"What about last night?" he said the words slowly, giving her a uneasy look. His eyebrows were cinched together and his eyes had narrowed in concentrated stare.

She suddenly lost her nerve.

She proceeded to shake her head in a slow manner. "Nothing. Just that, I'm sorry for getting in so late, I know you were probably worried"

He smiled. "Thank god, I thought you were going to tell me-" he paused and then laughed, shaking his head, which brought on more nerves.

"What?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow, curiosity piqued times infinity.

"Something completely preposterous" he said leaning in, kissing her lips with extreme enthusiasm.

Something completely preposterous?

Lacey didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he'd been thinking.

"What babe?" she asking attempting to get it out of him, hoping to not sound too probing.

"Nothing" he said gently, kissing her again. "Wanna order room service?" he asked when their lips parted.

"Already did" she said with feigned perkiness, trying to hide her growing annoyance at him effectively avoiding the question.

"God, I love you" he said with an earnest look, leaning in for another kiss. She kissed him back but couldn't quite get into it.

What was going on?

Had Danny left such an impression on her that she no longer desired to kiss her own fiancé?

Nonsense.

She was just frazzled with everything going on. Danny and the kiss and the giant pile of shit she created. It was perfectly normal she wasn't in a particularly kissing mood considering her current woes.

As if she would prefer Danny kisses over her boyfriends.

In what world?

Archie attempted to deepen the kiss with his tongue, at the same instant there was a knock on the door.

"Room service" Lacey said over zealously, pulling away from his eager lips, ignoring the smidgen of relief that passed through her at the sudden interruption.

He groaned and she let out a small snicker as she rose from the bed. She could feel Archie's emerald green orbs on her as she sauntered towards the door, the heat from his eyes nearly burning a hole through her ass.

"Lacey, Uh-"

She heard him say but figured whatever he had to say he still could after she'd gotten their breakfast.

Lacey open the door and was met with warm hazel eyes of the room service guy. He smiled a smile as grand as Texas, giving her an appreciative once over before greeting her Good morning.

"Good morning" she said returning the gesture, "Come in, Canard" she said glancing down at his name tag.

His smile grew even wider, if that was at all possible, shuffling the cart inside their suite.

"You can sit the food in the bedroom" she said, leading the way.

Canard unloaded the tray, transferring their breakfast onto the small dining table located in their room.

When he was done, Lacey tipped him, expressing her thanks for his service.

He accepted, nodding his appreciation and then he was off.

Ready to eat, Lacey looked to Archie, her brows furrowed as she took in his expression on his face. He looked pissed but that couldn't be right.

"Arch, what's wrong?" she asked inching towards the bed, he was sitting in an upright position, his brows knitted in concentration.

He shook his head, saying nothing.

But that couldn't be right, his face showed something was bothering him. "No. Tell me what's bothering you." she said, tone gentle as she studied his face, stopping directly in front of him.

"Your attire" he finally said, voice arctic.

She looked down at her spaghetti strap tank and boy shorts, "What about it?" she asked confused.

"I don't know" He said tugging on her wrist, swiveling her just enough to where his eyes landed on her ass. "A little revealing, don't you think?"

"What?" she blurted out, unbelieving the words that just spewed out of his mouth.

"Are you intentionally trying to give the room service guy a hard on or.."

He looked dead serious but that couldn't be right..

"Are you serious?" she questioned, her voice raising more than a few octaves, her arms involuntary folding under her perky breast.

"Lacey your ass cheeks are practically hanging out, and lets not even get started on the fact that you happen to be minus a bra" His eyes looking at her pointed peaks.

"You do realize I don't have an ass, right?" she asked slowly, ignoring the comment about her being braless. A lot of women didn't wear bras in the comfort of their own home, she refused to allow him to make her feel guilty about it.

Archie snorted, "Funny" he said looking away.

"No. You're funny. Is this a joke? Are you seriously scolding me about my choice of casual wear?" she asked, glancing down at her attire again, trying to find the actual issue with it.

"Yes, Lacey. You're my future wife. I don't want you prancing around other guys like that, it bothers me"

"Prancing?" she said dropping her hands, her dark orbs eyeing him with contempt. "Who was prancing? You're making me sound like a slut and I don't appreciate it"

Ironic, she was challenging him on this, in light of what happened between her and Danny last night. Seriously, what was more slutty than kissing the best man of your soon to be husband?

Despite the fact, she pressed on for the sole reason he was being an misogynistic ass. "I'm in shorts and a ratty ass tank, how am I'm prancing around? Jesus Archie, you act like I'm walking around in a thong" he didn't answer, just rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, she continued. "Besides what the hell is the difference from when I wear a bikini at the beach? I don't hear you complaining then"

"That's different" he said, his jaw set in a hard line.

"How is it different?"

"It just is, you're expected to wear swim wear at the beach"

Lacey was getting a head ache, this conversation was going no where good.

"We're not going to argue today. Nope" she said, ending the tiff before it truly escalated. She walked towards the table and took a seat, lifting the lid of the tray, reveling in the delicious aroma of her bacon and cheese omelet.

"You should eat before it gets cold" she said, her eyes landing on where he was sulking on the bed.

Breakfast had been uncomfortable to say the least. They ate in complete and utter silence. Neither one attempting to make conversation.

Lacey was on the bed fiddling around on her iPad about an hour after eating when she noticed Archie starting to make his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Archie stopped dead in his tracks whirling around, to meet her questioning gaze.

"Out" he answered vaguely.

"Out where?" she wanted to know.

He let out a long suffering sigh, as if it brought him actual pain to have to answer her questions. "To Danny's room"

At that moment, her heart dropped.

Unbidden, visions of last night flooding her mind causing her a serious case of whiplash. The brazen way he had her pinned against the brick wall, lips hungrily pressed against her own as his tongue desperately sought out every crevice of her mouth.

Lacey shut her eyes briefly, guilt flooding her being as she tried to dispel the image.

God, what if Danny felt the same guilt crashing over him and decided to come clean about everything?

Suddenly, the tiff that seemed so major just moments prior was far far from her brain, now, all she could seem to concern herself over was she and Danny's last night indiscretions.

He sighed. "What's with the look?"

Fuck. She hadn't realized she made a face.

"What look?" She asked in feigned innocence.

He eyed her warily for a bit before parting his lips to speak, "Nothing"

Nothing felt more like something. Something huge.

He turned back around, advancing through the double doors that connected their bedroom to the living area.

There was a gnawing inside the pit of her stomach telling her something was wrong. In desperate attempts to thwart off any sinking suspicions Archie may have felt by her sudden behavior, she let out in a whiney way, "You're leaving me" Again, her words halted his steps. "Again" she added the moment he turned around to face her, trying to make him feel just as guilty as she, so he wouldn't leave.

He eyed her suspiciously for a long moment, giving her a look so unnerving, it caused her stomach to twist into a knot, one so intricate, not even a boy scout could unravel.

She finally found her voice again.

"Can't it wait?" she begged, she was now sitting on her knees eyeing him intently, jutting out her pouty lips, knowing what it did to him. Trying a different approach. Grilling him certainly wasn't working, maybe seductive sex kitten could get him to stay.

Archie eyes flickered down to her mouth as she bit into her plump lower lip.

"No, not really" he answered, unfazed by her lip bite.

She could feel her mouth turn down in a frown. This was the second time this week her seductress skills had failed her where Archie was concerned.

"What is the big deal?" he asked, she could see he look turn suspicious again.

Lacey immediately started to shake her head. "There's no big deal" Just that I made out with your best man last night and scared to death he might spill the beans to you. "Just wanted to spend some time with you, thought today could be our day, alone"

He didn't look too convinced by her answer.

Yep, something was bothering him. Did he know? Had Danny text him about needing to talk? Why else would seeing Danny be such a pressing matter?

No. Danny wouldn't.

_ Would he?_

No. No. It was someone else.

He found out somehow..

Or maybe he just had suspicions. Either way Lacey was left in a panic state.

But why couldn't he talk to her about it?

Because she was more than likely to lie if she did. Danny had far less to lose in the matter. More likely to succumb to the truth. The worst that could happen to him was he got sent back to London with a busted lip, or black eye or two. Lacey consequences was far more damaging. She would lose everything in her life that she worked so hard for.

A sharp stab of pain twisted her insides. She had risk everything for a kiss. Her relationship.. her good reputation… Perfect image no more. She could just read the headlines,

_Squeaky clean socialite falls from grace._

"This won't take long" he assured before turning on his heel and walking past the double doors.

Lacey shut her eyes as she heard the door closed behind, only drowning in pity for a brief second before her eyes suddenly snapped opened.

Maybe she could get to Danny before Archie could…

Lacey fumbled around the bed, desperately searching for her cell phone, thanking the Gods above she had saved Danny's number into her phone the other day in the cafeteria. She offered him hers as well in case he needed to get with her regarding Archie's party. At the time she almost hadn't offered but now being she needed to contact him direly she was glad she didn't let her skittishness get in the way.

Finally locating her phone, Lacey scrolled through the contacts, letting in an intake of air before tapping on his name.

* * *

Danny was just stepping out the bathroom when he heard his phone go off. He sighed, in no hurry to answer as for he was still in a pretty shitty mood despite his attempt at relieving some of the stress that had been building up inside with another cold shower. Twice in a ten hour period. He swear Lacey would be the death of him. He couldn't believe the number of times he's masterbated since meeting her. Then, of course that dream hadn't helped matters. He was starting to feel like a horny teenager again, wet dreams and masterbation sessions hourly it seemed. Yep, definitely was feeling like adolescence all over again.

It was well into the second bout of the chorus when he picked it up from his night stand.

Danny felt his eyes protrude out of his skull as he picked up his cell and stared at the screen, trying to come up with some logical explanation as to why Lacey Porter was calling him at eight-thirty in the morning.

Who was he kidding? The fact that Lacey was even calling him at all, should have given him the answer.

She confessed to Archie about last night…

Or, and this was completely wishful thinking here, maybe she wanted to discuss the kiss like he had offered to do last night. Maybe she slept on it and wanted to come up with some kind of plan of action.

_Or_ maybe, she wanted to do more of what they had done last night…

_Yeah right. Dream on.._

Only one way to find out. Danny answered as it was on the brink of the third go around of the chorus.

"Lacey" he said, far to smoothly for someone whose anxiety was currently on ten.

Her voice came out light as a feather, "Danny" she said seducing his eardrums. God, that sweet sweet voice of hers...

"Danny, Archie's on his way to your suite" this time around, her words, more panicked.

His stomach fell, like a roller coaster at it's climax.

He guessed his first guess had been right.

God, he really didn't want to lose a friend today.

He hadn't realized he hadn't said anything until she spoke, "Danny, you there?"

"Yeah" he said nodding, "You told him?" was all he could say.

"Are you crazy?" she sneered. "No, I didn't tell him" she said sounding unlike herself, the soft cadence her voice usually carried, no more. Her tone bordered the lines of sqeakish.

Danny sighed, running a lazy hand through his wet locks. "What does he want then?"

"I don't know" she said. She sounded tired. Beyond. Like she'd been up all night worrying.

"I think he's suspicious. I don't know why but I can feel it"

Danny shook his head, trying to think of something to say. In all honestly he had no clue how Archie could possibly be onto them.

"Danny!" she said trying to get his attention.

He plopped down on the bed. "Sorry. I don't know what to say Lacey" he admitted, honestly.

"Good. Keep it that way. I need you to _not_ say anything" she said and he knew she meant with Archie.

He blew out a frustrated breath.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay" he said after a long moment.

How was he supposed to sit here and lie in his best friends face? What if Archie flat out asked him? Was he supposed to seriously deny it?

"We'll talk later" she promised before disconnecting the line.

Danny did feel a little better hearing that. Some of the anxiety weighing heavily within his chest lifted. God knows that kiss had been on his mind non-stop since it happen. So much so he dreamed about it. And quite vividly at that. It'd be good for them to sit down and discuss things like two capable adults. Find a solution for this conundrum they seem to be in. He was dying to know what exactly the kiss meant to her and what she wanted to happen from here. He was leaving this all up to her. Whether it be, coming clean to Archie or keeping the truth hidden, whatever choice he would honor her wishes.

Danny had just enough time to get dress before he heard the hard knock of his friend of nearly eight years.

Danny took short strides towards the door wondering which side of Archie he would be met with once he opened it.

Easy going Archie he had grown to love like a brother? Or the dark, borderline psychopath he'd had the displeasure seeing appear a handful of times since knowing him. That side had never been directed at him though, but as always, there was a first for everything.

"Coming" he said as the knocks continued, he put a pep in his step, letting out a final woosh of air before opening the door.

Danny was met with the inscrutable eyes of his best friend, which made things worse, he didn't know what to expect from this visit.

"Hey, bro. Whats up?" he asked, trying his best to conjure up a smile.

"You alone?" Archie asked, successfully dodging his question.

Danny felt his brows cinching together. "Yeah" he answered, stepping aside so Archie could enter.

Danny followed Archie inside his suite, noticing how tense the other man shoulders were.

Archie passed up his bed and sat on the love seat near the balcony. Danny took a seat on his bed facing the groom to be. Or maybe not so groom to be..depending on how this conversation went.

"To what do I owe this early morning visit?"

"What time did you get in last night?" Archie asked skipping all pleasantries and getting straight to business.

But Danny was confused by his line of questioning, he pursed out his lips, frowning. "Why?"

"What time?"

Danny narrowed his eyes, eyes roaming over Archie's features, studying his face. "I don't know, four something" he said shrugging. "Why?"

Archie bit his lip looking away briefly before landing his stolid greens back on him. "Lacey didn't get in until nearly six" Archie drawled out slowly. Danny hadn't meant for his mouth to drop but it did. He promptly snapped it shut.

Biting down on his lip, he said, "You know what? maybe it was after five… I'm not certain, last night was kinda hazy for me."

Archie looked at him skeptically, fingers entwined, elbows resting on his knees.

"What's wrong?" he said in a feigned worried tone.

"You guys were that wasted?" More evading.

"Dude, what's up?" Danny said starting to get annoyed.

_Just come right out and say it._

"You're my boy, right?" he asked, leaning forward, his features fixed in a determined gaze.

"Of course" Danny said defensively. The nerve of himself, to be so offended by that question considering how what he'd done last night proved otherwise.

Archie nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Danny could see some of the tension leave his shoulders.

And then more questions followed, in which Danny was thrilled about.

"Lacey was with you the entire time?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Why?"

Danny gave Archie a wary look mixed with befuddlement. Where was the conversation going? Maybe Lacey hadn't been wrong with her fears.

"Was she dancing with any guys? Flirting with anyone? Doing anything inappropriate?"

Yes. Yes. And yes. And they all were with me.

"No. Of course not"

"Good" Archie said seeming a lot happier than moments ago. His face brighten as he nodded his head repeatedly, "Good"

Danny could feel his brows knit, not on his own accord though, "You don't trust her" he stated lowly. And me apparently, Danny gathered from this line of questioning.

"She started to tell me something earlier then backed out. It freaked me out. Then, something else happened that got me to thinking"

Danny nodded impassively, though inside he knew exactly what Lacey was about to reveal to Archie here before chickening out.

"But it's not really that I don't trust _her_" Archie said leaning back, his head resting comfortably against the plush cushion. "It's these guys. They're sneaky"

Danny swallowed discretely as Archie eyed him.

"You're a guy, you know how we are" he added, with a humorless smirk spreading over his features.

"Besides," he begin, "Lacey's beautiful as fuck. I just know there were guys hitting on her. I just wanted to make sure she was behaving" he continued, proceeding to roll his head from side to side, the bones in his neck popping.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Archie slanted his head, slightly, giving Danny a look that translated to 'you naive fool'. "Oh, I don't know? How about give a chick some liquor and watch her turn into a different person"

Danny frowned. He tried his best to give off a neutral expression but his face wasn't quite cooperating.

Archie let out a snicker of laughter. "Look at you. You're acting as though I'm speaking German. Danny, dude, you know how girls are" Danny snickered trying to mask his growing annoyance.

"They lie just as well as guys, if not better" Archie added the last part a bit sourly, Danny noted.

"Yeah, but Lacey's not like other girls" for some reason he felt this overwhelming need to defend her.

That caused Archie to hike a suspicious brow. "How would you know? You don't even know her?"

Danny cleared his throat, looking down. He could feel Archie's distrustful eyes sear into his skin. He glanced back up and answered. "Not well, no. But we hung out last night and I can just tell" Danny put on one of his most charming smiles. "You know how well I am at reading people" Archie expression softened, clearly remembering all those times Danny had been right with his hunches about certain characters in the past.

"So she has your stamp of approval then?" Archie said lips tipping up into his signature smirk, expression far from suspicious now.

"Yeah, she's good people. She passed the 'is she good enough to marry my best friend test'" he joked.

"Good. I guess I'll just disregard her flirting with the room service guy then" he said adding that last part with a slight eye roll.

Danny felt that scowl forming on his face again.

"What?" he couldn't help but blurt. The fuck was Archie talking about?

Was this the other thing that had got Archie to thinking?

"Yeah, you should've seen her" he said, disgust coloring his tone. "She answers the door in booty shorts of all things, flirting with the guy right in front of my face, dude. The disrespect." Archie finishes dramatically.

Lacey Porter? The same Lacey Porter who was so scared someone would pick up on their flirting, was doing it so boldly in front of Archie now? Highly doubtful.

"You sure she wasn't just being polite with the guy?" Danny asked knowing Archie had the ability to overreact sometimes. Maybe this was one of those times.

Archie looked doubtful. "Even if that was the case, still doesn't explain why she would answer the door half naked, prancing around the place, the poor guy is probably jerking off as we speak "

Danny laughed despite himself.

He and the room service guy had something in common it seems.

"It's not funny" Archie said, though he was chuckling himself. His words made Danny think of Lacey and when she had gotten jealous about the potential strippers Danny would be hiring for Archie's bachelor party.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this jealous before" Danny said, a ghost of a smirk still playing on his lips. And it was the truth, out of all the girls Danny saw Archie run through, Lacey's the only one to ever get him in his feelings this much.

The same could be said about himself.

The thought of Lacey's attention being given to another bothered him. Immensely. And out of the two only Archie had preserved that right.

Archie face sobered, all hints of playfulness dissipated. His dark brows knitted down into a 'V'. "I don't want anyone looking at that sweet little ass but me" he said, and if Danny didn't no any better he thought he detected warning tones in Archie's response.

Or maybe he was just imagining it all, being the guilt of last night was presently resting at the forefront of his brain.

Danny wanted to test that theory. So he stood, taking measured steps over to sliding doors of the balcony, drawing back the blinds, he said, "When you first started questioning me, I couldn't follow your line of questioning, then I was starting to think you were accusing me of something" He said welcoming the rays of sunshine that filtered through the glass, brightening the room entirely. He turned to face Archie, angling his head slightly to the side, waiting for the other mans response.

He was asking but not directly asking if Archie suspected him of anything.

Archie face contorted into a look of confusion then turned appalling. "What? No!" Archie said vehemently denying the accusation.

His reaction was real. Which meant Danny had been paranoid all along.

It was just the 'Are you my boy?' question had thrown him off completely. Who asked someone a question like that unless they questioned someone's loyalty.

"I didn't know if you would be completely honest with me, because of Clara… I know ratting out Lacey would have messed things up for you" he explained, And Danny head fell back, relieved mostly. God. He wanted to laugh for being so dumb. Archie didn't think he was head over heels in love with his finance, nope, the poor sap was under the ridiculous impression he fancied Lacey's pistol of a sister instead.

If only he knew.

The guilt started to set in again, spreading from the hollow hole in the pit of his gut throughout the rest of his body, settling in the form of a lump in his throat.

"Don't try to deny it, dude, I know that's why you went" Archie said, continuing to misread things. Danny's guilt must have materialized over his features as shame-faced. Archie thought he was embarrassed to admit his infatuation for the girl.

Danny pretended to be engulfed in laughter. Might as well play along. What was the alternative anyway, denying it and confessing his undying love for his finance?

Plus, he kinda gave Lacey his word to keep his trap shut for now. The least he could do is honor that until they figured out how to handle this mess of a situation.

"You are _not_ very subtle my friend" Archie added with a chuckle, "Even a blind man could see your reasons for crashing girls night"

At this, Danny said nothing just shook his head, a smile lighting up his features.

"So" Archie exclaimed briskly, his expression sobering out. "Get any?

Danny chose not to jump to conclusions. He had done that far too much lately.

Archie laughed at his expression, "Clara" he said, lifting a brow. "You hit that?"

Danny found himself laughing again. How in hell had he gone from thinking rather paranoidly that Archie was on to him and Lacey one minute, the next, feeling extremely grateful yet immensely surprised by the sudden interrogation on whether he banged out Lacey's kid sister.

Archie joined in on the laughter.

Danny leveled his head again, shaking it in disbelief as Archie laughter sobered.

"I knew it" Archie finally said, taking Danny's silence as a admission of guilt. Archie proceeded to shake his head in a fervent manner. "You sly dog you. All that talk about that Jo chick. I knew that was just a part of your master plan to get her to think you weren't interested. Chicks _always_ come crawling when you pay them dust, don't they? The rules of attraction.." He sing-song, a lopsided grin adorning his face as he sat up straight on the sofa. "I knew the old Danny was still inside this vessel-" he motioned a hand at Danny, "-you're trying to pass off as my best friend"

That, caused his face to fall. Had he really changed that much? He knew he matured a great deal but the way his buddies were acting as through he had been taken over by an alien.

Danny moved away from the blinds, shoving his hand in the pockets of his pants, walking towards his fridge to retrieve something to drink, suddenly parched.

Danny pulled opened the door and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. "Thirsty?" he offered, waving the bottle whilst glancing back at his friend. Archie shook his head no. Danny closed the fridge and took his place back on his bed, twisting off the cap of the bottle.

He took a long gulp before answering, "I didn't sleep with Clara" he admitted, it was one thing to let Archie think he had a thing for Clara but a whole other thing to allow his best friend here to think they slept together, he refuse to be _that_ guy.

Archie seemed surprised by his confession of not bedding the girl. "Clara is fucking easy as hell, how'd that happen?" His face twisted into a confused expression.

Danny took another long gulp of OJ, getting uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going.

He took in Danny's expression, eyes softening. "Come on dude, I'm living a single life vicariously through my meat head buddies" he said in efforts to get Danny to start spilling the beans.

"I didn't try" Danny admitted, honestly. And he didn't. It was the other sister Danny had came _this_ close to fucking senseless last night.

"We were all wasted you know?" Yeah, blame it on the alcohol, Danny boy.

"But you wanted to" Archie teased, a smile stretching over his face. Danny chose not to answer. Telling the truth would be essentially telling Archie he had no desire for the other Porter whatsoever. Which was true but Archie didn't need to know that.

Danny gave a small smile, slyly changing the subject, "So why'd you really come over? I know it wasn't just to talk about last night" he said eyeing his friend with great interest.

"You're right" Archie admitted, face suddenly serious, he ran a steady hand through his sandy brown locks before clasping his fingers together,

"So I know Lacey and I said no wedding gifts..." Danny eyes narrowed in keen interest. "But, I was thinking that maybe.." Archie suddenly paused.

"Uh huh" Danny said slowly, encouraging Archie to go on with whatever he needed to ask, watching him as he stood and made his way over to where Danny had been standing moments prior. Archie turned his gaze out the window, most likely taking in the beautiful crystal clear waters ahead.

Such a beautiful view, he really lucked out to have a room facing the ocean.

"That you could paint a portrait of Lacey and I..." He brought his gaze back to Danny. His face must have gave something away,"You know, If you still do that sort of thing.."

Danny took another sip of his drink, not answering right away.

"You don't want to" Archie concluded slowly.

Hell no. The last thing Danny wanted was to be painting a stomach churning portrait of the two and all of their sickening perfection.

Danny lowered his drink and licked his lips. "No, it's fine I'm..I'll do it"

Archie smiled, his features lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Just let me know when you're available so I can free up my schedule"

Archie nodded. "Yeah, sure.."

There was a awkward pause for a long moment, neither one could think of anything to say to fill the silence.

Oh how times had change.

College Danny and Archie could talk for hours on end.

"So what are your plans for today?" Danny finally thought of something. Hoping to God there was another group outing, maybe he could pull Lacey somewhere private so they could talk.

"Don't know. Honey's been wanting to spend a day alone together" he said, lips tipping up in his signature grin. "Think I might take her up on that offer"

Danny tried to keep his face from falling.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do" he said, mind made up. "Trek my ass back to our suite, climb in the bed with my love and try to sweet talk some sex out of her"

Danny throat tightened at Archie's words, he felt anger shoot through his being.

Internally woo-sah-ing, he tried to simmer the blood that bubbling inside. Giving his best smile, not sure how genuine it came off, he spoke, "So you're not mad at her anymore?"

Archie laughed, then shrugged noncommittally, "Guess not"

A part of Danny wished he still was, least he knew then Archie wouldn't have his filthy paws all over her.

Danny found himself rubbing his face, frustrated.

Archie frowned, "You okay?"

"Yeah" Danny said lightheartedly, dropping his hand.

Archie eyes studied him for a brief moment before shrugging off whatever concern he felt just then, "Guess I'll head out. Talk to you later" he promised

"K' Later, dude" Danny said offering a feigned smile as he watched Archie turn and exit the room.

* * *

"He doesn't know" the calm voice said on the other end.

Lacey almost sighed in relief at his words.

God, was she happy to hear that.

Lacey fell on the bed, discontinuing her act of pacing the floor back and forth.

All she'd been able to think about since she hung up with Danny was what the fuck was going on inside the sexy bachelors suite.

Was Archie hurling accusations his way? More importantly was Danny denying them like she asked, or was he smugly telling Archie how he almost fucked her up against the brick wall of the club last night?

And then she questioned if they were even talking at all. Her thoughts darkening, thinking the absolute worst, visions coming to view of an enraged Archie, landing blow by blow with effective force, turning Danny's pretty little face black and blue.

Thank the Gods above none of that ensued.

She couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to Danny.

"You there?" he asked, after she realized she hadn't said anything.

"Yeah" she said, nodding, her tight grip on the phone, laxing. "Thank you for not saying anything" she all but whispered.

"Of course"

There was a brief pause before he spoke again.

"So you got a thing for room service guys?" he said, which threw her for a loop.

"What?" she asked taken aback.

Did Archie..

"Nothing. When can we talk?" he said, he sounded tired.

She was just about to respond with 'we already are', when he spoke "In person" he clarified, picking up on her thoughts.

It was a moment before she responded "I don't think we should" She hated how small her voice sounded.

"But, you said.."

"I know and I changed my mind" She said with more confidence. "I thought about it and I think we should just pretend it never happened" There was silence on the other line.

"Okay?"

She thought she heard him let out a sigh.

Then after a beat, "Yeah. Sure, okay"

He didn't sound too sure.

Who cares if he didn't like it? It was for the best that they didn't continue down that rabbit hole. What's done was done. What would discussing it accomplish anyway? No matter how much they expressed their regret, it would never change what happened. Discussing It was pointless. Best to bury it in the past.

"Okay" she let out a breath, "I guess, I'll.." she paused, "..see you around" she finished awkwardly, hanging up before he could give a response.

* * *

Lacey shut her eyes and released a slow breath, in absolute bliss, the warm water that pushed forcefully out of the jets that lined the tub created such a soothing sensation against her skin. Lacey sank further in the tub, allowing the water to completely swallow her whole. She let the water claim her for a long moment before finally coming up for air. Clearing water from her eyes, careful not to allow any to enter as she pulled air into her lungs. Lacey rested her back against the porcelain, smoothing down her wet locks. She hadn't planned on wetting her hair today, lord knows it would be a nightmare to manage this mess now. _But_ she just couldn't resist the temptation of being fully drenched in water.

She was five minutes into her soak when her thoughts start to drift off to the unfortunate situation she had gotten herself in by kissing her fiancé's best man.

Lacey covered her hands over her face, seconds from bursting in tears. She had never done anything so reckless in her life. What had made her start now? Sure, Danny was a beautiful man. Maybe one of the most beautiful men she ever laid eyes on. But, so what? Danny wasn't the only attractive man she's come across in twenty-three years of living. She resided in the concrete jungle where model types, came a dime a dozen. Danny probably wouldn't even be a blip on her radar if she had walked past him on the bustling streets of NYC .

_Yeah, go ahead and continue to delude yourself._

She sighed.

Her inner self was right. She would have noticed Danny no matter the circumstances.

Far from ordinary, that man.

All that beauty really should be admired too. The strong line of his jaw, and the dark stubble of hair that deliciously littered it, the perfect shade of amber that colored his irises, the strong, taut muscles that stretched along his perfectly tanned skin, that smooth as butter voice of his, gut wrenching smile…

Another sigh. Shouldn't she be trying to acknowledge his flaws? Not drool over all of his perfections.

Who was she kidding he had no flaws.

Except, maybe his ability to get under her skin.

The thought taking her back to last night and how he claimed her body with his fiery touches, the way his delicious kisses caused her toes to curl, the sound of that very important organ pounding away like a bass drum as she nip, licked and suckled on his lips, but nothing was sweeter than the feel of his erection pressing so achingly against her sex.

He seriously turned her body into a inferno last night.

Speaking of inferno's…

Was it just her or had the temperature risen significantly?

Lacey brought her hand up to her forehead, using the back of it to wipe away the excess sweat that beaded there.

In attempt to bring the temperature down a bit, she turned on the cold water. Letting it run until the water turned tepid.

Though the water was quite cool, her body was still burning. She quickly realized it had nothing to do with the water at all and everything to do with the man who had claimed choke hold over her thoughts since the day they met in the airport.

She groaned, frustrated, trying to push his beautiful face out of her mind.. desperately trying to think of something else, anything that didn't involve his lips trailing kissing along her collar bone, or his tongue licking it's way up her slender neck.. No. No more thoughts about the tips of his fingers tasting her delicate flesh, kneading and probing the exposed skin at her waist.. speaking of skin, she was not at all reveling in the way it had burned when his teeth had grazed her earlobe before finally taking it in his mouth…

Lacey closed her eyes, feeling the heat pool in her core, her left hand moving up to her breast as the other traveled down her torso.

Fuck it, she thought, allowing the fantasy to play out. Only way she would successfully get Danny out of her mind is if she allowed her body to succumb to the orgasm that's been building for days nows.

_Images of Danny kneeling before her, his dark eyes, intense, locking onto hers in a heated stare, as his hands traveled up her dress, tips grazing salaciously against her hot flesh, leaving a trail of flames in its wake… _

Lacey bites down of her lip as her thumb brushes over her nipple, the act drawing the dark nub into a stiff peak…

_She mewls as he's glides his thumbs over her hip bone holding her in place, then latching his mouth over the front of her panties, he proceeds to blow hot air through the lacy material of her thong, the moist air hitting her clit just right…_

Her core throbs, begging to be touch.

Lacey licks her lips and reaches down, finding her core, allowing her delicate fingers to finally flitter over the smooth skin of her sex. A sound catching in her throat as she part her lips…

_Danny is sliding her panties down her legs now, eyes never leaving hers, flames dancing along his pupils as she watches through heavy lids._

Moaning, she runs a finger down her slick folds, lazily, up and down before dipping into her wetness…

_She steps out of the skimpy lingerie and he proceeds to lift her leg, placing it over his shoulder, bringing his mouth to her second set of lips, nibbling on the slippery flesh there…_

Lacey is witnessing a kaleidoscope of colors flashing behind her lids as she curls a finger inside of her tight wet walls, pumping once, twice, thrice before adding another digit to the mix.

_Danny takes her clit into his mouth, fingers digging into her wanton flesh, she burns as he sucks on her slippery mound…pulling and nipping and sucking until she is raw from his manipulations, he swirls his tongue in circles over her clit soothingly, while lazily running a finger along her slit…_

She reaches down, deep, finding that sweet spot that will take her over the edge..

* * *

When Archie stepped inside his suite he was expecting to find Lacey pouting on the bed, or maybe pouting on the sofa, or pouting on the balcony. The point was, he was expecting to find her somewhere inside their suite sulking. He was all ready to fix things between the two of them. The tiff they got into earlier about the room service guy had been weighing on his mind since talking to Danny. Danny was right. He was over-reacting.

He just needed to explain this to her. Except, she was no where in sight.

His first thought was maybe Lacey stepped out for a bit, but that thought quickly faded out of his mind the moment he picked up on sounds coming from the bathroom.

At first, he thought she may have been on the phone but the closer he got to the door he knew that wasn't the case.

Those sounds were not words but moans.

A match lit inside of him, spreading fire throughout his entire being.

Archie slammed the door open expecting to find Lacey fucking the room service guy, instead he found Lacey, alone in the tub, hands buried between her legs…

Lacey nearly jumped out of the tub at the sound of Archie's voice.

_Shit._

"Archie, what are you doing? Get out" she yelled, covering her breast, not worried about her hoo-hah, the bubbles had hid that for her, thankfully.

"Were you touching yourself?" she heard him say, the words were barely there though, his tone basically a murmur.

Lacey shot her eyes up at him, his were practically out of his sockets.

Lacey face must have turned fifty shades of red. "No. Get out" she said throwing a towel at him.

He didn't budge, he just stood there staring. If she didn't know any better she would say he looked awed.

Lacey pushed the thought out of her mind focusing on the boyfriend who was still standing in the bathroom after she ordered him to leave. "Get out" she repeated in annoyed tones, sending a scathing look his way.

Picking his jaw from off the ground, He shook his head and said, "Yeah, sorry"

Lacey grimaced, as she watched him leave, thinking how her boyfriend just caught her masterbating.

_Em-barr-a-ssing._

God how was she going to be able to look at him now, knowing he saw her in such a compromising position.

Fingers buried knuckles deep inside her twat.

Ugh.

Lacey took an ridiculously long bath.

Like two hours long. Hoping he would be gone when she got out.

He wasn't.

She nearly groaned the moment she stepped into the bedroom, her eyes landing on his cocky form, he was stretched out on the bed watching T.V.

Soccer.

Archie immediately turned her way, his green eyes roaming over her features, studying her, he opened his mouth and she winced at the words that tumbled out "We should have sex" he said resolute.

Lacey stopped in her tracks, pulling the robe tighter around her body, blinking slowly, "No" she said frowning, shaking her head.

He gave her a blank stare. "Why? You're obviously horny" then pointing to himself, "I'm Horny. Why can't this happen? We're practically married already" he wined.

"We're not having this conversation" she said, suppressing a groan. How many times were they going to discuss this shit?

Lacey cut her eyes away from him and started walking towards the dresser to retrieve her under garments.

She heard Archie click off the tube. "You're being unreasonable" she could basically hear the frown forming on his lips.

Her eyes grew round with shock. "How am I being unreasonable?" she said turning to face him.

He sat up on the bed, chuckling, "Are you serious?"

"Yes" She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Lacey, we're days away from being married. What does it matter if we have sex now? The purity police isn't going to arrest us if we get it in a few days ahead of schedule"

"Archie you knew the deal when you got with me. No sex before marriage, that was my only demand."

"And quite the demand it was. I'm a man Lacey" he all but whined.

Oooh the 'I'm a man argument.

"We like to have sex" he continued, stating what she already knew. "And from what I just witnessed in the bathroom, so do you"

Lacey couldn't help but wince. He was already throwing that in her face.

Was this what she had to look forward to? A lifelong of conversations starting with 'Remember that time I caught you fingering yourself in the bath tub…' Good times ahead..

"You were fine with it before, why is it a problem now?" she said in an all too controlled voice, ignoring the latter part of his statement.

"Lacey, I was never fine with it" he admitted, it was her turn to drop a jaw. "You think I like jerking off? No. I'd rather have the real thing"

"So when I told you about my past and how I wanted to wait til marriage, you told me and I quote, 'It's like you're reading my mind, I was actually thinking the same thing' so that whole eager beaver act you put on, was all just a big ol' facade!?" she said dramatically, using hand gestures to illustrate her point.

"Okay. Guilty. Yes. I said all those things to impress you but what was my alternative, Lacey? Losing you?" she didn't answer, just eyed him mutely. "Look, I went along with it for this long because I love you, but it's been two years Lacey and I still don't know what it feels like to be inside you"

And it struck her, he had zero plans on marrying her until he knew what her sex was like.

"Oh, I see" she said lifting a finger and tapping her chin, thoughtfully, "This is about tasting the milk before buying the cow, you wanna see if I'm worth buying, right?"

"Lacey-" he started. And she cut him off before the lie could slip past his lips. .

"I get it" she said, placing a sole finger on his mouth, shushing him. She hiked up her robe a bit, climbing in the bed then on top of him, straddling his lap.

"Because what if.. it isn't good?" she said with an overly drawn out gasp, putting on the dramatics, heavily.

She didn't wait for him to respond, pushing him roughly down on the bed and smashing her mouth with his in a ravenous kiss. No finesse in the way her lips moved over his.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she came up for air, eyes wild. His hands fisted the hair at her nape, pulling her head back, studying her face.

"I'm giving you what you want" she purred, wiggling out of his grip and sitting up, she started to undo his belt buckle. Her hands working with deft precision despite being out of practice. She leaned in for another kiss, not bothering to be gentle, biting his lip and causing him to cry out.

"Lacey, stop" he said, eyes widening with alarm.

She put on a simpering smile. "Why? You don't want it now that I'm offering it to you on a silver platter?" she mocked, flinging his belt across the room. She started to unbutton his pants and he grabbed hold of her hands, stilling her movements.

"Stop" he said, deathly calm.

She pouted as he tried to sit up, pushing him back down. "No, come on baby, get inside me" she said reaching for him, knowing she was pushing it with her taunting and would have to stop soon. He blocked her attempts and she tried again. With lightening speed he grabbed hold of her wrist, like manacles, they encircled her.

"I said stop" he said in a thunderous tone before releasing her wrist and pushing her off of him.

Lacey ended up on the floor. _This _shy from hitting her head on the hard wood beneath her.

He immediately sat up, his eyes wide for a long moment and then amusement flooded his features.

And then the sounds of boisterous laughter erupted, echoing throughout the room, clearly finding the situation rather humorous.

The sound of his guffaws enraged her, but not as much as the thought of him putting his hands on her. "I can't believe you just did that" she said scowling. Lacey sat up on her elbows, shooting daggers his way.

Archie continued his fit. What was so funny, she didn't know. "Lacey, I barely touched you" he said raising up from the bed to help her off the ground. He grabbed her hand, tugging at it.

"Stop. Get your hands off me" she shouted, jerking away.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "God, now you're being dramatic"

Lacey successfully slipped out of his grip, standing up, she narrowed her eyes. "How can you say that? after what I told you about my past..you of all people -" she stopped short, shaking her head, trying to will away thoughts of her abusive ex-lover laying hands on her "I can't believe you" her tone, accusing and filled with malice.

Archie's however was the exact opposite, it burned her up how he was so nonchalant about everything. Didn't he care that she was genuinely upset?

"I'm sorry that you fell but you were being ridiculous"

That there, did it. Lacey walked passed him and locked herself in the restroom.

_I'm sorry that you fell._ What kind of half ass apology was that?

Lacey flipped the lid down on the toilet, taking a seat, her elbows resting on her thighs as her knuckles propped up her chin.

She heard him try for the knob, and then the cursing that followed after he discovered it was locked.

"Unlock the door Lacey" he let out exasperated, still jiggling the damn thing. For what she wasn't sure, not like the thing was going to magically unlock. God knows she wasn't going to do it.

"Please" he said, his voice losing a few notches. The rattling stopped and she heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"Really Lace, you're seriously giving me the silent treatment?"

"Go away" she finally said, breaking her silence.

"No. Lacey, please just talk to me" he begged, trying for the knob again.

"There's nothing to talk about, you threw me off the bed"

"Because you were trying to rape me" he said.

She rolled her eyes, hard. He would be pleased with the act she thought. His go to move when he was annoyed. Now the tables were turned. "Now who's being ridiculous" she mumbled.

"Okay, that wasn't funny" he admitted.

No. It wasn't.

"But seriously Lacey, it wasn't intentional. I was just trying to get you off of me, you were mocking the situation and it really upset me. I swear I didn't think you would fall"

Lacey remained silent. She figured if she kept quiet long enough then eventually he would go away.

It took him five whole minutes before he finally gave up. She knew the moment he accepted defeat because he let out a long drawn out huff.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave" He tapped on the door one last time before she heard the sounds of him walking away, it wasn't long before she heard the front door close shut.

* * *

Lacey was awaken by the sound of loud knocking. Banging actually. It hadn't been her intention to fall into an early afternoon nap. She couldn't help it, she hadn't manage to get any sleep last night, or this morning rather. After literally taking a freaking hour and forty-five minutes to build up the courage to enter the hotel room she and Archie shared, the moment her head hit the pillow, the paralyzing fear of knowing she would have to tell Archie what she'd done..correction, what they'd done, was enough for sleep to evade her.

All that worrying for nothing, she couldn't even bring herself to tell him the truth.

More knocks.

Her hand flew to her forehead at the sound. It was pounding slightly and she couldn't understand why, wasn't like she had gotten wasted last night, besides being drunk off desire. But actually wasted? No. She wished she had been though. Drunken Lacey was highly proned to black outs. And a blackout is definitely what she needed at this moment to erase all remnants of the kiss.

"Open up, shit head" She heard her sister's voice call loudly from the other side of the door.

Yay, just the person she wanted to see, she thought sarcastically.

Lacey took her time walking to the door, not even bothering with a simple 'I'm coming' to quiet the banging.

Clara was in the mist of giving another knock, when she swung the door open.

And instead of being greeted with a warm smile and possible 'Good morning' Clara features were fixed in quite the disapproving frown, eyes widened slightly, probably from, what Lacey was sure her disheveled appearance. She was almost positive her hair was a huge ball of tangles right now. She hadn't felt like dealing with it today. She also hadn't intended to nap on it while it was still wet either.

"Hey, shit head" Clara said entering her sumptuous suite. "You look gorgeous by the way" she said walking past her to take a seat in the very spot Lacey had been napping on.

Lacey ignored the jibe about her appearance, addressing Clara's rather foul language instead. "Clara, don't call me shit head"

Clara plopped her Gucci clad ass down on Lacey's sofa, a grin stretching widely across her face, "Don't be so sensitive, sister" she chided.

Lacey hadn't responded, just glared.

"Douche bag isn't in here, is he?" she said looking around the place.

"No, and don't call him that either" Lacey said warningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant your lovely fiancé" Clara said smartly.

Lacey suppressed an eye roll.

"So" Clara said briskly, "What ya up to, huh?" she asked, picking up Lacey's note pad, studying it. Lacey made to snatch it from her, but Clara was quicker, holding it away.

"Hmm" she hummed, still eyeing the pad. "lemme guess, Archie's birthday party"

Lacey couldn't help but notice the snideness in Clara's tone.

It was no secret Clara despise the shit out of Archie. Admittedly, Lacey didn't care much for him at this moment either.

"Wrong" Lacey said, finally able to snatch the pad away this time. Or maybe Clara had let her…"Bachelorette party" she lied.

And Clara face fell. "I thought that was all me" she pouted. "I already started planning and everything" she nearly whined.

Lacey eyes grew wide with surprised. "You're planning my bachelorette party?" she asked. When she had made the comment she had been expecting her sister to toss some sheepish look at her while spouting out some half thought out excuse of why she hadn't started on it yet. But here she was legit shocked by her sister admission and that said something because she was hardly shocked by anything, but this here, Clara stepping up and acting like an actual maid of honor, was one of those rare moments.

Clara gave Lacey a blank look. "Of course I am, I'm the maid of honor" she ground out, clearly insulted.

"I know. I just didn't expect you to do it" Lacey admitted honestly, not caring if she hurt her sisters feelings. Not like Clara extended her the same courtesy, ever.

"Gee, thanks for having so much faith in me" her tone was bitter and Lacey reveled at the fact she could get under Clara's skin.

"Oh, Clara, please. You know damn well you and responsibility don't get along"

And for the first time ever, Clara didn't respond smartly.

Lacey sat down on the sofa that sat parallel to Clara's.

"So what brings you by, no one else to annoy to death?"

"Look at you, all uptight. Why so tightly wound? Didn't get any last night?" she gave Lacey a pitying glance. "Oh, right, forgot about the whole abstinence thing" Clara said in feigned acknowledgement.

That comment really stabbing at the fresh wounds that were inflicted by Archie earlier.

"You really should get laid Lacey. I'm telling you it will take off a ton of stress" she said calling herself offering sound advise, or maybe she was still being catty. Hard to tell with Clara sometimes. "I can't begin to tell you about the sex I had this morning" Clara begin wistfully, and Lacey held up a hand cutting her off.

"I don't need sex to de-stress me, that's what massages and pedicures and facials are for. Really, I just need to book a day at the spa" she assured her sex-a-holic of a sister "Actually, today is as good a day as any" she made a mental note to do so after Clara decided she was done annoying her for the day.

"Well, sign me me up for that shit" Clara said stretching her legs out on the couch, making her self comfortable, despite Lacey's disapproving gaze on her sandal clad feet.

"I thought you were freshly fucked" a perfectly plucked eyebrow perched up.

"I am, but I can so use a facial" Clara picked up one of Lacey's fashion magazines, beginning to flip through the pages.

"You mean your guy didn't give you one?"

Clara looked up from the mag, meeting Lacey's cheeky gaze. "Clever. Your insults are improving" she said with a bit of pride in her eyes.

"Hey, I learned from the best" Lacey couldn't take all the credit, besides if it hadn't been for Clara and the retelling of her ridiculous sexcapades Lacey wouldn't have known what a 'facial' actually was.

"Make sure you book it before six though, have a hot date at eight" she said wiggling her brows suggestively, which meant date was code word for 'lay'.

"Just a facial? Or should I schedule you for a massage as well?"

Clara gave a nod of approval. "Yeah throw one of those in as well. Speaking of massages, do you know I seen a porno the other day where.."

"Uh-uh" Lacey said holding up a hand, cutting her sister off before she heard something she couldn't unhear. "I don't want to hear it"

"Of course, you don't" Clara huffed, smacking her lips. Lacey didn't care if Clara pouted, she was done listening to the girl's raunchy stories.

"Let me just say you could definitely use one of these massages" she added after a moment.

Lacey sighed. "Why are you here?" she said, not even trying to mask her annoyance.

"Geez, I was just joking earlier when I called you uptight, but now.." she let the sentence hang.

"Why are you here, Clara?" she repeated frostily, drawing each word out slowly.

Clara huffed out a breath before responding. "I noticed last night you weren't in the best of moods, and being the caring sister that I am I wanted to ensure you weren't still in a funk _buuut _judging from your snappish demeanor, I can clearly see that you are"

Lacey leveled Clara with a glare. "Don't lie Clara. You came up here to question me about Danny"

"Okay, guilty" she admitted, sitting up straight, flinging the mag back on the coffee table. "But can you blame me? One minute you're cheerily knocking back shots of tequila then the next you're practically dragging me out of the club, begging to leave him behind. What had you so miffed with him?"

"Clara don't start" she warned. "Actually, I don't know why I'm even talking to you right now. Especially after what you did. I specifically told you I wanted to sit in the front with the cab driver and what do you do? You force me in the back with Danny"

"Okay, that was a joke" she said with a giggle.

Lacey was far from amused.

"It's not funny, Clara" she said, fixing Clara with a steely gaze.

"God why are you so upset?" she groaned. "If nothing's going on between you two like you say, I don't see what the big deal is with sitting next to him"

Lacey eyes tattered away, landing on her unfinished glass of lemonade, the ice had melted completely, beads of condensation clinging to the glass.

"Unless" Clara drawled out slowly. "You don't think you can control yourself around him"

Lacey eyes flew up to her sister but didn't respond.

"I know I wouldn't be able too" Clara added when she realized Lacey wasn't falling into her trap of getting her to open up about Danny. "If it had been moi, I would have probably fucked him right there in the back even with you losers in the front"

Lacey held back a giggle. _That _was so Clara. An exhibitionist if there ever was one.

"Doesn't look like you would have needed to. Freshly fucked, huh? Let me guess, met someone at the bar?" she said effectively changing the subject.

"Oh, no wait, you met up with Boris Kodjoe didn't you?" Lacey accused and Clara gave her a befuddled look.

"The look alike from last night..." Lacey trailed off, using hand gestures.

Lacey tilted her head down, eyes widening when Clara still hadn't connected the dots. "The bald guy you were dancing with"

"Oh, Max" she said with nonchalant acknowledgment when it dawned on her who Lacey was referring to and then whirling up a suspicious brow she added, "What were you watching me with your judgey little eyes all night?"

"Of course not" Lacey said insulted. As if, plus she had been too busy tonging Danny down in the alleyway to be concern over who Clara was seducing.

Clara looked at her skeptically, deciding on whether she wanted to believe her or not.

With a smack of her lips, "Clara I wasn't watching you" she assured.

"I know. You were too busy seducing Danny on the dance floor"

Lacey mouth dropped and a huge grin spread across Clara cute little face. A self satisfied one that burned her insides.

"Didn't know you could get down like that, sis. Put me to shame out there. Where'd you pick up those moves, huh? Took a twerking class that I don't know about?" Her grin grew, stretching wide across her face. Lacey could count every teeth in her mouth.

"So let me get this straight" she said crossing one leg over the other. "You were trying to make me feel guilty by accusing me of spying on you and Kodjoe-crook-alike but the whole time your eyes were zeroed in on Danny and I the entire night?"

Panic suddenly consumed her.

What else had she seen?

Clara didn't answer. Instead, she had a question of her own ready, "Where'd you go after your conscious kicked in? I couldn't get away from my tall drink of water to find out"

Lacey stomach dropped.

"I did however watch long enough to see he followed after you"

Lacey swallowed, eyes flickering away from Clara's intense gaze.

"You fuck him?" she heard her sister ask.

"No" She denied, louder than she intended. She might as well had fucked him though, since both still constituted as cheating.

"I would never do that to Archie, I love him" she said. And she did, Archie was her soul mate. It would take more than a exotic face to get her to give up the panties.

The kiss was a minor lapses in judgement, it will never happen again. She was sure of it.

Clara's eyes turned speculative."Rightttt" was her sister's doubtful response.

* * *

The heels of Clara's Prada pumps clacked loudly against the marble floors as she made her way towards the elevator. She had just got done paying her über uptight sister a visit. She frowned, the corners of her plum painted lips tipped down in utter disappointment. She had been trying to get the deets on what happen between her sister and Danny last night, why Lacey had pretty much begged her to sit in the back with Danny but the tight lip socialite was not divulging for anything.

And usually Clara would have badgered relentlessly, until Lacey gave her something, but she was wasn't born yesterday and knew Lacey would only lie to dead all conversation on the matter. Just like she had last time.

_Archie is the only guy I have eyes for._

Ha. The lies that girl told herself.

And who did she think she was fooling? She may have Archie fooled with that mess. Not her.

No way Lacey didn't have feelings for Danny. She saw the way those two responded to each other on the dance floor. She swear she hadn't seen so much chemistry in her life.

Lacey and Danny belong together. That much was clear. She just had to get them both to realize it.

And time was of the essence. In a week and a half her sister would become Mrs. Archibald Fitzgerald Yates.

Clara shuddered at the thought of that happening.

She really needed to get on it if she was going to stop a wedding from happening.

With that in mind, Clara found herself riding the elevator down to the fifth floor.

Standing in front of Danny's suite, she balled up her fist and gave a firm rasp on the door.

It didn't take him long to answer.

"Clara" he said, a look of confusion etched over his features.

Probably wondering what the fuck she was doing at his door. She didn't blame him for the look, they were cordial to each other in social settings but never had a real conversation with each other.

"Can I come in?" she said smiling sweetly.

He looked at her warily for a moment before stepping to the side. "Uh, yeah..." , he muttered, opening the door wider for her to enter.

She waltz past him, crossing the threshold, walking a bit past the bathroom before stopping and turning to face him.

"Clara, what's this about?" he said, there was that curiousness in his eyes again.

"What's going on with you and my sister" she said bluntly, folding her arms.

He seemed taken aback by her frank questioning. "Lacey? WH-what do you mean?" he said stuttering a bit.

Clear sign of nervousness.

"Cut the bull Danny, she told me everything" she said lying. Lacey hadn't told her shit but Danny didn't have to know that.

Danny blinked, seemingly stunned. "I didn't think she would mention it to anyone" he said shaking his head a bit.

_Ah ha!_ So something did happen..just as she suspected. Clara tried not to reveal any shock on her face. If she was going to dig for more, she'd have to appear in-the-know.

"Well, she did. I'm her sister, she tells me everything" she said quite matter-a-factly, continuing to lie through her perfect little teeth.

He remained silent, just walked over towards his bed and sat down.

No. Do not shut down on me! Not when I'm so close.

In efforts to keep the conversation going, she added, "What are you gonna do?" she walked to where he was sitting on the bed and stood in front of him.

He nearly snort out his response, looking up at her. "What can I do? I'm going to serve my purpose here as the best man and be on my way back to London when it's over"

_Nooooooo_

Why was he talking like this? So quick to give up?

She gave him a disapproving look, which prompted. "Look it was just a kiss, okay? A mistake.." he said looking down.

Clara eyes grew big and round, "You guys kissed?" she blurted, unthinkingly.

Shit. There goes the whole being in-the-know act.

"I-I thought…I thought that's what we were talking about. You said, you said.. she told you" He shook his head, clearly confused.

Clara felt the hint of amusement replacing the utter shock that was just etched over her face a moment ago contort her features. Pin pointing the exact moment Danny realized he'd been played.

"Of course she didn't tell me. She doesn't tell me anything"

He didn't speak for a long moment. She wondered what was going throw his mind. Probably calling her all kinds of not-so-nice words right now for tricking him. "I thought you guys were close" he finally spoke. She could tell he wanted to kick himself in the ass for spilling the beans.

She hoped he didn't think she was going to tell anyone. Clara would never do that to Lacey.

"Let me clarify, she doesn't tell me anything regarding _you_…" she said pointing a finger his way. "She doesn't want to talk about it because then she would have to admit she's not the perfect princess she pretends to be"

"Shit, Clara" he cursed, his large hands covering his face. "You're good" he added with a bitter chuckle. He had to give it to her, she had gotten him to confess about Lacey without much effort. He should have denied denied denied, like his life depended on it.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone" she promised.

"Right..." he said with more than a hint of skeptism.

Her eyes turned apologetic. "Sorry, Danny but I had to get it out of one of you guys"

"Why?" he questioned, his curiosity piqued. Why did Clara care so much about he and Lacey's relationship, or lack thereof?.

"Okay, so like, no offense. I know Archie's your best friend or whatever but he's a grade-A douche. And I know you think the same thing otherwise you wouldn't have betrayed him the way you did" Danny shut his eyes and nearly groaned, it sounded so bad coming from someone else's lips.

"I don't want my sister marrying into that family" It was the adamant way she declared the statement that caused him to snap his head up and narrowed his eyes in on hers in an intense stare. She knew he wanted answers on why she was so against the nuptials from taking place so she continued, sighing before letting the words spill from her lips. "He's a snob" she said bored-like, as if stating the obvious. "Him and his uppity family. They look down on us like they're better. All because we didn't have the luxury of being born into privilege" she said with a hint of distaste. "My dad had to work hard for every scent he's ever made. Something The Yates know nothing about. And despite that fact, they're still higher on the social totem pole than we are. You would think not being born with a silver spoon in your mouth and actually earning your coins the old fashion way, through hard work, would earn more respect around here. Nope, doesn't mean zip to these people. It's all about old money and social status" She said in one breath. He opened his mouth because he was sure she had concluded her rant, but nope, she continued on. "Not just that though, he's no good for her Danny. I feel it in my bones. But, of course she won't listen to me..she won't listen to the psychic..I honestly, I don't know what to do" she said throwing her hands up, exasperately.

"Wait" he said shaking his head. "What did you say about the psychic?" He said, feeling his legs lift in a stand. Danny took small steps forward until he was invading her personal space.

_So he did care._ Clara nearly let a cat ate the canary grin spread over her face. She knew this whole nonchalant act he was putting on was pure B.S. A mistake… Yeah, a mistake was why he was all up in her face right now trying to get deets on what the psychic revealed to Lacey-poo.

"Oh you didn't know?" she said tilting her head slightly, watching his eyes grow more intense. "Apparently Miss Cleo seems to think Archie isn't the one either, told Lace not to marry him"

Danny could feel his lips part in utter shock.

He knew he wasn't crazy, no way he had imagined all that tension barricading the voo-doo shop.

Something wasn't adding up and now he knew why…

Lacey lied to him, when he asked how her reading went, she made it seem like a happily-ever-after fairytale was in store for the two, she even went as far as mentioning kids..

Such a liar…

But of course she had. She resided in denial-ville. Did he really expect her to say anything different?

He really couldn't blamed her really.

Couldn't been easy to develop new feelings for someone else weeks before your wedding and to make matters worse a psychic had pretty much confirmed the wedding was a no-go.

God. Was it wrong that secretly he was celebrating the news?

_You're fucking going to hell,_ his inner self chided disgustedly.

Danny ignored the scolding and probed further, "The psychic, did she say anything else?" he asked, might as well get all that he could out of her while she was willing to spill.

"No...well, at least according to Lacey" she said, causing disappointment to fill his being.

He didn't know what he was hoping for..

Maybe that he was the one for her instead…

_Dream on._

His luck wasn't that good.

He didn't get to be the one for girls like Lacey.

The Lacey's of the world married guys like Archie. With wealth..status..Not regular ol' Joe's from Queens.

With that thought in mind, Danny let out a bitter laugh. "It doesn't matter" he remarked, turning away from her. He made his way out to the balcony, leaning comfortably on the railing, amazed at the massive amount of people that littered the beach. It usually wasn't this crowded.

He heard Clara behind him, joining him out on the balcony. He didn't turn around.

"She likes you Danny. I know she does" her tone was soft, gentle. Opposite of the usual manner she spoke. Everything was always snarky and crude with her, in defense mode constantly, that one. Typical New Yorker.

"But she loves him" he said turning to face her, giving a wan smile.

At that moment he realized how much she favored Lacey. He hadn't saw the resemblance before, but now, standing here in the light just right, he caught everything he'd missed before. The same chocolate almond shape eyes, same nose, her mouth stretched just as wide across her face. Only difference her face was a tinge fuller, shorter as well. Her skin, a bit on the fairer side not to mention she hadn't inherited those adorable dimples the beautiful one possessed. Everything else was the same though.

"She wants to marry him" he said repeating the psychic words to her.

Clara gave a slight eye roll. "She only thinks she does"

He laughed at the ridiculousness of her comment.

If he knew anything, it was that Lacey wanted to marry Archie. Her attraction to him didn't change that.

"Do you think she would have kissed you if she really wanted to marry him?"

At that, his expression sobered. "It was a mistake" he said turning around again, this time his eyes staring off into the horizon. Clara came to stand beside him.

"You don't really believe that" she said lowly and he looked at her, taking in her profile as she watched the beach-goers frolic around in the ocean.

"We had too many drinks in our system and got caught up in the moment" he continued, not sure who he was trying to convince more, her or himself.

"I don't believe that" she said turning to him. "I know you wouldn't have betrayed your best friend if you didn't feel something for her"

Danny closed his eyes. "Can you stop saying that? Betrayed, it sounds so-" he re-opened them, struggling for his words.

"-Is that not what happened?" she contradicted, eyes narrowing in on him in a knowing way.

He didn't answer.

She was right, betrayed was the exact word to use.

"You want her and I want you to have her" he eyed her intently as she stepped closer, right into his personal space just like he had in the room moments ago. Her hands were suddenly on him, making their way up his chest, just as Lacey had done last night right before kissing him.

"Work with me Danny Desai and she'll be in your arms in no time" she said in a low tone, eyes brimming with mischief.

* * *

Keen eyes watch with great interest from afar, staring up at Danny's hotel balcony, while sipping idly on their mai tai. At first glance, the suspicious lurker thought the hands gliding up Danny's chest were ones belonging to the one and only Lacey Porter, but then quickly realized, by the significant height difference, that this here was no Lacey. Nope. These particular hands belong to the other Porter. _Hmmmm. _Seems Danny had developed an infatuation with this one as well, the watcher thought, continuing to sip on their alcoholic beverage as their keen eyes narrowed intensely on the pair. What an unexpected turn of events. More probing would need to be done because if the watcher knew anything was that there was definitely more to uncover here. And whatever_ it_ was, the watcher would find out in due time, just as they did with everything.

* * *

**A/N I know I know, no dacey face to face time. Next chpt tho, I promise:)**

** Okay guys so who do you think the watcher is? And what do you feel abt the Archie and Lacey scene, is she justified in being upset? Also Clara, should she be sticking her nose in where it don't belong? Lemme know your thoughts. Remember, reviews =updates, your feedback is what pushes me to continue:)**


	8. Wading

**A/N Not a lot happens in this chapter, again, just moving the story along. Apologize in advance if its crap.**

**Warning: _Extremely_ mature language.**

* * *

_**Wading**_

* * *

Lacey was just heading out for her appointment at the spa when she ran into Archie, quite literally, leaving the room, colliding smack dab hard into his muscle-ridden chest on her way out the door.

She felt his strong hands clamping down on her bare shoulders, steadying her tall frame.

Immediately jerking, she managed to wrench herself free. "Don't touch me" she sneered, bringing her cold as ice irises up to his. His on the other hand were quite gentle and filled with an immense amount of warmth, and if she didn't know any better she would say also a hint remorseful?

"Sorry" he said straightening and leveling her with intense stare.

Lacey rolled her eyes and made to stalk off but he caught her wrist, which prompted her to glance down at his grip that form manacles around her, then shooting her eyes back up to him, she sent him a warning glare, relaying that he better remove his hands immediately or serious consequences would ensue.

But seriously, what could she really do to him other then make a scene?

Archie was literally twice her size with all his bulging muscles and _things_, wasn't like she could manage to hurt him or anything.

"I just wanna talk. Apologize for earlier, I was an ass" he said not releasing her still.

"I don't wanna talk to you" she said, and that's when he released her, and despite her words she remained rooted in her spot.

Not leaving...

God, why hadn't she walked off yet? Not like he didn't deserve to be left standing in the hallway alone, watching her happily stalk off.

"I know" he said in an unrecognizably soft tone, quite the contrast to his usual deep baritone. "but I was still hoping that you would"

She looked down at the ground to avoid his sorrow-filled eyes.

She was such a sucker for those amazon rainforest green orbs of his.

"There's nothing you can say Archie to justify throwing me on ground"

"I know" she heard him say and she made the mistake of glancing up. His expression had grew impossibly more sad. Further wearing down her resolve to remain unaffected.

"There's absolutely nothing I can say to excuse my actions. I should have never touched you. Period."

"No. you shouldn't have" she said in agreement, adding a judgmental shake of the head while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry. I really am Lacey, you have to know this. I feel horrible. I would never intentionally try to hurt you. I know everything you went through and I'm genuinely disgusted with how everything played out. It will never happen again. I swear." he promised, earnestness brimming his green irises.

Lacey suddenly wished she could be like those girls who had a heart made of stone. The ones who remained unfazed even with the saddest of puppy dog eyes peering back at them.

Any wrath she had previously felt for him left her body. Looking into those sorrow filled eyes and hearing him genuinely apologize to her for his prior actions had finally manage to wear her down.

"I know" said Lacey. "And I feel partly to blame" she admitted.

He immediately started to shake his head. "Lacey you shouldn't feel-"

"No." she held up her hand cutting him off. "I went too far with all the taunting, and mocking the situation. I should have stopped when you told me to, the first time.." she took in his unbelieving expression, her lips lifting up at one corner, she added, "And also maybe it's possible I lost my balance a bit there" he smiled at that.

"Come here" he said lowly, grabbing her into a warm embrace.

His strong arms held her close to him, pulling her soft body into his hard frame.

They stood there for a good moment relishing each others embrace.

It felt good. Being in his arms.

Then pulling away, he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you" he said before kissing it again.

She felt her lips tipping up at the corners,"Love you too" she said genuinely declaring her love for him as well.

"So" he said grabbing hold of left wrist, taking a step back. His eyes were flickering over her features. "Wanna head inside?"

He had that look in his eyes. The look he had whenever they were amidst a palpable make out session. And much as it pained her, she had to decline.

She shook her head, stepping forward, her hands finding his collar, straightening it. "I can't. I booked an appointment for a massage."

He pouted only briefly before speaking, "Can't you cancel it?" he asked, sending her a hopeful look.

She dropped her hands. "Sorry. I already promised my mom and Clara we'd have a girls day at the spa"

He smacked his lips, seemingly disappointed.

"I'm sorry baby" she said leaning up and blessing him with a hot open-mouthed kiss.

She really was. She wanted more than anything to spend the day with him, but as always, luck seemed to never be on their side when it came to getting in alone time with her boo.

He moaned into her mouth, snaking his arms around her waist, his hands came to land on her bum, giving it a slight squeeze. Lacey couldn't help but giggle like a shy school girl, "Archie stop" she said blushing, attempting to pull away. He wasn't allowing it though, pulling her – impossibly – closer.

"I'm not letting you leave" he said leaning down, pressing his lips against hers.

She felt her arms, on instinct, wrap around his neck, bringing him closer, her lips moving over his in a sweet kiss.

"I'm the one who fucked up our morning, let me make it up to you" he said finally pulling away, his forehead resting against hers as the warmth of his breath ghosted over her lips.

"I'll give you a massage" he offered an in unbelievably husky tone, causing her core to heat at the seductive timber.

"I can't baby" she all but whined, pulling away and staring up at his lust-filled pupils. "My moms really looking forward to this"

She watched his face fall for the third time today, again those sad puppy dog eyes, effectively pulling at her heart strings. "Maybe we could fool around for a bit" she said back tracking. Then glancing down at her watch. "I do have twenty minutes to spare"

At that, his eyes lit up like a christmas tree. Glee spreading over his features before morphing into something more lustful. Grabbing hold of her wrist again, he brushed his thumb subtly against her skin, "Well, we better get inside then, we don't have a second to waste"

xXx

Lacey sighed as Archie fingertips kneaded the sensitive skin above her hip bone. His lips pressed firmly against hers as she moaned into his mouth.

He kissed her for a long moment before her eyes darted over to the clock on the night stand.

"Cut off time" she said pulling her lips away and trying to disentangle her limbs from his. He was hardly allowing it though.

"I gotta get going baby" she said in a wispy voice, trying to catch her breath.

Archie did what she expected him to do, he groaned then tried to talk her into staying, grinding his hips into her, hitting her spot just right with his boner. "Stay, I'll do that thing you like" he said, pressing sweet kisses along her jawline.

She groaned, because God did she want that. But in the back of mind she knew it wasn't a good idea. Heck, she didn't know why she even started this make out session with him to begin with, all it did was get him all worked up and frustrated in the end.

"_Not_ a good idea" she voiced her concern. "We went way too far the other day"

Against her skin, she felt his lips turn up in a smile, "We didn't go far enough if you ask me" he murmured, sultrily.

"Oh, I know. If it was up to you we would have had sex eons ago" she said, thinking back to their conversation earlier, the same one that resulted in her ending up spawled out on the floor _this_ close to banging her head on the hard wood.

He laughed and she followed with a soft chortle, able to find humor in it now.

"Can I at least see you in some lingerie?" his palms grazing the soft skin of her thighs.

"Why? So you can get an unbelievable hard on that you can do absolutely nothing about?"

"Look at you all arrogant" his eyes widened slightly before flickering over her face lovingly.

She snickered, "Oh, I'm arrogant?"

"Yeah." He answered. "You just know you're going to give me a raging boner, huh?"

"Don't I always" this said with a purr. "In far more attire" she continued to tease.

He chuckled. "Like I said, arrogant"

"Am I lying?" she giggled against his lips. Instead of answering, he just captured hers in a titillating kiss.

She allowed his mouth claim hers for a long moment before finally pulling away. "Appointment baby" she reminded him.

She listened to him let out a disgruntle sound. Despite his frustrated demeanor he released her, disentangling his arms from around her waist.

Lacey sat up, eyes flickering over his face, she pouted, relating to his struggle, "Tomorrow, we'll get some time in. And who knows maybe I'll show you some lingerie"

His eyes lit up like a chandelier. "Really?" He said way too excited. She giggled.

"Really" she said leaning down and blessing him with a lingering kiss.

xXx

"Oh my _godddd"_ Lacey voice hummed with vibration as the masseur proceeded with the chopping technique on the rigid muscles of her lower back. "I'm in _heaveeeen_" the vibrating continued.

She heard her mom let out a giggle.

"Seriously mom, this is the best massage I've probably had like _ever_" she felt her lids close as she sunk further into bliss.

"It is pretty great, too bad your sister couldn't join us" Judy said, a smidgen of sadness in her tone.

Lacey eyes peeled open, turning her head slightly, to face her mom. Unable to control the anger from building within her chest cavity. Clara had bailed on them, last minute.

She really shouldn't be surprised by this. Clara was known for flaking. But for some reason Lacey fooled herself into thinking this time would be different, being Clara knew just how much Judy looked forward to a spa day with her girls. It was no secret, they barely got to spend anytime together, just the three of them because of their hectic schedules. Lacey mostly, if she wasn't planning a charity event she was volunteering her time at a children's hospital or at a food bank, or a breast cancer triathlon, or whatever cause it was she happen to be supporting at the moment.

And when her time wasn't claimed by charity she was working relentlessly on her fashion line, or her wedding...

Point was, she was almost always immersed in work.

That's why this trip was so major for her, she would finally get a chance to unwind. She seriously thanked the Gods above for Peter and his idea to turn the wedding festivities into a month long vacay. The entire fam needed a break, despite the opinion's of the outside world and how they were regarded by the public. Privileged, spoiled and entitled. It was funny because that was polar opposite of who The Porter's actually were. Well, with the exception of Clara. She may have been a bit of the last two. Though, she would wholeheartedly deny it.

Lacey and her parents on the other hand had quite the strong work ethic. Worked for everything they had. And because of that strong work ethic they had moved on up, Like the Jefferson's, sitting pretty in a deluxe apartment in the sky. Gone from Green Grove, a small town in upstate New York to Manhattan's Upper East side. Through hard work and diligence. The American way. That was more than she could say for everyone else here. Trust fund babies, all of them. Well, maybe not Pheebs. Oh and there was also an extremely attractive gallery owner roaming the grounds of the resort that came to mind as well.

According to Danny, he'd come from humble beginnings. There was something to really appreciate about a man who made something out of the cards he was dealt in life. Reminded her of her dad in that regard.

And thinking now, she guess there was someone else she couldn't lump in with the rest of the entitled bunch. And although Archie had been brought up in an extremely wealthy family, he also was his own man. Probably the hardest worker she knew, outside of her dad. Upon graduating college, he turned down a position with the family business to start his own tech company, said he didn't want anything handed to him. She adored how humble he was and how he didn't rely on his families wealth to coast him through life. He was such an inspiration to her, made her want to follow his example. This was the kind of man she wanted to father her kids.

"Don't worry mom, we'll do something as a family before this trip is over. You, me, Clara and dad" A promise she was intending to keep.

She offered her mom a warm smile. Judy returned the gesture, except hers didn't quite meet her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" she immediately asked, she could always tell when something was bothering the older woman.

Her mom hesitated before she actually spoke, "I guess it's just hitting me you're getting married" the forced smile that was in place now turned down into a frown. "My little girl is not a little girl anymore" Judy continued in a trembling voice on the verge of tears.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Lacey said directing her question to the two masseurs in the room.

"Sure" the one who was administering her massage said, stopping abruptly.

When they were both clear from the room, Lacey sat up. After securing the towel around her body she rushed over to her mom who was now sitting upright on her massage table.

Lacey placed a comforting hand on her moms shoulder. "Mom" she said, rubbing soothingly as they met eye level.

"It's just you girls are all I have" were the broken words that left her moms lips.

Lacey heart broke as she watched the tears start to pour from her mom eyes.

She didn't waste any time comforting the woman who's been there for her through every hardship of her life, encircling her arms around her mother in a loving embrace. "That's not true, you have dad"

There was something that flashed across the older woman face that Lacey couldn't quite decipher. But if she had to guess she would say anguish? But that couldn't be right...

"Mom" Lacey said, her eyes scanning over the older woman features, seeing again what she dismissed in her expression just moments prior. "You and dad are good right?" Lacey said, lowering her gaze, studying her mom closely.

"Of course" Judy said after a moment. Lacey eyes grew speculative, not sure whether she believed what her mom here was spewing. Because despite her words, her spirit was all too telling. But not just that. To comment that she and Clara was all she had. Red flags all over the place.

"Listen, that came out wrong" Judy assured, after accessing the look marring Lacey's features.

"You'd tell me if.." Lacey begin, but couldn't finish, she just couldn't use the word 'D' word and her parents in the same sentence.

"Lacey, your dad and I are good okay?" At that, Lacey nodded, watching her moms features brighten a bit. "Now, come here" Judy said, extending out her arms, wide, so Lacey could fall into her embrace. Lacey settled into her moms warm embrace, she brought her arms around, landing flat palms on her mother's back. In a soothing way, she rubbed as Judy did the same. Closing her eyes, Lacey said a silent prayer that everything was fine in The Porter household.

xXx

It was in the dining hall where Regina approached Danny. He was in the mist of quite literally inhaling his lunch when the pretty strawberry blonde plopped down in front of him. A salad and diet coke rested on the tray that clacked down loudly against the table causing him to look up at her.

"Regina, hey" he said letting warmth color his tone, speaking his first words to her since the day she stormed out of his room, pissed after he made it very clear he had no desire whatsoever to help she and Lacey with Archie's surprise party.

She let a smile grace her berry stained lips before speaking, "So about the other day -" she started, her sea blue eyes holding his, "Sorry for being a brat, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for not wanting to spend your vacation time planning a lame party. I was being selfish -"

Danny waved a dismissive hand, cutting her off mid-sentence. "No need to apologize Regina, it's not necessary."

She shook her head, clearly disagreeing. "No, Danny it is. I shouldn't have tried to pressure you. It really isn't your responsibility to plan my brother's party"

"Actually, it is," he begin, and she gave him a questioning look. "I told Lacey I would take care of it" he revealed, taking a sip of his english tea.

Her brows shot up on her forehead. "Really?" she said, eyes also widening at the revelation.

"Yep" he answered. "So don't worry about it. I'll handle it"

"_Ohmigod_ Danny, thank you so much!" she said in a rush, the stream of words spilling out her mouth revealing her utter relief.

Danny laughed at her excitement, "No problem"

"So how far along have you've gotten? Booked the venue yet? Caterers?"

"Actually, I have plans on looking at a few possible venues today"

"Mind if I tag along?"

Instead of responding with words, he answered her with a warm smile.

xXx

The club was fifth-teen thousand square feet of elegance, Danny thought as his tawny irises looked around the place. He couldn't help but be extremely impressed with the level of class the establishment exuded..

But as classy as the venue was. It was entirely too much.

"It's too big" he commented, continuing to cast a glance around the place before settling dark pupils upon her.

"Are you crazy? It's perfect" Regina argued, her eyes bright with merriment.

"It'll be a waste of space" he countered, shaking his head. "Remember, there's only a handful of us." he pointed out.

Unless she was down with inviting a bunch of randoms, in which he was very doubtful of.

Her face fell as she took in his words. "Yeah, you're right" she finally admitted, sucking her teeth.

Danny wondered towards the bar as he spoke, "I was thinking we could rent like one of those beach houses for the day. Get one on a private beach somewhere."

"I like your thinking Desai" she said smiling, wagging an enthusiastic finger at him. "Don't know why I didn't think of it first" she said scrunching up her forehead before adding, "Told ya we needed you, you have excellent ideas Danny"

Danny smiled, hoisting himself up on the bar counter, "You know what? I do, don't I?" his eyes remained on her as he watched her approach. He couldn't help but notice the extra twist in her hips she put effort in as she grew nearer. She finally came to stop directly in front of him, positioning herself between his legs, standing so close that the satin material of her blouse brushed against the bare skin between his knees.

"Are we getting big headed, Desai? What happened to that humble guy I used to know fours years ago?" her eyes falling down to his lips as her fingers glided along his leg.

Before Danny could respond, the club owner walked into the room, clearing her throat, "Sorry for interrupting, but have you guys decided on what you wanna do?"

Danny jerked his eyes away from Regina baby blues and rested on the petite woman who was fast approaching, "Actually we have" he said lifting himself from off the bar top.

xxXxx

It was at the Sky Beach Bar &amp; Seafood Grill where Lacey had broached the subject of their parents possible impending demise to her younger sister.

"I think mom and dad might be going through something" Lacey said conversationally while looking up from her seared ahi tuna.

"What?!" Clara blurted in an ear spitting tone after taking a sip of her wine.

"Clara, calm down" Lacey chided, finding herself glancing around the restaurant to ensure they hadn't garnered any unwanted attention.

"_No__oo__" _Clara said exceptionally slow. "What do you _mean_ going through something?"

"I don't know. Just something mom said kinda unnerved me a bit" She said and Clara gave her an impatient look that said 'elaborate please'. "She said.. you and I was all she had"

"But she has dad.." Clara trailed off, her brows knitted together, head tilted down in confusion.

"Exactly" Lacey commented, picking at her fish with her fork.

Clara let out a heavy sigh. "Oh god" This was the first time hearing Clara sound genuinely concerned about anything.

Lacey glanced up and Clara's face was fixed in a frown.

"So, how was it said?" her younger sister wondered, brows cocked.

Lacey placed her fork down, deciding she was done with her meal. Her hand reached for her strawberry daiquiri, picking it up, she brought it up to her lips, taking a swallow before responding. "Oh, I don't know Clara, maybe you'd know if you'd been there" She said, giving her sister a hard time for bailing on them earlier. This should teach her not to flake.

Clara rolled her eyes and sighed. "I told you something came up"

"What, some guys dick?"

Lacey surprised herself by her sudden use of foul language, this was usually Clara's area of expertise.

All of the seriousness that had just riddled Clara's face suddenly disappeared. Her eyes gleamed with genuine mirth and the snickers started to slip past her lips, within seconds Clara's laughing had morphed into hysteria, "Well, look at you sister, if I didn't know any better I would say you were finally growing a sense of humor" she said in between snickers.

"It wasn't meant as a joke" Lacey commented, trying to hold on to her snappish disposition.

Clara bit into her lip, clearly trying to stifle her laughter. "Well, it was funny nonetheless"

Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that" Clara shot her way. "I didn't flake on you guys for some guy" she said and now Lacey was giving Clara a look that said go on..

She was curious what bullshit excuse was going to spew from Clara's mouth now.

Clara huffed out a breath before responding. "I wasn't feeling well, okay?"

"Effects from last night finally taking it's toll I gather" Lacey concluded in a colorless tone.

Clara didn't say anything just looked away, her eyes landing on the basket of condiments centered on the table.

"Clara, it's not healthy for you to party like this every night" Lacey spoke, her tone a lot less harsh this time around.

But seriously, drinking every night, it's harmful effects was bound to have caught up with her sooner or later.

Clara head snapped up, her brown eyes falling on Lacey. "Lacey, I'm young. I have every right to want to have fun, maybe you should stop judging and join in on the fun. God knows how much you need to take your mind off the fact that you tongue fucked the best man in your wedding last night"

Lacey felt her stomach plummet at Clara's words. Her eyes narrowing on the girl seated across from her. She felt her hands move up to her parted lips, it was a moment before she spoke, "How..How do you know this?" her words came out barely above a whisper, not to mention shaky as hell, rocked to the core Clara had known her secret this entire time.

She swallowed, trying to push down the guilt that was building in the form of a lump in her throat. "Did Danny tell you?" She couldn't help but ask, anger flashing through her at the prospect.

"Nope" Clara denied right away. "Saw it with my own eyes"

Lacey's own turned to speculative slits as she eyed her sister. Unsure if she was willing to believe anything that came spilling out of Clara's mouth at this point. Clara could very well be telling the truth though, after all, Lacey had been so wrapped up into the kiss with Danny the world could have been coming to a fiery end and she wouldn't have notice. But then prompts the question, why hadn't she said anything earlier? She had ample times to broach the subject.

_Because she's cruel and she loves torturing you,_ her inner self voiced from the shallow confines of his mind.

Ah. Now it all made sense..

The smirks Clara had been tossing her way through the entirety of their meal.. Why Lacey's uncomfortableness regarding sitting in the back of the cab was so amusing to Clara.. The sudden need to hit up the bar instead of calling it a night once they arrived back at the resort, leaving Lacey to ride alone in an elevator with Danny…

This whole twisted situation was nothing but a joke to Clara. It brought her amusement therefore she would bask in it for as long as she possibly could.

"You could have said something earlier" Lacey said getting a control over her facial features, her voice had mellowed as well. She refused to allow Clara to get her riled up.

Clara had too much power in that regard already.

"Why? And take away the opportunity of watching you squirm whenever Danny was mentioned?" Lacey watched a cat ate the canary grin spread wide across Clara's features. She suppressed the need to lean over the table and smack that infuriating smirk right off her face.

"So would you say he's a good kisser or nah?" Clara continued to taunt, a huge grin ripping at her cheeks.

"Clara, stop. That's really inappropriate"

Clara gaped at her, "You cheated on your boyfriend and I'm the inappropriate one?" she said pointing an accusing finger at Lacey then turning it around to herself.

Lacey winced at her words. "Yes, I cheated on my boyfriend. Okay?" she said a little too loudly for her liking, which prompted her to give a furtive scan around the restaurant. Never could be too sure who was lurking in the corners. After realizing there was no spying being done, she added in a lower tone, "I feel absolutely _horrible_ about it. It was a mistake. I made a mistake. And It'll never happen again"

Clara snorted, in which Lacey responded with, "Why do you do this, huh? Why do you get so much pleasure out of torturing me?"

"It's just not everyday you fuck up, sis." Clara explained, honestly. "Sorry, if I feel the need to revel in it a bit"

Lacey shook her head slowly, fixing Clara with a disgusted glare. "You are evil"

Clara smirk remained in place despite Lacey's cruel words. "It's just something poetic about this whole thing really" she said continuing on with her taunting.

Lacey suppressed an eye roll. Clara _would_ bask in the irony here.

She threw up her hands in defeat. "Go ahead, get it out your system. Tell me how much of a hypocrite I am. A classless whore who deserves to be branded with the scarlet 'A' for the rest of my life. Come on, give it to me" She said, using hand gestures to welcome the slut shaming she knew would come.

Clara gave a dramatic eye roll. "Don't be so dramatic, I'm only joking. So what? You kissed a boy. Doesn't mean your life should fall to pieces because of it" Clara commented, which prompted Lacey to level Clara with a blank look.

"Well, what should happen then Clara?" she said blinking rapidly. Because the way Lacey saw it, Archie leaving her at the alter would a be getting off easy. "Besides, he's not just a boy Clara, he's my fiancé's best friend. I've crossed a line that can never be uncrossed. Every time I see Danny I'm just going to be reminded about how I betrayed Archie"

"He lives in London, you won't have to" Clara pointed out. She was totally right, Danny lived on a totally different continent. Not like she would have to deal with him on a daily basis.

"Except, you want to see him" Clara deducted, studying Lacey's face.

God, what was her expression revealing to give Clara that impression? "Don't be ridiculous, Clara." she snapped, annoyed. "The last thing I want to see everyday is Danny's obnoxious face" she continued, rolling her eyes slightly towards the ceiling.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't love that obnoxious face though" The corners of Clara's lips was tipping up in a irksome grin.

Gosh, she was really mastering these annoying looks here.

Lacey scoffed, shifting her eyes away from Clara's all too knowing ones. One thing about her little sister here, her bullshit meter was always on and properly functioning.

She heard Clara laugh, "Admit it. You're totally in love"

Lacey jerked her face up to fix Clara with a scathing look. "You're right" she answered, "-with my fiancé" she manage to grit out through clenched teeth.

Clara let out an amused snort, "Uh huh" she said unconvinced, and then, "It's okay Lace. He loves you too" She said giving Lacey a simpering look.

"What?" she barely heard the word leave her lips.

"Look at you, all interested.." Every tooth in Clara's mouth must have been showing, that's how hard she was cheesing.

Lacey tried her best to appear indifferent. "I'm just curious as to how you know this" Lacey said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit. "Did he.." she stopped short, unable to get out her next words.

"No. He didn't tell me" Clara said, answering her unfinished question."I can tell though, by the way he looks at you" she revealed.

Lacey cleared her throat and dropped her gaze, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You've seen it" she heard Clara say but she chose not to respond to her sisters comment.

"Why do you insist on going forth with this ridiculous wedding when you know in your heart that you've fallen for someone else?"

Lacey finally tore her eyes from the red and white checkered table cloth and up to her sisters now intense gaze, all traces of playfulness far removed from her expression. She felt her mouth go dry and blinked, trying to conjure up a retort that would shut Clara up for good, nothing came forth though, because in all honesty she was wondering the same exact thing.

xXx

"Don't mention this to Clara" Archie said, nudging Danny's shoulder playfully before inhaling a long drag of smoke from the cuban cigar that currently lay nestled between his thumb and fore finger.

The gang decided a guys night out was in order, agreeing on a local cigar club rather than the typical pool halls and bars they usually settled on.

They sat in the dark dark shadows, nestled quite comfortably in a far away nook of the smoke riddled club. Archie proceeded to blow out a series of puffs of smoke, in a showy way before adding in a low tone, "Lacey despises when I smoke"

Danny was wondering why Archie felt the need to let him in on this particular detail and just what the hell Clara had to do with anything, and then he realized Archie here was still under the impression he had a thing for the younger Porter.

He nodded, opting out of words.

"So, Clara?" Phoebe's half-brother Tyler said before taking a drag, capturing Danny's attention. "You trying to wife that?" He asked, eyeing Danny with keen interest.

"Uh, no" he said shaking his head, reaching for his scotch.

"Good, cus' Clara's mine" The blonde man said. His steel gray eyes sending an icy warning Danny's way.

Danny frowned, taking a sip of the exquisite whiskey, his dark eyes, narrowing over the rim of his glass as he watched the blonde haired man stare back at him, unflinching.

Typically, Danny would have taken offense to this barbaric display of Tyler so called marking his territory, but in this instance he couldn't muster any genuine feelings about it, being he didn't _tru__ly_ fancy the girl.

"I'm kidding Danny" Tyler said after a beat, a cheshire grin stretching over his tan features.

"No he's not" came Archie's deep baritone as he leaned into Danny's ear.

Danny felt a smile tweaking his lips.

"Oh please Ty, we all know how you pine after Clara" Danny's dark haired buddy Cole said.

Tyler snorted, quick with his retort, "And we all know how you pine after Pheebs"

Cole's taunting grin disappeared from his amused lips and to further antagonize Tyler added,"Except in your case, you have absolutely no chance"

Danny rested his back against the sofa, taking a puff of his cigar, quietly listening to the other two men's spat about who was more pathetic when it came to fawning over women.

"She'll come around" Cole said very adamantly before reaching for his bottle of red stripe. He tilted the bottle up and guzzled half of its contents.

"Ha" was Tyler's sardonic reply. He chuckled placing a firm hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "You blew your shot" he said, "Besides she has a boyfriend now"

Cole looked surprised, clearly just now finding out the news. "She does?" his words airy with shock.

"Yep" Tyler said curtly, removing his hand and falling back on the sofa, he looked lit but Danny knew this couldn't be being they only just got here. "And unlike you he's not a douche-bag" he continued on with the insults.

"So you met this guy already?" Cole asked, his brows cinched so tightly together Danny thought they would become one.

"Not yet. But I hear he's quite the catch, attentive, caring, doesn't make her feel _disposable _like certain douche bags in the past have"

Danny was surprised at the conversation playing out before him. He'd honestly had no clue either man disliked each other so much. But that's what he gets, he supposed, for being M.I.A for four whole years.

"Look, that was a mistake" Cole said, his tone regretful.

Danny studied his friend, the jutting of his bottom lip, sorrowful eyes, vertical crease between his brows…

Danny could tell he meant the shit, whatever it was he was sorry about..

"Whatever dude, you don't have to explain shit to me. I just preferred you stayed away from my sister that's all" Tyler said clearly not moved by Cole's words.

Cole muttered something unintelligible under his breath before taking a long swig of his beer. He kilt the rest and sat the now empty bottle down on the table with more force than was necessary.

The atmosphere suddenly got awkward and Danny scrambled for something to say to ease the tension.

"So what you guys get into last night?" he asked, looking around at them all.

It was Charlie who answered. "Chuck got into a very nimble sorority girl, these guys-" he used his thumb to gesture to the rest of the gang, "sat poolside all night, womp womp" he added with a pitying smile.

Danny laughed.

"Well, then, I'm not sorry I missed out" Danny said, traces of a smile still lingering on his features.

"Yeah, you were too busy trying to bag Clara" said Cole and Danny wondered when people would stop assuming that.

"Who would not want to hit that?" Charlie added, giddily, "Am I right?" he said holding out his fist so Danny could fist pump him. When Danny denied him he said, "Ah, that's cold. Don't be a poor sport. So tell us Danny, how was the pussy? Any good?"

Before Danny could deny anything, Cole cut in, "How could it be? She's fucked half of Manhattan"

"And where are you getting this from, the tabloids?" Danny asked, his need to protect, extending out to the other Porter as well.

"Look at that, pussy whipped already. Must be good" Charlie commented, a snake-like smile in place.

"Come on bro, give us the deets, is she as filthy as I've heard?" he paused, staring far off at nothing in particular, while biting his bottom lip, "She looks like she can suck a mean dick"

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" Rico commented, clearly disgusted.

"I'm sorry, did I offend the virgin?" Charlie asked, a simpering smile in place.

Rico scoffed, not amused. "_Not_ a virgin" he added adamantly.

"What?!" Charlie let out shocked, over doing it though with the dramatics "Andi finally gave you some? Wow. I think a round of applause is in order" He begin to clap loudly and Danny winced for the other man, Charlie's antics could be heard throughout the entire club he was sure.

"Leave her name out of your mouth" Rico said, voice darkening to a deathly tone. His eyes, no longer bright and full of mirth as they usual were, they had darkened to a coal black, brimming with malice.

"Oooooh, is that a threat? What're you gon' do? Beat my ass?" Charlie asked as snickers begin to flow from his drunken lips, clearly finding Rico's threat hilarious.

"Chill Chuck, Rico knows that karate shit" Danny said trying to lighten the mood as well as get Charlie to back off. "Besides, no one likes a bully" he added after a moment.

Charlie's laughter came to an abrupt halt, features still laced with traces of amusement though, "You're right Danny, no one likes a bully indeed" As much as an asshole Charlie could be at times he knew when it was time to reign it in. "Back to what we were discussing before though" Charlie said turning his blitz filled gaze toward Danny, while his viper-like smile twisted his lips yet again, "How was the head? She swallow?"

Danny opened his mouth to respond but Archie beat him to the punch.

"Danny wouldn't know he didn't even try" The sandy-hair man said for everyone to hear. "He could have tapped it but passed"

"Interesting" said Scott and Danny glanced in his direction.

"What is?" he asked, tone even. Neutralizing his face as well, he wanted to know what that meant but didn't want to seem too eager.

Scott shook his head, "Nothing" his shoulders lifting up in a non-committal shrug before looking away.

Yeah, no. He was going to elaborate.

"No, say it" Danny urged, eyes fully trained on Archie's uber cryptic BFF, suddenly not giving a damn about how pressed he seemed. "We're all friends right? Speak freely."

Scott took a swig of his beer and turn to Danny, eyes lazily falling upon his face, "I'm just wondering if you weren't there for Clara, why'd you go?" He took another pull of his beer, eyes still locked on Danny's.

"I wanted to go clubbing, is that a crime?"

"Of course not" Scott answered, his hands up in a placating gesture. "Calm down Danny, It was just a simple question" the passive-aggressive bastard said, lifting his cigar from the ash tray in front of him.

"You're the one making a big deal out of it. Why can't Danny just wanna hang out with the girls without it being romantic?" Rico said in Danny's defense.

Danny could serious kiss Rico right now.

Scott eyes flickered over to Rico before landing back on Danny, then back to Rico again. "No, Rico you're right. I totally get it now" he said tasting the tip of his cigar before puffing a few drags.

"Do you?" Danny asked, his glare unmistakable.

"Yeah, it's become quite clear to me now why you would pass on Clara and that blonde the other night, who was smoking hot by the way"

"Care to elaborate?" he asked, annoyance coating his tongue.

The fuck was blondie getting at?

Cole hand hit the table, hard. Everyone eyes shifted to him, Danny watched his mouth form a giant 'O'. "Oh man, It totally makes sense now. Why you didn't want to talk to those girls or couldn't be less interested in Clara" Cole landed self-satisfied brown eyes on him. "Isn't your crush name Joe?" he asked.

Realization settled on everyones faces.

Wait. They couldn't think…

Archie eyes turned inward in speculative slits. "You didn't switch sides on us, did you?"

Well, there's goes thinking his friends at least partly knew him.

"Wait, you think I'm gay?" Danny blurted out, unbelieving.

"Well, it would explain your sudden disinterest in women. I mean, three women have hit on you since we've been here and nothing" Archie answered.

"It's no shame in it, Danny" Scott said. "A lot of people are gay"

"Yeah, my brother is" Cole agreed.

"It's cool dude, if you are, we don't judge around here" Charlie added, his face sober for the first time tonight.

Danny chuckled in awe at the direction the conversation had taken.

They thought he was gay!

Hilarious.

"You can tell us Danny, we're your boys" Cole urged when Danny hadn't commented, clearly thinking his silence was do to skittishness of coming out.

"Except, there's nothing to tell because… dot dot dot," He said suspensefully, "I'm not gay" he finished and then allowed his lips to curve up in a smile despite his best friends questioning his sexuality. Nearly a decade of friendship and they thought he was hiding his sexual preference from them.

Astonishing.

"Really?" Cole asked, brows puckered up.

"Yes" he said flagging down their waitress. She nodded and then his brown eyes fell on every last one of them, "I love women" he said, and then for good measure, "Immensely"

They all stared at him and an uncomfortable silence spread over the room.

It was Rico who finally broke the awkward tension, he pursed out his lips, whistling while running his hands down his jean clad thighs, "Well, this isn't awkward then" And everyone burst into laughter, including Danny, filling the room with hysterics. The guffaws causing the waitress, who was fast approaching them to frown in their direction.

Danny leaned forward, wiping a tear away.

Gay, ha.

If only that was the case. Because then, he wouldn't have ended up outside the back of a club, dry humping the shit out of his best friends girl.

xXx

After his forth glass of scotch, Danny felt the pressing need to empty his bladder, for the second time tonight. Those drinks were really running right through him, more than the usual.

Pushing open the door to the men's John, Danny halted mid stride, eyes growing wide with surprise, not at all expecting to see Archie snorting a line of coke off the counter of the restroom sink, Scott standing close beside him.

In an instant, they had both jerked their heads up, eyes landing in the direction he was standing in the doorway. He watched the alarm dissipate from their features and turn into relief the moment they realized it was only him. "You scared the shit out of me, Danny what're you lurking for?" Archie said disapprovingly.

"Um, what the hell is going on?" Danny said calmly, entering the small restroom, eyeing them both suspiciously.

Archie waved a dismissive hand, "Nothing, just a little blow. Want some?" he offered pulling a tiny bag of it out his jacket pocket, dangling it in a way Danny was sure the other man thought was enticing.

Danny threw his hand up to refuse. "I'm good" he said walking further into the restroom.

He stopped a few feet away from Archie and his flunky, in that moment he noticed a bit of the coke residue clinging to the tip of Archie's nose.

"Uh, you have some.." Danny said awkwardly, touching his own nose to indicate where he meant.

Archie immediately turned towards the mirror, "Oh shit" he said wiping off the excess residue. Danny used this opportunity of Archie being occupied with cleaning the excess coke from his nose to head to one of the empty stalls. Once inside he slid the lock, shaking his head, eyes wide with disapproval.

_Who the hell was this guy?_

He heard Archie and Scott exit moments later.

It was when he joined the group again that Archie asked him to join him at the bar for what would be Danny's fifth drink for the evening.

"What happened in the restroom-" he begin, leveling Danny with a stare.

"You don't have to explain anything" Danny lifted a hand to silence the other man. No need to make the situation any more awkward with half thought out explanations.

"I just don't want you to think I'm some kind of junkie or anything" Archie's green eyes held his own, then he reached for his glass of brandy. "I only indulge when I wanna turn up, you know?" he said lifting the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

"Yeah, but you really don't need that shit, Arch" Danny commented. The Archie he knew didn't need drugs to party. A couple shots of tequila and he was good, not unlike Danny here who was working on his fifth drink.

"I know" Archie said, nodding in agreement. He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder squeezing it slightly. "But like I said, it's not something I do everyday" he assured, gulping down the rest of his drink.

"Okay" Danny said not sure how else to respond.

Archie mouth turned in a barely there smile before flagging down the bartender for another round.

xXx

Lacey was in hell.

While Archie and the guys were out having their guys night out away from the resort, all seven of them. She and the rest of the girls excluding the moms, were doing the same, except in the comfortable confines of Regina's suite.

Lacey sipped mutely on her glass of wine as she watched Regina take her turn in the game of truths, in typical slumber party fashion they were revealing their deepest darkest secrets to one another. A game she had been reluctant to participate in. But being that everyone else was having a blast, and excluding herself from the fun would only make her look like a bad sport or that she was hiding something, she decided to play along.

She would just have to lie about her deepest darkest secret, no way she was letting it get out that she kissed her fiancé best man in the back of some filthy club.

And even though Clara was already clued in to Lacey's inner turmoil, it still hadn't lighten the weight of her guilt.

"Lets see, something I haven't told anyone ever" Regina stared off at nothing in particular as she thought and after a beat her eyes lit up like sparklers, "Oooh I got one. I slept with one of my dads friends when I was seven-teen"

Everyone eyes turned big and round, nearly spilling out of their sockets.

"Are you serious?" Lacey asked, horrified.

"I was almost eighteen so..." she added, taking in Lacey's expression, giving a dismissive shrug, as if that that little tid bit justified offering herself as jail bait to the disgusting creep. "Your go" she said looking to Phoebe who was sitting beside her.

"Gee, I don't think I have any deep dark secrets" Phoebe supplied, pursing out her mouth, reaching for her glass of wine in front of her. She lifted the glass up to her lips, and took a sip, whilst thinking.

Apparently, her pondering had gone on a little too long for Regina because she interjected Phoebe's thinking process.

"There has to be _something_ you haven't told anyone" Regina said, impatient.

"Nope" Pheebs said a little too quickly for Lacey's liking.

Lacey frowned, "Well," she begin, her eyes zeroed on her BFF, "What about this boyfriend you're keeping hidden away from us?"

Phoebe eyes grew big, "I'm not hiding him" she replied, defensively.

"Well, I haven't met him" Lacey answered, her eyes teetered over to her sister beside her, "You met him Clara?" she asked.

Clara shook her head. "Nope" Clara said, emphasizing the 'P' which resulted in a popping sound, for dramatic effect, of course.

"Why would Clara have met him? Clara and I aren't even…"

"..Friends?" Clara finished her sentence, jutting out her bottom lip in mock hurt. "Aw man, are you serious? And here I am under the impression we were BBF's" she simpered mockingly.

"It's _BFF's_, and no we're not, not ever" Phoebe's reply was snappish even for her.

"God, now my life has lost all meaning. However will I ever go on?" Clara added sarcastically.

Lacey couldn't help but release a giggle, these two and their banter. "But seriously, Pheebs. I think this qualifies as a secret" Lacey said teasing, rubbing her palms together in a mocking sinister way.

Phoebe mouth parted, then quickly snapped shut, then opened again, but to speak this time. "He is not a secret" she said very adamant. "And I already told you about him. I met him-"

"At the comic book store, yeah yeah yeah I know that part. But what else? I mean, what does he do for a living? How old is he? Does he have any kids? Is he a mass murderer? Hell, what does he even look like?" Lacey asked, questioning eyes roaming over her BFF of sixteen years. "Give me something Pheebs"

"I mean," Phoebe begin, raking a hand though her golden brown locks, "he has brown hair, green eyes.." she paused, looking up at the ceiling. "No. Actually, they're more of a hazel than a green -"

"Enough-" Regina interrupted, "-with the descriptions, you have a pic of him? We're not sketch artist"

Phoebe blew out a puff of air, annoyed. "No, I don't have a pic. He doesn't like taking pictures."

"So, then I'm to assume he doesn't have snap, the gram or Facebook either then.." Regina said, following up her questioning.

"He's not into social media" was Phoebe's cool reply.

"Of course he isn't, because he isn't real" Clara said under her breath, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Phoebe asked, holding her ear out while leaning in Clara's direction.

"I'm just saying, you sure you haven't conjured this all up in your head?" Clara asked, looking up at Phoebe. "Invented a fake boyfriend to make yourself feel better about the fact that your best friend is getting married before you."

"Clara!" Lacey said scolding her sister.

Clara eyes grew round with surprise. "What? It's not like you weren't thinking it"

"I know I was" Regina chimed in, sing-songy.

Lacey bit her lip. Great, now Regina was joining in on the teasing.

Poor Pheebs.

"I'm just saying, it's gotta be hard. Always the bridesmaid never the bride, right Pheebs?" Clara said reaching for the bottle of wine that was centered on the coffee table.

"Clara, that's low. Stop it" Lacey said with a stern look, stepping in, this was going too far.

"No. It's okay" Phoebe interjected, shrugging poorly. "They can think what they want. All that matters is I know the truth" she finished, her tone apathetic.

"And what truth is that?" Clara asked, because it wouldn't be in her true nature if she hadn't continue to badger on. She lifted a perfectly arched brow, a smirk enveloping her features as she waited for Phoebe to respond.

Phoebe blew out a frustrated breath. "That he's not a figment of my imagination. That he's alive and real and the most loving, caring, _non-murdering -" _she tossed a look at Lacey, and Lacey couldn't help but immediately feel guilt for her comment earlier. "- boyfriend a girl could ask for"

"Okay, call him" said Clara, drawing a sip from her wine glass, her eyes heavily fixated on the brunette. "Put him on speaker, let us hear this _real _boyfriend of yours" she sniggered, turning to Regina as they shared a laugh.

"Pheebs you don't have to do that" Lacey said pinning the girls with a scathing glare, feeling an extreme amount of guilt. Being it was her who started all this.

What started off as a harmless game turned into the girls making Phoebe out to be this green with envy faux friend who invented fake boyfriends to sooth her wounded ego.

Phoebe hadn't responded verbally, instead she leaned forward, fishing her phone off the coffee table. She tinkered with it for a short moment, before holding it out, away from her face, and placing it on speaker.

Lacey tossed a look at her kid sister then Regina watching the smirks on their faces sober out as the phone begin to ring.

They all listened in silence as it continued it's thing, ringing two, three, four times and then after the fifth ring it stopped going directly to voicemail. The standard voice mail message begin to play, with a heavy sigh Phoebe ended the call.

"Hmm" was Clara's quick response, "Not even him on the voice mail message." she said snarkily, tipping her head back and draining the contents of her glass. "Shocker" she added, setting the glass down on the coffee table.

Phoebe hadn't responded to Clara, only glared, shooting infinite daggers her way. Geez, If looks could kill, Clara would be a lifeless lump right about now.

"So Clara, your go" Lacey said trying the shift the attention onto someone else. there was way too much tension filling the room and quite frankly she felt the need to lighten it.

"But Phoebe still hasn't revealed her secret" Regina let out, befuddlement riddling her tone.

"Yeah, she has" Clara was quick to respond, hard eyes dead set on Phoebe.

"What was it?" Regina asked confused, turning to Clara.

"That she's a liar" Phoebe landed hard eyes on Clara, and Lacey felt the need to defend her best friend.

"Clara, quit it. Leave Phoebe alone" she said, shocking her own self with how much authority her voice radiated.

Clara's lips parted and for a moment it looked like she was about to say something else, but then at the last minute she must have thought better of it because she quickly shut her mouth.

Phoebe stopped shooting daggers at the other girl long enough to offer Lacey an appreciative smile, the corners of her own mouth tipped up in a warm smile of it's own, returning the gesture. "Look, I believe you Pheebs and actually I think you should invite him to the wedding" she proposed, "I would love to meet him. He could be your plus one" she said excitedly.

Lacey watched the color drain from Phoebe's face.

"I don't know if I'm ready for all that" she said, skittishly.

"What's the big deal? What does he look like Chewbacca or something?" Regina joked, the only one laughing.

Phoebe looked away, her teeth sinking into her lower lip, "Oh god, he is a troll" Regina stated wide-eyed, assuming her guess was right by Phoebe's stony silence.

"Regina!" Lacey scolded her soon to be sister-in-law.

"What?" she said innocently, eyes growing even wider.

"S'kay" Phoebe said turning to Lacey. "She can't help but be rude, it's in her nature"

Regina scoffed. "I'm rude and yet you're the embarrassed one who's been hiding him this whole time"

Lacey grimaced at Regina's words.

Phoebe smacked her lips, letting her eyes roll up at the ceiling before huffing out a disgruntled, "Whatever" and then nodding in Clara's direction, "Clara you're go" she said folding her lanky arms over her chest.

"I don't think I have any to tell" said for the third time in a row tonight.

She couldn't help but fell a tinge of envy, here her friends were barely able to think of anything the least bit salacious yet here she was harboring the secret of the century.

"Yep" Phoebe agreed. "Pretty sure all your secrets have been smeared all over the internet already" she said, getting Clara back from earlier.

"Is that the best you can come up with? But I get how inventing an imaginary boyfriend can be super taxing and all." was Clara's snide reply.

The glare Phoebe gave was unmistakable, she didn't stop there though she acted as though she was going to throw a pillow at Clara.

"I wish you would bitch" Clara threatened in a soft but deadly tone.

Lacey couldn't help but roll her eyes. God why were they always down each others throats?

The guys were probably having the time of their lives, a peaceful drama free night and here they were arguing like cats and dogs at every opportunity that arose.

Sad.

"Can we keep the peace tonight?" the frustration clear in her tone. "Do you guys think it's at all possible to not fight for one night?" she pleaded, leveling them all with a hopeful look despite knowing the feat was probably too much to ask.

"You're right" Clara said reluctantly, then turning to Phoebe. "I'm sorry" she said. "For insinuating you were a creepy psychotic freak"

Phoebe smiled, seemingly touched at Clara being the bigger person and apologizing first. "And I'm sorry for insinuating you were a moral-less whore"

Lacey let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you" she said looking to the both of them, genuinely grateful they could bury the hatchet for one evening.

There was an uncomfortable silence that took over the room and then Regina spoke, breaking the silence "Clara, still your go"

"Right. Something I haven't told anyone...Um.." she blew out a breath, "When I was in college I may have developed quite a bit of a coke problem"

"What?" Lacey asked shocked. She knew Clara like to smoke a weed on a normal basis but cocaine?

"Yeah" Clara admitted shame-faced, wincing a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was Lacey's next question.

"I didn't want to burden you with my problems" That was surprising to hear, considering all Clara did was burden her with her problems. Not that she mind, what was big sisters for if not to look out for their younger siblings?

"There's no burdening me Clara, you're my sister. I love you"

"It doesn't matter Lacey, I got help for it, don't worry. I don't do hardcore drugs anymore. Just drink on occasion." she said looking down to her glass of wine that she had filled to brim for the third time tonight "Which I probably shouldn't..."

"No. You shouldn't" Lacey said in agreement, thinking about all the times Clara got white girl wasted which prompted some very reckless behavior in return. "But I'm glad you got help for the other thing"

Clara smiled, placing a hand over Lacey's. Too bad this sisterly bonding moment wasn't something they could share in private, Lacey thought a bit sourly.

"Anywho.." Regina said, pulling them both out of the moment. "Lacey your go" she said sounding bored.

"I don't have any secrets" Lacey said lying through her teeth. Hadn't that been everyone else's claim too?

"Bull shit" came blondes response. "There has to be something you haven't told anyone" There was. She cheated on her fiancé with his best man, Lacey thought, nearly groaning aloud.

God, why couldn't Regina come up with a form of entertainment that didn't involve divulging their deepest darkest secrets?

Lacey bit down on her lip, trying to think of something that would satisfy the nosey blonde.

And then it came to her.

Something she had buried eons ago..

And for a minute she was overwhelmed with genuine bewilderment. Why hadn't she thought about it until now?

And then she remembered, she had banished it to the idle section of her brain, along with the all the other gory details of her horrific past.

Suddenly she felt assaulted, by vivid images replaying itself in a never-ending loop at the forefront of her brain. Taunting her, shaming her, reminding her she was no where near the innocent girl she presented to the world.

Regina must have saw the look that registered on her face.

"Don't worry about me. What's said in this room stays in this room" Regina assured. That, pretty much meaning whatever Lacey said wouldn't get back to Archie.

"Spill. What secret are you keeping locked away in that pretty little head of yours Porter?" the blue-eyed blonde continued to press.

Lacey swallowed thickly, and then answered, "I had a threesome"

Had she wanted to reveal this secret? No. But it was a far better option than telling the girl she'd almost engaged in a quicky behind a filthy club with the best man in her wedding.

Not like that was remotely an option anyway. As much as Regina swore her secrecy, she knew the blonde would spill first chance she got.

"No way" Clara choked out, stunned. "_You_ had a threesome?" she asked, her mouth slightly ajar.

Phoebe looked just as stunned.

Regina look like she might gag. "You know what? I don't think I want to hear the tale of how you and my brother got it on with some random"

Clara laughed beside her. "It wasn't with Archie" Lacey said eyeing the blonde, and Regina face seemed to relax a bit.

"My ex. Jason" she clarified taking a deep breath. She watched Clara's face twist into absolute distaste at the mention of his name. Lacey took a gulp of her wine before continuing. "I don't know how he talked me into it but he did and it happened and I didn't really want to do it, but I was young and dumb and he had some type of hold over me." she paused, taking in a breath. "And there we were doing it and I knew he knew I wasn't into it, but he didn't stop, he didn't ask me if I was okay or anything" Her eyes scanned the group, gauging their relations. They all looked sympathetic. "Even with the physical abuse in play, _that_ was the turning point. I think it was the first time I realized how toxic our relationship was"

"Wow, that's terrible" Regina was the first to speak, "Not threesome's in general" she clarified. "But that whole situation. I'm glad you found my brother" she smiled placing a comforting hand on top of Lacey's. Just as Clara had done with her just moments prior.

Lacey offered her a warm smile in return. "Me too" she mouthed.

xXx

"Did you mean what you said earlier about being happy Archie and I found each other?" Lacey asked her future sister-in-law as they sat out on the balcony of the younger girls suite, sipping on wine coolers, watching the stars appear in the sky. Phoebe and Clara both were in the suite doing God knows what they did when they were unfortunate enough to be in a room alone together.

It would be hilarious if they actually got along when no one was around.

"Yeah, you guys complete each other" Regina said, her eyes shining bright with genuine mirth.

That put a smile on Lacey's own face.

Finally, she felt accepted by the other girl. Something she never thought would ever happen in a million years. Like, why couldn't things have been like this from the beginning? Having actual conversations without wanting to gauge each others eyes out? Bonding over their love for Archie? Having a girls night? Instead, it had been hell, constantly feeling rejected, being on the other end of snooty remarks, made to feel inferior, like nothing she could ever do would ever be good enough. They had really put her through the ringer, his family. From the jump, it's been a constant battle to win their approval. Well, at least with the blonde and her judgmental viper of a mother.

Alas, she finally felt things were looking up, she just needed to get Kathryn on her side and all would be right with the world.

She could finally have the big happy family she's always longed for.

"I honestly never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth" Lacey confessed, picking up her smore and taking a bite into the delicious treat.

Regina chuckled. "I never thought I'd be saying them" she admitted, cheekily.

It was Lacey's time to laugh, "What changed your mind?" she asked curious. "I know he told you about the reading so.." she said, trailing off.

If anything, she thought Regina learning of their supposed fate would only make matters worse between the two. Not the other girl presenting her with a truce, ready to bury the hatchet.

Regina turned slightly in her chair to face Lacey, her features soft and angelic, an expression she'd never seen the reformed mean-girl wear before. "I kind of have respect for you guys, for not giving a shit what anyone says. It's admirable. You two must really be in love" she smiled and added, "Plus, he will not stop going on about you no matter how much I try to get him to stop" she playfully rolled her eyes. "Figured you must not be too terrible.." she finished with a shrug, a smile playing on her scarlet red lips.

And look, it only took her two years to realize it.

Lacey laughed. "You're not too terrible either" she was actually becoming rather fond of the girl.

Regina smiled and then her face went a tad somber which prompted a, "What's wrong?" out of Lacey.

She brought her hand up, touching the blondes shoulder, expression laced with genuine concern.

"I um...it's nothing" she said while shaking her head, bashfully.

On a typical day, Regina Yates exuded extreme amounts of confidence, some would even call it arrogance, so the fact that she was showing even the teeniest bit of insecurity right now told Lacey something was definitely up.

"It's something..tell me" Lacey pressed, "I've confessed to having a threesome, the least you can do is tell me what's bothering you" she smiled faintly, her humorous eyes scanning over the other girl features.

Regina gave a slight chuckle before answering. "It's just, I want what you and Archie have" she finally confessed, lifting her head and meeting Lacey's wide-eyed stare.

"You do?" God. That hadn't been at all what she was expecting to come out of the blondes mouth.

She always thought Regina loved the title of man-eater.

"Yeah" her future sister-in-law said, nodding. She let out a sigh. "I'm done hooking up with random guys. I want something real" Lacey's brows raised on her forehead. "And I think I want that with Danny.…"

xXx

"Did you know that there are over 400 billion stars in the milky way galaxy alone?" Lacey felt a hitch in her throat at the sound of that velvety smooth voice.

She had been so distracted with the stars that she hadn't realize she was no longer alone out on the balcony.

Except, when she turned, she realized he was actually a balcony over.

Charlie's suite.

God, so why had he sounded so close? Like a whisper in her ear…his breath a caress on her skin..

Lacey's eyes landed on his tall lean form, he wasn't facing her, much to her dismay but starring fascinated at the black skies above.

"Danny" she managed to get out, her fingers brushing softly past her lips.

He turned at the sound of her voice, eyes fixated heavily on her as he made his way towards the railing that faced Regina's suite.

"Hey" was all he said, though it had been enough to ignite a slow burn within her core.

Lacey eyes settled on his and she tried to make out his beautiful features in the dim lighting of the moon, she had been starved all day, in attempts at avoiding him. She knew the moment he had her wrapped up in those amber colored orbs again all sense of logic would soon leave her brain. _Putty in his hands._ She couldn't allow that, she needed to keep a clear head.

Despite all intents on the matter, she found herself responding to him, "Hey" she breathed, it hadn't dawned on her until she was leaning against the railing looking up at him that she had risen out of her seat and made her way towards him.

It was like he had some type of pull on her, her gravitation towards him was automatic, the way magnets always found themselves aligned. Or maybe he was crafty in the dark arts, she wasn't above believing he had casted some type of lovesick spell on her. Surely would explain her actions as of late.

It was a moment before his lips parted and he spoke, he had been carefully drinking her in, as if he'd been savoring the moment.

"How are you?" were his light words to her.

She knew they were said for more than small talk purposes. He truly wanted to know how she was holding up and she couldn't help but be touched by it. "A mess, you?"

"The same" He said and then smiled, one so painstakingly beautiful she thought she would be reduce to a pool on the floor at the sight.

"Since we're out here, I thought we could talk"

That had erased all mirth from her features.

"Now?" she said looking around, her deep brown eyes scanning their surroundings. "You want to talk right now?" she wanted to know.

"Why not? We're alone" were his toneless words.

She sighed heavily and proceeded to shake her head. "What if someone hears us?" she asked in a strained whisper.

He considered her words, nodding once before speaking, "Okay then, my suite in ten.

Lacey face must have turned ten shades of red. "Not gonna happen." she said with insulting adamant.

She watched his features turn amusing, a questioning brow lifting on his forehead. "Why not? It's plenty private" he asked, stepping closer to the ledge.

Lacey felt herself backing away. "You know why"

Danny noted her voice hadn't relinquished any of the strain from earlier, not to mention she looked miffed. It was cute.

Danny trudged on with the teasing. "No, I don't. Enlighten me"

Her eyes narrowed in on him but she didn't speak. "Is it because you fear what might happen.." He left the sentence hanging in the air purposefully, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, eyes searching.

"We're not having this conversation here" she said breaking eye contact.

He was quick with his response, "Well, where do you wanna have it?"

"I don't" was her low response. So low he almost hadn't heard it.

His eyes turned to slits as hers landed back on him. He didn't get her, one moment she said she'd talk, just not here, the next, she shuts down all talk of any communication ever happening.

She seemed to read his mind, releasing a slow breath before responding, "I don't want to relive that moment"

Lacey brought her hands up to her upper arms, rubbing them in a soothing matter, as if a bit chilly. The need to encase her in his arms right now was dire.

He closed his eyes briefly, longing to feel her silky skin against his, then opening them, he said, "You regret what happened" was his low reply. He didn't feel the need to pose this as a question as for he already knew her feelings on the matter.. It was a mistake. Those had been her words this morning.

God, why was he putting himself through this? Having her continue to express her overwhelming regret? Danny the masochist, indeed.

She responded, mistaking his statement for a question, "Don't you?"

That, like a dagger in the heart.

He eyed her for a long moment then looked away, "I don't know" he said lying.

There was no doubt in his mind, if the opportunity presented itself he would do it all over again.

Apparently mind reading abilities extended beyond the psychic, "Danny, what we did was wrong" she said trying to reason with him.

So much for her reservations on discussing the matter.

He lifted his head, removing his hands from his pockets, resting them of the railing, his fingers tightly encircling the iron in a tight grip.

"You were right, we shouldn't discuss this here" he said tossing a look behind him, if someone walked out here, just now, he wasn't exactly sure they wouldn't get the wrong impression. "Meet me at the beach. Same spot as before.." He knew she knew what spot he was referring to, the night of the reading.. The night he had suggested they hang out - get to know each other better, that suggestion had been such a shot in the dark at the time..but now…

Now that...

She looked away, conflicted.

"Please"

Lacey groaned, inwardly. God, why did he always have to use that buttery tone of his on her?

"Okay" she relented, airy. One corner of his mouth lifted in a mesmerizing grin. "Ten minutes" she said before exiting the balcony, leaving him alone with the stars.

xXx

She hadn't showed, which wasn't in the least bit surprising. He had hoped she would, prayed even. But in the end he knew that that irritating conscious of hers would over ride whatever yearning desire she felt to be near him.

He wasn't quick anymore to assume she was indifferent towards him.

No.

That notion, that she didn't care was quickly proved otherwise wrong the moment her lips ascended upon his.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her but because she loved someone else, she would never allow her emotions for him to completely blind her.

Smart girl.

Because one thing he knew, if she ever did make the mistake of breaking down that brick wall she built between them, there would be nothing stopping him from pursuing her. He knew without a doubt he would make it his mission to have her. Claim her as his own.

It was best, that she stayed away.

She could continue to be the perfect role model to young girls and he could continue to be the semi descent human being that he was before all this shit catapulted itself into his life.

Danny sat up for a while longer, continuing to think about the dilemma he found himself in until he finally grew tired.

Switching off the lamp, he rested his head on the pillow hoping sleep would soon come. But after effectively evading him for an hour straight, Danny sat up straight and leaned over the night stand and switched on the lamp. He picked up his cell phone and let his back hit the padded cushion of the head board, dialing up his assistant Jo.

Might as well discuss what happened with Lacey with someone, keeping it inside only seemed to be driving him madder each passing moment. Hopefully, this would absolve him of some of his guilt then he could finally get some sleep.

It rang three times before she finally picked up.

"Hello?" came the usually chipper voice of his assistant.

"We kissed"

"Huh?" Jo said in response. She sounded genuinely confused, maybe he should have at least greeted her first.

"Lacey and I," he said incredibly low despite him being in the privacy of his own suite. "We..kissed."

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before she finally responded to his confession.

"Uh huh" she said, holding back from what she really wanted to say he was sure.

Danny tightened his grip on the phone and said, "Is that all you're gonna say?" No spew of how terrible of a person he was? This was unusual. He wondered if she was biting her tongue for the simple fact that he was her boss.

He heard Jo release a slow yawn. "I'm sorry" she said and only now had he heard the grogginess in her tone. He completely forgot about the fact it was nearly three a.m. London time. "A minute ago I was dreaming of both of the Hemsworth brothers peppering kisses all over my body only to be awaken out of that fantasy to you confessing to me that you kissed you're best mates bride to be. Just give me a minute to fully take it all in" he felt a smile tip his lips. Only Jo could be this snide half awake.

He heard some rustling with the sheets, like she may have been sitting up in the bed.

He remained quiet until she spoke again.

"Okay. So it's processed.. and.."

"and what?" he pressed.

"How could you Danny?!" she scolded, a bit of a whine to her tone. There was the Jo he knew. "He's your _best friend_" she reminded him, sounding immensely disappointed in him.

"You don't think I know this? I know this" he assured her.

"But you don't care.." It wasn't a question and he could tell it wasn't said to be snarky either.

"I care Jo..it's just -" he rubbed his face, trying to find his words.

"You messed up" she said on his behalf, and then, "Maybe you should come home"

He laughed because this hadn't been the first time he's been told this. "You sound like the psychic" mind going back to the day he was told to hightail it back to London with the quickness.

"Psychic?" she asked confused. He could practically see her bushy brows raising high on her forehead.

"It's a long story" he said, detecting tiredness in his own voice.

"I'm all ears, Romeo."

Well, if she really wanted to hear it...

Danny recounted the events of that day, leaving out not one detail.

"and she told Lacey Archie wasn't the one?" Jo asked when he was done.

"Well, this is according to her sister"

"Boy boy boy..you should def come home" she said sounding legit worried.

"Home" he couldn't help but say, it must have sounded like a question because Jo was loud in his ear, "You know? London. Your home.. Where you run a very successful art gallery, London.. Where there are tons of _single_ women who would kill to date you, London. Where you don't run the risk of breaking up a marriage, London."

"They're not married" he said unthinkingly, and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

Jo sigh said everything he was thinking.

Why was he focusing on the technical aspect of it all. They were headed their way down the aisle. Which was pretty much married.

_Except, it wasn't.._

"Yeah, you're coming home. Do you need me to book your flight or do you think you can handle it on your own? Actually I'll do it. What airlines - "

"Jo, stop" he said, and then blew out a restless breath. "God" he said, in strained tones, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think you're a horrible person" she suddenly said, voice calmer than it had been moments prior.

"What?" he said shaking his head.

"Just answering your unspoken question. You were thinking it"

"Don't tell me you're a psychic too" he said, managing a smile.

"I wish" she said with a small laugh. "Would've won the lottery twice over now"

He joined in on the laughter. It felt good amidst all the chaos plaguing his life right now, to finally find amusement in something.

"Want some advice?" she asked after their laughter died down.

"Please" he pretty much begged.

"You gotta have sex"

"I thought you just said.." he begin.

"Not with _her_ Danny" she said slowly and he suddenly felt foolish. Of course she hadn't meant _her_.

Ugh, he really needed to get some rest, clearly his tiredness was affecting his ability to think properly.

"You're sexually frustrated" she said pointing out the obvious. "The fact that you haven't had sex in an entire month is really messing with your brain. Causing you to make all kinds of terrible decisions. I'm sure once you find someone to poke on you'll feel a lot better" she assured. "Trust me, when Danny junior is satisfied, Lacey will be the furthest thing from your mind"

Something to poke on..? Danny junior..? Who was this person on the other line?

"You sound like one of my frat buddies" he said with a laugh.

She misunderstood what he meant, "You didn't.. You told them?" he had never heard her voice go so high before.

"No" he said quickly, trying to calm her, "I just meant in general. Sounds like something they would say, is all"

"Oh" she said. He could practically see her unclutching her pearls in relief.

"But since we're on the subject of frat bros, how sure are you that she won't say anything?"

Danny frowned. "Why would she tell them?" he asked confused. Maybe he should let Jo get back to her sleep, her questions were starting to not make any sense.

"No, the number one frat bro. Archie.."

Ah.

"She's made it clear she wasn't saying anything. It was a mistake, her words." he sighed. "She wants to pretend it never happened"

"Well, that's great then.." and when she was met with silence, "Right?"

"Yeah" he couldn't help but notice how dull his tone was, it hadn't escaped her ears either..

"Except, you don't sound all that relieved" and after he hadn't responded. "So how did this happen anyway?" So she wanted a play by play..

"We were at the club. We started dancing. Things got heated. She ran away. I followed her. Big mistake by the way. She kissed me and we start making out up against the brick wall of the club" More like dry humping but he felt the need to leave that part out.

"Wait, _she_ kissed _you_?" he heard the shock in her voice.

"Yep" he confirmed, still finding it hard to believe himself.

"Wow" was all she said.

"So" he said briskly. "In case you haven't realized it yet, you're my therapist"

"Clearly"

"This is the part where you tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix it Jo." he all but begged.

"Danny, the only way to fix it is to come clean and since the bride to be is vehemently against the idea, the only thing you can do is not do it again"

Danny groaned into the phone.

"You could always disregard her wishes and come clean on the matter. It would take a load of stress off I'm sure, but ultimately who benefits from the truth other than your conscious? Think about all the people you'll be hurting if this got out. Archie, Lacey, their families. All the hurt and humiliation you would bring upon him. It's best to just keep mum"

Danny ran a hand through his long locks. "You're right. It would be catastrophic"

"Nuclear"

"I guess I should stay clear of her for the rest of the stay" he suggested, thinking how if he'd done that from the get then maybe he wouldn't be in the position he was in now.

"Actually" she said, "Maybe avoiding her isn't the right solution. Excluding yourself from the group will only raise suspicions. Plus, being around her might actually erase that little crush of yours"

Hilarious, being around the beautiful one would only cause him to fall deeper in whatever the hell this was he felt for her.

"Highly doubt it" he said voicing his thoughts.

"Seriously Danny, just maybe she's not as perfect as you think, maybe being around her will help you see that. Take me for example, look how high up on a pedestal I regarded you, and look how that turned out"

He snickered. "Damn Jo, you sure know how to lift my spirits" Jo started to laugh. "Starting to feel like a James Bond villain here"

"'I'm only teasing" she insisted, he doubted it though. He knew Jo viewed him differently now, how could she not? Hell, he viewed himself differently now.

"Sure you are"

She giggled some more. "What's her surname?" she said after sobering up.

"Porter, why?" he asked out of curiosity.

"No reason" she said rather quickly.

"Jo what are you up to?" his voice deepening several notches.

"Nothing" she assured, then after a beat of silence. "You should get some sleep"

"It's only ten here" he said glancing at his watch.

"Well, let me get some sleep then. It's going on three here" she said with a yawn.

"Night, Masterson" he drawled slowly, smiling.

"Night boss"

xXx

"Well, look who it is, my favorite future sister in law" the annoying voice came, causing Clara to effectively grit her teeth in response.

Here she was, enjoying her brunch all to her merry lonesome, in the pretty much deserted dining hall, and in walks douche-face effectively ruining her day.

Great.

"Archie" Clara said looking up and giving a tight smile, his genuine, she noted and she couldn't quite figure out why, there was supposed to be this unspoken understanding between the two, a sort of a, you stay out of my way, I stay out of yours kind of thing. "What do I owe the displeasure?"

She watched the nauseating smile that had been stretched over his weaselly face die in response to her snide comment.

"Why are you so mean to me Clara? Thought we buried the hatchet?" he said eying her through green narrowing orbs.

She tried not to snort in response.

She failed.

She noted how his face grew even more intense. "So it was all an act then.." he concluded.

"Wow, look at that. Smarter than you look"

She watched his lips press together, in an effort at stopping his own snarky response from slipping through. Satisfied with her attempts to effectively grate his nerves, she continued on with the taunting, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, eyes stealing a glance down at his tray of food. "To eat" he said especially slow.

"I mean, why are you here bothering me?" she said tightly.

"Oh _that_, I thought we could get to know each other better"

She frowned as she watched him take a seat in front of her.

"Actually, I'm good"

He smiled at her dismissive response. "Oh, don't be that way, we're going to be family in a few days."

Not if she had anything to say about it.

"We owe it to Lacey to at least try to get along" No, what she owed her sister was getting her out of this fraudulent soon-to-be marriage before it was too late and she made the biggest mistake of her life. "So what do you say about joining Lacey and I for some charity work at The boys and girls club?"

She stared at him blankly.

"Come on. They're always looking for more volunteers"

"Sorry. My schedule's all booked for today" she said, giving a not so apologetic look.

And then a thought suddenly entered her brain, one so calculating that she couldn't help but smile in response, "Why don't you invite Danny instead? I hear he's all for a good cause" she said, a devilish glint flashing her irises.

xXx

"Why are we just sitting here?" Lacey tried not to sound annoyed as she cast her eyes from her cell to Archie who was sitting beside her in the driver seat of the shiny new rental car Lacey decided they needed just days ago. It was imperative that she was able to get away from the resort when she felt the need. Too great of a chance of running into Danny at the resort, plus being cooped up in a suite all day wasn't how she envisioned spending her vacation time at all.

Archie and herself were on their way for the third day in a row to The boys and girls club. She had talked Archie into it a few days ago in attempts to take her mind off of the drama surrounding Danny and the kiss and refocus all of that energy in something more positive, mentoring kids.

Archie emerald gaze landed on hers, "We're waiting on Danny" he said casually, and Lacey felt her face fall and heart plummet into her stomach upon hearing the news.

"Wh-wh-what?" she stammered out. "Why?"

Archie shrugged. "I asked him if he wanted to come"

Lacey nearly rolled her eyes. Of course he did.

Archie must have detected some irritation on her end. "Is that okay?" he asked, eyes questioning.

"Sure, whatever" she said, she sounded impatient. She couldn't garner any fucks to give though.

Ugh. Why was her life so fucked up? And why couldn't she escape him?

An entire afternoon spent beside Danny. Great.

"What's your problem with him?" Archie asked, demanding her attention again, his eyes were curious.

"I don't have a problem with him"

"Doesn't seem that way" he commented.

Lacey stared at him wordlessly and he continued, "Every time I bring him up you get testy"

"I don't have a problem with Danny" she repeated in nearly strained tones. Because hell, what else was she going to say? Yeah, actually my problem with your best man is that I kissed him behind a club up against a brick wall a few days ago and ever since then that is all I can seem to think about. Not our upcoming nuptials and how I cant wait to become your wife, or even how I can't wait to make love to you for the first time _ever_. Nope. My mind's has been completely on your best man and his pretty mug, that glorious hair, and how I oh-so wanna taste those luscious lips again.

"Lacey, I can tell you don't like him"

"Okay" she shrugged. "I don't like him, big deal"

"Why? He hasn't done anything has he?" Archie said giving her a serious look.

Lacey stared at him blankly, "Hit on you? Made you feel uncomfortable in anyway? Said anything rude…?" he continued, searching for answers.

"No"

"Then, why?" he continued to press and Lacey wanted to scream. Why couldn't he just drop the subject already?

"I don't know. I just don't like him" Lacey nearly shouted.

"Well, that's three people he's yet to win over"

"What?" She heard herself say, wondering who had the nerve to dislike Danny?

"Tyler for one" he answered. "But I'm sure that has a lot to do with Danny liking Clara"

Wait..What?

Lacey's mind was going a hundred miles a minute.

The fuck was Archie talking about?

Had this come from horses mouth himself or was this something they assumed? She wondered, while managing to keep her expression neutral.

There had to be some wires crossed somewhere. Because if Lacey knew anything was, Danny was head over heels in love with _her_.

Okay, maybe not _love_ but _definitely lust_.

"Then there's Scott" said Archie. "And like you he can't tell me why, says he just doesn't trust him"

"You know why Scott doesn't like him" she said, giving him a knowing look.

He laughed. "Yeah, I can tell he's kinda upset with me"

"Why did you choose Danny for your best man over him anyway?"

"Lacey, I owe Danny my life"

"What do you mean?" Lacey felt her brows raise on her forehead, her questioning eyes waited for Archie to begin. She couldn't help but wonder what Danny could have possibly done for Archie to make such bold declarations.

"So I haven't always been the clean cut guy you see before you now" she nodded, remembering hearing stories about his past, and how it been quite the feat for him to control his anger. "I was a bit of a rebel growing up" he admitted. "Bully would be the more accurate term" he added with a humorless chuckle, "High school was probably the peak of my destruction, I started fights with anyone who would look at me wrong, disrespected my parents, got into trouble with the law" she felt her eyes widen at this admission, he laughed at her expression, "Drag racing" he explained and her expression relaxed. Thank God, she was sure it was going to involve violence of some sort. "My dad, he threw his weight around, manage to convince the judge to drop the charges. Anyway, even after my brief brush with the law, literally almost going to juvie, still hadn't gotten me to cool it with my antics. I was still like a volcano ready to erupt. Had a lot of pent up aggression that I didn't know how to channel properly"

"Why?"

"I think it had a lot to do with my dad and him constantly never being around, I guess I was crying out for attention."

Lacey nodded though she couldn't really relate, even though her dad was a workaholic he still made time for his girls.

"Any way, I settled down a bit in college but I still had a lot of anger, you know? Thought I was the man. Untouchable. Anyway, one day I was shooting pool in this really sketchy neighborhood," She felt herself wince, already knowing where this was headed. "I had invited Danny along but he hadn't showed up yet so I started playing against this really shady character. For money." Lacey gave him a look. "Yeah I know. Any way, once I found out I was being hustled. We got into it. Things got bad. So bad he pulled out a gun on me" Lacey eyes widened. He laughed. "I nearly wet my pants that day. Any way, in comes Danny out of nowhere and like wrestled this guy down to the ground, managing to detain him until the police showed up. He saved my life that day. I'll never forget it" he said in one breath.

"Wow" was all she could say.

He smirked at her. "Still hate him?"

Nope.

She never did.

xXx

"What do you think Mister Danny?" Raymond called, his eager eyes flying from his painting over to Danny who was actually two students over, offering encouraging words to another pubescent adolescent at the very moment, desperately trying to assure her that her work was actually pretty good and not a giant pile of garbage, as she called it, just moments prior, before tears begin to well in her eyes.

The moment Danny was positive his words had provided the necessary amount of encouragement to lift Krystal's spirits here, he strolled over to where a giddy Raymond was seated, to offer his honest opinion.

"I think you have a lot of talent" Danny commented, after studying the boy's work, then turning to the adolescent who was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement, he said, "You sure this is your first time painting?" The young man nodded, his lips turning up at the corners at Danny's compliment.

"You have a promising future if you keep at it" Danny said patting Raymond's shoulder. At that, the boys face lit up like a christmas tree, his eyes shining especially bright.

"You really think so Mister Danny?" he asked, hopeful.

Danny smiled, a genuine one that stretched wide across his face. "Definitely" he assured before moving along to the next student.

"Mister Danny, I'm thirsty" One of the kids in the back said capturing his attention, his name managing to escape his memory at the very moment.

"Me too" another said.

"I actually think it's around break time, let me go get you guys something to snack on" Danny said before excusing himself from the room.

xXx

"You didn't show" Lacey heard the honeyed tone say. The warmth from his breath tickling her neck causing goosebumps to litter her skin.

The man who remained a constant in her mind was standing directly behind her.

She'd come down to the basement to prepare for the kids snack time. Too busy with filling her box with chips and juice pouches, she made no effort to check to see who had joined her down in the shadowed quarters of the basement the moment she heard the door creak open, followed by quick steps down the flight of stairs. She just assumed it was one of the staff members coming down to grab something. Never in her mind had she imagined it was Danny, I mean, the world couldn't be that much out to get her, right? That it had inspired Danny to come down to the basement at this very exact moment with the same purpose in mind to prepare for the kids snack time?

Or, at least she hoped that's why he was down here...

She really couldn't be sure with Danny here.

She closed her eyes and fought the urge to turn around. She knew if she did she couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't kiss him. She would be lying if she said Danny and his luscious lips hadn't been a constant in her mind these past few days she had made it her mission to avoid him.

Funny how she thought distance would somehow be the cure from this disease she'd come to call Danny-itis. All it did was manage to get her to fall further down the rabbit hole.

She pressed her eyes closed, her sandle-clad feet remained rooted in its spot on the concrete asphalt facing the wall, trying oh-so desperately to keep her resolve. She knew all it took was one look into those dreamy eyes and she would be a puddle on the floor.

"No, I didn't" she said, feeling her lids flutter open slowly.

"I waited for hours" his smooth as butter voice sounded again and at that, her shoulders slumped down. God she was tired. Tired of this feeling, like no matter how much she tried, she would never be able to shake him.

Why couldn't she be immune to Danny's charm, the way Phoebe was? Fuck if life wouldn't be so much easier.

"I'm sorry" she said offering him an apology. It was the least she could do for going back on her word.

She hadn't even bothered to text him she wasn't coming.

"You're sorry" he sounded bitter and she tried not to care.

"Yes, I am. Look, I don't know what you want me to say" her heels itched on the concrete.

"I just wanna talk" she could detect a tiredness in his voice. She wondered if he too was tired of fighting the pull.

"Can you turn around so I can see you?" he asked, and then when she hadn't. "Please?" he said in a voice that even if she wanted, she just couldn't say no to.

It was a moment before she granted his request. Slowly turning on her heels, her eyes immediately shifting down to the ground, too scared to look him in the eyes. Afraid of what she might see in those gold colored orbs of his.

She could feel her face flush with heat from the penetrating gaze he was casting over her features. Sure that if she was a fairer shade, she'd be beet red right about now.

Thank God for her golden hue.

When it was evident he wasn't going to be the one to speak first, she squared her shoulders, "Talk" she said finally looking up, landing dark eyes on his amber colored ones.

It was a long moment before he spoke, clearing his throat before doing so, "So, the other night, we didn't get a chance to speak about everything..." He paused for only a moment before continuing, "I guess I'm wondering where your head is at"

She nodded, thoughtfully. "I've had a lot of time to think about it and I've come to the conclusion that keeping this from Archie is the best solution going forward"

He looked like he was on the cusp of responding, she interrupted him before he got the chance to speak, "I know it's selfish but it's for the best." she said truly believing that.

Who would really benefit in them telling the truth? No one.

And when he hadn't responded, only pursed out his lips, she said, "I mean, it was only a kiss. Not like we had sex or anything. I'd hardly consider it cheating"

At that, he laughed, a bitter one that grated her nerves. "I guess that depends on who you ask" he said smartly.

She could feel her face fall into a frown. "So you're trying to make me feel bad?" her eyes narrowed at him. "You think I'm to blame, why all this happened?"

She watched his face sober up and turn serious. "No, of course not" he said shaking his head.

She released a slow breath, "What am I saying? I am to blame."

She felt like burying her face into her hands and bawling.

"You're not to blame" he said, reaching his hand out and catching her chin between his thumb and fore finger, leveling his soft brown eyes so that they aligned with hers.

When she spoke, her pitch fell into a whine. "It _is_ my fault. I'm the one who initiated everything. I kissed you, remember?" she said trying to make him see she was the hussy in the situation not him.

He smiled an infuriatingly one that melted her insides. "Yeah, but I wanted you to" he said dropping his hand.

Thank God. She could barely think when he was touching her.

She snorted, doubtfully. "Please Danny, don't try to act as though you willed me to kissed you"

"Maybe I did" he said, his signature smirk tipping his lips, when it registered to him she wasn't amused, his face sobered, "Lacey, I'm not going to let you take all the blame here. We were both there"

"Yeah, but you're not marrying him, I am"

At that, she watched him release a slow breath, a bit of torment showing on his features. She wondered if his sudden sullen disposition had anything to do with the fact that she had just reminded him that she was marrying his best friend in just a few days time.

"So" he huffed out after a moment of silence. "What now?" he continued and she knew he meant in regards to he and her.

_Where did they go from here?_

Her words were soft leaving her lips. "We go up there and continue to pretend it never happened" She looked at him closely. "Are you okay with us going back to being just friends?"

"What if I'm not?" he said stepping closer, eyes searching hers.

His searing look could seriously bring a girl to her knees. Literally and figuratively.

Lacey lips parted but nothing came forth, she was so disoriented by his melodic tone and hypnotizing stare that she was rendered speechless. He took her silence the wrong way, of course.

Letting out a snicker of bitter laughter, "Who are we kidding? You and I both know we were never friends" he said breaking the trance.

"Well, we were on our way there" she said, managing a small smile and then in a more serious tone. "It doesn't have to be awkward between us"

No it didn't. But he didn't see it playing out any other way.

This really shouldn't be feeling like a break up...

"We can get through this wedding without –" she struggled for her next words or maybe she was just too afraid to voice them.

He closed the distance between the two, in response she took one back, until her bum hit the table behind her. She swallowed, thickly, as his dark eyes descended upon her, greedily taking in his fill. She was afraid he was seconds away from devouring her alive.

"Without what?" he finally spoke, his eyes dropping from her eyes down to her mouth. "Hmm?" he hummed and then he was touching her again, as if she really needed that right now. With her resolve already nearly to shreds. He brought his hand up, his palm cupping her cheek, the other gripping her waist. Her skin heated from his touch, "Slipping again?" the way he said it, with such seduction, she felt her knees weaken, threatening to give out. He pressed closer, if that was at all possible, not even a breath of space between the two. Their heat mingling together, causing the temperature of the room to abruptly rise, causing it to feel like the Sahara dessert in mid July.

She cleared her throat, trying to gather her bearings, "Yes" she said, firmly.

He stared at her for a long while searching her face, and then something she wasn't expecting. "That night, I dreamt of you" he said, eyes clouded with lust.

She blinked, stunned. "You did?" her voice was barely a sound.

"Mhmm" he hummed, nodding his head, the warm pad of his thumb softly stroking her cheek, sending a tremor up and down her spine.

Lacey latched on to the table, her bony fingers curling over the edge in a firm grip in attempt to steady herself, her knees was _this_ close to giving out on her, feeling like they were suddenly made of rubber.. "I'm sure you can guess what it was about" He bent his head, his nose brushing against her own. At this, she shivered.

She didn't have to guess. She knew exactly what he had dreamt about. The same thing she had found her own mind unbiddenly venturing off to these past few nights. Her brain had conjured up so many delightful images of he and her, bodies joined as one, exploring each other in such a ravenous chaotic need.

It had been unrestrained, unhurried and down right delicious. And that had only been _dream sex_. If she had come from a simple fantasy, it only left her to think how her body would respond if she ever got the real thing.

He seemed to be reading her thoughts. "It seemed so real" he pulled away to say this, he was still close enough that his breath seductively fanned her face. It smelled of mint and chocolate, she thought dizzily.

"I can still taste you Lacey" he said softly, his mouth now hovering over hers. If he moved any closer, their lips would be touching. She shivered, parting her lips, their eyes locking in a heated exchange, her heart practically beating out of her chest as she watched his lust-filled orbs devour the sight of her. The heels of her feet lifted, feeling her face begin to incline, inching closer and then...

Sounds registered. A door creaking open, then that of feet descending the stairs.

"Lacey" A familiar voice called out, causing her stomach to drop in sheer panic.

**A/N Guys I'm losing my passion for this fic, for this ship.. Therefore Idk when the nxt update will be. I still ask you shoot me a review. I love to hear from you guys..With that being said, what are your thoughts? How do you feel abt Arcey making up(I totally dnt know their ship name) Did Lacey give in too soon? Also we learned some interesting things abt Arch, apparently he's a light coke user(at least according to him) Do you guys think Danny should keep his findings to himself or should he clue Lacey in? Then there's Clara, effectively not minding her business. Should she butt the hell out of dacey's business? Or should she step up the antics? Or will she even have to? Dacey doesn't seem to be needing much of a push:))))) What do you guys think?**


	9. Misery business

**A/N Happy Labor day sweets! :D**

** Okay so I tend to write my chapters out of sync, (weird I know) so actually most of this was written mos ago, that being said I figured I go and write the missing scenes that were needed to make this chpt a whole, but dnt get too excited, unfortunately my feelings (or lack thereof) regarding this ship still hasn't changed, therefore the nxt update will come when it comes, if at all. If anyone is interested in adopting this puppy from me then let me know. Other than that, I have nothing left to say, except, EnJoy! **

**Actually no, I hav one more thing to add. So. Forewarning. This chpt is extremely long, 36k words. Ridiculous, I know, but hopefully it doesn't drag. Okay I'm done this time, EnJoy ;)))**

* * *

_**Misery business **_

* * *

He was so close.

So close to tasting her again, feeling that delicious heat of her body, rolling off of her in delicious waves—searing greedily into his flesh, the soft curves of her svelte form molding into his own, like a missing jigsaw puzzle piece. Mouths colliding in unrestrained hunger, eager, feverish, tasting and sucking and nibbling every bit of pliant lips over and over again and again and again until they both grew restless of drowning in each other sweet kisses, except he never would..

So close.

She was half way across the room now.

And he was left blinking in utter astonishment, because, if he was honest, he hadn't seen anyone move so fast before in his life. Her eyes were diverted from his and fixed on the person coming down the stairs, he noted her face had gone from an 'oh shit' panicked look to a picturesque look of innocence within mere seconds. He took in the perfectly crafted mask adorning her beautiful features, in awe, amazed at how she could switch in up so easily, but then again, this probably wasn't too big of a feat for her to manage. With all of the smoozing and hobnobbing with the snobs he was sure she did on the daily, putting on whatever mask necessary to fit the narrative should've been as easy as flipping a light switch.

Archie's voice took him out of his musings. "Lacey, there you go. I've been looking for you all over" he said, the moment the soles of his Sebago's cleared the stairs.

Instead of turning around the way he should have, like a good boy, the moment he heard feet descending the stairs and putting on a show of pretending to busy himself with preparing for break time—instead, his eyes latched on and roamed over the groom to be, studying the other man for any tale tell signs of suspicion.

The first thing he noted was the knitting of Archie's dark brows as his eyes ping-ponged from his lovely fiancé then over to where he was standing, a good ten feet away at the opposite end of the table trying not to sulk at the fact that he'd been cock blocked yet again, the first time from Lacey's do-gooder conscious the night she said she would join him on the beach. This time, by his ever-so suspicious best friend.

God. He really should feel some type of guilt for having been just two seconds away from tasting Lacey's succulent lips again right before Archie here had decided to ruin their intense moment by barging into the room just now, like the distrusting boyfriend that he was.

He eyed the muscle bound brunette, jaw clenching. Nope. No guilt. Just resentment and an extreme amount of annoyance.

"Oh, were you now?" Lacey asked in a slightly teasing manner. The sweet sound of her lilting tone managing to claim Archie's attention. Green eyes landed back on hers, then narrowed in slits.

"Mhmm" Archie hummed and then his distrusting orbs fell upon Danny again, "Preparing for the brats break I gather"

Before Danny could respond—though he wasn't even sure if Archie had directed the question to him or not but the fact the his heavy gaze were solely planted on him, chances are he had—but, again, he didn't get a chance to respond because Lacey had answered for him.

"Yes. And don't call em' that" she said sidling up to him and playfully smacking him on the shoulder. Archie response to that was a hearty stream of laughter.

"Just kidding babe" he said grabbing her into a bear hug. "You know how I feel about them. They're seriously the sweetest kids on the planet."

"Aren't they?" Lacey agreed then pulled back to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

Danny watched and tried not to vomit as she leaned in for another, this one not-so chaste as she brought her hands around Archie's broad back, running her palms up and down his oxford polo before settling her hands just above his waist.

And this would've been the perfect time to get lost, because hell, he really didn't feel like subjecting himself to such torture of watching them get all lovey-dovey right in front of him like he wasn't even in the room. And also, there was something that burned in him to prove he was not the masochist he previously thought himself as. But, then, the functioning side of his brain reminded him of the reason he came down here to begin with—to get snacks for his kids.

Danny blocked out the sounds of their kissing and completed the task at hand before heading back upstairs to his classroom full of literal starving artists.

xxXxx

"So, how'd your first day go? You have fun?" A pleasant voice sounded from behind. Danny didn't need to turn around to know who said voice belonged to.

Malia Tate.

Malia was a fellow volunteer who had been nice enough to show him the ropes his first day. Correction, she was actually a long standing volunteer who had been _assigned_ the task of looking over the newbie volunteers, so technically, it was kind of her job. But regardless of the fact, she had been extremely helpful nonetheless—checking up on him multiples times today to assure all of his questions and concerns were addressed. Joining him out on the patio when she spotted him eating his lunch alone, helping him tote art supplies up from the basement and into the classroom they had assigned him.

Certainly had been more of a help than Archie and Lacey had but whatever, he got it, they had their own shit to deal with.

"Went without a hitch" he said after pivoting on his feet to face her fully. He was delighted to find a pleasant smile already in place on her rosy face.

Malia was pretty in the typical girl next door way, much like Lacey was, with her silky brown hair that stopped just short of touching her shoulders, warm brown eyes that were fanned by incredibly long, thick, dark lashes, a cute button of a nose, lips—full and pink, and all these features were encased in a adorable heart shape frame. Overall an attractive human being. "All thanks to you of course" he said gesturing towards her.

She waved a hand up dismissively, "Don't mention it." She said meekly.

Instead of answering verbally, he responded with a simple nod. Silence. And then in attempts to cut the awkwardness, Malia cleared her voice and asked, "So what do you think of the kids?" a perfectly waxed brow rose high on her forehead.

"The kids were awesome" Surprisingly there had been no trouble makers in his group. Quite pessimistically, he was just sure there would at least be one who would grate his nerves. But nope, they were all respectful.

"They liked you too" she said taking slow steps in his direction.

"And you know that how?" he arched up a brow, stepping forward while folding his tone arms over his chest.

Malia cleared much of the distance separating the two. "I may or may not have heard a group of girls gushing about you in the hallway"

Danny groaned, which prompted laughter from the brunette.

"Oh yeah, they're totally in love." she said eyeing him cheekily.

He let out a good-natured sigh and she chuckled. "I even heard one say you resembled Aladdin. I have to say I kind of agree"

"I can't say that's my first time hearing that" he admitted, while chuckling. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or what, he is after all a cartoon character"

"I think I speak for all girls when I say It's definitely a compliment" she assured him, speaking for the masses.

Danny smiled softly before adding, "Okay, then. I guess I'll take your word for it"

"Danny are you ready to.." Danny zipped his eyes over to the threshold, Archie and Lacey had just walked in, but stopped dead in their tracks once their eyes landed on Malia, clearly not expecting for her to be in attendance.

Danny took in the happy couple, ignoring their hand holding but concentrating solely on their expressions, noting the mildly amused look on Archie's face, the, well, he didn't know what to call the look planted on Lacey's perfectly made up face but if he had to guess, he'd say cool indifference. But, of course, this could very well be another mask. If this morning taught him anything was that Lacey Porter was a expert at putting on facades.

"Sorry, we can come back. Actually, we'll wait for you in the car. Take your time buddy" Archie said with a knowing smirk.

"No. Actually I'm done here" Danny announced and then turning back towards the brunette, "It was nice meeting you Malia"

"Likewise." she nodded, her brown eyes shining bright. "Will I see you again?" her eyebrows hiked up, questioning. She moved fractionally closer and his narrowed in on her crimson colored pale cheeks. She looked away briefly before settling her abash gaze back upon him. "I mean.." she cleared her throat. "Will you be back to teach another art class?" she added shyly.

"It's hard to say. I'm on vacation…"

Biting down on her cherry painted lips, she nodded then said, "Yeah, I get it" seemingly disappointed.

She shifted awkwardly on her feet, "Is it okay if I give you my number, that way you can call me directly incase you ever decide to volunteer again?"

Danny felt a pair of chocolate eyes burning through his skull.

"Uh..okay, sure.."

xxXxx

"She totally wants you" Lacey heard her fiancé tell Danny as he drove them back to the resort.

And by _she,_ he meant Malia Tate.

Lacey felt her nostrils flare at Archie's words because as much as Lacey wanted Archie words to be grossly exaggerated, sadly, it wasn't the case. Malia had set her sights on Danny and decided—like most women who encountered him, that she wanted a _piece_ _of that_. Not that she could even fault the girl for her extreme thirstiness, because hell, _she_ wanted a _piece of that._

But in Lacey's case, it would never happen. Despite her obsessive thoughts concerning the suave gallery owner, she would _never_, and she mean _never_, take things to that level with the best man. Okay, so yes, she may have kissed him, and almost kissed him again _today_, but in the grand scheme of things, that was really a small matter. A minor fuck up that she would soon forget about the moment she and Archie were married and back in the states and Danny was back on the other side of the pond—he, their kiss and this whole mess of a situation would be soon forgotten.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

"_Danny!_" he heard his name being called, jerking him out of his musings. Looking up, and into the rearview mirror ahead from his spot in the back seat, he watched his best friend of nearly a decade pin him with a frustrated look from where he was sitting in the driver seat, _The fiancé_, as he had to repeatedly remind himself of, was sitting right beside the groom-to-be in the passenger seat, eerily quiet.

Danny had suddenly wondered what had her so mosey silent. Was she too going over and over the events that occurred in the basement just hours ago like he had been? Or was she thinking of something else entirely? Like what color of nail polish would be perfect for her next manicure or how many more spa days should could fit in before the wedding?

Telepathic abilities would kind of be awesome right now, that way he would finally get his answer to the burning question that replayed itself over and over in his brain like a broken record—Was Lacey Porter just as obsessed with him as he was with her?

But unfortunately he wasn't super human, he would never be able to read her mind. He could only rely on his instincts and what his instincts told him now—she had been thinking of him too. Because how could she not be? Something magical happened downstairs in the basement, and what the best part of it all was nothing _actually_ happened. There had been no kissing, no love being made, no fondling, nothing of the physical nature—just hair raising, goose bump inducing chemistry that electrified every inch of the room. They had turned that basement into an inferno.

Lacey could deny things all she wanted, turn things over and over in her brain for hours, try to write it off as a fluke but at the end of the day, what remained constant and always would—was their unending need to be near each other.

"Huh?" Danny responded, at that Archie laughed.

"Where are you dude? In LaLa Land?" Archie didn't wait for him to answer, instead spouting out his next question, "So are you going to call her?"

"Who?" Danny asked absentmindedly.

"_Malia_" Archie said with emphasis. "Okay, I'm starting to get insulted here. Have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the past thirty minutes?"

_Nope. I've been too busy thinking about your sexy as fuck fiancé and how I want to fuck her six ways from Sunday._

"Sorry, I got distracted" Before Archie could demand to know what had him so distracted, he proceeded to answer his buddies original question. "Malia..um..I plan on volunteering again so, yeah, I guess?" He said sounding more than unsure.

"No. I'm not talking about volunteer work"

Danny scrunched up his forehead in confusion.

Archie rolled his eyes when he had to spell it out for Danny. "She obviously wants you to use her number for something else."

Danny blinked.

"To ask her out..." Archie expounded with a wide-eyed stare, in which Danny scoffed.

"Dude, think about it. We already have all of the centers contact info. She wanted you to be able to reach her _personally_"

Danny waved it off dismissively. "She was just being nice"

Archie tossed him back a disbelieving look. "Are you blind? _She was throwing you the pussy on a platter!_"

"Archie. God. Do you have to be so vulgar?" Lacey spoke up, turning to the man beside her and pinning him with a sharp look.

Immediately, he looked at her apologetically and then said, "Sorry babe, forgot you were here" she felt the warmth of his hand rubbing her thigh, before he darted his eyes back to the road ahead.

Lacey rolled her eyes, touched her boyfriend found her so forgettable. "Gee, thanks"

"That came out wrong," he chuckled, stealing another glance at her. "It's just..well, you've been so quiet" he said, trying to dig himself out of the hole he dug. "Is everything okay with you?" he asked squint-eyed.

Hell no.

But of course she couldn't relay that because then he would want to know what was the matter. And what was she really going to say? The reason I'm in a such shitty mood is because the stunning Malia Tate is practically throwing herself at the man of my dreams? Yeah, that wouldn't go over too well. So, instead she settled with, "Yes, babe, I'm fine" And like she had been doing all week, she put on a forced smile.

How long would she be able to go on with this charade that everything was honky dory?

"Good" he said. His eyes glinted as he brought his hand up to softly stroke her cheek.

Lacey leaned into his touch, humming her approval. Archie was always so affectionate with her. Just another reminder of how much she didn't deserve him.

He didn't waste any time broaching the topic of Malia again. "Lacey you're a woman, so you can pick up on when a girl is sending out signals to a guy. What's your opinion on the matter? Was Malia giving off signals or no?"

Lacey wanted to roll her eyes so bad. Anyone with eyes could see the bitch was feenin' for Danny's dick, how Danny was clueless to it all, was beyond her.

"Honestly Archie, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention" So what? she lied.. But seriously, all she needed was to encourage this union.

If she thought she was miserable now, she could only imagine how sucky she would feel witnessing Danny all lovey-dovey with another chick. Now what he did when he got back to London wasn't of her concern, but being he was here and wasn't going anywhere until after the wedding, she was stuck seeing his face every day, and the only way she think it was remotely possible coping was if there was not a person on the other side sucking it.

"Well, I was. And she was digging you dude." Archie went on, and then stealing a glance back. "You should ask her out"

Danny withheld his snort.

The only person he wanted to ask out was sitting in the passenger seat pretending to not be engrossed in their conversation, but to shut Archie up, he said. "I think I will" hoping this was the last time this topic would be broached ever again.

xxXxx

Danny was in the middle of rock climbing with his buddy Chuck when the dark haired man swiveled his face towards his direction and asked, "So how did charity go?" Danny couldn't help but notice the slight amusement lacing the other man's tone.

"Why do you say it like that?" Danny asked, feeling the burn in his biceps as he stretched his limbs, reaching for the next rock to grip onto.

"Like what?" Charlie asked as Danny closed his fist securely around the jagged rock, lifting himself up. Charlie was keeping up pace beside him, they had a deal, whoever reached the top last would have to do whatever the winner asked for an entire day. Something he was sure Charlie would take full advantage of if he won. Too bad for him Danny was king of rock climbing, he couldn't wait to make Charlie his bitch.

"With such emphasis on charity" he answered.

It was Charlie's time to chuckle. "I don't know. It just sounds boring as hell"

"Believe it or not" he said with a grunt, feeling the blazing sun searing down on his soon-to-be charred skin. "It actually wasn't. The kids were awesome. It didn't even feel like volunteer work"

"That's great and all but what I really want to hear about is this hot ass chick who was throwing herself at you"

"What?" Danny frowned tossing a look down at his buddy, he'd manage to get a moderate lead on the other man, taking clear advantage of the fact that Charlie seemed quite stuck on how to get the right footing. Danny was ready to offer some advise when he remembered they were in competition with one another. The further behind Charlie got the better Danny chances were of beating the self proclaim 'King of rock climbing'.

"I dunno some chick Archie said was giving you heart eyes" he said tossing a look up at Danny, grunting as he spoke, exertion was definitely getting to the other man.

Danny begin to move again, ignoring his friend's inquisition.

Why the fascination with his love life, though? I mean, did they get some type of prize for him getting laid? Shit was bizarre.

"What's the deal with that?" Charlie asked when Danny hadn't answered and when Danny looked down to shoot a glare Chuck's way, he noticed his uber nosey frat brother had worked himself out of the pickle he was in.

Shit. Better get moving.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm not interested" he said using the strong muscles of his legs to push himself higher up the mountain.

"Why?"

Because her name doesn't rhyme with Tracey.

"Just not my type" he commented, curt.

Charlie hardly let his clipped tone stop his interrogation. "Why? What was wrong with her?"

And when he didn't answer, he heard the other man tsk. "You're too picky Danny"

"And you're not picky enough" Danny shot back, annoyed.

Charlie let out a series of snickers. "Maybe not. But the advantages of not being picky is that I get to sample everything on the menu"

"You're a fucking hound"

And as if to confirm it, Charlie let out a loud howl. It echoed, slicing through the thick summer air.

"Stop it" Danny said, amid chuckling. "You're embarrassing me" They after all weren't the only ones out climbing today.

He swear he couldn't take this dickhead anywhere.

"You have to embrace your inner hound" Charlie snickered, the sound of his laughter coming in clearer, which meant he was gaining on him again. "You're never gonna settle down either, Danny. I know you"

No. Who you know is immature college frat boy Danny. Not the matured cultured individual he morphed into this last half decade.

"Clearly you don't because I do plan on actually tying the knot one day. Maybe you should consider it yourself. Getting married and having kids is a normal thing, you know?"

"Look" Charlie begin, holding on to his suspension cable as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the beads of sweat gathering at his brow. "I get it you want to play husband and all that crap one day but today's not that day" Charlie insisted, his brown eyes shining bright as he watched Danny through his dark lashes. "Have some fun, you're in Jamaica, have sex with a hot chick or two" he finished and then when Danny frowned, "You know I'm a little concerned at how hard I'm having to sell this to you" and then after a beat, "Seriously though, you sure you're not gay?"

Not that again.

But seriously he wished. Would be a lot easier to deal with then this mess he's gotten tangled in with Lacey.

"Positive" Danny said, in a stern tone. "I can honestly say I have never wanted to gargle another mans nuts in my entire life" he ended on a humorous note.

Charlie couldn't help but howl at this.

"Okay, okay. I get it" Charlie said finally convinced. "But back to what we were discussing. Abbie's been asking about you. How about you two join Tamara and I on a double date "

Danny nearly let out a groan. "Nope, not my type.." Besides, what were they in, High school? Seriously, who over the age of sixteen still did that shit?

"Whadduya mean? She's like a ten.."

"She has a nice rack. I'll give her that. But you know I can't really get into blondes like that" and stereotypical dumb ones at that, he thought.

"So you're really going to pass up a date with a smoking hot chick because her hair isn't the right shade?" Charlie asked, befuddled.

"No, I'm passing on a date with a really hot chick because she's as dumb as a box of rocks. She's not up to par with my intellectual standards, and for that I will pass"

This earned him another howl.

"Not knowing the difference between Prince William and Prince George is utterly unacceptable, Charlie." Danny continued.

Charlie threw his head back and continued his fit, eyes shut tightly.

They seemed to have stopped all efforts at climbing, just enjoying the conversation at this point.

"I'm sorry but I need a girl whose IQ isn't in the negatives"

"You are so wrong, Desai" Charlie chastised but still laughed. "What is her IQ going to matter when you're boinking her brains out?" Charlie had a solid point. Wasn't like there was much conversation holding during sex anyway. Shit, as long as he got his rocks off who cared if she couldn't recite her time tables?

"Smart chicks are overrated. They think too much"

"Thinking is a good thing..." Danny chuckled, not believing some of the shit that came out of Charlie mouth.

"Look, think of it this way, if anything you'll get a bone out of it" Or a headache...

"No way Chuck, I'm done being your wingman" All traces of humor absent from his tone.

He was serious too. If Charlie couldn't get laid without the aid of his wingman services, well, then, that was just too damn bad.

"Ugh and I thought you were my boy. Someone I could depend on in times of need." Chuck said rather disappointedly, his features crest-fallen.

"Sorry to disappoint" Danny muttered, unapologetically.

"Dude, you suck-"

"Do not say balls. I swear to God I will cut your fucking rope" Danny threatened.

Charlie laughed. "I wasn't going to." he said, assuring he hadn't been about to deliver Regina's favorite insult.

"Good"

"But seriously, come with us. There's like a eighty-twenty chance you'll get laid"

And there's like an eighty-twenty chance I'll cut your rope if you don't cut the double date talk, he thought but didn't say, instead he let out a suffering groan, something he found himself doing a lot these days. "Ask someone else. What about Cole?"

Charlie rolled his eyes at the mention of their vertically challenged friend. "No, he's all Phoebe this, Phoebe that. Shit makes my head hurt"

"Sorta like how you're making my head hurt now with all this double date talk?"

Charlie pressed his lips together in a tight line before responding. "Funny"

"What about Rico?" Danny offered up another one of their buddies as tribute, determined to get Charlie off his back.

"Rico's practically engaged" Oh shit, that's right. The cute Asian chick. How could he forget? Considering Rico hasn't been able to stop talking about her since their arrival here in Montego Bay, and if memory serves him correctly, according to his love struck buddy, Andi should be arriving here in sunny Jamaica via red-eye early tomorrow morning.

"Tyler?" he offered up another option.

Chuck shook his head. "Too brooding" and then looking at Danny hopefully, "So that just leaves you my..."

Danny cut him off before he could finish his thought. "What about Scott? You're cool with him right? I'm sure he's down for some remedial lovin'"

"I don't really get down with Scott like that, he's more of Archie's buddy than mine"

Danny nodded, completely understanding. Scott wasn't someone he fucked with either. But out of curiosity he tried probing for intel on the blue-eyed douche, "Why? You've known him for a while…"

Charlie lifted his shoulders, "Dude's a creep"

"And you're a creep." Danny pointed out. "Match made in creep heaven..." But seriously, how were they not best friends by now?

"Not _that_ kind of creep" Charlie clarified. "Like a _creep creep_"

Danny furrowed his brows. The fuck was a _creep creep_?

Charlie picked up on Danny's confusion, letting out a heavy sigh before expounding, "He's a scammer. He targets chicks that are clearly wasted out of their minds. Chicks that have no business going home with anyone"

Well, that wasn't alarming.

Danny could feel his features contort into a frown. "Are you saying he's like a date rapist?"

"Whether or not he's slipping roofies in girls drinks or not, I don't know." Chuck lifted his brawny shoulders in a shrug. "I mean, I'm not watching him like a hawk or anything" he continued. "All I know is when these chicks are shit-faced—barely can stand—wasted—slurring all over their words…he's always _conveniently_ around"

"And you've never done anything?" Danny sighed, not understanding why this creep was still out here in the streets, and not in somebodies jail.

"And what proof do I have?" asked Charlie, and Danny could tell he was slightly peeved.

Danny felt the vertical lines gather, one by one, between his brows. "But you just said—"

Charlie leveled him with a stare. "Look. forget what I said." he said smiling tightly, trying to backtrack out of his previous words. "Maybe he's a stand up guy who puts chicks in cabs and makes sure they get home safely." _Or _maybe he's date raping these women and actually getting away with it because everyone is too pussy to speak up. "Who knows? Look. I don't want to start any shit."

Kind of too late for that, Danny itched to say.

"Charlie, if Scott's scamming on chicks then taking advantage of them, you can't just stand by and watch"

The semi-descent person inside of him needed his friend to know this.

And then came the disgruntled response. "Look Danny. Like I said, I don't know what he's doing. All I'm saying is he hangs around a lot of drunk women"

And then disappears with them in tow..

Call it a gift but Danny had this amazing ability of reading people. He could sniff out a fake a mile away the way a police dog could contraband. The moment he met Scott alarm bells where going off, crazy, in his brain telling him this guy was not who he appeared to be, and _looky here_, turns out he was right, the bastard was beyond scum. Danny stamped down on the urge to punch a rock. "I can't believe Archie would associate with someone like that" he hissed.

Charlie made a face, which prompted him to stare squint-eyed at his brown haired friend. "Archie isn't…I mean, he isn't -"

I mean, how do you ask someone if your best friend is a rapist?

God, he hoped this wasn't a birds of a feather type sitch.

"I'm not saying that" his expression suddenly became shuttered, he paused briefly, then shaking his head he added, "Look, Archie loves that girl" His question was answered, he guessed? but the way it was worded also prompted a lot of other questions to spring forth, but sensing he wasn't going to get much else out of Charlie here, and since they were already on the topic of the beautiful one, "And what do you know about her?" Danny asked even though he probably shouldn't. He damn sure wasn't trying to set off any alarms with his, apparently, intuitive friend here.

"Lacey?"

Nah, Mary Theresa..

"Yeah, she seems almost too perfect..." he said trying to sound like the 'protective friend' but of course this was just a ploy to get intel about her.

Charlie laughed at that. "What do you think she's hiding some deep dark secret like our boy Scott here?"

See, those kind of comments made Danny think Charlie knew a lot more than what he was letting on.

"No…" he said shaking his head, and then a wary, "I don't know"

"No I get it. I used to have my reservations about her at first. She just seemed so put-on to me, you know? Kind of like those beauty queens. With the dazzling smile always on full display. The way her words were alway so perfectly rehearsed. Demeanor, polished to the extreme. I mean she put the 'P' in prissy. But then she grew on me and I realize she wasn't putting on for anyone. The girl just had damn good manners. The same cannot be said about her sister" he added with a hearty laugh.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at that too. His brows rose high on his forehead. "Clara is... _something_" he said for the lack of a better word.

"Yeah, she's pretty fucking rude" the corners of Chuck's mouth tilted down in a frown. "and crazy" he tacked on after a minute. "…but she's hot though, so who cares, you know?"

"Yeah, cus' that excuses everything"

Charlie's brown eyes narrowed on him. "I don't get why you aren't trying to hit that?"

Must we go over this again?

"You just said she was crazy and then you have the nerve to ask why I'm not trying to _hit_ that"

His eyes gleamed with mirth. "Hey, what can I say I love crazy chicks"

"Don't forget shallow and dumb ones too" he said, his thoughts going to tweedledee and tweedledum.

Charlie had the nerve to look offended, which got Danny to chuckling. "Wow, so you're pretty much saying I have no standards"

"Yeah. Pretty much" Danny confirmed with a head nod, laughing a little.

"Laugh all you want but having no standards has gotten me _ton_ of sex"

"and a ton of visits to the clinic, I'm sure" Danny joked but also not really.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I wrap it up every single time. I am _very_ anal about safe sex. No pun intended"

"That's good to hear, glad to know all those private school sex education courses paid off"

"It really did" he agreed, happily. "Come on, have no standards with me. It'll be fun"

Danny snorted, and wondered if there was ever a time this guy didn't think about sex.

Charlie lowered his eyes to align with Danny's, speaking in monotone. "Sex is fun Danny. It's like the best fun you could ever have"

"Is that so?" was his sarcastic response.

"Yes!" Chuck exclaimed, excitedly. The outburst, nearly making him jump. "And were going to have a ton of it. Not you and I, of course," he corrected, gesturing between the two. "—but with dumb blonde number one and two" Danny shook his head while laughing. Starting his climb again, he could still listen to Charlie while dusting his ass. "and it's going to be great and you're going to thank me for it later"

"God, I feel like I have no choice but to say yes at this point" he grunted while pulling him self upward, putting the muscles in his forearms to use.

"You don't"

Danny pushed out an irritated breath. Seems the only way to get Charlie to shut the fuck up would be to agree to this double date with dumb and dumber, although he could also just saw through Charlie's suspension rope, a threat he's been meaning to make good on all afternoon. I mean, that would definitely shut him up. Danny seriously debated on the two for a moment before finally settling on the former, less mess. "Okay. Okay, I'll do it. I'll go!"" he said finally relenting.

"You know you're like my best friend in the whole wide world, right?" said Charlie. Danny could hear the smile in his voice.

He wondered if he would still be this giddy if he'd known Danny had seriously contemplated his murder just moments ago.

"No, 'fraid I missed the memo" Danny responded sarcastically and when he looked over, was suprised to see the distance Charlie had closed in on in the matter of, literally seconds. Now, they were basically neck to neck.

"Well, you are…" Charlie said and extended out his pinky, expectantly, looking for Danny to do the same. "BFF's forever" Danny looked down at it and then back up at him, shaking his head violently. "No?" Charlie squinted, raising a brow, clearly teasing. "Not even a little?"

Danny snorted. Seriously…where was his pocket knife?

xxXxx

On the typical day Lacey Porter was more than up for group functions, there was usual genuine excitement there to be able interact with her fellow peers—whether it be from, heavy intellectual stimulation, or a bit lighter with mundane chit chat, or even partaking in a bit of harmless gossip, whatever pleasantries exchanged, she was usually down for. Today, however, was not one of those days. If she was quite frank here, she much rather find the nearest cliff and happily jump off or maybe dive head first into molten lava of a erupted volcano. Wait, were there even volcanoes in Jamaica? Probably not, just like there weren't any places in Jamaica that hadn't been tainted by Danny's presence. No, that wasn't exactly true. She still did have her suite, and lets face it, he would _never_ gain entry inside that safe haven—not if _she_ had anything to say about it. Speaking of that special place, she wish more than anything that she could be, at this very moment, teleported to the quiet hide-away, cozied up on her bed, cuddling with her boo. The thought was tempting, not the teleportation part, but the getting away, but this was a vacation—she thought with a sour face—she couldn't hide in a suite all day. But beyond being a mere vacay, this was a wedding celebration. _Her _wedding celebration. She should be celebrating this joyous occasion, astatic to partake in the festivities, not dreading it like the plague.

How could she allow anyone to make her feel so uncomfortable to the point where she wanted to close herself off in her suite and wait out the days until the ceremony?

Enough.

She refuse to let Danny and thoughts of _the kiss_ dampen her mood. Yep, she was in control. Held the key to her own happiness.

Second step of getting out of this funk?

Enjoying her time here at Dunn River Falls. The first—Pushing thoughts of Danny and his "guest" to the far recesses of her mind.

Guest, you ask? Well, that would be the same girl from the pool the other night, along with her friend. The moronic twosome who couldn't stop finishing each other idiotic sentences.

Lacey cut her eyes away from the handsy two-some and settled her eyes on her soon to be husband. Archibald Fitzgerald Yates. She let a warm smile play on her lips as she admired his profile. Gosh, he was handsome. Not in the traditional way, of course. The way Danny was. But in the more rugged sense. He had this masculinity about him that she couldn't help but find extremely appealing.

Clearly feeling her eyes searing into his flesh, he turned to face her. She watch a charming smile rip at his cheeks as his hands traveled down the length of her side before entwining his fingers with hers, she sighed, contently. Archie brought her fingers up to his mouth and brushed his lips lightly along her knuckles before settling a more lingering kiss upon the silky skin. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture, Archie was beyond sweet with his little gestures of affection. She loved how unabashed he was in the partaking of PDA, most guys shied away from that sort of thing in public, Not Archie, not only did he enjoy it, but nine times out of ten he was the one initiating it.

"You're not scared are you?" he asked softly, and at those concerned words, her eyes darted over to the waterfall and the rocky uneven terrain that they would pretty much have to climb in just a few minutes time. But firstly, the guide would have to distribute their swim shoes before they was off to climb this hour and and half long adventure.

"A little" she said in a small voice, honestly, thinking of her fear of heights. That, combined with the slippery terrain, she could see herself falling and busting her ass.

The thoughts sent a shudder through her being. She found herself sinking into his chest.

Archie sensed her skittishness, squeezing her hand while bringing the other up to her face and stroking her cheek. _Ah fuck,_ because godammit if that hadn't brought on images of Danny doing the same thing to her just days ago in the basement of the Boys &amp; Girls club and her loving it wholeheartedly. With Danny though, his touches had sent shivers up and down her spine, pushed liquid fire searing through her veins…

The only sensations Archie's touch coaxed out of her was a slight tingling sensation where his fingers lingered.

_Ah_ she was screwed. She couldn't even revel in her fiancé's touch without thoughts of Danny springing forth, challenging her on 'who did it better'.

Lacey pressed her eyes closed, trying to clear her mind of the inappropriate beyond measure thoughts of hers. Archie, of course, took this the wrong way, "You know what" she heard his deep baritone sound, loud in her ear, announcing to their family and friends, "Lacey and I are going to sit this one out"

A collective groan came from the group, Lacey eyes shot open. "Aww, why?" Regina said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

Her eyes flickered over the crowd noting the concern showing on all of their faces before landing black pupils on her future sister-in-law.

Her lips parted to speak but Archie answered instead, "Well, heights and my future baby mama don't exactly get along" This said in a slight humorous tone.

Clara speared her with a annoyed look. "Lacey, don't be a party pooper, climb your ass up this waterfall like the rest of us"

Archie cut in before she had a chance to reply to Clara's rude yet totally not unexpected comment, "Clara, she doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to"

Lacey found herself shaking her head. Archie was right to defend her and all but not once had she relayed the message that she hadn't wanted to participate. "No. I'll do it" she said, eyes never leaving her baby sis.

Clara looked satisfied with her response, Archie on the other hand.."Babe, I don't want you to feel pressured" he said placing both hands on where her shoulders and neck met, pinning her with a concerned look.

"I'm not. I want to do it" she assured, layering generous amounts of faux enthusiasm into her tone and facial expression.

He twisted his mouth skeptically, "You sure?" Green orbs narrowed in her hers.

She responded with a nod and he softly kissed her forehead before announcing to the group, "Looks like we'll be joining you guys"

"Yay!" Regina said, enthusiastically before traipsing to where she and Archie stood.

Lacey couldn't help but chuckle at Regina's reaction.

The moment the other girl made it to where they were standing, she locked blues eyes on Archie. "Can I steal your girl?" she asked her brother, in which he gave her a dubious look but nodded nonetheless.

Regina grabbed hold of Lacey's hand and pulled her away. The moment they were out of ear shot, she said, "I can't do this" all the mirth that was etched over her pretty face had vanished. The girl that stood before her now look liked she was headed for death row.

"What's wrong, babe? You scared too?" Lacey felt her perfectly arched brows cinching together in confusion.

Regina shook her head. "No, its not _that"_ she dismissed quickly.

Lacey found her eyes narrowing even more. If it had nothing to do with the dreaded climb, then what was this about?

"It's Danny" And Lacey finally got her answer, "and that _whore_." she said with more bite than necessary. "I don't think I can stand to watch the two of them all afternoon"

At the blondes confession, Lacey found her eyes wondering off to Danny and his blue-eyed companion. The girl was leaning into Danny's side, quite snuggly if she might add, as his arm lain draped over her dainty shoulder.

Lacey had to admit, the sight was rather vomit inducing if she was honest. Regina had worries about not being able to get through this afternoon, but hell, she wasn't even sure she would get through the next thirty minutes. And to make matters worse Danny hadn't chanced a look her way this whole afternoon.

So much for being in _lust_ with her.

Guess he found someone else to salivate over.

Which she really should be ecstatic about. Lord knows it was about time they ended this game of _cat and mouse._

"You want to stay behind, I'll sit with you" Lacey offered.

"What I want is for that bitch to fall and bust her head on a rock" she said testily, crossing her arms over her chest, then proceeding to huff dramatically, proving she was just as much of the spoiled brat Lacey figured her to be.

"Don't say that. That's really mean Regina" Lacey scolded, wincing at the visual Regina brought forth.

The other girl shrugged unapologetically, "I don't care. I want her gone" she said pouting.

"I don't think she's going anywhere" Lacey commented realistically, stealing another glance at the two. She couldn't help but feel a tick form in her jaw at the sight of Danny's fingers brushing along Pamela Anderson's bare skin.

She felt Regina's eyes burning a hole through her head, which prompted Lacey to face the girl, her pale eyes pinning her with a scathing look. She definitely seen that look before. When Regina spoke, her words were like gravel, "Oh, she's going somewhere. I refused to be pushed out by some rock of love reject"

At that, Lacey remained mute.

"Did you talk to him?" Regina inquired, resting bitch face completely scrubbed from her features as a more hopeful one appeared.

Lacey knew exactly what the younger girl was referring to..

_Four days ago.._

_"Okay, so I have a favor to ask" Regina said, leaning back, eyes casted intently on Lacey._

_They were on the balcony of Regina's suite and the other girl had just revealed to Lacey that she had hopes of settling down with Danny. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess what exactly her favor entailed. _

_Lacey repressed the grimace that was growing on her face. "Another? I'm still not done with the last favor you ask" she joked, lightly._

_Regina face was far from amused, not hostile or anything but eerily serious, which may have worried her more._

"_What's wrong Reg?" She extended out her hand, using her fingers to rub the back of Regina's own._

_Regina face grew meek. Straightening her posture, she bolted upright, her shoulders squaring, she said, "I know I'm probably out of line for asking you this but I'm desperate and I have no one else to go to" Lacey felt her brows coming together. "Lacey" the blonde let in a breath. "—Can you find out if Danny likes me?"_

_Lacey mouth hung ajar, though she didn't know exactly why, hadn't this been what she expected Regina to ask? But still, to hear it come from the girl's lips.._

_And before she could get a wrangle on her expression and respond to the inquiry, Regina pulled her lips back, exposing her teeth in a wince, "I know what you're thinking, why can't I talk to him myself? I know I'm this hot confident chick right?" Before Lacey could respond, "Wrong. Well, not about the hot part," She corrected. "My confidence takes a major nose dive around him." she started to frown. "He makes me nervous, embarrassingly. To the point were I turn into a total loser around him" No. More like desperate tramp but who was she to judge? Because pot, kettle.. "And before you say it. I can't go to his friends, they would be of no help" she said, slightly rolling her eyes skyward. "And I can't ask Archie because he would, well, blow a gasket if he knew I was trying to get with his best friend"_

_"If he doesn't want you to get involved with his friend then maybe you should respect his feelings" Lacey said, speaking the first words since Regina asked for her assistance in helping her nab the best man._

_Regina made a face, "Oh, please. As if Archie's runs my love life. Besides, he's hooked up with my friends plenty of times" And then another kind of expression fleeted over Lacey's face. "Before meeting you of course" Regina took in her expression and added with a tight smile._

_Lacey nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the blonde as Regina began to speak, "Please, I'll owe you for eternity"_

"_No. Regina." Lacey started to shake her head. "I'm not doing it"_

_Regina frowned, then blinked, "Why?"_

_Because he's mine dammit._

"_I don't even know him" which was essentially true. But that had hardly any factor as to why she refused._

_"I thought you two were besties now? Having lunch, going clubbing together..You know? Typical BFF type shit"_

_Lacey face fell into perplexion. "Having lunch?" her voice, raising a few octaves._

_Regina nodded, giving a blank stare, "Yeah. Scott told me he saw you guys hanging out in the cafeteria yesterday"_

_Oh that. But damn, this left her to wonder if he'd informed Archie of this as well._

_Lacey felt the need to clear things up, the last thing she needed were people thinking she and Danny were getting close in any kind of fashion. "We were discussing Archie's surprise birthday party, which you would have been there right along with us if you hadn't decided to flake out on me.. and the whole club thing wasn't even my idea. Clara invited him."_

_Regina waved off her response dismissively. "Okay, so you two may not be best friends but you do have some type of relationship with him." Lacey was all ready to retort but of course, Regina being Regina decided to cut her off again. "You two hung out more than a few times. I was even there for one of those times. You get on well, I've seen it"_

_Lacey let out a slow breath. What a dilemma.._

_If she said no, there was a highly likely chance suspicion would start to form in Regina's shallow little mind, wondering why Lacey was so against the idea, but then if she said yes, she could be responsible for putting together a future Mr. and Mrs. Danny (insert middle name)Desai._

_The latter scared her more than anything. Was she really willing, to take that chance of the two actually working out? To her possibly becoming a future aunt to Danny and Regina's kids? That, was probably a very slim chance of ever happening but the fact that there was a chance at all, is what had her worried. Because lets be real, wasn't like Lacey was giving him much hope these days regarding the two of them ever getting together. What if he saw Regina's interest in him as a sign to move on? I mean, what reasons did he actually have to say no? Wasn't like Regina was a dog or anything, the very opposite to be honest—very stunning, had a nice figure, sparkling blue eyes, funny—in her own sarcastic Regina way, Ivy league educated, then there was the fact that she was loaded for generations over. She was the complete package. Danny would be a fool not to explore things with her._

_Lacey felt incredibly selfish. How was if fair that she could have her cake and eat it too but when it came to Danny, she expected him to be alone and miserable, pinning away for her for the rest of eternity?_

"_So do a girl a solid?" Regina pulled out the big guns, batting her long lashes as she jutted out her lips in a pathetic pout. "Please" she brought her hands up in a prayer gesture._

_Lacey made a decision. She refuse to be that girl._

_So with that, she put on the theatrics, letting out a loud growl, while rolling her eyes, "Okay. But you're not allowed to ask for anymore favors for at least a decade" _

_The other girl face lit up like a chandelier. "Ugh. You're the best, Porter." She said hopping out of her chair and into Lacey's lap, her enthusiastic arms finding their place around Lacey's neck._

Present time…

So a lot could happen in a few days time.

Or _not_ happen.

She hadn't approached Danny about the Regina thing because, well, that was kind of hard to do when you were avoiding someone like the plague, and pretty much that's exactly what she's been doing, slip up in Boys &amp; Girls club basement notwithstanding.

Lacey was almost afraid to answer, she knew how disappointed Regina would be when she told her she hadn't even tried. Well, she wouldn't use those exact words exactly but it definitely would be the conclusion Regina would draw.

"See what had happened was…" she begin a facetious smile falling upon her lips as she tried to think of a reason to why she hadn't dusted off her match maker hat yet.

"Damn it Lacey!" Regina whined, stomping the ground like a petulant child. "I thought we were friends" she added looking hurt.

Lacey brought her hand up to the other girls shoulder, "We are, its just.." she paused, briefly. "I don't really know him, so it's awkward" And it really was awkward, not for the reason she gave about not really knowing him, but because what was more awkward then hitting someone with, 'Look I know we nearly fucked in the back of an alley a few days ago but can you please disregard that little fact and hook up with my friend instead?' Yeah, that would go over real well…

She had to try another approach.

"Besides, didn't your mom say something about him being a playboy? Do you really want one of those types?" Lacey deadpanned, trying to sound like the protective best friend though inside she was anything but.

She was willing to say whatever it took to get Regina the fuck out of her face with this Danny mess.

She didn't truly believe Danny was the fuck boy everyone was making him out to be. She saw a different side to Danny, a side that showed her he would make a perfect mate for someone, someone other than herself or Regina or Baywatch over there, because lets be honest, Danny deserved way better than that trash.

"That was like a million years ago"

Wait. So it had been true…

_"He's no good_" she could her the psychic words repeating itself over and over in her mind.

The blonde went on to continue, "I'm sure he's changed since then, Archie sure has.."

Great. So her boyfriend used to be a hoe too…

Good to know.

Lacey bit her lip, "What about the fact that he lives in London…" But, of course that wouldn't matter if she was only trying to hit…

Then, unbidden images of the two doing the do sprang forth.

_Oh god oh god oh god please go away_, Lacey thought closing her eyes tightly in attempts to dispel the images from her brain.

"I've heard some of the best relationships are long distance ones." Regina's lilting tone caused Lacey to open her eyes again. "Besides, that's what planes are for" she added brightly. "-and Skype" this said in a more lusty tone.

Lacey was stomped, she had no other excuse to spew out. Then again, she could always lie and say Danny was a dirtbag that scammed on every girl at the club that night, give Regina the impression he hadn't changed at all, still the dog he had been eight years ago…but then her conscious kicked in, or what was left of it that is. She wasn't that girl, instead her words were, "Okay, I'll talk to him"

Not minding that Lacey's words were unenthusiastically as fuck, Regina jumped for joy.

"Not today though." she iterated before Regina could file for their marriage license, "I think it would be rude to pull him aside on his date to ask him about another girl"

Regina smacked her lips but then reluctantly nodded, "I guess you're right"

After wrapping up the convo with Regina, Lacey found her place beside Archie again. "What did my sister want?" he said pulling her into his arms.

She looked up at him surprise he would want to know, "I can't tell you. It's girl talk"

He twisted his lips, looking thoughtful, "Let me guess. It was about Danny"

Lacey mouth parted, eyes the size of saucers. Wait, was Archie psychic too? How the hell had he known they were discussing his best man?

_He's not psychic Lacey. If he was, you would be in a shitload of trouble right now, think will ya'_ her inner-self reminded her.

Archie took in her expression and laughed. "I'm not an idiot." he explained, "I saw the looks you two where throwing his way"

Lacey felt her spine stiffen. Her heart fell into her gut. What looks had he seen? Particularly, her looks.. Were they nonchalant glances? The way one did when they were discussing someone or was these lust filled looks that translated to 'I want to rip every inch of clothing off your body and fuck you senseless' or was it more of the jealous nature that said 'If you touch that bitch one more time, I'll cut your fingers off'?

"Besides, Regina's not really subtle with her feelings towards Danny. Is there something going on?"

Lacey gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat, shifting her eyes away from his all too knowing ones, "I..No.." she stammered.

She felt the disapproving look before looking up and witnessing it herself, "Lacey, don't lie to me" he said, his green eyes flickering over her features, severely.

"Why would you think I'm lying?" she said lamely, shifting her eyes away nervously. Archie could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Because Scott caught them in bed together" he deadpanned.

She blinked then shook her head violently. "Wa..wa…wait. Regina slept with Danny?" she was surprised she was able to say that without shouting.

"No." he said and she pushed out a breath of relief, "—but Scott made it a point to let me know they looked mighty comfortable together"

Lacey could feel her heart go back to beating at its normal rate after his words revealed Danny and Regina had not indeed done the horizontal tango.

"I talked to Danny about it. He says nothing's going on but…" he left the sentence hanging, his suspicious eyes darting over to Regina who was now chatting it up with Clara before flicking over to the best man, who was currently being smothered to death with gag-worthy amounts of affection from Malibu Barbie here.

"Regina looks way to involved for it to be just lusting on her end. If Danny went there with my sister and lied to me about it…and now already moved on to the next.." he said nostrils flaring. It wasn't hard to guess what words followed next.

Lacey swallowed hard. For the hundredth time it seemed today. If Archie was this mad over the thought of Danny getting with his kid sister, she shuddered to think what the reaction would be if he ever found out the best man here had tongue fucked his future wife.

Lacey placed a calming hand over Archie's, she used the most gentle tone she could muster, "Calm down, it's not what you think"

His wrath filled eyes landed on hers, "So they haven't slept together?" he said, brows puckering.

Hadn't he answered this question earlier?

"No" was her quick response.

His face relaxed just a tad. "But she's….feeling him?" he wanted to know.

"I can't say anything"

"Well, you kind of just did Lacey"

She couldn't help but sigh, a heavy one, though her nostrils. So did he.

Lacey hadn't taken Adderall in years, not since experiencing panic attacks in junior high to be exact. But now, would have been a good time to pop one.

"I should talk to her before she gets her heart broken" he looked off into the distance.

She grabbed hold of his wrist before he could take off.

"Archie. No." her grip was firm, as was her tone.

"Why?" his eyes grew wide.

"Archie if you go marching over there she's going to know I said something. Regina and I just started building a relationship, please don't go ruining that. And besides, she's a grown woman, you can't dictate who she can and cannot date"

Fury left his eyes and turned into something more vulnerable. "I know I can't but I just feel so protective over her" he admitted. That was one thing, growing up without a older brother, she never got to experience the overprotectiveness that they usually had for their little sisters.

Lord knows she could have used one when it came to her ex Jason.

"Besides, Danny isn't the most stand up guy when it comes to women"

"What do you mean?"

Oh, don't act like you don't know what he's hinting at. The same worries Kathryn had. Not to mention the psychic. Even Regina had confirmed the tea. _But you still don't wanna believe it, huh? inn_er Lacey mocked derisively from the dark abyss.

"He's no good." Those beady little eyes flashed repeatedly in her mind.

"Lets just say after Danny has his fun, he moves on to the next and then next and the next." he said bopping his head accordingly.

_Ha Ha. Told ya._

_Shut up_ she hurled back inwardly, hoping to silence that part of her brain, all the while trying and hopefully not failing at keeping her features from faltering as she listened to Archie speak of his friend in a not so flattering way. It had been one thing coming from a complete stranger, or barely acquaintances, e.g., Regina, Kathryn. But the best friend bad mouthing him?…so not a good sign.

"He doesn't do relationships."

Well, that she knew. The night Regina left them to their merry lonesome to plan Archie's surprise B-day bash, he admitted as much. Albeit, at the time he blamed it on his busy work life, but she was sure he probably only said that in efforts to not to look like a player. But then again, not dating and not having sex were two separate things and she was willing to bet Danny made time for the latter.

"He has a very limited attention span. So honestly, I don't think he even means to hop from girl to girl" he said frowning a bit.

Wait, so he wasn't a bad guy? Just a guy who got bored with tasting the same flavor too often? Or maybe he was equal parts of the two..

Shit was totally confusing at this point.

"Whether he knows what he's doing or not. I refuse to allow my sister to be just another notch on his belt"

He had that look in his eyes again, like he was two seconds from laying the law dow to his baby sis.

Lacey positioned herself in front of him, dark eyes locked in on his emerald ones. "I'll talk to her" she said trying to reason with him, she watched the lines gather on his forehead and continued on, "It'll be better coming from me"

He stared at her for a long time and then finally relented. "Okay" he said, blowing out a restless breath. "If you think you can get through to her.."

She didn't, but she would try. "I do" the lie was said with enough confidence to pry a smile out of him.

A sense of relief wafting her being, she watched as his lips pull up at the ends, mood clearly lifted. "Thanks for looking out." he said stroking her cheek, his green eyes glinting in the sun, "I know you guys have had your issues in the past and are just starting to build a relationship, so it means a lot that you care, still"

The way he, and countless others, regarded her, as if she had the purest soul in the world. As if she could do no wrong. It was laughable. Because, God, If he only they knew the treacherous tramp she truly was.

She wanted to bury her head in her hands and bawl. Cry until her tears created rivers. Pooled into oceans. The secret she kept locked away inside the deep recesses of her mind was eating away at her. Chip chip chipping away at her conscious, sanity and that black thing formally known as her heart. She didn't deserve him. His family was right for thinking he could do better. He could. As selfish as it was, she prayed he'd never come to realize it too.

She nodded and fell into his chest, his arms wrapping snugly around her tiny frame. He held her tight, oblivious to her thoughts as his lips pressed against the top of her head.

Their intimate moment was cut short by the shrill voice of their tour guide.

After their water shoes were distributed, up Dunn's River Fall they went.

Lacey held on tightly to Archie's hand, allowing him to help her up the slippery rocks and uneven terrain. Plenty of times she was tempted at just taking the stairs alongside of the falls, but then that would have be cheating, and if she was going to accomplished anything today, it was hiking up this damn fall.

Lacey couldn't help but steal a few glances, discretely of course, at Danny and his date. She couldn't help but take note of how attentive he was being, making sure she was okay, stopping when she needed a break, brushing the wet hair out of her face when it was obscuring her vision. Not ogling her ass as she lifted herself up from rock to rock.

She wasn't sure why she was hoping to catch him slipping in the chivalry department. Shitty luck with that, as with everything else in her life these days. He was the perfect fucking gentleman pretty much the whole time.

Lacey blew out a breath of relief once she and Archie finally reached the top. Being nearly the last couple to make it up was a bit embarrassing, but at least they weren't dead last. Archie parents held that title. Not much of a shocker there, Peter looked like he haven't seen a real work out a day in his life. Not that he was overweight or anything, just that he had the face and demeanor of a man who seem more interested in holding board meetings rather then participating in outdoor activities.

Despite her reservations with Kathryn coming along, because what was she going to say? "Uh-uh that bitch can't come"? She just knew the redhead would nitpick the entire time. To her surprise, Kathryn had remained mostly mute. She could name only one instance of hearing Kathryn haughty tone come out to play, something about a mosquito biting her on the face had sent her hackling for a good five minutes. Other than that, Kathryn had pretty much kept quiet.

Someone who had grated her nerves though, Charlie's date. If the girl wasn't complaining about the blistering heat, or the jagged rocks that threatened to pierce through her poorly made water shoes, she was nagging about how her feet was barking and how the trail never seemed to ever end. Incessant, that one. Lacey wanted to tell Charlie so damn badly to shut his bitch up or she would do it for him, but in the end her exceptional manners prevailed, effectively muting the demon that had been perched quite comfortably on her right shoulder all afternoon telling her to pimp slap a bitch whenever Pam Anderson number two opened up her annoying trapper. God, she couldn't even remember the girl's name despite the fact that this was the second time meeting the girl. Funny how she knew Danny's date name, even down to the spelling.

Lacey felt the sinewy arms of her lover wrap around her waist. She let her head fall back, resting it on his rock hard pecs as his arms tightened around her midriff. "We made it" he whispered proudly in her ear.

"We did." she said with a pleased smile etching over her overly enthused face. She shifted in his arms, turning to face him, her pert tits smashing against his muscle bound chest. She lifted her arms, her hands sliding against the tan skin of his forearm. "Thanks for being so patient with me" she said in a extra sweet tone, continuing to tickle his skin with her heated flesh.

He hummed into her ear. "Of course, baby" he said, kissing her just below the lobe.

Lacey eyes fluttered closed, loving the sensation his kisses was causing on her skin, she could feel the goosebumps springing to life. The sun warmed her eyelids as he peppered her skin for a moment before taking her lobe in his mouth.

"Ugh. gross" she heard someone say. Clara to be exact. Lacey's lids fluttered open and she caught the tail end of an eye roll from her bratty sis. What she also caught was Danny's eyes from out her peripheral. The first time today that he's looked her way. It took quite the will power to not look at him directly, scared of who eyes might catch her if she did.

"Grow up" she chided "It's called being in love"

"No. It's called being gross. No one wants to see him swallow your whole damn ear. Get a room if you guys want to suck on each other"

There was a noteworthy amount of laughter coming from the bunch which prompted Lacey to look away awkwardly. Clearly they agreed with Clara's stance on P.D.A.

Interesting though, she wondered if Clara would have felt the same if it had been Danny who'd been sucking on her ear instead.

"So what are we doing next?" the refined voice of Judy Porter inquired, thankfully changing the subject.

The votes were in and taking a brief intermission from the festivities ahead to sit down and enjoy some good ol' fashion Jamaican bar-b-que was pretty much the consensus.

They settled on a quaint little spot nearby.

Being that there were approximately fifteen people within their group, they had to push the tables together to form one long one.

Lacey was mid chew of quite literally the best baby back ribs she ever tasted in her life when the nasally voice of Kathryn Yates sounded across from her. She cleared her throat and spoke loud enough to cease all side conversation and garner everyone's attention.

"So what's next on our checklist for today?" Kathryn asked, landing viridian eyes upon Lacey.

Lacey swallowed her food. "Um..I don't know. I didn't plan the trip. Archie?" she said using a napkin to wipe her mouth then turning to her left to face the event organizer himself.

Archie took a sip of his coke before answering. "There's a beach nearby. I thought we could go snorkeling for a bit, swim with the dolphins, all that good stuff, then afterwards, head back to the resort for an early dinner."

So this would be all day thing. Lovely.

"Oh. Great" Kathryn said in a less than chipper way.

Archie brows sliced together, eyeing his mother, he asked, "Is that okay? If there's something else you would prefer doing…"

Yeah, because prioritize the whole day to fit your mother's needs, forget everyone else, Lacey rolled her eyes, inwardly.

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it to be this…" she paused briefly before continuing. "sweltering" said the older woman while making a disapproving face.

Another inward eye roll. They were in Jamaica. What did she expect it to feel like? Antarctica?

"Well, I'm sure we can find something to do indoors" came Archie's all too obliging voice.

"Or just, she can" Clara's offered, a fake smile in play. Ugh, this is why she loved Clara, she could always count on her little sis to voice what everyone else was thinking.

She felt Archie grow tense beside her, his eyes shifted over to Clara, the green in his irises turning arctic, he opened his mouth to speak but Peter spoke first.

"It's fine," he said lifting a hand up in a silent gesture for Archie to back off, in order to keep the peace intact. But seriously no fighting all day, this must have been some type of world record. "We can find something else to do while you young kids enjoy the beach"

Archie nodded, though Lacey couldn't help but noticed his jaw still hadn't unclenched.

Despite his clear annoyance, he refrained from responding bitingly. He was making an effort, and that was all she could ask for.

xxXxx

"God, that is a _hot_ back" Lacey was jerked out of her sun bathing at the sound of Regina's lust-filled voice beside her.

"Who back is hot?" Phoebe asked, before Lacey could utter the words herself.

"Dannys' duh" Regina said as if the answer was obvious.

Lacey eyes flew over to where he and Charlie were goofing around in the water—where she had been desperately trying not to look for the sake of keeping her sanity— The strong muscles in his back flexing as he ran a tan hand through his wet locks.

Lacey suppressed a lip bite, turning to her blonde friend, "Didn't know there was a such thing" she said lying with ease, of course she had, Danny here was proof of that.

Regina's eyes widened at Lacey's words, "Of course there is, look at all that glistening sun kissed skin, those glorious muscles, all toned and tight, exuding massive amounts of masculinity, virility… the tattoos, those strong broad shoulder…" her voice was starting to sound all orgasmic_-y_.

"Okay. Regina we get it, he has a hot back." Phoebe said with an eye roll, she lowered her shades and stared back at the horizon.

Regina released a giggle, a touch embarrassed. "My bad, Danny, he just gets me a little heated" she said fanning herself, a lustful smile spreading over her pretty face.

"You guys hype him up way too much" Phoebe said unthinkingly. Lacey stifled beside her.

"Who are _you guys_?" Regina questioned, hiking a brow, clearly wondering who else here was singing praises for the enigmatic bachelor being it was just Regina, herself and Phoebe here.

Lacey could literally kill Phoebe for making that slip up.

Phoebe shrugged lightly, before responding, "You know, you, Clara, _my brother_…" she said recovering right away. Lacey nearly let out a sigh of relief. "Those girls over there" Phoebe continued to list off Danny's apparent admirers, head nodding off at Charlie and Danny Baywatch-wanna-bees, who were joined with them in the ocean, splashing around having a jolly ol' time..

Lacey had to suppress the scowl that was threatening to take hold of her features. Her shades did a lot with helping hide her growing annoyance.

"Ugh, don't remind me" Regina said tartly, fuming with jealousy. She drew up her legs, squinting, "I mean can she be more thirsty?"

Lacey found her eyes narrowing as well, feeling a stabbing sensation manifest in her gut.

So Danny was really seeing this girl…

Or at least she made enough of an impression on him the other night for him to want to get to know her better.

Lacey wondered what drew him in, clearly It damn sure wasn't her wit that captured his interest, she thought maliciously, feeling her eyes leisurely roam over the girls form.

Her rack. The answer came almost instantaneously.

Lacey nearly sucked her teeth in disdain.

Men were so one track minded, it was seriously disgusting.

"What are we looking at?" A voice said in her ear, spooking her a bit.

Lacey eyes tore away from the nauseating foursome and landed on her bikini clad sister.

Clara rocked a red thong-bikini, her firm breast pushed high in the air, slender waist curving in while her full hips flared out provocatively.

She looked like she belonged on the cover of sport illustrated with all her curves.

Lacey, on the other hand, body was fit more for the cover of vogue.

Sometimes it ate at her self esteem that Clara was blessed with such a lovely figure, even in adolescence Clara was filling out while Lacey had been dubbed lanky kong by her classmates in junior high.

Well, least you're prettier, Phoebe would always say lightheartedly whenever Lacey would vent to her about how she was the only non-curvy female in her family.

It wasn't that she hated her body, lord knows she never had any complaints in that department but she could stand to be a bit more voluptuous.

"Chuck and Danny's hook ups for tonight" Phoebe answered, swiveling her head away from the sight, bringing her gaze to land on Clara.

Lacey winced at the other girls words, hoping they were far from true.

She couldn't stand the thought of Danny touching another girl the way he touched her.

And like that, unbidden memories flooded her mind of that night, his tentative caresses, hunger-filled kisses. Lacey closed her eyes briefly, getting a reign over her thoughts, pushing those wicked images far from her mind. She was done thinking about Danny and his kisses and how he practically set her body aflame that night.

"I can't speak for Chuck, but Danny is so not interested in..in..whatever that is" Regina said gesturing at the girl, jealousy clearly rearing its ugly head. "I mean, woof" she continued nastily, again reminding Lacey of the mean girls she went to school with.

"If it wasn't for those fake tits I'm sure guys wouldn't even look twice at her. And look at that god awful tan. Can you say oompa loompa?" she giggled snidely, and turned to Lacey. "Right, Lace?" she asked looking for confirmation.

Lacey merely shrugged, hoping her nonchalance on the matter would bring this uncomfortable conversation to an abrupt end.

She did agree on the god awful tan part though, she would never voice her opinion though, Regina would never shut up. It would only spur her to continue with the insults.

"I don't know. She has a pretty smoking rack" Clara said, tossing a glance at the Baywatch wannabe, head tilting side ways as she got a fill in. "I'd do her if I, you know, like, swung that way"

Lacey heard Phoebe snort. She glanced up just in time to see Clara send a glare her way.

Lacey stifled a laugh, these two…

"Oh, please she looks like her name's Misty and moonlights as a prostitute at the bunny ranch" Regina said, a look of repulsion shaping on her face.

Lacey eyes landed back on Danny and his admirer, the voluptuous blonde had him by the wrist, dragging him further into the ocean.

"Abbie" Lacey said, bringing her eyes away from the flirtatious pair.

"What?" Regina asked confused, her pale eyes finally leaving Danny and his sure-to-be fuck buddy for the night.

"Her name's Abbie" she said, flatly before landing bored-like her eyes back on the pair. The difference between that day and today was Abbie had buried deep and found some courage. Lacey watched the girl as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, clearly trying to get him to lift her off the ground as they enter the deeper part of the ocean.

Lacey cut her eyes away from the pair when he actually did it.

"I met her and her friend the other day at the pool" she finished evenly.

Despite the calm and collective demeanor she sported, she had never felt such an overwhelming need to break something in her life.

Just ninety-six hours ago Danny was hauling her in for a kiss, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, allowing his fingertips to brazenly trail along her heated skin…

Now, he was all over another girl. Well, maybe _he_ wasn't but he was allowing her to be all over him.

How rude.

"Don't dog her out too much, she's really nice" she added, even with jealousy coursing through her veins, she couldn't bring herself to bad mouth the girl. Wasn't in her nature to speak badly about others, or at least publicly that is—the bashing she did when she was alone, well, that was her business. And it wasn't like she was telling a fib, the girl really was nice, not the brightest bulb in the pack but surprisingly well mannered.

Lacey said this, thinking it would calm Regina down, unfortunately it had only spurred on more ranting.

"I don't care if she's Mother fucking Teresa, she has her filthy paws all over my man" Regina said sulkily. Her tone had risen a few octaves and she was currently pouting like a child being sent to bed sans dinner.

Clara burst into laughter, "Does Danny know this? I mean, that he's your man and all?" Her face was riddled with amusement and Lacey had to bite back a laugh.

"He will. When Lacey finally hooks us up. Right Lace?" the blonde said, turning to her.

Clara and Phoebe turned their assessing gazes on Lacey as well, waiting for her reply. She could just hear the thoughts floating through their sarcastic little minds.

"Umm" Lacey begin, looking away awkwardly.

"Lace?" Regina pressed for her friend to confirm that she was indeed still planning on trying out her match making skills.

"Honestly Regina, I wouldn't feel comfortable—" Lacey begin, but before she could finish with the bogus reasons why she couldn't go through with it, Phoebe cut in.

"I'll do it!" her best friend of sixteen years announced excitedly and Lacey nearly gaped at her.

The fuck was Phoebe doing?

"No offense but have you guys ever even talked before? Other then the passing hello-good bye?" Regina asked, her brows furrowing as she took in Phoebe's giddy expression.

Phoebe's face fell briefly but she soon recovered, a small smile tipping the corners of her lips, "No, but ask Lacey about my match making abilities, two of her former boyfriends have all been because of moi" she said, bragging whilst pointing an enthusiastic finger at herself.

Yeah, the middle school approach of, Do you like my friend? check yes or no, on a ripped napkin was totally going to work in this case, Lacey thought mockingly.

"Think I'm gonna pass but thanks for the offer" Regina said with a fake smile in place.

"Suit yourself" Phoebe said evenly, with a passive shrug as Regina stood.

The strawberry blonde used both hands to wipe sand from her exposed ass before trotting off towards the ocean.

"What the hell was that? You know Danny is Lacey's" Clara said, landing indignant eyes on Phoebe the moment Regina was out of earshot.

Lacey gaped at her sister, mortified.

"No, Archie is Lacey's" Phoebe said in an extremely slow manner.

"Thank you, Phoebe" Lacey said, giving her best friend an appreciative look before turning away and glaring at her annoying as fuck sister, "And quit it Clara, Danny is not mine"

"Yeah, that's why you were sending that girl death glares" Clara said nodding off in Danny's direction.

"Wh-what! I was not" Lacey said appalled. That earned a snort out of Clara.

"I wasn't" she reiterated, trying to get it through to her sister that she wasn't hard up for Danny's dick. "I'm happy for Danny. I hope he gets laid and everything" trying but failing to sound genuine.

"Yeah, by you" Clara whipped back, a cheeky grin in place.

Lacey growled, squeezing her eyes shut as her long slender fingers pounded the sand beneath her, and then opening them she shot her sister with a murderous look, "Don't you have something better to do like um, I dunno, flirt with somebody's man or something?" she said referring to the flirt session Clara had had with Rico, of all people, not even twenty minutes ago as the entire gang went snorkeling. Rico had been his typical ol' friendly self, while Clara had taken it to extreme lengths, batting her long lashes at him, running her hands up and down his upper arm as she felt up his nonexistent biceps, adjusting her swimsuit top in front of him—in which Rico eyes nearly spilled out of their sockets.

Phoebe was quick to join in on the chastising. "I can't wait to see in what way Andi murders you when she finds out you've been all over her man"

Andi had sat out this group outing, citing exhaustion as her reasoning of skipping out. Suffering from the effects of jet lag, she was currently back at the resort catching up on some much needed zzz. Shame, the first thing she would get wind of when she came to, was of Clara's antics. And she would get wind of it too. Unfortunately, the guy's were just as bad as the girls when it came to gossiping.

"You guys are so dramatic. What's a little harmless flirting, huh?"

"Nothing, when it's with someone single" Lacey said with emphasis.

"So who should I flirt with then since Rico's clearly out of the question? Danny? Oh no wait, that's your job.."

Lacey didn't respond just glared.

And Phoebe sensing Lacey's building frustration with the younger girl, said, "Clara, Danny is the best man, stop being so classless"

She knew there was a reason she considered Phoebe her best friend.

"Classless? Coming from someone-" she was suddenly cut off by a familiar voice sounding from behind them.

"Well, hello ladies" Their heads all jerked around to see a cheery looking Tyler approach from behind. He proceeded to make his way around to the front, coming to a halt once finally facing them. "and Phoebe" he tacked on, tossing a glance at his baby sis, a snake like smirk tipping his lips.

Phoebe rolled her eyes as his smile grew wider. "Clever, dip shit" she muttered, snappishly.

"What's wrong Pheebs? Woke up under the wrong side of the bridge today?" he said, then proceeded to give a closed-mouth smile watching her face grow even more seething.

She let out a manufactured laugh, that was snide and full of bite, "I'm the troll? and yet you can't get not one girl to agree to go out with you"

He bristled at that. "You couldn't be more wrong sissy" he stated, and they proceeded to glare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

And when the tension lifted.

"Um, did you want something?" Phoebe finally asked, breaking the silence, giving him a blank stare.

His gray eyes left hers, "Yeah, I was wondering if I could steal Clara away" he said, directing his gaze over to Clara who wore a bored expression over her heart-shaped face.

"Steal me away for what?" she said rudely, staring at him blankly. Lacey wanted so badly to elbow her sis, clearly this was his definition of spitting game.

Clara could be so dense at times.

"Uh, to..to talk" he said, eyes narrowing, his tone a lot less confident than when he'd first arrived.

"About.." she probed, lifting her shades off her nose and placing them on her head, squinting her eyes as he stared back, speechless.

"Clara, just go" Lacey said annoyed, nudging her sister in the side with her elbow.

Clara eyes widened from the sudden pain, then she got up begrudgingly, sighing as she followed Tyler to the east end of the beach.

"Wonder what that's about" Phoebe said, flatly, her large gray eyes following the two as they teetered further away.

Lacey immediately snapped her head towards her best friend, her eyes growing wide with surprise at the other girls confusion. Seriously, has everyone decided to not use their brains today? "Oh, you know exactly what that's about" she answered.

Tyler had been pining away for Clara for years. He was probably the only one more into Clara than herself.

"I think your brudder finally grew the balls to ask her out" Lacey said teasing in her baby voice.

Phoebe didn't seem to like that kind of talk, her lips snarled up at the corners, "God, I hope not"

"You say that like it would be the worst thing in the world" Lacey said, feeling a bit insulted on Clara's behalf.

Clara might be wild at times, but she was definitely a catch. She hoped Phoebe didn't have it in her mind that Clara wasn't good enough for her brother, because that was so far from the truth. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

"No, it's just Tyler needs to be single for awhile, you know?" was Phoebe's quick reply.

Lacey nodded to that. She could see how that could be true.

"So you and Regina.." Phoebe begin, changing the subject. Lacey turned fully towards her friend, mute, brows raised, waiting for her to continue. "So you guys are friends now" It wasn't a question but an observation.

Lacey studied her friends expression, her face, a cool mask of nonchalance.

"I don't know that I would call us friends just yet, but there's definitely something budding.." Lacey admitted, honestly.

Phoebe gave a slow nod, her bottom lip protruding a bit. Lacey just realized something, she let out a small chortle in acknowledgment. "Don't tell me you're jealous" she asked, amusement coloring her tone.

"No!" Phoebe denied, vehemently. "Of course not. Why would I be jealous of Regina?"

Lacey eyed her suspiciously, not believing her response for even a second. She had been best friends with Phoebe for sixteen years now, she could easily tell when the other girl was lying.

"Because you think she's trying to take your place" Lacey answered in a baby voice, knowing how much that pissed off her friend.

"Oh, please.." Phoebe said snorting, looking down at her hands, pretending to inspect her manicure.

Avoiding eye contact, clear sign she was full of shit. There was no way her nail bits were that interesting.

Aww, this was so cute. Her Phoebe Weeby was jeawous.

"She's up to something, is what I think" Phoebe added after a beat, in a suspicious tone, letting her pessimistic opinion be known. Lifting her gaze, her eyes landed on Regina, who had joined her brother in the water.

"I mean, you don't find it highly suspicious that after knowing you for two whole years, she just now wants to be friends?" Phoebe said, gray distrustful eyes not once leaving the blonde.

"I will admit I had my suspicions at first, but after she opened up to me the other night, I get it. She was jealous, she felt like she was losing her brother but not just that she envies what we have"

"She's not like in love with him or anything?" Phoebe said looking worried, the genuine alarm coloring her tone made Lacey laugh.

"No" she said bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles that were escaping her lips. "She just wants what we have. Apparently, she's never been in love."

"Seriously?" Phoebe asked, looking shocked by this.

Lacey gave a simple nod. "I feel sad for her"

"Don't. She's a bitch." her very blunt friend said, features twisting back into a frown.

"I don't think she wants to be though, there's some good inside of her. I've seen it."

Phoebe scoffed, "Yeah, okay" she said, unconvinced.

Lacey sighed. "What's so hard about believing that she wants to change?"

"Because people don't change Lacey" Phoebe said, with a great amount of certainty in her tone. It was sad because Lacey could tell she truly believed that.

And then she continued in a softer tone, expression losing some of its chilliness as well. "I just don't want to be the person that says I told you so when she does whatever she'll do to betray you"

Another sigh, "She won't, okay?" Lacey said, her tone a bit exasperated while giving her best friend a level look.

"You have a lot of faith in her" Phoebe noted with a slight frown.

Before Lacey could respond Clara approached them, reclaiming her spot beside Lacey in the sand.

"What did Tyler want?" Phoebe immediately asked upon Clara's arrival, forgetting about the other issue entirely, hard eyes turning inward.

"I don't know" Clara shrugged "He may have mentioned something about a date." she answered, unfolding her legs to lay straight, her hands stretched out behind her, elbows locked in place as her palms faced downward in the sand.

"What did you tell him?" Phoebe wanted to know, curious, brows lifting in question.

"I told him I'll think about it" Clara said in a dismissive manner.

And here came the judgmental tone again. "Clara you should have just given him an answer, don't play games with my brother" Uber protective sister mode, on full display.

A very rare occurrence.

"Phoebe's right," Lacey cut in, "If you're not interested, just tell him that flat out"

The eye roll was dramatic even for Clara. "Wow, if only you could follow your own advice" she said, directing her comment at Lacey.

"What does that mean?" Lacey asked, even though she knew what Clara was implying. Who she was referring to out of the two was the million dollar question.

"I'm rather parched. Going to find me a drink or a man, whichever" Clara announced, standing and trotting off to God knows where before Lacey could respond.

"Unbelievable" Lacey said, with a slight growl. Her eyes were fixed on her sister's backside with utter disdain.

"I know right, if your sister even thinks about hurting my brother.." Phoebe started.

Not at all what she was referring to.

Lacey turned to her best friend, who eyes were still trained on Clara, annoyed. "Chill Pheebs, doubtful, Clara plans on playing piñata with Tyler's heart"

Phoebe nodded, the muscles in her face relaxing a bit. "It's just.. he's doing so good right now, I don't want him to.."

"I know" Lacey said before she could finish, lifting her hand to rub her friends arm in a soothing manner.

xxXxx

Water sports was fun and all that jazz. But when you where paired up with someone who grated your nerves, it soon became a drag. Danny, and Abbie, was it? Had just finished snorkeling, jet skiing, water skiing, swimming with the dolphins and was now recuperating by sipping gatorade, sprawled out on the sand under the gigantic umbrella that cost fifty dollars to rent for the day.

Spent, was the word. And he didn't see himself moving from this spot for at least another hour or two.

Danny found himself looking over to his date and nearly sighing. What had he been thinking taking twiddledum out on a date? Well, technically this wasn't a date being it had kinda been an all day thing-a-ma-jig not to mention there were thirteen other people involved in todays festivities. But seriously, whatever it was, the only reason he had even brought her along on this group outing was to finally shut up his buddy Chuck. Charlie had been down his throat for the longest about giving the girl a fair shot. Well, now he can finally say he had.

Honestly, things just weren't clicking with Abbie here. They weren't vibing as the youngin's would say. Yeah, she was pretty.. she was something new.. but it all meant nothing because she wasn't…

His eyes darted over to the beautiful one. She was finally up and about splashing around in the ocean with the groom to be. The lyrics to one of his favorite New Hollow songs playing heavily in his head..

_I find it hard not to look your way_

_but I get in when I can_

_And I find this song just a bit cliche_

_But I pray that you'll understand_

_That theres nothing, nothing on her mind_

_And she's far too, far too, far too kind_

_If you miss me, kiss me one more time_

_At least for old time sake_

He was suddenly assaulted to with images of that night. Images he tried to bury in the faraway recesses of his mind.

The sounds that caught in her throat the moment her delicate back hit the brick wall of the club…

The feel of her silky flesh as his calloused finger trailed a pathway up to her sex..

The way his heart soared arrogantly as his eager fingers swam in her juices..

The taste of her silky mouth as his tongue licked, suckled and lapped at her own in such sweet thoroughness…

His eyes stayed transfixed on the mocha colored goddess who now waded through the water. Archie somewhere else. He didn't care to peel his eyes away from her long enough to find out. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Just her. And as if picking up on his thoughts, her eyes found his.

He wished life wasn't so complicated. Wished he could pull himself out the sand, trek over to where she was standing in the water, gather her tightly in his arms and lay the most tantalizing kiss upon her lips without it unleashing Armageddon, that is. But Life wasn't that simple and all he could was continued to watch from a distance, praying somehow his eyes relayed the message:

_She may be pretty_

_She's something new_

_But that means nothing_

_Cus' she ain't you_

xxXxx

When Danny was finally able to steal a moment to himself, he relished in it. Perched on a bar stool in the shaded patio of the restaurant and bar overlooking the beach, he trained his eyes heavily on the rippling waters of the ocean as he sip mutely on his Corona— in bliss. Or at least he had been.

Effectively interrupting his zen time, was Archie's blonde hair side kick. Why Scott thought now was a good time to seek him out was beyond him..Clearly Danny removing himself from the group had been code for 'I want to be alone—do not disturb' but apparently Scott here hadn't gotten the memo, or possibly he simply didn't care. But what was he expecting anyway from a guy with the last name Vanderbilt? If that name didn't screamed pompous asshole he didn't know what did.

"Nice out here, isn't it?" The blue-eyed douche said, taking a seat beside him.

Yep, but nicer if you were out of sight.

Danny looked over and notice Scott too was nursing a corona in his hand, salt around the rim, lime wedge sticking out of the opening of the bottle.

"Mhmm" was all Danny could spare the possible rapist, wasting no time in shifting his eyes back to the serene view ahead.

Hopefully Scott would take the hint that he was in no mood for company and skedaddle.

To his dismay, the growing nuisance hadn't wised up, or maybe he ignored the subtle hint. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "So, I thought you and I could talk" his words earned the fair eye man another glance.

Danny repressed an eye roll. "Yeah, what's up?" he said, bored-like.

Scott didn't begin right away, instead he plucked his lime from his beer bottle, brought it up to his lips, sucked all the juice from it while squeezing his eyes shut momentarily—effects from the acidity. Then, lifting his bottle with his other hand to his lips, he started chugging. His aqua marine irises fell upon Danny when his thirst was sated enough, "I um..you know what? I'm just going to come right out and say it." he said leveling Danny with an earnest look. "I know you don't like me. It's obvious in the not-so subtle looks you throw my way, how you make a point to leave whenever I enter a room. A blind man can see your dislike for me Danny, but I want to get down to the root of the problem. I don't think walking on egg shells is what either one of us wants to do for the remainder of the trip, so to ease some of the tension between us, lets just put things out in the open," His cyan eyes turned inward. "Why don't you like me Danny Desai?" he asked, a caricature of a smile slithered across his weaselly face.

Squint-eyed, Danny asked, "Why I don't like _you?_" his words were deliberately slow, giving the impression he was mocking the question, which he was.

Because seriously, was this douche actually trying to spin this around to make it seem like all the harbored animosity was one sided?

"Yeah" tilting his head down to level their gazes, his eyes slightly widened. When Danny wasn't prompt enough with his response, "Is it because I'm Archie's best friend now and you're-" he stopped, debating whether or to complete his sentence, it seemed.

"And I'm what?" Danny asked frowning, urging the guy to speak his mind.

"You know?…the _ex_ best friend…"

Danny could feel a tick forming on his jaw, despite the fact, he kept his tone calm. "Is that coming from you or him? Cus' I think it's kind of up to Archie to decide whether or not I'm retired from that position"

Scott laughed, then blinked repeatedly. "I mean, you've been missing for four years.." he trailed off, amused.

Danny stamped down on the urge to yell, instead in strained tones, "Not missing, working" Which, he was sure, a concept Scott knew absolutely nothing about.

I mean, because lets be real here, the chance of trust fund here ever having worked an honest day in his life was highly unlikely.

And something that was starting to bother him, was how everyone was acting as though he gave a giant middle finger to everyone before leaving. All of his relationships were still on good terms as far as he knew when he went abroad, so this whole, you left _this_—four years missing _that_ shit was getting old real quick.

"I mean, I did get the role of the best man bestowed upon me so one would only assume.."

Scott leveled him with a pitying look. "Look," he said. "Archie's loyal.."

Danny gave him a blank stare, was he supposed to fill in the blanks or what?

Scott sighed, clearly peeved he would have to expound. "He told me about how you saved his life in college"

Danny nodded his head, a icy smile lifting his lips.

"It was very heroic for you to do what you did." he smiled, but Danny could tell a forced one when he saw it. "Super glad you did it too. If it hadn't been for you guys relationship, Archie and I would have never met"

"Glad it worked out in your best interest" said Danny snidely. "Totally what I had in mind when I wrestled the crazed gunman down to the ground" he spoke bitingly, "—save Archie's life so that one day I could earn his future 'best' friends stamp of approval"

Scott laughed a humorless one, then was in the process of responding when Archie appeared out of nowhere, joining them on the deck, draping his arms around both of their shoulders, inadvertently diffusing the situation.

Danny engaged in light chit chat with their mutual friend for a few minutes before Archie was pulling the shit starting weasel off to order another round of beers, leaving him to his lonesome.

Thank God, he thought dropping his shoulders and closing his eyes, Danny was determined to get back to Zen. Of course, the universe wasn't having it. I mean, how dare he try to find any type of solace? His cell went off, the scientist blasting loud throughout the speakers.

Danny was about eighty percent sure it was his assistant calling him with some crisis that apparently couldn't wait til' his return, so when he glanced down at the screen he was a bit shocked to see it had been his mom.

"Mom" Danny said answering promptly.

"How's my baby?" the sound of his mothers voice came in joyous through the other end.

Danny's lips tipped up, grateful to hear her voice. She sounded happy, which was good. Though she didn't seem be harboring any resentment towards him, he still felt he had some serious groveling to do. Their last conversation had ended on a sour note, he needed to apologize for the abrupt way in which he left. Finding out his dad was a philandering douche bag didn't give him the right to take his frustrations out on her. She, after all, hadn't seen him in four years, the least he could do was stay a bit longer.

He'd make it up to her though.

"Well, aside from me being involved in the most passive aggressive conversation in the history of everdom just now, quite fine, actually." he said in a fake chipper voice.

"Oh god" she said, groaning. "Who are you getting into it with?" He could tell she was thinking the worst. And by worst he meant the groom-to-be.

No mom, this has nothing to do with Lacey, he wanted to scream so badly.

Everything didn't revolve around her. Ha. Who was he kidding? Yes, it did.

"One of the groomsman" he sighed. "I guess he called himself marking his territory" he continued in a bored tone.

There was a beat of silence and then, "Regarding whom?" He could hear the alarm in her voice and he knew right away her thoughts had gone to Lacey again.

Wouldn't that be something though, Archie, Scott and himself all vying for Lacey's affection?

"Archie, mom" he tried not to sound too annoyed.

"Oh" she said and then, "Why is he being territorial over Archie? Do men do that these days? Fight over other men?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh at that. It sounded especially ridiculous when she said it aloud.

"Apparently he does" he answered, tone amused. "He wanted to personally let me know the only reason I'm best man in the first place is because Archie feels some type of unwavering loyalty towards me"

"That asshole" his mom muttered lowly. "You tell him if he doesn't back off, I'll fly all the way to Jamaica and kick his ass myself"

Mama bear.

A warm smile stretched over his tan features at his mom's protectiveness.

"Mom, don't worry I can fight my own battles, his intimidation tactics aren't working" he said assuringly.

"Good" was all she said.

And then after a beat, "Who's this kid anyway?"

"Scott" Danny answered. "Vanderbilt, heard of him?" he asked only because Scott supposedly hung out in the same circles as Archie and Lacey. Apparently, they were what the big apple considered New York City Elite. If you knew of one, you knew of them all.

"No, but nothing a little googling can't fix"

Just what he needed, his mom googling his arch-nemesis.

He wasn't keen on her putting so much importance on the d-bag, he sure as hell wasn't.

"So besides that, Are you having fun? Is Jamaica as half as amazing as it looks?" she asked, wonderingly.

Danny nearly snorted. If by fun she meant an immense amount of pain and misery, then yes, he was having tons of it.

"Yeah, it's lovely" he said lying through his teeth. Well, half lying, Jamaica was fine, it was spectacular actually, it was his state of mind that was shit.

The amount of emotional turmoil he had been subjected to these past few days had been enough for two lifetimes.

"God, I could really use a vacation myself" she said, her tone wistful.

"You could always be my plus one" Danny offered, he knew his mom would never accept the invite, though. She had this undying loyalty to the deli and making sure it was properly ran to ever take a vacation. A control freak if there ever was one.

She reminded him of Lacey in that regard. Ugh. stop it. It was incredibly annoying how his thoughts always went back to her. What he would give to not think of her for at least a day. Was that too much to ask?

"Can't. Life is too hectic right now with the shop"

"Of course" was his dry reply.

Can't say he hadn't tried.

He was about to part his lips to speak again when sudden muffling on her end halted his words. Then, sounds reminiscent to how it sounded when one was covering the receiver with their hands in attempts to block out what was being said on the other end.

He was willing to bet all his retirement funds, that his dad was the person who she was talking to.

"Mom" he finally called out after a few minutes of being on hold.

More muffling, and then. "Sorry babe, I'm here" she returned. "What were you saying?" she asked sounding a bit flustered.

"Mom, if you're busy I can call you back later"

"And when will that be? Next year?" She said in her typical smart aleck fashion, and when he didn't answer, "No. I have you on the phone now. Besides, it's the least you do, going back on your word the way you did. That really hurt me Danny." Danny winced at her words, feeling all kinds of guilt creep up. And then she added, "Sure would have been nice to see you one last time before you left"

In retrospect, he could have definitely handled things better.

Leaving early hadn't made him feel better at all, setting out to punish his father for his transgressions had only seem to hurt his mom in the end—the only person in this world who gave a shit about him. That had not been his attentions at all.

"I know. And I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I was just so upset with him and wanted him to suffer, but I only ended up hurting you, and for that I apologize" He said genuinely.

Hopefully, she could forgive him. God knows he didn't need another person peeved with him.

Oh, yeah he knew Lacey was pissed, she hadn't uttered a single word to him all day. Why would she anyway? Archie was a around. God forbid she talked to him when Archie was present. That cut. Did things have to be romantic in order for two people of opposite gender to pay any type of attention towards each other? I mean, not even a "Hello" out of her, a "Good morning" or "hows it's been?" for christ sakes. But, to be fair, he had been keeping his distance, it's just—he felt he owed her that much. After the almost slip up at the Boys &amp; Girls club he would've been blind not to detect the chilliness that emitted off of her in thick waves, the arctic glint in eyes whenever she did met his gaze, which was a rare occurrence. She was back to resenting him, punishing him for worming his way inside of her heart and making her _feel_. She wanted to pretend, therefore he would let her. So, he'd been keeping the promise he made to himself of staying away, and what better way to do that than busying himself with his sexy albeit intellectually challenged date.

"You know how you can make it up to me?" she asked, a cheery lilt to her voice.

"How?" he asked, wary of what might come out her mouth.

If it had anything to do with forgiving his dad, she could forget it. He was done with the man, forever.

Was this hypocritical for him to be so unforgiving, considering he was involved in a cheating scandal of his own? Sure. But kissing Lacey wasn't the same as being married to someone for twenty plus years and committing adultery. Not that what he did wasn't wrong, he Julius Ceasar'd his best friend for christ sakes. But, although betrayal was the common denominator in both cases, the details, however that made up said betrayal were on a vastly different scale. Like comparing apple and oranges, really.

Plus, this here was his mom we're talking about, the woman who endured sixteen hours in labor birthing him, the person who changed his shitty diapers, nursed him when he was sick. Out of everyone he knew, she was the least deserving of such a betrayal. It gutted him to see her done like this.

"Making a stop to the states before heading back to London." was her giddy answer.

"Sounds fair" He said into the receiver. It really was the least he could do.

"Your dad" she begin. "He wants you to call him"

Yeah, and I want him to jump off a cliff, he wanted to say but didn't.

Danny sighed. "I have nothing to say to him"

"I've forgiven him, why can't you?" she asked, pressing the matter.

"And you've had time to. I haven't" he said evenly. Refusing to get himself all worked up over his dads betrayal. He was done seething over the matter.

It was a beat before she responded, he could tell she had been considering his words.

"Okay" she said, pushing out a breath, "Just don't go harboring ill feeling towards him for the rest of eternity, he is still your father, after all."

He couldn't exactly promise that, so he said nothing. When she realize he wasn't going to respond she said, in attempt to change the subject. "So how's everything going with..." she paused, "Are you..." she couldn't seem to get the words out.

Danny knew exactly what she was dreading to ask, "Am I what? Still lusting after the bride to be?" he said rather bluntly.

"That's not what I was about to say" she immediately denied.

Yeah, right..

His knew his mom like the back of his hand. He knew exactly what thoughts she had been nervous to voice aloud.

"Yeah, it was and the answers no. It was just a silly crush. It's over now. No need to worry" Surprisingly his words came out rather convincingly. "I won't be ruining any weddings in the near future"

She remained quiet for long moments before finally speaking, "Have fun while you're there. And go out on some dates" Now that, had him convinced she wasn't exactly buying what he was selling as far as his whole being over Lacey act.

"Mom" he groaned into the phone. "Stoooop" he said stretching the vowel out slowly.

"I'm just saying, it'll give you something to do. Doesn't she have a sister?"

Danny tried his best to not huff into the phone.

"Yes, but I'm not interested"

"Why? Because of what they say about her in the media?" If only that was it. "You know you can't believe half those crazy headlines"

"It has nothing to do with that, I'm just not interested mother" he said and then regretted not just going with the whole bad public persona excuse.

"Why? She's a very pretty girl" she continued and he wondered if she was purposely trying to grate his nerves. "Actually" she begin, matter-of-fact. "I think she's more striking than Lacey" And before he could stop himself, the scoff had already escaped his lips.

"You're still fixated on her, I knew it!" she accused. Damn. He should have known that was just a tactic to get him to react.

"Mother I have to go"

"No no no, I'm sorry don't hang up" she pleaded with him. "It's just…I don't want you to do anything stupid"

He couldn't believe how many times he was having to say this, "Mom, for the billionth time. It was just a crush. I'm over it. Promise." That was met with silence, so for good measure, he added, "I'm actually on a date now."

"Oh my God, Danny. That's great!" He didn't need to be able to see her to know that she was smiling. And then, like that, her cheeriness dialed down like seven notches. "Wait. Should you be answering your phone on dates? That's rude Danny, I thought I taught you better than that!"

He dismissed her comments, quickly, "No, she stepped away for a bit" White lie. More like he had. He couldn't help it, her clinginess was becoming a nuisance.

"Oh. So how's it going so far, You having fun?"

"Yeah" If having fun meant watching the woman he wanted to bury himself inside of fawn all over his best friend, then yes, he was having a grand ol' time.

"Great," and then in a graver tone. "But, don't have too much fun. I know how you young kids like to get down. And use a condom. Always always use a condom" she stressed with importance.

Danny released a drawn out groan. "Oh my god, we are not having this conversation" If she thought they would have an impromptu Sex Ed class over the phone, then she had another thing coming. He was a twenty-six year old man, he knew all about the birds and the bees and how not to contract syphilis, gonorrhea and whatever else new diseases that were out there.

"I'm serious Danny, you're in a foreign country. I just want you to be careful. There are some deadly folks out there."

Danny scrubbed his face in his hand.

"I will, now can we please stop talking about this?"

Karen laughed. "God, you get embarrassed so easily. Just like your father." The mention of Vikram set Danny's teeth on edge again. He didn't comment.

"Shutting down on me again. Okay, that's my que." she said. "Talk to you later baby. And you can always call me sometimes, you know?"

His laughter was soft. "I will" he promised before saying their goodbyes.

xxXxx

After dinner, while others had called it a night and retired to their rooms like normal people, Archie, Charlie and Danny decided it would be just a grand ol' idea to put the facilities hot tub to use. Lacey, not so much. Well, she wouldn't be so against the idea if Danny and his date had gotten ghost somewhere. So here she was sitting in a cramped bubbling tub with Charlie, his date, her fiancé, her fiancé's best man and last but not least the girl who couldn't keep her hands off of him.

Super.

"He's never going to win" Danny said, his smooth voice doing something to her insides despite the fact he was using it to talk politics and not in attempts to seduce her thong off. You got that right folks, she was wearing a thong!

She wondered how bad the rant that Archie would go on later would be.

He had been lost on words the moment she lost her robe and stepped inside the hot tub, mooning all its occupants with her perfect derriere. Other than the slight bulging of his eyes when he took in her lascivious swimwear, no other reaction out of him.

But if she took anything away from past experiences. Mute Archie now = Explosive Archie later.

And if she was honest, she was kind of looking forward to it. Not that she got off on seeing him become undone or anything, but the petty bitch inside her wanted to rip his ass a new one for ever thinking he could police her outfits. Oh yeah, she was still feeling a type of way about those asinine, misogynistic, bullshit comments he made four days ago regarding her attire.

"So you actually think America's going to elect a female president?" Archie scoffed in rebuttal.

And then came the voice of Miss Sweet Valley high. "Hey, what's wrong with a woman being president?" Abbie said, scrunching her cute little nose up as she eyed Archie down with contemptuous aquamarine eyes.

Lacey took this time to really examine the girls features. The high slope of her forehead, turquoise—no correction: cyan eyes, envy worthy high cheek bones, straight line of a nose, pink full lips—though most likely surgically enhanced. Then there was that slight dimple that indented her angular chin..What was it called again? Lacey thought. A cleft chin, right! Or as Clara like to call it, a butt chin—God, she always wanted a butt chin. The muscle deformity she was gifted with instead was a one sided dimple indenting her right cheek.

Slightly pursing her lips, while studying the girl now, she was starting to think she judged her too harshly the first go around—she had took one look at the corn starch yellow hair and immediately tabbed her into the unfortunate looking category. But now really looking, she could definitely see why Danny would be interested. If her hair wasn't such a awful shade of blonde (she swear she didn't understand the fascination with blonde hair. Why woman spent hundreds of dollars on salon visits to look like fucking clones of each other was beyond her. The same sentiments could go for blue eyes for that matter. Vastly overrated feature.) But seriously if it wasn't for the brassy shade, the girl would probably be stunning.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just don't think America is ready for one yet" Archie answered, lifting his broad shoulders in a non-commital shrug, his strong arms tightening around Lacey, who was propped up on top of his lap. Her fingers glided along his slick forearm, back and forth, caressing the wet skin, the action managing to catch Danny's attention, who for most part until now, had been oblivious to her existence all day.

Their eyes clashed for one searing moment before he looked away.

Lacey tried not to let the fact that it had been him to break the connection first bother her, usually that was _her_ job.

"Why not?" Chuck's girl said, and that's when Lacey remembered Archie's problematic comment.

"Why not?" Lacey said butting in, probably for the first time tonight. She had been sitting back pretty much listening to them discuss everything from world news, celebrities, music and now politics. "If a black man can be leader of the free nation, then surely a woman can as well" She shifted on his lap in order to meet his malachite orbs.

He stared up at her and squinted. "No. America elected someone of mixed race, Lacey." Archie reminded her, and quite condescending if she might add.

Lacey frowned, scrunching up her forehead, causing lines to gather there. "Oh my bad. Biracial" she corrected, testy, and then in a low mumble, "Like it matters."

He heard it though and she felt his grip loosen on her waist as his tone turned condescending again. "Well, it kinda does being his racial make up isn't solely of African descent. Just like when we have kids, they won't be just black, Lacey."

"Why are you talking to me like I'm an idiot? I know the difference between mono and biracial." she snapped, pissed that he was trying to give her a lesson on genetics.

"Well, I'm just making sure you realize that, because I plan on raising our kids to acknowledge both sides of their heritage"

Lacey let out an annoyed exhale, pushing out air heavily through her nostrils. "Archie you're overreacting, all I meant was when the world looks at him they see a black man. No one is saying, 'Oh gee look at that mixed raced man' No. He's regarded as black."

"Should we leave you guys alone or…? This is seeming like a private moment here" Charlie cut in, eyes darting back and forth from Archie then to her again.

"No. I'll leave." Lacey said raising up. Archie grabbed her wrist, tugging at it.

"Lacey sit. It's not even that serious" Did this ninja just bark an order at her?

Lacey wrenched herself free, glaring murderously at Archie. "Well, it is when you're trying to humiliate me in front of your friends"

His head rolled backward, his massive hand scrubbed tiredly down his annoyed face. "I'm not trying to humiliate you Lacey." he said lolling his head forward, then chin tilted up, annoyed pupils searing into her own. "If we're going to raise mixed race children, I wanna make sure we're on the same page, is all"

Lacey ignored his comments and shifted her eyes to his best man. "Danny you're biracial. Would you be offended if someone referred to you as Indian despite you also having Irish ancestry?"

She watched Danny's lips purse forward, ignoring the butterflies that were currently lining her stomach at the act. "I don't take things like that so serious, to be honest." he begin, locking mahogany eyes with hers. "Yes, I identify as both Indian and Irish but I wouldn't crucify anyone who regarded me as solely Indian. I'm aware that my features reflect more of my Asian ancestry, and people tend to go solely by what is in front of them. So breaking down the percentage is kind of pointless to me"

And with that Lacey turned to Archie, dramatic hand gestures and all, "Booya!" she said now taking her seat.

"Whatever" Archie remarked, bitterly.

"Okay let's get off the topic of race. Clearly too controversial of a subject matter to discuss with this group without it becoming heated." Charlie said, in attempts to move on to lighter topics.

"Agreed" Lacey and Archie both said in unison.

So for the next hour and a half they moved on to topics less likely to start a war, like cars, video games and sports. In which, Lacey completely zoned out, she couldn't give a rat shit about who was a better basket ball player out of Stephen Curry and Lebron James, or the Lamborghini Aventado. And the fact that it could reach a speed of 220 mph, and go from 0 to 60 in 2.9 seconds didn't quite fascinate her either. Nor did the talk about how sick the new Call of Duty was. Why a bunch of almost thirty year olds were still playing videos games was beyond her.

When it was finally settled that Lebron was indeed the better ball player, Charlie and his date called it a night. Archie announced he was going to take a dip in the pool and Danny's date Abbie was trying to convince him to join her for a night cap.

He declined and she headed up to her room alone.

_Poor dat._

As much as she was relieved Danny wouldn't be fucking Malibu Barbie tonight, she couldn't understand why he would turn down the invitation.

Any one with a brain knew night cap was code for 'fuck'.

"Aren't you going to join your girlfriend?" she asked, the moment blondie was out of ear shot. She didn't glance up, too busy staring at nothing.

Better that than ogling his pretty face, or bulging biceps, or perfect pectorals…

He was quick to correct her. "_Not_ my girlfriend"

Didn't seem that way, Lacey thought sourly. They had been quite handsy with each other all day. Danny, lathering her body down with sunscreen. Abbie, returning the favor. The two-some holding hands as he guided her up the fall. Her possessive hands locking around his neck as they splashed around in the ocean.

He never did kiss her though. And Lacey was waiting for it to happen. Actually, dreading it would be the more appropriate term. He touched her face. Smoothed down her hair. Held her hand. But not once did he kiss her.

_Poor dat._

Lacey didn't respond, just continued to stare bored-like at the colorful neon lights that alternated flashing in the hot tub.

He remained just as silent, busying himself with God knows what, she didn't chance a look up in his direction to see.

"Aren't you going to get out?" she muttered lowly, still not looking at him as she playfully splashed water over her arms. Archie eyes were probably perched on them right about now. The last thing Lacey wanted him to see was her horny eyes stroking the striking features of his best man. She thought about turning around and checking if that was the case, but decided against it, Danny who had a much better view, made no effort at checking either, from what she could see in her peripheral. If she didn't know any better she would say his fucks to give were at a negative.

His words confirmed this. "Why would I?"

Because the two of us alone in a hot tub rose all kinds of suspicions, she wanted to say but didn't.

"Someone has to"

"No one knows." and then, "You're being paranoid. Stop it" She chanced a look at him. He was grinning like the cheshire cat, which nearly prompted her own face splitting grin.

Gosh, he was cute.

She managed to keep the smile from enveloping her features, and because it needed doing she stood up, her voice exceptionally grave when she spoke,"I'm going to join Archie in the pool."

He had no response.

_Good_.

xxXxx

She felt his presence before she heard his velvety voice.

Feeling warmth spread from her abdomen throughout the rest of her limbs, she turned to face him.

The breeze blowing his luscious locks in the wind, he spoke, golden eyes latched on hers in a searing stare.

"Hey"

_And grits were stirred._

It took her a moment before she felt her lips move, she had been too busy drinking in all of his perfection, "Danny, what are you doing?" her eyes not-so discreetly scanning the vicinity, ensuring no one from her wedding party was around to eavesdrop or witness the best man loiter around the bride-to-be.

He bit into his lip before answering. "Stalking you. Isn't it obvious?"

She just stared at him not knowing how to answer. He was joking right? The answer soon came when he let out a low rumble of laughter.

"Kidding" he answered her unspoken question, caramel orbs flickering adoringly over her face. "Seriously, Lacey, I happen to be passing by and saw you sitting here in our spot, so I decided to stop and say hello"

All her brain could focus on at that exact moment was the fact that he had said _our_ spot.

Don't do it. Don't start obsessing. So what he was doing that thing that people did when they were in committed relationships—assign shit as _theirs._

The nerve of him—being all relationship-_y_ with her.

How rude.

"Well hello and goodbye" she muttered dismissively.

And even though there wasn't a ton of light cascading from the resort or off the moon for that matter, there was no mistaking the way his face fell at her words. "Ouch" he said a hand covering his heart, a gut-wrenching pout covering his lips.

A pang shot through her chest at his sullen expression.

She immediately felt guilty for dismissing him so quickly, "I'm sorry. That was rude" she said apologetically, though looking away, starring bore-like off into the distance.

"It's okay Lacey," he said and then sighed, "I can take a lot of shit"

"Be that as it may, it was still rude for me to say" she said, not making eye contact still.

Silence, and then. "You know I was thinking about what you said the other day about it not having to be awkward between us"

She finally looked up at him, eyes narrowing. "I don't know about you but today was kind of awkward for me" he continued, earning a chuckle out of her.

The sound of her laughter must have sent out an invitation for him to take a seat.

He sidled up right beside her. Not even a foot of space between the two. Lacey could feel the waves of heat emitting from off of his form.

Oh boy.

"It was, wasn't it?" she couldn't help but admit through giggles.

"Mhmm" he hummed, nodding fervently. "Why do you think that is?" he asked, eyes unsmiling.

Her laughter ceased, noting the look of seriousness etched on his face. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked, a brow raising into her hairline.

He stared at her for a long moment before answering, "No" he said shaking his head.

Lacey frowned. What did he want? For her to spell it out to him? J-E-A-L-O-U-S-Y. On both sides.

"I have a solution" he suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm almost scared to find out what it is" she said, wary eyes holding his.

"You shouldn't be" he replied. "You suggested it actually"

Brows cinched, she thought back to their past conversations of what he could be referring to and immediately the answer slapped her in the face like a pissed off lover.

"You wanna be friends.." she murmured, barely a sound.

"Don't you?"

Loaded question, that was.

A half smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. "Ah, come on. You can't take back your offer now" he said misreading her silence. He was good at that.

"Sure, Danny Desai. We can be friends" she said lightheartedly while throwing in a giggle.

The corners of his lips crept up slowly in a dazzling smile that showed off his perfect pearly whites which prompted her to try and still her beating heart.

When will the effects of that lady-killer grin of his ever wear off?

"So first step to becoming friends is getting to know one another" he said, facing her fully.

She found herself doing the same, as well as studying the planes of his face. God, he was perfect. But seriously, why was he so perfect? It was kind of unreal and patently unfair how gorgeous he was. God had definitely taken him time when it came to creating Danny Desai.

"Is that right?" she said, amusement coloring her tone and features.

Danny had a way of brightening her mood without giving much of an effort. A quality not many of her past boyfriends possessed. She wasn't even sure if Archie possessed that particular trait.

"Mhmm" he nodded. She couldn't help but note how there was something so boyish about him at times. His soul, truly endearing. "So tell me Lacey Porter, what makes you _you_?"

That question, caused her to blink. No one had ever asked her that before. What made her _her_…

She brought her slender fingers up to her mouth, tapping it lightly. "Hmm. That's um…quite the question." she said and then taking a second to think, when she opened her mouth again it was to say, "I guess if I could pin point to where all my attributes manifested from, I would say my family. My dad in particular, he's such an extraordinary human being, my mom is too, but my dad, he's amazing. And strong. Everything I've accomplished in life is because of what he taught me, what I've witnessed from him growing up. At an early age, it was instilled in me the importance of hard work and diligence. He made it very clear nothing would be handed to me in life. Mediocrity wasn't accepted in my household. Either you came home with an A+ on your report cards or you didn't come home." she said with a laugh and he joined in soon after.

"Sounds like my dad, he didn't play when it came to my education. But that's most Asian parents for you."

She laughed at that.

This was true. She always wondered why Asians seemed to be the most intelligent of all ethnic groups, until her good friend Andi told her it wasn't that Asians were smarter but that their parents were just way more stricter when it came to academics.

xxXxx

"Middle school was hell" Lacey said giggling as she looked up to a very engaged Danny.

In the matter of thirty minutes Lacey had found herself more comfortable than she was willing to admit, toes sunk in the sand, eyes shining bright with mirth and something else she refuse to name as Danny listened to her drone on and on about her childhood.

"Middle school really?" his brow quirked up as if he couldn't believe her childhood had been anything less than perfect.

"I was this skinny awkward kid, ridiculously smart, who wore braces" she said grimacing, her mind offering up images of her pubescent self, reminding her of how geeky she had been at that age. "and if that wasn't enough, I was exceedingly tall for my age. So, of course I got teased because, well, kids are mean" she smiled despite revealing a painful point of her past. "I think the only thing that saved me from being the quote on quote text book nerd was the fact that I didn't wear glasses"

"Wow" he said, a look of sympathy swarming his features, "I'm sorry you had to go through that" Danny thought to reach out and comfort her but thought better of it, he didn't want to give her the wrong impression—that being, he was putting the moves on her.

Bad enough his eyes kept glancing down to the exposed skin of her thighs. He really hoped she hadn't noticed the moments he couldn't help but sneak in a few peeks. It's just…_God_..her shorts kept riding up, higher and higher the cozier she got, revealing so much decadent flesh. Taking him back to the hot tub when she had shimmied out of her robe, tits bouncing all in his face— but that wasn't even the best part. No—because he would never forget the way his dick had hardened to damn near titanium levels the moment she swiveled her beautifully tone body around revealing a hot pink thong tucked between the most perfect set of ass cheeks he's ever had the pleasure of viewing in his life.

_Good Lord_.

And naive Lacey. She had asked him earlier when it had just been her, him and their sexual tension lingering around in the hot tub, why he hadn't skedaddled like everyone else. Well, what the enticing socialite didn't know was, he was still desperately trying to will away the massive boner that had sprung up, still—an hour after it had originally emerged.

And here she was again, in her daisy dukes, bikini top offering up so much skin.

So much tantalizing mouth watering chocolaty covered flesh.

Danny cursed inwardly, for not taking Abbie up on her offer. If he had allowed her to have her fun with him, he wouldn't be suffering so much right now. The month worth of sexual frustration would be a so _no_n-issue. The ridiculously sexy Lacey Porter before him teasing him with all of her creamy skin wouldn't have him seconds away from, excusing himself to tend to the boner that was steadily growing in his trunks.

"It wasn't all bad" she said with a fleeting smile, ignorant to his lustful thoughts. "I had Phoebe" she said, then laughed, "She was my pit-bull. Confronted all my bullies… Scared the shit out of them is more like it, to the point where they left me alone" another chuckle before smiling dotingly. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know she was thinking fondly of her friend.

"Your best friend" It was said as a statement rather than a question.

Lacey smiled, "Yep, BFF" she said with a nod, leaning forward. Her features were colored with mirth and a stabbing pain seared through his gut, a bit saddened at the lack of kinship in his own life.

"I don't have that" he said longingly and it caused her to narrow her eyes on him.

"Archie…" he heard tumble out that luscious mouth of hers.

He proceeded to purse out his own, thoughtfully. "I guess he is in a sense" he admitted, "Because he's my oldest friend..but in terms of he and I being close like brothers per se, that died a long time ago" At that, she looked lost in thought and he wondered what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

She did that a lot, made him want to pick that interesting brain of hers.

"Well, you've been away" she finally said, her head leaning sideways. A tendril of hair escaped her bun and sat on her right cheek. He wanted so badly to tuck it away, to let his finger graze her supple skin. God, they were just itching for him to do it.

Instead, he swallowed, turning his gaze, and ruling his body under control. "Tell me about high school" he said in attempts to take his mind off of branding her skin with his own and plummeting that plump mouth of hers. But not just that, he really did want to learn everything he possible could about her. He knew soon the haze of whatever it was that was making her so comfortable in his presence right now would clear and like that her guard would shoot right back up like a hot air ballon. Might as well take advantage of her talkative mood while he could.

"Ah. One of the better periods of my life" she smiled, causing the dimple in her cheek to deepen. He itch to bury his finger into the indented flesh. This was becoming quite the feat, keeping his hands off her, it seems.

She just couldn't for the life of herself not be adorable.

"No more bullying?" he asked, trying to bring his thoughts back to the conversation they were having before his mind had wondered off.

"No more bullying" she confirmed with a slanted grin.

"It's funny because the girls that were teasing me in middle school were the main ones dying to be my friend in high school"

"So I take it you grew into your looks and became ridiculously popular"

He almost laughed at the cliche.

She didn't answer, just smiled, which confirmed he was right. "And I bet you had a gazillion guys lined up at your locker to date you as well"

Another smile proving he was quite good at guessing.

"As popular as I was, I was really shy. I didn't take advantage of the guys clammering at my feet for my attention like most girls would have. The boyfriends I had in high school were very few." she admitted meekly. "Two actually. One, my freshman year, that lasted until summer before sophomore year kicked off. Then, I thought I met my prince charming mid junior year and that lasted till right before senior prom."

He watched her eyes flicker down, and for a second he thought she had clued up on the real reason as to why his hands were lodge over the front of his shorts, but then her eyes darted upward, staring seemingly at something over his head.

He looked up to see what she was staring at—a couple amid a palpable make-out session in the sand.

There were a lot of things that Danny was. A voyeur wasn't one of them. He didn't whack off at porn. And typically random strangers getting heated in front of him didn't elicit any type of reactions, however today.. oh, lets just say he was more than a bit bothered. Watching two people practically humping each other in the sand, that, combine with his already horniness, had Danny feeling the blood rush to his nether regions causing the fabric of his swim trunks to grow even tighter.

"And then in college another long term relationship," she prattled on oblivious to his thoughts. "—then after that ended, about a year into my masters I met Archie and the rest is history"

Her eyes tore away from the couple and landed back on his.

"So four in your entire life"

He noted while ordering his brain to think unlustful thoughts.

Unbidden, images of his assistant sprung to the forefront of his mind. Danny was a bit surprised that Jo was the first person to come to mind but he wouldn't complain, whatever got rid of his growing boner. Going along with it meant picturing her donned in her usual frumpy cardigans and untailored slacks, a halo of frizzy curls framing her make-up-less face. Large amber spectacles sitting perched lopsidedly on her nose.

It didn't take long before he started to feel his erection subside. It was actually kind of shocking by how fast the imagery of his assistant had deflated the tent in his boxers. I mean, he didn't find Jo attractive or anything but at the same time he didn't find her repulsive either. So the fact that she had gotten him limp, actually more than limp…

He had known her too long to put her in that category, that's all. Or maybe it was because she wasn't Lacey…

_Yep, you're ruined dude_.

"Yep" she confirmed with a single nod. Her eyes narrowed. "What about you? How many girlfriends have you had?"

His response was quick. "two"

She gave him a doubtful look, "You expect me to believe you've only dated two girls your entire life"

"Well, which is it?" He asked, blinking. "How many girls have I dated or how many girlfriends I've had? Because I've dated a lot of girls but there was only two who got the girlfriend title"

"So you're a player then?" He could see the clear disgust starting to envelope over her features.

_Oh no._

And to put her at ease_._

"No. Just picky" he assured, with his signature smirk tipping his full lips.

She stared at him unblinkingly for a moment, "Okay" she let out slowly. "Still sounds a bit strange for someone pushing thirty"

"Here you go with that pushing thirty crap" he said dramatically pushing out a swoosh of air.

She laughed, bringing both hands up in a surrender motion.

"Sorry. I forgot how sensitive you are about that" soft giggles escaped her lips and he couldn't help but be reminded about how much he loved making her laugh.

He wondered what kind of sounds she would make if he made her come.

He smirked. "Wonder if you'll be saying that about yourself in three years.."

Smiling softly she said, "Oh, I'll own up to it"

"Somehow, I doubt that. Women are worse than men when it comes to aging"

She slapped his wrist, making a face. "Hey, don't generalize"

"What?" his eyes widened in innocence. "It's true, women especially hate getting older"

She didn't deny it this time around, simply said, "It's only because of the world's sick fascination with youth. Even if you age gracefully, you're still at risk of your husband replacing you for a younger version" That made him think of his mom and how his dad had been stepping out on her with someone nearly half her age.

He must have made a face because she leaned in, placing a gentle hand over his, "Hey, you okay?"

No. But he would pretend to be.

"Mhmm" Absently running his thumb back and forth over his bottom lip in a telling gesture.

She eyed him suspiciously, "You look really lost in thought"

"I'm fine" he sighed, glancing down at her hand still clasped over his. He wondered if she realized it was still planted there or if she was so determined on getting him to reveal what was bothering him to even notice.

"Danny.." and his eyes shot back up to hers.

He suppressed a growl. "You really gonna drag this out of me?"

And then that dimple appeared, further weakening his resolve to remain mute on the topic.

All it took was for her to bite down on her plump lip for him to start spilling, "What you said just made me think of my dad and how he cheated on my mom with someone nearly half her age" Her mouth dropped slightly at his confession. "They're divorcing because of it"

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry Danny" she said, her hand still planted on top of his. Her hands were so soft, he noted. Smooth, like she took exceptionally good care of them. It felt nice, for her to touch him, to feel her flesh against his own. The warmth there, the silky way her thumb brushed over his own. It made him think though, if it could feel this euphoric with the simplest act of stroking his hand, he wondered how amazing it would feel, her dainty fingers, place somewhere lower, stroking his…"I shouldn't have pressured you" she said cutting off his thoughts. Thank God. They were starting to get pornographic.

"No, It's fine" he said cutting her off, not wanting her to feel guilt for coaxing it out of him. He needed to talk about this instead of keeping his feelings bottled up. When did that ever go well for anyone?

"I guess I should talk about it. Other than my assistant, you're the only one I've told"

There was a look that crossed her face just then.

"What?"

"Nothing, go on" she urged.

He nodded, giving her a pass. A lesser man would have forced her to reveal the reason for that look, the way she did with him. But he was neither cruel nor petty.

"She was an employee of theirs" he continued to divulge more of his parents private life.

Her eyes widen and then in a disgusted tone, "God, that's cold"

"Isn't it?" he said agreeing, eyes squinting at her. "I mean, if he was going to cheat, couldn't he have at least chosen someone she didn't know" The moment the words left his lips he became acutely aware of the irony of the situation.

Her face dimmed and he could tell it had dawned on her as well.

He felt her hand leave his.

No one spoke for a long moment.

"So tell me, when you're not knees deep in charity work, what do you like to do?" he prodded, in attempts to getting both of their minds off of the kiss they shared just days ago.

"Well, besides working on my fashion line, I enjoy singing"

He pulled back to really look at her. "Wait. You can sing?" he asked, awed.

"I said I like to, doesn't mean I do it well"

He looked doubtful. "For some reason I don't believe you. I have a feeling your voice is lovely" Just like everything else about you…

She snorted. "If by lovely you mean good enough to not get heckled while performing Karaoke, then yes."

He laughed and then leaned in, using his shoulder to nudge hers in a playful manner. "Why don't you let me determine that. Hit me with a verse LP"

Did he just call her LP? _Lame_.

She shook her head violently, "No way" she said with horrified eyes.

"Chicken"

Scrunching up her nose, she clipped him with a playful tap on the shoulders. "I'm not a chicken, I'm just.."

"..a scaredy cat" he said, finishing her sentence.

She stared daggers at him. He could tell she was hardly upset though.

He poked her in the chest, his touch playful like hers had been. "Please" testing out his charm, he jutted out his bottom lip, hoping pouting would get her to give in.

She sighed, then rolled her eyes but relented nonetheless.

Danny sat quietly as she begin to cover Adele's 'I miss you'.

When she was done he broke into applause, seventy-percent because he was seriously blown away, and the other thirty, because, well, he loved her embarrassed face.

At that, she buried her face in her hands.

"Lacey, that was beautiful" he complimented, only then did she respond.

"Really?"

"Yes" he laughed at her peeking at him through her fingers. "You have a really nice tone. If I was you I wouldn't let that particular talent of yours go to waste"

She dropped her hands and studied his face, searching for any traces of deceitfullness.

A broad smile stretched over his lips and she returned the gesture before tucking her own between her teeth and looking away shyly.

When her eyes found his again she said, "So you went to a performing arts high school.." She recalled him mentioning this before on their not-so double date nearly a week prior.

"See where I'm going with this?" she said using hand gestures.

He bit down on his lip and chuckled in good-natured Danny form. "Yes." he said, amused. "I can act, sing and dance"

She knew about the dancing part because how could she ever forget the lascivious way he grinded up on her at the club the other night with expert precision. The acting and singing part, however, was news to her.

So he was a theatre geek, interesting.

"You were holding out on me" she said in her baby voice. "Lets hear it, serenade me Danny Desai" she said smiling while lightly touching his arm.

"Usually, I perform this one with my guitar but since I'm currently without one at the very moment. I'll have to go at it acappella."

Her brows flew into her hairline. "_And_ he plays the guitar.." she added sounding quite impressed. "Seriously, how are you still single?"

And then a look so searing it caused goosebumps to litter her skin.

His voice lowered to a deep baritone which made matters worse. "I dunno, you tell me.." he lowered his gaze, heat flooding his tawny irises turning it to an amber shade.

Lacey held his gaze, feeling the air thicken around them before her skin erupted in flames, side effect of the scorching look he was sending her. She swallowed then stuttered, "Wha-what's it called?" she said referring to the song, hoping to get the conversation back on track.

"Love is done" he answered with a fleeting smile. She nodded, signaling for him to begin, And he did just that, belting out the lyrics to a song he wrote nearly a decade ago with one of his closest high school friends.

By the time he was done her insides had liquefied.

Her mouth hung agape, but no words parted, she was way too blown out of this hemisphere to even attempt to speak, he misread her silence of course, "Judging by the deafening silence, I think it's safe to presume you hated it"

"Are you kidding? I loved it! It was beautiful, you wrote that?" she asked awed.

"Along with a friend of mine, You might know her, Liz Gillies?" his eyes turned questioning.

Recognition showed over her face. "The actress slash singer?"

He nodded his confirmation.

"Cool," she said. "So why didn't you pursue a career in the entertainment field as well? Isn't that why most people enroll in performance arts schools"

"Not everyone who enrolls wants fame. Some just genuinely enjoy the arts. Most of the kids I knew wanted to have some kind of career behind the scenes"

"So why were you there?" she questioned.

"To act. The goal was Julliard, but my dad was dead set against the idea."

Horizontal lines gathered across her forehead. "Why?"

"His appreciation for the arts isn't exactly on the same level as mine. He thought my aspirations were a pipe dream, said I was kidding myself to think out of all the people out in the world trying to make it that I—" he said pointing to himself "—would be amongst the lucky few who did. Columbia was the more logical choice if I wanted a successful career, his words."

"Wow" she said and he knew immediately what she was thinking.

Stereotypical unsupporting D-bag father.

"He's not as bad as he sounds" Though he couldn't believe he was actually defending the same guy, who he, just found out not too long ago cheated on his mother. But, no matter how shitty a husband Vikram had proven to be, the fact remained, he had never failed him as a father.

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Lacey, my dad.." he explained "—he never got a chance to go to college, so not only was it imperative that I went. But settling on anything other than Ivy league was simply out of the question."

"Juilliard is just as good" she said not understating.

"Yeah, not the way he saw it. My dad was all about academics. Said the only thing Julliard could offer me was a Fine arts degree—which wasn't necessarily really needed to pursue a career in acting, his words again." he claimed. "He wanted for me to have a stable degree to fall back on in case the acting thing didn't work out."

Which translated to her as; he simply didn't have enough faith in his own damn sons talent. Shame.

"But you still became an artist just not the kind he dreaded" She watched his teeth gleam in the night.

"How does he feel about that?" she asked genuinely curious.

"He got over it" he said simply.

And at that moment an elderly couple walked by, momentarily taking her out of the conversation. Lacey took note of the sweet way in which they held hands, snuggled up all close like love struck teenagers. It made her smile, they've probably been together for most of their lives. She suddenly wondered if she and Archie had the type of love that could span into decades—stand the test of time. Statistically, most marriages end in divorce within the first few years. Which was probably a horrid thought to be having just a week before her wedding, but as horrid as it was, it was still a reality…She could quite literally be divorcing Archie in just two years time…

Ugh. Get married first, then worry about the thereafter, her inner self chided.

"What made you get into the art scene anyway?" she asked looking away, focusing her attention back on the man that was steadily becoming an obstacle in the getting married part of her to do list. But she couldn't meet his gaze, because, like she had been just moments prior, his eyes were diverted away, staring fixated on the elderly couple passing by.

He sighed before looking away, drawing up his legs, resting his forearms over his kneecaps.

His eyes slid over to hers, and then, did he began to answer her question.

"In college, I'd take a train almost every other weekend to go see my parents in Queens, on the way there I'd remove myself from the world and get lost in the scenery. My headphones on, admiring all of the beautifully painted murals and graffiti that plastered the back of abandon buildings, littered fences, smeared concrete asphalts… Most people scrunch up their nose in distaste at the sight, and without a second glance, deem it as filth, or a form of disrespect to the city, not me, some of the most remarkable art I've ever seen in my life." he said passionately. "Just because it isn't perfectly packaged into a twenty-four by thirty-six inch frame sitting in an art exhibit somewhere doesn't mean it isn't art"

Lacey was one of the people Danny spoke of, who deem graffiti as an eye sore but hearing him talk about it now, she could see how someone could view it as art.

"I guess you're right" she said tucking a lock of unruly curls behind her ear.

Lacey brought up her knees, mirroring his own actions, but took it a step further, wrapping her lengthy arms around them while digging her bare toes into the sand.

"Cold?" he asked, noticing the way she was all bundled up. She could tell he was getting ready to offer up his shirt. And though, that would be a lovely sight to marvel at, Danny stripping down to his mouth watering wash board abs, the gesture though, was totally unnecessary. The summer breeze wafting over her bare skin provided just enough chill to send one the most delicious shivers of the night down her spine, nothing however, could top the way her body responded whenever he tossed her one of those searing looks of his.

"No, it's feels nice" she assured him.

He nodded but his eyes never left her skin, the sound of her clearing her throat caused him to immediately snap his brown eyes back up to hers. She bit back a smile.

"How does your family feel about you making a life for yourself in a whole other country?" she asked to get the conversation rolling again.

"Mom hates it, my dad, he's more understanding. He's from London so he doesn't really have any objections. If I would have decided on somewhere like, oh let's say Paris, well then, I'm sure he would have been singing a different tune."

Her brows furrowed. "You have family there?"

"No. My nana died a few years ago. So, it's just me" he answered softly.

"Do you like it? London?" Her dark eyes intent on his.

"It has it's appeal" he answered but she wanted him to expound, so, she followed up with, "And what is that?

"The architecture is what drew me in the most. The history of the city, there's so much of it. From Kensington Palace, to Buckingham, to the London bridge. Europe in general, really is known for its breath taking views. You just don't see that kind of beauty in the states." she nodded, she could agree with that. She couldn't speak on London though, being she never personally visited before, but Greece had to be the most beautiful place her eyes has ever had the pleasure of viewing. "Then there's the people, who are _abnormally_ nice." he paused to laugh. "I mean like another level kind of friendly," he wanted her to understand. "a drastic difference from New York where ninety-five percent of the population are assholes."

"Hey, I'm a New Yorker" she said offended but not really.

"But you're a part of the five percent of course" he said winking at her.

Oh wow. He was definitely a charmer.

Lacey found herself putting up her guard again, because hell, she refused to fall for the allure a _third_ time. She could literally feel her face grow more stony by the second. "How can you say that? You don't know me.."

"Not the way I'd like, no." he said in a buttery tone and she couldn't help but swallow, hard, as his words sunk in and his lust-filled orbs flickered over her face. "But what I have grown to know about you in this past week is that, yes, you can be as tough as nails and frustratingly bull headed at times but at the end of the day you have a good heart, Lacey. A huge one if I'm honest." he smiled adoringly. "The fact that you can volunteer your vacation time to mentor kids tells me everything I need to know about you"

She stared at him for a long while before saying, "You make me sound like this saint. I'm far from that"

He knew she was referring to the cheating.

"Perfect Lacey Porter died the moment our lips touched"

He swallowed, because God, he really didn't need that image in his mind right now, not when it was imperative that he talk some sense into her. "What's this obsession you have with being perfect?" he asked, eyes turning inward. "Get the notion of perfectionism out of your brain. It doesn't exist. Know that you can be flawed and yet still be a decent human being."

She didn't respond, so he diverted the conversation to a less head-ache inducing topic.

"So what's on the bucket list?"

Random, he knew, but he was curious.

Her response wasn't immediate, which was fine, he knew he probably threw her with the question. When she finally did begin her words were softly spoken. "I want to go to Africa one day, Egypt, specifically." she answered with a fleeting smile. "It was always a dream of mine to get married there. Ever since I was a little girl I envisioned how my bridesmaids and I would be donned in traditional Egyptian wedding attire. How the ceremony would take place just before sunset right in front of the great pyramids of Giza. The fireworks that would light up the sky as my husband and I had our first dance" He watched as childlike wonder fleeted across her face. "Archie thought it would be too much, so we settled on the Caribbean." He couldn't help but notice the disappointment that colored her tone and features as she said this.

"But a lady should always get what she wants" he tried reminding her of her worth. Because if she was his, if an Egyptian wedding is what she wanted then an Egyptian wedding is what she would get.

Her eyes flew over to his, surprised by his response. She looked to ponder over his comment for a moment before responding, "No, he's right." she said shaking her head. She tried explaining, "We wanted everyone to be able to attend, Jamaica was the easier choice"

_Easier._

"Well, maybe you'll still get to go one day" he offered up some hope in the form of a smile.

Her shoulders slumped tiredly, "Maybe" she sighed, longingly.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then she blurted. "I'd like to meet Michelle Obama"

His eyes grew round, with surprise, he figured with Archie family having ties to the political world, she would have done so already, and then he remembered something, "Wait. Aren't you a Republican?" he asked squinting at her.

She looked at him as though he killed her cat. "Hell, no" she spat out as if the thought was completely preposterous.

"Where'd you get that from?" she wanted to know.

He lifted a shoulder, "I assumed since Archie was…" he laughed at the myriad of faces she's made in the last thirty seconds or so. "I just never thought he'd marry a Democrat"

"Oh, he's converted baby" her smug smile was one for the books.

His eyes bulged, "No way"

"Yep," she said all self satisfied.

He was dying to know how she managed that feat, because the Archie he knew was a rabid Republican til death. But he was all too aware of the ways women could use their talents to get whatever their little hearts desired so he decided not to pry, instead he asked, "So you're a high society liberal who has never met the first lady, humph.."

She shook her head slowly, "Strangely no." she frowned. "I have met POTUS though. Good man. Funny." A hint of a smile lifted her plump lips as if she was thinking of a fond memory, which nearly brought one of his own to stretch over his face. He loved watching that dimple appear, those warm chocolate orbs glimmer with mirth, beats all other sights, by miles.

"I'd also like to meet the Queen of England" she continued, turning fully towards him, her face only sobering just a tad. He felt a brow raise on his forehead.

"Why? She's boring.."

Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him. "You met her?"

"No, but I can tell" he said, which prompted laughter from the sexy socialite.

And then out of the blue, "I want to have sex on a plane" Danny brows shot up at that, mouth hung ajar, and before he could recover, "In the ocean too" she confessed, in a smoky timber.

_Fuck_.

Danny couldn't stop his eyes from darting over to the waves ahead even if he wanted to.

"I saw that" she slapped his hand, he chuckled, his soft laughter a caress in her ear.

"Hey, you put the visual out there" he pointed out.

He was right. She did. What made her think blurting out her sex fantasies to him was the least bit appropriate? Given their history and all…

"You're right, sex is _not_ a topic in which we should be discussing"

"On the contrary,—" he lifted a finger, "—we would be doing our friendship a huge disservice if we excluded certain topics from the forum. How else are we really going to get to know each other if we don't speak freely?"

Lacey wanted to say touchée but settled on giggling instead.

"But what about you?" she asked when her laughter had dissipated. "What's on your bucket list? Hmm?" She watched his face grow pensive, as if he was mulling it over in his head.

"Climbing Mount Everest," he begin, mouth pursing out, "Explore the Amazon rain forest—then Iguazu Falls. Bungee jumping would be sick" he said animatedly. "And sky diving," he tacked on. Lacey suddenly thought about the time Archie tried to rope her into sky diving last summer. She had been so against the idea. She suddenly wondered if Danny had been the one to extend the invitation, would she still been so quick to say no? "See the great wall of China, Grand Canyon, ride a ATV," he smiled as he prattled on, oblivious to her thoughts. "Take a digital photography class, visit Rome—The Colosseum—The Sistine Chapel"

"Wow, you really put thought into this and who knew you were quite the adventure junkie" Well, he wouldn't say all that, sure he talked a good game.. but would he ever actually do any of these things? ..Who knew? "Your list beats mine, by miles"

He laughed. "It's not a competition" he pointed out.

She dropped her eyes. "I know" she murmured quietly, so quiet he almost hadn't caught it. His eyes remained on her face as she studied the sand, her dainty fingers fisting a handful before releasing it back to the earth.

"So what are you going to do to make this..bucket list a reality?" she finally looked up. Her eyes were curious as she stared at him.

"I was thinking about taking some time off from work, maybe a year or two, explore the world while doing some soul searching in the process"

She sighed, longingly. "I wish I had that option. My life when I get back will be a tornado of charity events, volunteer work, and speaking obligations. This will probably be the only vacay I get in.. well, years.."

"Stop making excuses." he chastise, pushing his legs out in front of him. "If you wanted to make it happen, you could."

She let out a high pitch laugh. If only it was that easy… "I wish. There's too many people who depend on me, too many causes I've partnered myself with. Bailing out on my responsibilities isn't what I do Danny. When I make a commitment to do something, I do it. Because what good is your word if you don't keep it?"

A feeling of pride tugged at his heart. "I admire you. A lot of celebrities cut a check and think that's enough.. but with you..you actually get down and dirty, do the gritty work that most people aren't willing to do"

"I just like helping people" she said simply. "And stop calling me a celebrity" her lips slanted down in an attractive frown.

A closed mouth smile touched his lips. "So humble"

And so beautiful. And so intelligent. And so down to earth. And so gosh darn sexy…

"Picking up and leaving for a year or two to explore the world does sounds nice, and even if I didn't have charitable obligations to uphold, there's Archie. He could never take that kind of time off, not with the whole merge going on. And then there's starting a family, in which he's dead set on getting to right away"

He was quiet for a long while. She wondered what he was thinking. Lacey checked to see if the couple who had been about to bone in the sand not even twenty feet away were still there. They weren't. It was just she and Danny at this end of the beach now.

Which wasn't the least bit unnerving. And this had nothing to do with concerns of being spotted either. They were way too far down from the resort for anyone to make out who they were. The black skies didn't help matters either. The reason for her skittishness, was for the sole fact that a lot of shit have popped off when the two of them were alone together. And despite her reservations about continuing this bonding moment with Danny. Her feet just wouldn't commit to move.

His melodic tone interrupted her musings. "What's your favorite charity? Wait. don't answer. Let me guess…" He pretended to think, his eyes flying up to the star-less sky. "The make-a-wish foundation?" he says confidently, eyes locking back onto her now owlish orbs.

He chuckled, knowing the reason for the look. She was wondering how he'd known what charities she'd partnered herself up with, "I may have googled you" he admitted, honestly, because hey, why lie?

She blinked, stunned. And then a slow smile crept upon her beautiful face. "I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out"

"Maybe a little bit of both" he answered, holding up his thumb and forefinger, an inch of space between the two.

"You're right," she admitted, biting down on her lip. He could tell his answer left her a touch embarrassed. "—charities that involve helping kids are at the top of my list" There was a brief lull in conversation before she asked, "You like kids?"

"I do" he said nodding.

He watched her face light up, which she probably hadn't meant to reveal. Regardless of her intentions or not, it caused a warming sensation to pool his lower abdomen, because he felt and maybe this was wishful thinking here, that in her head she was marking off some ridiculous checklist to determine if he made the perfect candidate for a mate, "Well, in that case you would love the International child art Foundation, it's a charity that fosters children creativity by sponsoring art programs, exhibitions, and festivals. They also have a healing arts program that uses art to help children recover from disasters. You should look it up when you get back home, not only will you be supporting a good cause but it'll also give you a chance to apply your passion for art"

And before he could respond to her recommendation, her eyes narrowed and she said, "Back to you googling me though…"

He could feel the crimson coloring his face. Thank God the sun had already set, otherwise he's sure he'd be as red as a beet. So unbecoming. "It was for research purposes, I swear" he said crossing his heart.

She looked at him with speculative eyes, then looked to be fighting off a smirk.

"Seriously, I had to do some digging, make sure you were the right girl for my buddy. I would be remiss in my best man duties if I didn't do a thorough background check on you"

She laughed at his answer, knowing full well it was complete and utter bullshit. He joined in and for a moment the only sounds heard were the sounds of waves crashing and their giggles. And then she said something that abruptly put a pause on his laughter.

"If I'm honest, I googled you too"

_Whaaaat?_

He stared at her for a long moment before speaking "Seriously?" He hated how high his voice rose. Like a kid going through puberty. _Lame_.

She nodded bashfully, looking away then back at him.

"What did you find out about me?" he said in his normal speaking tone, after the shock had abated.

"Just what I already knew." she peeked up at him through long lashes. "Your love for art"

"Apparently, you were quite the rising artist, the talk of the London art scene at one point. Your paintings were going for like a quarter mil, selling like hot cakes but then you just quit. And at your peak. Why?"

He tried not to be too affected by the knowledge she gathered on him. She had to have really done her research to learn all that she had about him. And it shouldn't excite him this much, yet it did.

"I lost my passion for it" he said lightly, a cool mask of nonchalance enveloping his features.

But because he didn't want to hold anything from her, he added, "My mentor died. After that I fell into a bout of depression" his face turned away from her probing eyes, because at that moment he could feel unresolved feelings starting to edge it's way towards the surface.

"Mentor? Are you talking about the same guy you left the states to study under after graduating Columbia?" he nodded, confirming that was indeed the guy. "Quentin Alu, is it? I think I read something about that. He committed suicide didn't he?"

Another head nod. "He hung himself in the bathroom with a shower curtain. What was so fucked up, he had a family. A wife and two little girls"

"Thats awful." she said not knowing that tidbit. She didn't know how much time had passed before she blurted, "You guys were close" It was said as a statement rather then a question, she could tell the man meant a lot to Danny by the way he became eerily quiet whereas minutes ago, she couldn't get him to shut up.

"He was an amazing human being that I had the pleasure to consider a friend but beyond our personal relationship, I had a great deal of respect for him as an Artist. He taught me everything I know. Helped me appreciate art in ways I never thought fathomable. To be frank, he changed my life."

"You said before, that you left under his mentorship" she probed.

"Mhmm" he nodded, saying nothing more.

"Why?" she asked. "I know you said you guys weren't seeing eye to eye about things, but you never went into detail. Sorry, I don't mean to pry." she said, apologizing in advance for her rabid curiosity.

His face was suddenly all smiles. "I get it, you're nosey"

"Shut up" she said pushing him playfully. He chuckled and quickly sobered. "And curious would be the more fitting term"

"Uh huh" he teased, giving her the side eye.

Soft giggles left her lips, and then she bit down on them. The sight of her gnawing down on the plump pillow caused a zing to shoot through his dick. He closed his eyes momentarily before re-opening them. All good that done, he felt all the blood in his body head south anyway.

God, would there ever be a point where he wouldn't be so effected by her? Probably not. Ugh, he hoped not.

He watched as her face sobered out, it turned exceedingly serious and he remembered she had asked him a question.

About Quentin..

"Lacey, I never opened up to anyone about this before" he admitted, watching her eyes disappear into slits. And what he'd been holding in for years, "I blame myself for his death"

There. It was finally out in the universe.

Her eyes bulged clear out of the sockets, "Wha-wha-what're you talking about?" she was shaking her head, her past shoulder length tresses moving with the motion.

He took a deep breath then released it. "He developed feelings for me that went beyond friendship..what a teacher should feel for their pupil.."

"Wait." she blinked. "Are you saying he was gay?"

"In the closet. He came out to me one night we were working late at the studio, tried to kiss me. I was taken aback and probably didn't handle the situation the way that I should have. I left from under his mentorship a week later. Things were too awkward to continue. There was resentment on his part and embarrassment I suppose. Confusion on mine and I guess I was a little embarrassed as well. Any who—" he sighed. "—It didn't make for a very comforting work environment, so I left. Three months later he committed suicide, he wrote me a letter a few weeks before he killed himself. I never responded. I didn't know how to... and now he's dead. I never told anyone about the letter.. about any of it. I felt I was to blame"

Wow. This was a lot to take in. The man that he thought of as his mentor and friend had been secretly in love with him and when Danny rebuffed his advances he committed suicide? Or at least that was the way it appeared on the surface. The way Danny saw it. But he was wrong. He wasn't to blame. The thought that he had gone years blaming himself for someone taking their own life was heartbreaking.

Lacey felt obligated to dispel that way of thinking from Danny's mind. "That's not your fault Danny. What could you have done? You couldn't be that person he needed you to be. He had his own demons he was battling that had nothing to do with you. _He_ wasn't living_ his_ truth and that was what was eating him up inside. _That_ was why he ended it. You have to know you aren't to blame" Lacey could see some of the sullenness leave his features, and promise start to bloom in replace. "I mean it. You can't carry that burden, Danny"

She lifted a hand, and begin to stroke his arm in a comforting gesture. And when the tips of her fingertips, warmed, spreading the sensation through the rest of her limbs she blinked.

A simple touch shouldn't be this amazing. She suddenly wondered if his thoughts mirrored hers because his eyes suddenly grew intense. She watched as his lids shut closed before opening again. When their eyes met again, this time, his face was matching one of a mime, expressionless.

He was a good pretender, unfortunate for him, she saw past the faux mask of indifference.

"Thank you for saying that" he said softly.

She then became painfully aware she was still touching him, she quickly removed her hand and a lapse of silence fell over them. When it had gone on for too long she knew his thoughts had ventured back to Quentin. So Lacey being the supportive "friend" that she was, tried to pull him out of the blaming and self-loathing she just knew he was doing inside of his head.

"So…" she started, a shy smile tipping her lips.

He smiled one in return but it wasn't the usual one she came to expect from him. "So.."

"Onto lighter topics…"

"Please" he said, chuckling.

"The bachelor party"

The thick tension that loomed over them, just moments prior, started to clear away. And with that, a bright smile—a Danny smile—lit up his incredibly handsome face, clearly, in the know of where this conversation was headed.

"No strippers"

His endearing smile grew—impossibly wider. "Don't you know the guys would kill me if I didn't hire strippers" he said chuckling.

"Don't you know that _I_ will kill you if you do" she countered.

Bellowing in guffaws, his shoulders shook in uncontrollable vibration. "So violent, who knew?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" she confessed sultrily. "But don't try to change the topic Danny Desai. No strippers"

That mask of amusement remained planted over his face despite her words.

Oh, he thought she was joking.

"Say it with me," She placed hands on both sides of his face. "I will not hire strippers for Archie's bachelor party" she said and then repeated the mantra over and over.

He couldn't concentrate on her words though, he was too affected by her nearness, her skin touching his, so soft, the heat from her fingertips searing his flesh, her scent, floral, invading his nostrils, blocking out the salty smell of the beach, then there was her minty breath ghosting his lips…

His eyes on reflex lowered down to those lush pillows—what the world considered lips. But they were so much more to him, they were the passage way to his safe haven.

Feeling entranced, he shook his head dizzily, clearing her captivating presence form his mind. "I can't cut strippers entirely but I'm willing to knock it down to maybe two"

Her eyes widened, and then she parted her mouth. "How many strippers were you planning on hiring?"

"I don't know, five or six" he said shrugging.

Her mouth plopped open, giving him an unobstructed view of her sweet slick tongue. Danny had to stamp down on the urge to ogle. But _fuck_ if it wasn't painfully hard. Because _God_ the things he imagined her doing with that sweet tongue of hers.

He felt Danny junior starting to stir.

_Ah shit_.

_Jo Masterson Jo Masterson Jo Masterson Jo Masterson_

"Are you serious?" she said after getting over her shock.

And when Danny was sure he was cool to speak. "As a pastor spreading gospel at a whore house"

She bit the lining of her cheek to stifle a laugh. "No strippers Danny" she said forcing a stoney expression to appear upon her face.

"One" he countered.

So they were negotiating now?

She shook her head in denial. "No bueno"

"You should be happy that I'm willing to cut our only form of entertainment down by such a drastic percentage" he said after their brief stare down.

She bit her lip, thinking, a few seconds passed before she spoke again. "Okay" she relented. "—but she has to be ugly" then a moment later, "And fat"

His lips twitched. "Be fair. If one strippers is all we'll get, I would at least like her to look worth something. Besides, I'll never live this down If I hired a shovel-face to dance for us"

She rolled her eyes as her head fell back. "Fine" she said defeated, but not truly upset. She had after all talked him down from six exotic dancers to one. "One.." she held up a finger. "…semi-attractive stripper"

At that he laughed, "You're something else. I don't know why women get so up and arms about these things. Strippers are just another form of entertainment. No different from watching football or soccer"

"No." she started to shake her head. "Strippers are temptresses that have the power to ruin relationships. You forget a lot of these women are willing to do whatever, and I mean whatever it takes to make a buck, including prostitution"

"True but it takes two willing participants for that to happen" he said. "You don't trust him?" his eyes turned curious, looking far too involved for her liking.

"I do" she finally said, trying to put confidence in her tone.

"Well, there's no need for you to worry then" He made a good point but she still couldn't be completely cool with the thought of a half naked women 'shaking what her mama gave her' in front of her man, but if Danny was willing to knock it down to just one she would have to take him up on his offer before he tried to renege.

And to better her chances of him keeping his promise, she demanded from him, "Shake on it"

His eyes crossed. "Shake on what?"

"This deal. Swear you'll keep your word. One stripper."

She watched his lips twist into a pout.

"See it from my perspective. Would you want your girl to be entertained by a bunch of half naked men, grinding all over her, junk all in her face, whispering salacious words in her ear?"

He didn't answer but the nauseated look that enveloped his face said it all. "Exactly. Now, let's shake" She stuck out her hand.

He looked at it and whined.

"I don't know how or why I even let you talk me into agreeing to this. Not like I'm getting anything in exchange" his calloused fingers slid over hers, despite his hands being warm, she shivered.

"You are" she disagreed, and felt her eyes crinkle at the corners as a triumphant smile slid over her face.

"And what is that?" he muttered, bored-like.

"Friendship" she beamed, enthusiastically.

He snorted. "Seriously, you think you can flash your cute little dimples and I'm suddenly putty in your hands?"

"You know you want it?"

_What I want is for you to be straddled over my face right about now, riding the shit out of my tongue,_ he thought but didn't say.

"Of course." he dipped his head into a slight nod. "I'll take whatever you're offering"

She smiled. Instead of offering a normal hand shake, she did this weird new age thing with her elegant fingers as he desperately tried to keep up with her movements.

When it was over, he asked, "Umm, what was that?"

She lifted a shoulder. "I dunno, I saw Will Smith do it on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air"

His head feel back in laughter. "You're silly" he noted when the guffaws ceased. "but" he looked at her "I like it" he said, leaning in closer as he spoke.

That, caused her jovial mood to evaporate. Her face mellowed out and she tried to look away.

This time he wouldn't let her escape what he set out to do upon first laying eyes on her. Getting to know her.

"You're not at all how I imagined you'd be. First meeting you, I got the impression you were this uber serious type." he confessed.

She covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

And when she failed, she asked. "That was seriously your first thought when meeting me at the airport?"

He shook his head, a smile ghosting his lips. "No. that was _not_ my first thought of you" that opinion he came to form as time progressed.

She tried to tame the smile that was growing on her face. "What was your first thought of me then?" she found herself moving closer.

"There were a lot of thoughts swarming through my head but I guess the loudest one was probably, this girl has got to be the most stunning creature I've ever laid eyes on in my life"

She stared at him, unable to speak.

"And then my second was, wishing I could be anyone other then who I was"

"Why?" she finally managed her voice, it was small though, angelic.

"Because then I would have no ties to Archie, and it wouldn't feel bad when I did this - " he said leaning forward, the heady scent of his cologne wafting her nostrils as his lips brushed along her temple in such a intimate yet maddening way it brought electrical surges to shoot through out her nerve endings. "Or this" his touch, warm, his hands finding hers in the sand, long slender fingers entwining with her own, causing all the heat in her body to rush to her core.

Lacey closed her eyes, she wasn't sure how long his lips remained on her skin or how long his digits sunk between hers, caressing, before it ended. All she knew was, it was far too soon.

When he pulled away she felt cold, like he suctioned all the heat out of her the moment his touches ceased. "I'm sorry. That wasn't very friendly of me" he said apologetically, voice gruff, letting her know she wasn't the only one affected.

Instead of looking his way, she tilted her head down and buried them into her hands. Now he'd done it. She felt the burn, the water pool in her eyes… They were coming. Her tears were finally coming.

Danny immediately sensed something wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked, and at that a broken sob left her lips.

Danny immediately reached for her, then froze mid-air, hands hovering as he took in the painful sight, "Whoa whoa Lacey. I'm sorry. Look at me" he said before proceeding to pull her hands away from her face so he could see her. So she could see him.

A stream of tears were cascading down her face and he suddenly felt like scum. Why couldn't he just keep his hands to himself? God. He knew how hard this was for her. For them. Yet he touched her anyway.

His control was really in shreds. If he didn't find a way to deal with the urges, he would end up ruining nearly every relationship he had.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that" His hands had found her skin again, carefully cradling her face as his eyes looked into hers, "Please, don't cry" he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

It was literally killing him inside to see her experiencing any kind of pain.

He wanted so badly to envelope her again, in the most loving embrace and kiss her tears away. But feared it would only make matters worse.

It was a long moment before she pulled out of his clutches, using the back of her hand to dry her face, she rose.

"I should go" she said, not bothering to look at him as she said this.

Before he could think of anything worth saying, she was already gone.

xXx

"Clara, open up!" Lacey said, yelling in a rather unrefined manner from the other side of her sisters suite. One hand lifted to wipe away the tears that were still streaming, while the other met wood in closed fist, in a dramatic pound on Clara's door in attempts to summon the younger Porter.

Lacey was about about ninety-seven percent sure Clara was inside, she had swept the entire premises and discovered she wasn't at the bar. The pool—both in door and outdoor, were also Clara-less. Absent from the exercise, computer and game rooms nor was she in any of the dinning halls. The only other place she could think of was Phoebe's room but unless the two recently ended their sixteen year old feud the chances of Clara being there was highly doubtful.

So here she was, the last place on her checklist.

"Clara!" she continued to bang. "Its important. I need to talk to you" she said, her voice cracking a bit.

Ugh. She hated how pathetic she sounded.

"Coming" she heard her sister finally call.

That effectively got Lacey to drop her hand from the ivory painted oak.

It must have taken a decade before her sister came moseying her curvy frame through the door.

"About time" Lacey said sharper than intended as she landed puffy eyes on Clara.

"Sister. Sup?" Clara said sneaking a peek behind her before hurriedly shutting the door close.

Lacey brows immediately shot up in suspicion. "What's going on? You have someone in there?" and then taking in her sister appearance carefully. Noting the freshly fucked look she had going on. The messy hair, smeared lipstick, flushed skin, complexion even more red than usual. "Were you having sex?" She asked, her eyes turning inward in a questioning stare.

"No" Clara said, her chocolate colored orbs darting everywhere else but on Lacey as she worked on tightening the terry cloth robe around her waist.

Yeah, right. The non eye-contact, a dead give away. Lacey had been Clara's older sister for twenty-one years now, that being said, she knew her sister well enough to know when the other girl was lying.

"Ok, then. Let's talk inside" She said moving for the door. Clara hopped in front of it with the speed of a cheetah, effectively blocking Lacey's entry. Her eyes crinkled at the corners as a smile stretched painfully over her face, a guilty one that translated into, 'I totally have someone in there that I desperately don't want you to find out about'.

Lacey breathed in. Was everyone getting some but her?

"Never mind. Sorry I interrupted your fuck session" Surprisingly, those words hadn't sounded sour.

"No, it's fine. Lacey, what did you want to talk about?" Concern, colored Clara's tone and features. Lacey sighed, pushing air from her lungs. She guessed she'd be divulging her deepest darkest secrets in the middle of the hallway for anyone not deaf to hear. Hopefully there wasn't anyone with their ears pressed against the door listening.

"Archie. Clara, I'm so confused. I think I may be making a huge mist- "

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Clara said placing a hand over Lacey's mouth. The other, flying up to her own, a sole finger pressing up against it in a shushing gesture.

Lacey immediately jerked away, "Ugh. Clara gross. I don't know where that hand has been"

Clara rolled her eyes and mouthed. "Not here"

Which prompted a, "Who's in there?" out of Lacey. "Are you fucking one of Archie's buddies? Is it Tyler?" she whispered.

Clara avoided Lacey's questioning, saying instead, in hushed tones. "Let me get dressed, we can talk down at the bar"

"No" Lacey said shaking her head, slowly. "That's okay. I'll go see if I can find Phoebe"

"Phoebe? Really?" Clara strained in whispered tones. "The girl who invented a fake boyfriend? In what world is she qualified to give relationship advice?"

"Bye, Clara" Lacey said dismissively, turning on her heels and walking away. She caught the elevator just as someone was exiting, jamming the number four the moment she was inside. Saying a silent prayer that Phoebe was in her room and not entertaining guest. She needed her best friend more than anything right now. If anyone could talk some sense into her was Phoebe. Phoebe was the most rational person she knew.

xxXxx

Clara released a heavy sigh as she headed back inside her suite. Running her fingers through her sweated out locks, she brought her eyes over to her 'Daddy' and nearly frowned thinking of how she had just been in the midst of giving him one of the best blow jobs of her existence, but then her sister and her tears came barreling down the hall, pounding on her door like a mad woman, effectively killing their vibe.

"Is everything okay with Lacey?" he said, his brows furrowing on his overly tan forehead.

He'd really gotten toasted today.

It hardly took away from his looks though, he still was as handsome as ever.

She walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge as her eyes latched onto his sparkling irises, wondering how much of that conversation he actually heard. If he heard anything at all.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, she's fine. Just a little wedding dress emergency" she said lying with ease. She watched his features relax, clearly he was out of the loop as far as what was really going on.

Thank God.

"She sounded frantic. I thought it was something more troubling going on. Thank God it wasn't" he said reaching for her, that only meant one thing he wanted to finish what they had started.

Clara found herself on her feet again, backing away.

"We should probably cut this short. I don't want to get you in trouble" she said, another lie slipping past her lips. Her sending him packing had nothing to do with _that_, she just really needed to get out of here and talk to her sister before Phoebe could cloud her mind with her goody-two-shoe-ness.

A guttural noise sounded in his throat, effectively moistening her privates. He had that effect on her, the sounds that man could make. God. Clara nearly found herself fanning herself at the thought.

"Come here" he said gesturing her to join him on the bed, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he spoke.

She shook her head slowly, backing even further away, a slow smile tipping her lips.

"You want me to beg. Is that what you want?" he said pushing off the bed, his dick fully erect and screaming for her to suck it dry.

It was pointless to run, but she did it anyway. He caught her, of course, dick hard against her back, strong arms circling her waist.

He leaned into her ear, that gruff tone of his now a seductive whisper, tickling her heated skin.

"Would you pretty please sit on my face, Clara Porter?" Those words causing goosebumps to litter her skin.

She found herself swiveling around, finally out of his clutches. Her lips turned up sweetly at the corners. "Well, only cus' you asked nicely" she said naughtily, while dropping her robe and pushing him down on the bed.

Not even a good thirty seconds later she was straddling his face.

xxXxx

"Have you seen Danny?" Phoebe was effectively brought out her thoughts by the sound of Regina Yates grating voice in her ear drums.

Phoebe brought her eyes from her strawberry margarita and landed them on the strawberry blonde. Her lips curving up in a snarl as hard gray eyes flickered over Lacey's new BFF.

She eyed the girl with total disdain, taking in her strawberry tinted locks, glacier blue eyes, perfectly arch brows, fully made up face, her size two frame covered expensively in Chanel from head to toe and decided that she hated her.

Yep. She hated the bitch. Hated her entire existence. Hated her nauseating perfection, her mean girl 'tude, not to mention the entitled way she thought she could have anything she wanted. First pick of the litter, when it came to the men she courted down to who she felt was worthy enough to don the role of being her best friend.

But Lacey was _her_ BFF and blondie had something coming if she thought she could just come along and snatch the elder Porter away without Phoebe giving up a good fight.

"Last time I checked I didn't care about Danny Desai. So no, I have no clue of his whereabouts" she said smartly, which earned a lip curl out of the blonde.

"Was that really necessary?" Regina asked, tilting her head sideways as her powder blue eyes shot daggers Phoebe's way.

"Was what necessary?" Phoebe blinked, playing dumb, which was easy, she could put on any facade she wanted with extreme precision at any given time.

Regina mouth lifted in a tight smile before answering, "The attitude." she answered. "All you had to do was say no"

It was Phoebe's turn to give a faux smile, "And what fun is that?" she said, turning back around to entertain her drink, suddenly bored with the conversation.

Regina must have not liked feeling dismissed because she took a seat beside her at the bar and huffed, "What is your problem?"

Phoebe didn't bother to turn to face the socialite as she spoke. "I don't have a problem" she muttered, taking a sip of her margarita.

She really needed something stronger.

"Are you still pissed about earlier? Me turning down your offer to play matchmaker to Danny and I?" Phoebe didn't bother responding, seriously, Regina wasn't worth her breath.

"Or is this about what I said about your boyfriend?"

Phoebe finally turned towards the blonde, lifting a brow as her mind sifted through her memory bank, trying to recall the conversation. Regina took in her look and elaborated, "About him possibly being a troll…" she said using hand gestures.

Oh _that._

When Phoebe didn't answer and just continued sipping on her alcoholic beverage, Regina spoke again, this time apologizing. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said, that wasn't cool"

In a low voice she finally muttered, "No, it wasn't"

"I know and that's why I'm apologizing" said Regina. Phoebe finally brought her eyes up, forcing another smile.

"Thanks" she said tonelessly and then added, "Oh and I may have seen Danny head for the beach earlier"

Regina gave a slight chuckle, hopping out of her seat, "Thank you, Phoebe" she said gratefully, patting Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe tipped her head, acknowledging Regina's gesture of appreciation. She watched the blonde exit the bar and sighed. Not even a minute later she was being catapulted out of her thoughts again.

This time it was a males voice that grated her ear drums. "Pheebs, not drowning away your sorrows in booze are you?"

Phoebe shifted her gaze to land on the handsome face of her ex-boyfriend Cole Farrell. Every freaking strand of his perfect hair sat neatly in place, teeth twinkling even in the dim lighting of the bar, thick brows groomed to perfection, chestnut eyes the warmest shade of brown. Even with his movie star looks in play, he did nothing for her. At least not anymore…

"Actually yeah, I was just thinking about how I devoted six months of my life dating your scumbag ass only to get dumped the following day after finally giving you some."

She watched the mirth flood from his face and contort into a wince. "Never going to let that go are you?" he spoke throw clenched teeth.

"No, think I'll hold onto that for eternity" she said snidely. She watched his eyes dart down to the stool beside her, before he could even think of parking his firm little tush beside her, she said, frost biting her tone, "Don't even think about it"

He sighed, exasperatedly, running a hand through his perfectly coifed locks, "Look, I know you're still upset about how things ended. But you have to know that I'm sorry Pheebs. I was an idiot. I was young and-"

She squinted at him. "It was only a year ago…" she cut in harshly, eyes filled with venom.

"I know but I've grown a lot since then-"

She held up her hand, fed up with his tired excuses. "Save it for someone who cares" she said effectively cutting him off.

He brushed off her dismissal and continued on. Why? she wasn't sure, she would never take his sorry ass back. "Is it true you're seeing someone?"

She didn't think she's ever been so quick to answer anything in her life, "Yep, and he's perfect, really. Handsome, attentive, body of a greek God. Hung like a horse, fucks me like no other…"

She watched his face turn fifty shades of red. "You're trying to hurt me" his nose was starting to flare, and then there was the whole issue of steam leaving his ears. God, she didn't know if there was anything more satisfying than watching a usually calm and unruffled Cole Farrell seethe with envy.

"You mean, like you hurt me?" she asked, brows lifting, eyes vacant, a blank look enveloping her features.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave" he said, finally getting it through his thick numbskull that she preferred if he skedaddled.

"Good boy" she said giving a tight smile, he bristled at her choice of words, eyes moving over hers sullenly before finally turning on his expensive Fendi heels and pouting off, Where? Who cared?

_xxXxx_

Phoebe wasn't inside her suite, poolside, or in any of the dining halls, or game rooms nor was she answering her phone. Lacey was just about to give up on her search for the brunette when she caught the back view of the brunette taking back a shot, quite literally, passing the bar on her way back up to the elevators.

Her best friend of sixteen years wasn't what Lacey would ever consider a 'drinker' so Phoebe boozing it away at the bar wouldn't had ever crossed Lacey's mind to be honest.

Lacey felt her feet practically run towards where her friend was seated at the bar.

At least twenty minutes had past since she uttered those three departing words to Danny as salty droplets of water excreted from her tear ducts. It was imperative that she talk to someone, she needed for someone to listen to her vent for at least thirty minutes to an hour. But most importantly she needed to get sound advice regarding the conundrum she found herself in.

Never in her life had she been faced with so much uncertainty.

When Lacey was close enough, she placed a gentle hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Cole, if you don't get the hell away fro-" Phoebe started, whipping around in her stool, her eyes grew big and round when she realized it was just Lacey standing behind her and not her douchebag ex.

"I'm sorry. I thought you was that idiot"

"I gathered" Lacey said taking a seat beside her friend. The bartender was starting to approach but she politely waved him away.

Phoebe smiled and then taking in Lacey's puffy eyes and Rudolph the red nosed reindeer nose, it fell, dramatically. "What's wrong babe?" she asked concern coloring her tone, her bony fingers flying up to Lacey's shoulder, rubbing it in a soothing manner.

Lacey worried her bottom lip before speaking, "Okay," she let in a breath. "-so there's something I've been keeping from you."

Phoebe's brows sliced together, as her pale eyes turn to slits, waiting for the big reveal.

"I kissed Danny" Lacey confessed, eyes locked over her friends as she studied her expression.

"Oh my God, when?" Phoebe asked as her hand dropped from Lacey's shoulder. Her large eyes growing even rounder.

"A few days ago"

"So you cheated on Archie with that-" Phoebe paused only because she was clearly undecided on what insult she wanted to use.

"Phoebe don't…" Lacey interjected, before Phoebe could go into a lynch Danny Desai tirade. She really wasn't in the mood for hearing her friend bad mouth the man she was falling more and more for each passing moment.

"I'm sorry but I don't get it." she said shaking her head, befuddled. "What has Archie ever done to deserve being cheated on?"

"Nothing. He hasn't done anything" Lacey agreed, feeling the flood gates opening.

"Then, why? How could you do that to him, Lacey? Archie is a catch. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your place? And here you are cheating on him with his best friend"

That did it. Lacey could feel the stinging in her eyes, and then on cue, a stream of tears ran down her face. "I'm such a terrible person" she said, burying her face in her hands for the second time tonight, racking sobs shaking her fragile body.

She expected her friend to comfort her, because that's what Phoebe did, she comforted, but it never came.

She really didn't blame Phoebe for feeling indifferent towards her sobs. I mean, why should the cheater be consoled anyway? Wasn't like she hadn't brought it on herself. Kissing the best man in her wedding…

She was just a low class hussy who pretended her shit didn't stink. All this time she looked down her haughty nose at Clara for her indiscretions, and here she was, no better. She deserved every minuscule of pain that stabbed away at her heart right now, to be honest, she deserve much worse.

Lacey didn't know how long she cried before she heard her friend speak again. "Are you going to dump him?" There was a hint of judgement still lingering in her tone. "You should tell him right away. Don't wait until the day of the wedding to finally grow a conscious."

That got Lacey to unbury her face from her hands, her tear streaked face grew even more somber—if that was even possible, "You think I should tell him?" her voiced cracked as she spoke.

Phoebe gave Lacey a 'duh' look, "Of course, It's the right thing to do"

Of course it was. But it was also the hardest..

"Do you think he'll leave me?" she sniffled, bringing a dainty finger up to her face, wiping her tears away, which was a futile effort because they only came down harder when Phoebe gave her answer. "Probably" she said with a slight wince.

She listened to her friend release a deep exhale. "You fucked up girl"

Lacey head popped up, scowling at her 'friend' through soaked lashes. "Gee, thanks Phoebe for making me feel even shittier"

"What did you think I was going to do pat you on the back and congratulate you on being a good whore?"

She felt the dagger penetrate deep into the black muscle that sat barely beating within her chest cavity. Lacey eyes grew round with shock, because she couldn't believe her so-called friend would say that to her, and then those eyes proceeded to burn with anger, "Whoa. How could you say that?"

The other girl face immediately softened before a genuine look of remorse ingrained her features, "That came out wrong. It was meant as a joke. I swear I wasn't trying be a cold bitch"

Lacey drew in a deep breath, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling as she attempted to clear away her tears.

"I'm sorry, okay" she heard her friend apologize. She finally felt Phoebe's lanky arms envelope her in a tight hug. She brought her own up, returning the gesture.

They held each other for a long moment before pulling away.

Phoebe's voice was calm when she spoke. "Let me ask you this, do you want to marry him?"

Her nod was quick, "I do"

"So then what happened with Danny was just a mistake?"

Lacey found her teeth sinking down into her bottom lip before finally answering. "Yes and no" she said, because really, there was no point of lying anymore. She continued, opening up to her friend in a enthusiastic tone, "I want to marry Archie, I really do. I want to have his kids and live happily ever after. I want all of that."

"Okaaaay" Phoebe said slowly drawing the vowel out.

"But" Lacey said not done. "I also want to marry Danny and have his kids and live happily ever after with him."

Phoebe jaw must have hit the floor.

And then when the shock wore off. "Lacey you can't have them both" she tried to reason the lovestruck girl, leveling dark gray orbs with Lacey's conflicted ones.

"I know" Lacey said nodding. "And I know exactly what I need to do"

xxXxx

After the talk with Phoebe, Lacey excused herself to the ladies room, she needed a minute to herself, to pretty much make herself presentable again. After splashing cold water on her face and fixing her hair, she exited the restroom and took the elevator up to her room. After sliding the key card and getting the green light to enter. Lacey pushed open the door, passing up the living quarters before heading straight for her bedroom, praying to God, Archie had already made it in. Because what she needed to say was extremely important and honestly couldn't wait.

Lacey must have let out the noisiest sigh of relief out when her dark pupils landed on a shirtless Archie after pushing open the double doors because he shifted from his side, laying flat on his back to settle viridian eyes on her.

"Hey baby" he said, a lazy smile growing on his face.

Lacey could feel her stomach do back flips. "Archie," she begin, inching closer to the California king.

"Yeah?" he asked brows shooting up on his forehead.

Lacey pushed out a nervous breath, squaring her shoulders as she spoke, "Archie…" she begin. "I think it's time we consummated our love"

**TBC..**

**A/N If you have gotten through this chapter in one sitting then give yourself a pat on the back because you are the shit. This was an absolute bitch to edit, hence me taking so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the extra Dacey time in this chapter, I worked really hard on their scene so hoping it was up to your standards. As you noticed guys, I'm up to old tricks, I've starting including POV from other characters. I feel I write best this way, so think I'll continue it frm here on. Dnt worry it wont be like HSN or SRK, I plan to keep Dacey the center of the story. What else what else what else? Oh Lacey! Seems she's decided it's time for she and Archie to boom chicka wah wah :')))How are you guys feeling abt that? Should Lacey and Arch take that nxt step in their relationship? Or should she just kick his dusty ass to the curb?**


End file.
